


Chiaroscuro: Aurora

by whispered_weavings



Series: Chiaroscuro: The Series [8]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band), Ghost (Sweden Band), H.E.A.T (Sweden Band), Rammstein
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Battle, Biting that draws blood, Blood, Blow Jobs, Bodily Fluids, Death, Drinking blood, Edging, F/M, Filthy talk, Fingering, Flirting, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating, Multi, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rimming, Smut. So much smut, Somewhat Rough Sex, Somewhat graphic descriptions of torture, Special is the booty police, Teasing, Tickling, Violence, Watching, Wax Play, Wounds, aggressive behavior, alphas being alpha, blood tasting/swallowing, domination and submission, lots of swearing because certain wolves just can't help themselves, overprotective men being...protective, some serious lip-locking, suggestive talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 145,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_weavings/pseuds/whispered_weavings
Summary: In which a warning arrives...
Relationships: Johannes Eckerstrom/Papa III/Reader/Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby, Johannes Eckerström/Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby, Johannes Eckerström/Papa Emeritus III, Johannes Eckerström/Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Johannes Eckerström/Reader, Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby/Reader, Papa III/Jonas "Kungen" Jarlsby, Papa III/Reader
Series: Chiaroscuro: The Series [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285418
Comments: 280
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a warning arrives...

THOOOM.

It sounds like an explosion as one of the heavy ornate doors to the great hall slams open, and everyone in the room is on their feet. Johannes shoves you behind him just as you bring your energy shield up, and across from you, Henrik puts himself in front of Jonas, teeth bared.

All the ghouls, Papa, and Damiano are ready as well, and even the boys from H.E.A.T. have manifested weapons, ready for whatever threat has appeared. Your heart is pounding, your hands clammy as you wait.

“Show yourself!” Jonas roars, looking every ounce the imperial king he’s not when alone with you.

The first through the door makes your heart stop for a moment, before pounding all the harder. Taller than Papa, but shorter than Jonas, the man’s black hair is spiked up. A lit cigarette dangles from his lips, and piercing eyes sweep the room, taking in the dinner party. A long coat sweeps against his calves, red bands against the black cloth on his biceps. Beside him, a man who’s Papa’s height, a cheerful look in his eyes and a smile on his face, his hair in a bowl cut. Behind them are two people of rather massive height, taller than Johannes, but both rail thin under their clothes, one darkly handsome, sporting a goatee, the other clean-faced with glasses and a hawk-like nose. Even behind him is another, a man with curly hair that brushes his shoulders, wearing what looks almost like a chainmail shirt.

Your jaw is on your chest before the last man walks through, and you erupt in a blush. This final man is around Johannes’s height, maybe ever so slightly shorter, but it feels like he dwarfs the wolf in sheer presence. He’s thick with muscle, his eyes—blue? green? both?—taking in every detail of the room, booted feet thumping as he steps in. A surprisingly sensitive face does nothing to ease his intimidating stance, and as his eyes meet yours, you sit down hard. “It’s...It’s Rammstein.”

“Good god damn FUCKING christ!” Johannes hisses, taking an aggressive step forward. “Who the fuck do you think you are barging in here?”

Jonas growls. “Johannes—”

“Fuck diplomacy, Jonas,” Johannes snarls back, his furious gaze never leaving the newcomers. “Fuck that right off. You fucks are lucky you’re not already dead.”

Paul, the shorter man next to Richard, puts up his hands. “Sorry, sorry! I tried to tell them to maybe have one of your people announce us, but—”

“Where’s the fun in that?” Richard says with a wide grin, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. “The bigger the entrance the better!”

“Not when it ends with us getting attacked,” Flake mutters, and Richard rolls his eyes.

“Did we get attacked? No.” Richard shrugs. “So it’s fine.”

Flake’s gaze dances around the room, taking in the tension and your loves poised, ready to strike. “I don’t know...we might yet.” Richard merely scoffs as he returns his cigarette to his mouth and takes a step...

Henrik, Johannes, and Beta all move at nearly the same instant. “Don’t come any closer,” Henrik says, his voice smooth with menace. “Not just yet.”

Damiano is still watching them suspiciously, but Papa has relaxed, looking down at you, still caught by Till’s gaze. He’s fighting not to grin as he clears his throat and looks to Jonas. “My king, I know their entrance was...dramatic—”

“Who is lecturing whom on dramatic?” Damiano mutters, which Papa ignores.

“—but they are our allies, yes? Perhaps there is no reason to be so aggressive?”

Johannes snarls again as Jonas tilts his head, considering the band of newcomers. “Perhaps not aggressive...but caution is wise. After all,” he raises an eyebrow as he studies first Richard, then Till, “we were not expecting them for another several days. Their abrupt arrival is...suspicious. Wouldn’t you agree, _Herr_ Kruspe?”

Till starts forward, ignoring the bristling wolves and ghouls. He tromps up to the table, sits down, and starts piling food onto a plate, finally tearing his gaze away from you. “We decided that coming sooner was a good idea.” The man’s voice was deep, but softer than expected. “The angels will be attacking within days. We wanted to warn you.”

“And also offer our service in battle,” Schneider says with a slight bow.

Dead silence meets that announcement, and then everyone but you is talking (or swearing) at once. After a few seconds Jonas roars, “Enough!” All eyes turn to him. “How do you know this?”

Till says nothing, just begins to eat, his gaze flicking back to you.

Finally, before Jonas roars again, Oli answers, “Overheard two of them...said the trigger would be pulled soon. Not sure when.”

You flush darkly at Till’s gaze on you, and the corners of his lips turn up ever so faintly. “How do you know this?” Johannes growls at the taller man, who’s looking calm and a little like he’d rather be somewhere else.

“He’s the spy of the group,” John says, meeting Oli’s gaze with his piercing blue one. “Aren’t you?” Oli nods, almost curtly.

Johannes begins to pace, but in a small back-and-forth pattern so that he’s never more than a few feet away from you, muttering curses the entire time. Jonas frowns. “I’m afraid that is not enough of an explanation for me. Where did you overhear this? How do you know it’s true? What kind of trigger?” He stares at the newcomers. “How do we know you’re not possessed by angels and leading us into a trap?”

Richard stares back. “You really want to have a long drawn-out chit-chat over coffee? They could attack right now.”

Papa sighs and picks up a glass of water, muttering something in Latin. There’s a soft flash of light from his left eye, and the water in the glass goes dark for a split second before reverting to normal. He walks down the table and stops next to Till, dipping his fingers into the water. “May I?”

“Do I have to stop eating?” the bigger man grunts, and Papa snorts and shakes his head. “Then do it.” Papa sprinkles the unholy water over Till’s brow, who shows no reaction at all.

Papa does the same to the other newcomers, who all submit to the sprinkling with little more than a blink. Jonas, arms crossed, watches with his eyebrow cocked so high it practically buries itself in his hairline.

“What the hell is he doing?” Tim asks, his face a picture of confusion.

Damiano snorts, a sound of pure derision as he looks to Tim and Jonas. “Demons react to holy water, yes? Angels would react to unholy water in the same ways. It is really not that—” You reach out without even looking and smack the Emeritus brother on the shoulder.

“Don’t be a dick.”

Johannes barks out a laugh in spite of his agitation, as do the ghouls. Papa’s smile is tight but amused. “Thank you, my love. Kungen,” he continues, tilting his head slightly, “they have no angels within them.”

“Very well then. Please, if you all—”

“His love? You’re taken then?” Till rumbles in your direction, and you flush darkly.

“It’s c-complicated,” you stammer, swallowing. “I-I’m married to Papa and Johannes,” you point them out, “but I love all of Avatar and Papa’s ghouls, and they love me.”

Richard whistles as he and the rest of his bandmates take a seat. “Sounds fun.”

“Sounds complicated,” Flake snorts.

Till says nothing, just stares at you, hard, considering. You try to hide a shudder, but the quirk of his lip says he saw it anyway.

Papa smirks then moves to your side, caressing you softly, and his touch warms you. “Why don’t we sit and let these guests tell us what they know?” he says, his voice smooth despite the worry that the newcomers’ warning has introduced.

Still a little on edge, everyone returns to their seats. Richard sits back, props his feet up on the table (earning an eye twitch from Damiano), and lights another cigarette. “We have a longstanding...issue with the rogue angels. They like to attack...our home, and we like to defend it.” He shrugs elegantly. “It’s a thing.”

Paul nods. “During our most recent skirmish, Oli here was doing some recon and managed to overhear some interesting discussions.”

The tall, quiet man speaks up. “One of them mentioned Avatar Country, said the trigger was ready to be pulled, they needed to be prepared. The other said that they should cut short their latest attack on us in order to be ready. They switched to angelic, which I don’t understand very well, but I thought I heard the word for ‘week’...made me think they weren’t going to take their time.”

“And since we were coming here anyway, we figured we’d just come early and warn you,” Schneider shrugs.

“...and that’s it, really,” Richard says, putting his cigarette out in an ashtray that Special had conjured up for him.

“So...they could attack any time within the next five, seven days,” Jonas says thoughtfully. “That’s a small window. But I think we’re ready.” He stands, looking to his men. “Tim, John. You know what to do. Put the kingdom on high alert.”

“Sir!” The two wolves salute their king, quickly kiss your cheeks, and shift, running from the rooms as fast as their wolf forms allow.

As the two wolves leave, a wave of murmured discussion rises up amongst those remaining at the table, which is interrupted by Erik. “So what are you all, exactly?” Till snorts softly, but none of the newcomers answer.

“What do you mean?” Jonas asks.

Erik sits back in his seat, props the edge of one foot on the table (not catching Damiano’s second eye twitch), crosses his arms. “Already told you we can sense auras. They didn’t say, but we can tell they’re...other.” He turns to Richard. “So. What are you?”

“They’re fae,” Johannes grumbles, hand on your knee. “We thought they’d only been descended from them, but John got curious and did some digging. They’re fucking fae.”

“Just tell all our secrets,” Richard says, scowling at Johannes, who just sneers back.

“We don’t have secrets between allies,” Jonas responds, and he gives his bodyguard a look that clearly says “calm down.” Johannes stares right back as Erik and the rest of H.E.A.T. stiffen in surprise.

“Well, then what are you?” Oli asks Erik softly.

“Ahh...well...” Erik glances first at his friends, then at Jonas, who nods.

“It’s fine,” the king says. “You have our protection.”

Jona nods, a little nervous. Erik swallows. “We’re grim.”

Richard’s eyes gleam. “Oh really?”

“We haven’t encountered grim in a long time,” Paul says cheerfully.

“Yeah, and the last one we met weren’t exactly fans of us,” Schneider murmurs, crossing his arms.

“I mean...we’re all musicians here,” Crash says, looking between them all. “And allies. I’d rather be friends.”

Jonas’s gaze bounces quickly from one person to the next, and he nods. “Well, I’ll settle for allies at the moment. We need to work together if we have any chance of defeating the angels once more.” His gaze returns to you. “My flower, are you all right?”

Till hasn’t looked away from you, and it takes you a moment to respond, finally tearing your gaze away. “Y-Yes, I’m fine.” You nod to him. “Should I head to the church to sound the alarm?”

Jonas nods. “I think that’s a good idea, yes.” You stand, and Beta with you, along with Papa and Damiano.

Johannes looks from you to his king, and back to you, clearly torn. “It’s all right, my wolf,” you murmur as you stroke his hair, and he grabs you by the hips and pulls you close, resting his head against your stomach. “I’ll be safe. Stay here with Jonas. We’ll be back as fast as possible.”

Johannes nods, not quite able to form words right now. Reluctantly, he lets you go, and you step backward into Papa’s arms. You smile reassuringly to your wolf, and then you, Papa, and Beta blink out. “Shit,” the wolf curses under his breath, feeling the ache of tears behind his eyes.

Earth pats Johannes softly. “Don’t worry,” he whispers before he and the other ghouls blink out one by one.

The wolf shakes his head, then stands and looks at his king. “I’m fine.” Till lets out another soft snort, and Johannes shoots him a look before turning back to Jonas. “I’m fine. What’s next?”

The king stands. “Let’s get staff in here to show our guests to their accommodations, and we’ll go from there.”

Everyone stands, save Till, who’s still finishing his plate. Jonas has the staff summoned, and the rest of the band filters out. Jonas stays behind, and as the door shuts behind a maid (who’s being flirted with by Richard), he sits diagonally from Till. Henrik and Johannes, still on bodyguard duty (and even more on alert), take up places a little farther back, to give the semblance of privacy. The king smiles to the bigger man. “Leave it to Rammstein to shake things up. It’s good to see you, old friend.” 

Alone, Till relaxes, smiling and leaning back in his seat. “Good to see you too.” He looks up, eyeing the new stained glass. “You’re all in some shit.” Jonas barks a laugh.

“With the angels? Yes, that’s definitely one way to put it. But—”

“Not them.” Till nods at the ceiling. “With her.” He stares hard at Jonas. “You’re attached to her. In love.”

Jonas’s laugh turns softer. “Doesn’t take a mind reader to figure it out. That’s partially her fault, and partially ours.”

Till blinks, processing that. “There is fault to love now? That is one I haven’t heard yet.” He leans back, thinking. “Poetic, really.”

Jonas mimics Till, leaning back, stroking his beard. “She is...” he pauses, catches Johannes’s gaze. He shakes his head once, almost unnoticeably. “...different.”

Till’s turn to bark out a laugh. “Ah, is that what they’re calling beings like us nowadays?” At Jonas’s hard stare, he adds, “Don’t bother trying to hide it. I don’t know what she is, but I can tell she’s something more. Tell your rabid guard dog he can calm down.” Johannes, who Henrik is eyeing in case he leaps at the fae, growls and Till laughs. “How do you even begin to share her? Do you tranq him?”

Jonas stares at Till, and then begins to laugh, loud and long. Once he has a handle on himself, he clears his throat. “You know, if you were anyone else, I would throw you out of the palace. But by now I know your sense of humor.” He looks over at his bodyguards. “Johannes, please, try to stay calm. Our love is in no danger from Rammstein.”

“If we wanted to steal her away, she’d already be gone,” Till says bluntly, meeting Johannes’s eyes.

Johannes’s lip curls, his wolf close to the surface. Jonas’s expression sombers. “Don’t be so sure.”

Till scoffs. “Neither you nor your pups have ever been able to best me unless I let you.”

“Even if I agreed with that statement—which I don’t, you’ve yielded to me more than once—I wasn’t referring to us. Only a fool would go up against an alpha queen. Have the years turned you stupid?”

Till grins, but there’s no warmth in his eyes. “You are good, _mein freund_ , I never said you weren’t. And your powers are all impressive. But fae are on an entirely different league. I yielded to you because I fucking wanted to, there’s no other reason. Building you up is better than tearing you down every single time. Had I used my fae abilities, which I never have, because it wouldn’t have been fair, you never would have won.” He snorts, glancing back up, seemingly content to let that particular conversation drop. “An alpha queen. Well, you aren’t wrong there. She feels...depthless.”

Jonas nods. “She is not to be trifled with. I have known that from the moment I saw her in the gardens. And now...” The king sighs. “She saved me, my friend. And continues to do so every day. So if that means I am ‘in some shit’, then that is where I stay.”

Till chuckles and claps him on the shoulder, before standing. “Well, I won’t say it’s a bad position to be in.” And with no further words he turns and starts walking toward the door, where a member of the staff is still waiting to take him to his rooms.

“Do you have to play ‘whose dick is bigger’ with every single person you meet?” Henrik asks Johannes.

“Fuck yeah, I do,” Johannes rasps as he tears himself out of Henrik’s grip and shoots a parting glare at Till’s back. The door shuts on a final snort from Till. Johannes turns to Jonas as the king strides toward him. “You know, every time I see him, he annoys me more.”

Jonas laughs softly. “You always dislike people out of your control, my friend.” Johannes just glowers at his king, watching as the monarch turns to the kitchen staff who come in to collect plates, thanking them and apologizing for how late it is.

He gives additional directions to the staff before turning back to his guards. Johannes’s glare only serves to make him chuckle. “Oh wolf, some day you’ll learn to calm yourself.”

Johannes snorts. “Not today.”

“Perhaps not.” The king draws up close to Johannes, palms his cheek then grips his shoulder, smiling. “What if we go upstairs and...ahh...prepare to make your spouses _our_ spouses?”

Johannes’s mouth quirks. “You mean...?”

“I mean I want this...us...official before we find ourselves on a battlefield with regrets in our heads and angels in our sights.”

Henrik smiles as Johannes softens immediately. “Yes. Yes, we should absolutely do that.” He pulls Jonas into a tight hug. “Just...yes.” Jonas smiles, hugging his bodyguard, his friend, his love, just as tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the king stakes his claims...

Some miles away at the church, you, Papa, Damiano, and Beta have arrived, followed swiftly by the ghouls. You take a deep breath as they look to you. “...wake everyone. Sound whatever alarms we have.”

Air blinks out, and the chimes are soon ringing, a staccato pattern you’ve never heard before. As siblings of sin start making their way downstairs and ghouls direct everyone to the main hall, Papa takes your hand and peers at you. “Are you all right, my love?”

You nod. “Yes, I’m....relieved? It’s...at least we can stop wondering when shit will hit the fan.”

Papa nods. “The waiting is always the worst of it, yes.” He sighs heavily. “There will be much to discuss. But for now, let’s warn our church.” He kisses your hand, then your lips, and follows after Damiano, who has moved to the doorways of the main hall, also directing brothers and sisters, Ann standing next to him, barefoot and in a nightgown. She smiles to you, her expression tight, before she looks back to her work.

You pause in the hallway, letting siblings pass around you, gathering your thoughts. Hands on your shoulders startle you.

“Only me, precious,” Special says softly before pressing a kiss to your temple.

You relax, willing your heart to slow back down. “Oh, Special. I can’t believe it’s finally happening. This is...this is...”

“I know, precious, it’s a lot.” He hugs you tight back against his chest. “But it’s going to be okay. We were warned, and Satan is warned, and everything is moving into position as we speak.” He holds you a few seconds more, then says, “Ready?” You nod once. “Then let’s get this show on the road.”

Your smile is faint, but it’s there, and you straighten, pulling away from him even though you wish you didn’t have to. But all eyes are about to be upon you, and you’re not about to walk into the hall and let anyone see you anything other than standing straight and on your own.

Your smile morphs into a stern, no-nonsense expression as you march up the hall and take your place at the lectern. “My Sisters and Brothers, we’ve just been informed that within the next few days, the angels will launch their attack.” Gasps of shock meet that pronouncement. “Please, do not panic. You all know what your duties are during this time, and we expect you to carry them out to the best of your ability. The clergy is here with you.” You pause and take a deep breath before continuing. “The king is aware, and the citizenry is also being alerted at this time. Unfortunately, we don’t really know much more than this, but we must all do our best to be prepared for whatever might happen.” You look to Special, who steps next to you. “Special has information for all of you regarding the angels, and your roles specifically.” 

Special smiles and kisses your cheek, and you step back to listen as the ghoul steps up to the lectern. “My friends. Here is what we know.” He proceeds to detail how they fight, what kinds of weapons they have, and how their formations work. The brothers and sisters listen in rapt attention. “The non-combatants among you will help with evacuations. I’ve been told there are bunkers just outside the main city.”

“Are we evacuating now?” The question comes from several siblings.

“Not right this second, no,” Special says. “We’ll start tomorrow. That gives you time to gather what you need. Once we’ve gotten everyone here moved, we can help with others.” There’s nods, and Special answers all their questions calmly. “Very well. You all know what must be done. We’re counting on you to keep the people safe. Ave Satanas!”

Responses of “nema” and “Ave Satanas” roll through the group, and the next hour is spent answering individual questions, calming some, and discussing logistics with others. You and Ann start encouraging everyone to return to their evenings, and Papa and Damiano offer blessings as the siblings leave the hall in twos and threes.

You smile faintly as you see Damiano with a softer look on his face, consoling one of the younger members and their little sister. He kneels down, wrapping both children in a hug, and your heart melts just a little.

Finally, it is just you, both Papas, and the ghouls. You sit, rubbing your eyes, and you realize your hands are shaking.

Your strangled huff of laughter draws glances from several of the ghouls, but it’s Air who swiftly kneels before you, taking your trembling hands in his. “Are you all right, little one?”

You shake your head. “Yes... just... shaky?”

He hums. “So I see.” He looks up at Papa. “I think someone is ready to go home.”

Papa nods. “I think we all could benefit from home and a little...togetherness.”

In a second, Air is on his feet, lifting you into his arms. “Shall we?”

You snuggle into Air’s side as you all blink out and into the blue rooms. You notice that Tim and John still aren’t back, making you frown. But then Johannes is there, taking you from Air and holding you so tightly that you almost can’t breathe. You smile faintly as he pulls Papa into his side as well. “Are you both okay?”

“My wolf—” Papa starts, then feels Johannes trembling ever so slightly, and he says only, “Yes, we are fine. Safe and sound.” Their lips meet in a swift, hard kiss that warms you deep down. Jonas moves in behind you, and you twist as much as you can to look at him. “Where are Tim and John? Are they—”

Jonas’s large hands settle on your shoulders. “They’re fine. Revamping the watch schedule, and trying to figure out who’s available to help where.” At your frown he says, “I know you want everyone here, my flower. They’ll be here as soon as they can.”

You nod, letting his words soothe you as you sink further into Johannes’s arms. Your wolf’s scent washes over you, along with Papa’s and Jonas’s, and you sigh softly, your own trembling abating.

“Jonas, I’m surprised that you don’t have anything to do tonight?” Aether says softly.

“I do,” Jonas replies, equally softly. “It’s to be here with the people I...with the people I love.” He pauses, takes a deep breath, and says carefully, “ _All_ the people I love.”

It takes a few seconds for his words to register, and even then you hesitate. Finally you lift your head, gazing first at Papa then Johannes before turning in Johannes’s arms to look at the king.

“So...do you... are you...”

He flushes faintly, clears his throat, and nods. “I am.” He looks to Johannes, then Papa, then back to you. “My feelings for you are obvious, my flower, or at least I hope they are.” You smile and cup his face, and he lays his hand on top of yours before he turns and stares intently at Papa. “But...I have come to care very deeply for you as well, Dante. And if this isn’t something that you want, please, tell me,” he says to Papa in a rush.

You’ve never seen a panicked expression cross Jonas’s face before, and it looks foreign to see it now. You hold your breath as you sneak a delighted sidelong glance at Papa, trying to gauge his reaction. The smoldering heat between them rises, practically burning you as they hold each other’s gaze.

Hours seem to pass before Papa raises one hand and softly caresses Jonas’s face, thumb stroking tenderly over the taller man’s bottom lip. “I want it. I want you. I want...everything.”

The king’s eyes widen, and joy bursts across his face, but then he visibly gets a hold on himself. “That’s...that’s great to hear, Dante.” He looks at Johannes. “And...you? Is this something you want?”

“Christ fuck,” Johannes murmurs. “And they say I’m stubborn. My king...Jonas... I’ve always belonged to you...and now....now you belong to us. And that’s the way I want it.”

Jonas beams, and he leans forward and kisses the other man tenderly. Then he kisses Papa the same way, and the dark pope sighs happily into Jonas’s mouth. You grin. “I’m gonna run out of room for marriage marks at this rate!”

Jonas pulls away from Papa slowly before looking down at you, a quizzical expression mixing with the love and desire already there. “Do you...want me to mark you, my flower?” His gaze flicks to Papa and Johannes. “Are you marking me?”

You bite your lip, blinking. “I mean...I’m not in any way ready to be some sort of queen...but if you wanted to maybe...mark each other just for us, like in secret? Not that I’m ashamed or anything, I swear that’s not—”

“Easy, easy, of course I know that,” Jonas soothes, stroking a hand over your hair.

Papa frowns. “I am not going to pretend I’m an expert on shapeshifter culture, my loves, but doesn’t the mark make her queen regardless?”

Jonas hums as he continues to stroke your hair, his other hand idly rubbing Johannes’s hip. “Technically, the mark only means you are claimed. It doesn’t automatically confer status. Conferring status requires a bit more formality, and public claiming, and visible marks.” His eyes gleam as they move from you to Johannes to Papa and back to you.

You gasp, and then you’re trying to undress before Johannes even puts you down. “Yes yes yes!”

Jonas laughs, taking you gently from his friend’s arms. “Hey, hold your horses, my flower. Tim and John would murder me if we did this without their being present.”

“My king is right,” Johannes says at your pout. “The best thing I ever did was claim you, sweetness, but I shouldn’t have done it all wild-fire insane. Let’s do this right.”

Papa hums in agreement. “I suggest a quick shower and change, while we wait for the others, what do you say, my loves?” He winks, and you melt.

How can you say no to that? The four of you head into the king’s bathroom, the shower big enough for all of you to squeeze into semi-comfortably. You all take turns washing each other, laughing over raunchy jokes and comments, trying to keep the looming darkness of the coming battle at bay with lightness and love.

You rinse, eyes closed, as hands roam over your body, and you feel a slow burn start deep within you. “When are Tim and John getting here?” you say, your voice sounding husky.

“Soon,” Jonas says as his fingers dance along your sides. A little snarl escapes him when Papa’s lips graze his shoulder.

“I-I don’t think soon is soon enough,” you gasp as Johannes’s hands rub up and down your back, going lower with each pass.

“Damn right it’s not,” your wolf growls, taking one hand off you to grab and squeeze Papa’s ass, making the dark pope moan into your ear.

“Maybe...maybe we should stop...” you say faintly, letting your hands move from Johannes’s chest to Papa’s, then to Jonas’s stomach, then back to Johannes. “Soon....soon I won’t want to wait...”

“Probably a good idea, yes,” Papa purrs, running his nose over Johannes’s neck, and then yours. “Wouldn’t want to...leave anyone out.”

“You all make it so hard not to touch though,” Jonas grumbles, one hand curling around Papa’s hip and the other sliding over your belly.

You watch as the three of them trade caresses and strokes all while pressing against you. You can feel the heat radiating off them, and you finally let out a low moan. “Seriously...we have to...”

Johannes suddenly sweeps you up and pushes you against the shower wall, kissing you roughly before saying, “Good god damn, we’re doing this right. Get the towels.”

Papa and Jonas blink as you groan and pull Johannes’s face back to yours, kissing him just as roughly as he did you. “Well, that’s not fair,” the king mutters as he steps out, grabbing a handful of towels.

Papa smirks and suddenly pulls him down. “Well, why don’t we level the playing field a little?” And he kisses Jonas thoroughly.

Caught off guard, Jonas hesitates only a moment before pulling Papa in close and taking control of the kiss. Their moan is simultaneous, and Papa’s hips move, pressing his cock into Jonas’s. The king tears away from the kiss with a shout. “He’s right...gotta do this right....” he mutters before shoving a towel into Papa’s hand. “Dry off... now.”

Papa chuckles to himself as he obeys. “Oh, my dear Jonas. Tonight, I’m going to be the dominant one.”

Jonas raises an eyebrow. “Is that so? Do you think you can make me submit?”

Papa laughs, nearly leaning against the wall. “Oh, I know so. You don’t know what you’re in for.”

Jonas’s gaze rakes Papa from head to toe, and he smiles. “I can’t wait to find out.” He reaches into the shower, turns the water off, and tugs on Johannes’s hair. “Dry off,” he commands. When Johannes snarls, Jonas replies, “You said you wanted to do this right...so let’s do it right.”

“I’ll fucking do it right. I’ll do all of you right,” the wolf replies, and gives an obscene tongue wag. You shudder, trying to pull his mouth back to yours, but Johannes just slings you over his shoulder, giving your ass a hard smack for good measure.

You squeal, but the slap does clear your head a little, just enough for you to remember the need to wait for John and Tim.

Jonas drapes a towel over you and then their focus is on drying you and each other off...but the tension, the anticipation, is building...

Papa, clad in only a towel, saunters to the door, hips swaying enticingly. “Shall we wait out here?” he purrs, and steps out. All three of you stare after him, and then scramble out the door.

The others are all waiting, lounging and talking on couches and beds and chairs, and you quickly take your place next to Earth, hugging the little ghoul close.

“Are you...ha. Well. I guess we have to call you your highness,” he whispers, petting your thigh.

“You’d better not,” you whisper back. “I won’t be queen, just... marked. Again.”

His hand goes right to Papa’s mark on your shoulder. “Here?”

You shrug. “No, I don’t think so....but I don’t know where.” You shiver a little. “Gods I’m nervous, I shouldn’t be.”

Earth giggles. “Especially since, well, you’ve done this twice before.”

“Well...the last two times were very spur of the moment,” you reply. Johannes, overhearing, blushes just faintly. “This one is more...planned.”

Earth smiles and presses a kiss to your shoulder. “I guess that’s true.”

Henrik is next to you, down on one knee. “Do you need anything, love?”

“Just Tim and John. Where—”

“I sent a messenger, told them to get their asses back now.” Henrik smiles. “They’ll be here soon.”

You beam, and Henrik’s breath hitches, before he takes your hand and kisses your knuckles. “Even after all this time, your beauty never ceases to astound me...”

You blush, before leaning down and kissing his forehead. “I could say the same about all of you.” You run your fingers through his hair even as Earth snuggles in tight. “Is it...ok with you?”

“Is what ok, love?” Henrik says, his voice smooth and soft.

You swallow. “Is it ok that...that they mark me and the rest of you haven’t?”

Henrik smiles to you. “Of course it’s okay. I know what Papa and Johannes mean to you, and I know what you mean to our king. But...” he turns your hand over, kissing your wrist. “I also know what you mean to the rest of us. It doesn’t matter that you’re not marked from us—we love you, and you love us, and we belong to each other.”

Tears well in your eyes, threatening to spill. “I don’t ever want you to think I don’t love you—”

“Shhh. Not even a thought.” He kisses you gently and folds you into his arms, whispering nothing words in your ear.

You stay like that until the door opens, and Tim and John walk in, looking tired. You immediately rush into their arms, kissing them both. “That took so long!”

“Sorry, precious,” Tim murmurs, scenting your neck. “There’s a lot to do with an army.”

“And we’ll probably have to return tonight, there’s still shit to do,” John says, catching his king’s eye, speaking to him as much as he is to you. “But we have the basics sorted, for now.” He looks back to you. “So what’s this I hear? Two marks not enough for you, babygirl?”

You blush faintly as Tim laughs softly. “Greedy greedy! Maybe we’ll just have to mark you somewhere too!”

Jonas clears his throat, and they backpedal. “A-As long as it’s okay with you both, of course, and Johannes and Papa too,” John stammers.

Jonas pierces them with a royal glare...but he’s smirking too. “How about we handle one marking at a time? Perhaps plan them around angel attacks?” You stifle your giggle by burying your face in John’s neck. You’re starting to feel giddy...

“Well, everyone is here, Jonas,” Aether says. “Are you ready?”

The king nods, and John turns you and gently pushes you toward him. You step into his arms, and he picks you up and moves for the bed. He lays you down as if you were made of porcelain, and opens your towel. “My precious flower...” he murmurs. “Where would you like to bear my mark?” You take a moment to think about it, biting your lip a little absently as you contemplate, and then it comes to you. You smile softly to him, your eyes welling with joyous tears, and you wrap your fingers around his wrist, moving his hand to your inner thigh. His gaze never leaves yours as his fingers trail along the soft skin of your inner thigh. “Are you sure?” he asks, his voice a low rumble, his eyes gleaming.

You try to speak, mouth opening and shutting, but you can’t get the words out. And when Papa and Johannes slide in next to you, one on either side, your breath catches and all you can do is nod.

He smiles to you, and leans down. “This will hurt, my love, and I’m sorry for that.” You swallow hard and close your eyes, and you gasp as you feel his teeth pierce your skin. He growls as the taste of your blood fills his mouth, and he holds himself there for a moment before pulling away. Aether offers a cloth to catch the blood welling up, and Papa thanks him as he takes it and carefully wipes it away.

Jonas studies the mark, and then he moves to cover you, a growl of satisfaction rumbling through him as he kisses your lips. You cup his cheeks and sigh, trembling as he deepens the kiss, presses you into the mattress. “I claim you,” he murmurs against your mouth. “I claim you.”

Tears of joy run down your cheeks. And then you roll him over, smiling brightly to him. You sharpen your energy into your canine teeth, and move your head to the same spot that he marked you. The taste of his blood, sharp and coppery, fills your senses as you bite into him, and you fight not to gag.

He hisses at the sting of your bite, then lets out a low groan as his cock bobs and his leg twitches. You pull away, and Johannes is there with a cup for you to spit into and some water to drink. You cup his cheek in thanks before sliding back up Jonas’s body, his arms wrapping around you as you kiss him, deep and long. “I claim you, my love,” you murmur.

He moans into your mouth, tears of joy welling up behind his eyelids. His arms come around you, holding you tight.

“Ahem.” Johannes clears his throat, grinning. “You’ve got two other people waiting for this, Jonas, chop chop.”

Jonas snugs you in to him even closer and tighter, deepening the kiss as he flips off Johannes. You hear Johannes and Papa chuckle, and feel them on either side of you, and sink into this feeling of warmth, of belonging.

Eventually, you both need to breathe, and he lets you go. Sitting up, he looks to the wolf and the dark pope, and he smiles. “Which of you would like to go next?”

“I will, if there are no objections,” Papa purrs.

Jonas looks at Johannes, who raises one eyebrow and nods once. The king moves like lightning, sitting up one second, tackling Papa in the next second, pushing him onto his back, pinning him by the neck with one hand, scenting him. “Same spot?” he growls, indulging in Papa’s scent.

Papa groans, loving the animalistic side of the king. “Please, yes, I will wear it with pride.”

Jonas laughs. “And you said you would fuck me. Look at you, Dante. Show a little aggression and you’re as submissive as our flower.”

Papa says nothing, just rolls his body against the king, the demand and need practically coming off him in waves. The king kisses him, swift and hard. Then he glides down the length of Papa’s body, scenting all the way, pushing the pope’s leg out to make room for himself.

You bite your lip, loving the way that Papa’s body writhes under Jonas’s. The king nuzzles at Papa’s soft inner thigh before biting down, making Dante cry out and his cock twitch at the delicious pain. Jonas growls at the taste of Papa’s blood filling his senses.  
He pulls away with a shout, throwing his head back in pleasure before diving back down to kiss Dante thoroughly and mutter, “I claim you.” When the kiss ends the two men stare deep into each other’s eyes, and Jonas lets out a rumble of satisfaction...

Which is suddenly cut off when, with a twist and roll so quick you can’t follow it, Papa has Jonas on his back, straddling him and pinning him down. Jonas strains against Papa’s hold while the pope snickers. “The joys of being a switch,” he says as he bends down to lick Jonas’s neck.

Jonas growls, cock leaking precum, so turned on from the man holding him down. “You’ll pay for this later, Dante.”

“Oh, I hope so,” Papa laughs, before moving down the king’s body. “Better not move, or else...”

Jonas is about to reply when Papa sinks his demonic fangs into the other man’s leg. Kungen bellows, fingers curling into Dante’s hair.

You are so entranced by the scene in front of you that you don’t realize soft mewls are coming out of your mouth...until Johannes crawls over next to you, puts your hand on his rock-hard cock, and mutters, “The sounds you make get me so fucking hard.”

You moan his name, kissing him hard as your hand starts gently working his cock. He growls, wrapping his arms around you as he kisses you breathless, one eye still on Papa and Jonas.

The pope pulls back, his left eye glowing faintly, tongue licking the rest of the blood from his lips. “Exquisite...you have the best blood I’ve tasted in a long time,” Papa rasps.

Johannes releases the liplock he has you in and scowls at Papa. “Hey, what were we, chopped liver?” He looks back at you, who’s trying not to laugh. “I don’t know about you, sweetness, but I kind of feel insulted.”

Papa raises an eyebrow at Johannes. “So, you would like me to be more interested in tasting your blood more often?”

Johannes opens his mouth, but you cover it, looking faintly green. “N-No, I think we’re good, Papa.”

Papa chuckles, then turns his attention back to Jonas, who reaches up and pulls him down. “You forgot something, pope.”

“Mmmm....never,” Papa moans. “I claim you, my king.” And they kiss, rough and insistent.

The rest of the Avatar boys have been mostly quiet until now, watching as their king married you and Papa. But now, as Papa moves over next to you and Johannes approaches, they all start cheering and yelling out, “It’s about fucking time!”

Jonas sits up as Johannes settles next to him. “They’re right, you know,” the king says quietly. “We’ve been lovers for so long, I’m sure some have assumed...” He pauses before sliding his hand into Johannes’s hair and wrapping his hand around the back of his neck.

Johannes smiles softly. “Well, you know what happens when you do that, huh?” Jonas laughs and just kisses the other man, and it’s less frantic than the rest of this process, more filled with affection. They’ve been through so much together, and this conclusion? Is only natural.

Slowly they part, but not far...their lips are close enough that they could start kissing again. “Are you ready?” the king says, his voice raspy.

“Yeah...just...” Johannes nips Jonas’s lip. “Yeah...mark me....please...”

Jonas smiles. He lays Johannes down, lips ghosting down the taller man’s body, brushing over his hip, then pressing to the spot on his thigh that the king wants to mark.

Johannes twitches, the anticipation coursing through his veins. He props himself up a bit on his elbows, hissing out his king’s name.

“Patience is a virtue, wolf,” Jonas says, hot breath fanning over Johannes’s thigh.

“Fuck patience. Please, Jonas.”

He smiles at the impatient man. “Just this once, I suppose I’ll indulge you.” And he opens his mouth and bites down on Johannes’s leg. The taller man gasps, wrapping his fingers around Jonas’s dreads in delight.

You’re whimpering now, but it’s barely audible over Henrik’s, John’s, and Tim’s shouts of approval when Jonas lifts his head with a growl of pleasure. He moves fast, kissing Johannes and swallowing his groan.

“I. Claim. You,” Jonas chants into Johannes’s mouth, and the wolf makes a sound suspiciously like a whimper and wraps his arms and legs around his king. Jonas groans and continues kissing his now-husband breathless.

They roll each other onto their sides, slowly, seemingly eating at each other, grunting and moaning, raw sounds that draw you farther into the desire that’s surrounded you since before the claiming began. Heat fills you and you writhe against Papa, seeking relief but knowing that this is just the beginning.

Papa laughs softly, wrapping his arms around you and pressing your back to his chest. “You are really in for it, my goddess. We’re going to pleasure you until you’re unconscious...and then maybe wake you up for more.”

You let your head fall back onto his shoulder as a shuddery sigh escapes your lips. “I’m so ready...”

“Oh are you now?” he murmurs as Johannes pushes Jonas over a little and grazes his thigh with his fingernails, making the king hiss at the sharp snap of pain. “I hope so because there’s one more bite between you and countless orgasms.”

You watch, wanting to tell Johannes to hurry up, but resisting the urge. You know how important this is for them. “Are you ready, my king?” Johannes murmurs, and Jonas nods.

“Do it, my wolf.” Johannes nods, but something like doubt flickers through his eyes.

“You’re...you’re sure, right?”

Jonas tugs on Johannes’s hair. “Why would you think I’m not sure?”

Johannes shrugs, looking a little uncertain of himself. “You have our sweetness, and Papa. You’ve already done better than me.”

Jonas stares at him, his mouth working. “Do…what...are you serious?! You’re just as good as they are!”

“I—”

“No, don’t even start.” Jonas sits up and grabs Johannes’s shoulders. “You’re mine, you’ve always been. I don’t want this any other way. Got me?” Johannes closes his eyes, but nods, swallowing and forcing a smile. Jonas smiles back, pressing his forehead to Johannes’s. “Silly man...when will you learn that everyone in this room cares about you?”

A low rumble of agreement rises up from the other wolves and the ghouls. Even Air is nodding, even if he isn’t saying anything. You and Papa slide closer to Johannes, each of you placing gentle kisses on his shoulders, his back, his arms.

The wolf tears up, a few sliding down his cheeks, and he wraps his arms around you and Papa, and he snuggles into his king’s neck. “Thank you. I love you all so much. Thank you for loving me.”

The embrace lasts for a good long while, til finally Jonas says, “If you don’t hurry up and mark me, I’m going to start thinking it’s you who doesn’t want me.”

Papa laughs softly. “Yes, my love, claim our king...there are many delights to be had yet this evening...and our goddess is ready for us...”

“So fucking ready, come on, hurry up,” you whine, and there’s laughter all around.

“Okay, okay,” Johannes says, still laughing. He beams to Jonas, before lowering his head and biting into his thigh, making the king cry out.

Jonas’s cry turns into a growling shout as he grabs Johannes by the hair and yanks. The wolf releases his king with a shout of his own before falling upon him, kissing him hard and deep. “I claim you, dammit, now and always.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the union is consummated...

In the hallway outside the king’s rooms, a few maids walking past jump when deafening cheers erupt from the suite. After a few seconds, they catch their breath and laugh, glancing at each other as they continue on their way. Inside the king’s rooms, meanwhile, John, Tim, and Henrik can’t help themselves and they pile on their king and their friend, hugging and clapping backs and shoulders, making you and Papa laugh to see it.

Tim and John both reach out and grab you and Papa, pulling you both into the pile. The ghouls watch, heads tilted, before Fire and Water, never ones to miss out, jump in.

Earth and Beta also jump in, the little ghoul giggling adorably. Aether and Air, too dignified for such a rowdy cuddle puddle, laugh at the pile of squirming bodies, and one indignant Papa who keeps trying to escape and is pulled back in.

Finally, you gasp, “Popsicle, popsicle!” in between bouts of giggles, and your loves gradually calm down, still snuggling and scenting, but allowing you to catch your breath.

Fire laughs. “Never thought you’d be using your safeword for overly intense snuggles!” You laugh with him as Papa finally extricates himself from the pile, brushing his shoulders off in mock-offense.

“Animals, the lot of you.” But there’s humor in his tone, and his eyes are sparkling.

“Mmmmm, five of us are, at any rate,” Johannes says before scenting Jonas and letting out a soft yowl as Jonas nips him in return. “And anyway, you like it. Now stop primping and get over here and help me pleasure our spouses.”

Papa scowls at the “primping” comment, but then he sees Johannes pressed up against Jonas and decides that’s a good idea. Dante goes for you, though, as you watch the king and the wolf start rubbing on each other. You gasp as Papa is suddenly pressing you down onto the bed, kissing you desperately.

You respond with equal desperation, tongues dueling as you wrap your arms around his neck and thread your fingers through his hair. He knees your thighs apart before you simply wrap one leg around him, making room for him as he rolls his hips against you, grunting into your mouth as his cock presses against your mound.

“Please,” you breathe into his mouth, and he growls into yours. He takes his cock in hand and rubs his tip up and down your folds and over your clit, but makes no move to actually sink in. You whimper and keep moving your hips against his, pulse jumping with every velvet glide over your clit.

“Mmm, yes, tease her, Papa,” John rumbles as he watches from his spot on the bed, “make her drip, fuck, she smells so good...”

Fire is encouraging you. “Go ahead, precious, cover him with your juice, he’ll slide in so easy...”

Papa chuckles. “Oh, she does so like the commentary, I can feel her gushing more. Henrik!” The wolf slides closer with a soft groan. “Our love needs more words about how her body’s doing.”

“P-Papa, n-no that’s...t-too much!” you gasp, and he laughs.

“I think it’s just right, actually.”

Henrik lies down, lips near your ear, letting one hand lightly rest on the back of Fire’s thigh as the fingers of his other hand begin to trace circles around your hard nipples. “Gush, my love,” he murmurs, “your papa wants to feel that slick on his cock...”

Fire moans. “He wants that cunt to be a sloppy puddle before he fucks it.”

“Then Johannes and Jonas want to fuck it too...they want all the slippery hot wet cunt you can give them...”

You whimper, face turning red, but you’re dripping strings of slick onto the bed and over Papa’s cock. He moans loudly, gathering as much of it on his tip as he can before bringing it up to your clit and rubbing it in a tight circle. “Fuck, just listen to you,” John rasps. “Listen to how obscenely wet you are...”

“We should record it. Goddess ASMR,” Fire cackles, and you yelp and hide behind your hands, but Papa laughs as he feels you gush some more.

Fire gently pulls your hands away from your face, kissing your fingers. “That color is too beautiful to hide, precious,” he coos. “Maybe we can make it even prettier....maybe Henrik’ll talk about your sloppy wet pussy some more...”

“It’s one of my favorite topics, after all,” Henrik all but purrs, lips still near your ear. His voice is a low moan. “How wet you get...how warm you are...how fucking amazing you smell. I could drown in your pussy and die happy. I’m with the king, I want to wear your pussy juice as cologne...”

You let out a keening wail at Henrik’s fresh verbal assault, your skin flushing a deep red. Fire sucks on one of your fingers, and Henrik licks your neck as Papa continues to tease, sliding his cock along your sopping folds.

“Keep going, keep going, she’s nearly a flood now,” he says on a gasp.

“We’re gonna have to give you so much water after this.” Fire laughs around your finger, and Henrik snickers.

“I’d love to see her on her knees above one of our faces. Just...dripping all over us...that would be obscene, and beautiful...”

You writhe against everyone as you gush again. “Oh gods...”

Papa lets out a soft moan. “A truly inspired idea. Perhaps we’ll try that later. Right now though...” he moves again, and Henrik and John curse as Papa’s cock slides through your slick with a loud squelch.

“I need to feel this,” John says, moving over. “Move your cock, Dante.” Papa snickers, but moves slightly away, and John swipes his fingers through your folds. “Fuck!” he cries out as he pulls his fingers away, and they’re dripping with you.  
Your hips had bucked against John’s fingers, and you wail at the loss, but then Dante is back in position...teasing...

“Please,” you pant, “please, oh please, fuck me...I can’t....you have to...Papa, please...”

Papa just laughs. “I will do whatever I please to your beautiful body. Perhaps I will simply tell these gentlemen to stuff you full of fingers so we can watch your juices bubble up around them.” Your eyes roll back in your head.

Jonas chuckles at the sound of your begging...but his mirth turns into a rumbling moan as Johannes grips the base of the king’s shaft and swallows it down to the back of his throat in one swift movement.

“F-Fuck!” Jonas cries, fingers sliding into Johannes’s soft hair. The wolf chuckles around the king’s cock, tongue swirling and sliding over as much of the velvety skin as he can reach.

On the edge of the bed, Beta looks to Earth, who’s watching with a happy look on his face. “H-Hey uh...little guy?” His ghoul looks up to him, and beams softly. “Would you—”

“Yes,” Earth says simply, and quickly. Beta’s eyes widen.

“Really?” Beta whispers. “Seriously?”

Earth nods. “Really. Seriously. Whenever you want.” 

Beta’s eyes gleam, and he grins as he picks his ghoul up, carrying him to a couch. He sets the smaller, blushing man down tenderly, and strips him with the softest touch he can manage. “You’re so beautiful,” Beta whispers.

“Not...well. No. You are,” the ghoul replies, still shy.

Beta just grins and starts kissing trails of fire along Earth’s skin. “Guess I’ll just have to show ya how beautiful I think you are,” he sing-songs and presses another kiss to the ghoul’s belly. “My ghoul...where would you like my mark?”

Earth’s eyes widen, and then he smiles and offers up his wrist. “Right here.”

More kisses on Earth’s belly, then Beta says, “You sure? Can’t always hide your wrist.”

Earth hums. “Well. I...I. I didn’t say I wanted to hide it, did I?”

Beta looks up at him, a little startled, and then to his shock he feels tears welling up. He quickly wipes them away, taking Earth’s wrist and grumbling about sappy ghouls, making the smaller man giggle. The clown smiles, meeting Earth’s eyes, and he murmurs a soft “I love you” before biting into his ghoul’s wrist. Earth hisses, just a little, before humming again, a low thrum that vibrates through Beta. When he pulls away from Earth’s wrist, he moves up and kisses the ghoul. “Now you’re mine.”

“Yours,” Earth whispers back, and he smiles as Beta offers the ghoul his own wrist. Earth lets his fangs start to show through, and he carefully, gently, bites into Beta’s flesh. All it draws from the clown is a soft sigh, and Earth smiles as he tastes his love’s blood. “And you’re mine.”

“Always will be.” Beta’s grin disappears into Earth’s kiss and they melt against each other for what seems like hours. Finally Beta pulls away, looking deep into Earth’s faraway gaze. “Let me take care of you. I want you....”

Earth hums at the thought. “I think....ha. Well. Ha. I want to know what the king is feeling right now.”

“Oh you do, do you?” Beta tries to sound intimidating, but Earth’s soft grin disarms him.

“Well. Yes. Your mouth is....” He stares at Beta. “Yes.”

Beta grins and pulls Earth close. “You want my mouth now, my ghoul?”

Earth swallows hard and nods.

“Yes, Beta...my husband,” Earth whispers, his own tears of joy welling up. Beta’s breath catches, and then he groans and swallows Earth’s cock. The ghoul shouts, bucking into the warm mouth surrounding him.

Beta lets out a little growl around the cock in his mouth, and Earth grips his head gently, reveling in his new husband’s rhythm as he bobs up and down.

“Ooooh, yes, Beta,” Earth sighs, stroking his fingers through the taller man’s hair. “You’re so good at that now...”

“I love to practice,” the clown mutters back, one hand roaming over Earth’s chest.

“I...I love your practice...oh....” the ghoul gasps as Beta laves the tip of his cock. “Oh...my....I don’t...Beta...”

“Go ahead,” Beta says, muffled. “Go on...”

Earth cries out and grips Beta’s head as he comes, and the clown moans loudly as the taste of his ghoul floods his senses. Earth shudders as he comes down, panting, every muscle relaxing as a soft, happy smile steals over his lips.

Beta snuggles in to Earth, pressing kisses all over him, catching his breath before they start anew. They both grin when they hear you wail again, your loudest yet.

You’re still being teased, and you’re beyond verbal begging now, just straining against Fire’s grip, hips bucking against Papa’s cock, the heat burning inside you like a fever.

“Look at you...” Papa growls. “So beautifully sloppy.” And without warning he slams into you. You scream his name, and Henrik, John, and Fire all groan as they watch your cream squeeze out around Papa’s cock. “Oooooh...that felt nice,” your husband gasps.

You want to answer him, but all that comes out of your mouth are short, breathy cries. You want him to move, to thrust, anything...but he just presses hard against you, holding himself as deep in you as he can.

“It’s incredible in here,” Papa gasps. “You’re drowning me, my goddess...”

“Fuck, hurry up, we want in too,” Fire all but whines, making John and Henrik snort. The ghoul scowls. “What?”

“Dude, you know I like you, but you’re dreaming if you think you’re cutting in front of Johannes and Jonas tonight.” John palms your breast, whispers something to you in Swedish. “Especially Jonas.”

Fire looks over at the king and his wolf. “Oh, I don’t know...they look pretty occupied.”

“For now. But they’re going to want as much of her as she can give,” Henrik murmurs, and Fire huffs and just kisses you deeply.

“Oh my dear Fire,” Papa says through a moan, “you’ll have her again, I am sure.” He swirls his hips a little, and you keen against Fire’s mouth. “And you’ll feel her come again and again tonight...”

“Well,” Fire says, briefly pulling away, “I suppose that’ll have to do. It’s her wedding night after all. And yours!” Fire chortles. “Not once but three times!”

“L-Less talking, more fucking,” you gasp, dragging Fire’s mouth back to yours.

Papa pulls out of you so slowly. “So demanding,” he whispers before he slides back inside you, somehow even slower.

Henrik smiles into your skin. “Be careful what you ask for, love,” he murmurs.

You shudder hard. “Never. I-I want everything you all can give me,” you gasp into Fire’s mouth, making him groan and kiss you even harder. Papa groans as well, feeling himself twitching deep inside you, and he looks over to his husbands, kissing and rutting against each other.

“You’ll have all of us, my wife,” Papa rasps, “I promise. But first...” He thrusts into you once more, a little faster this time, a lot harder, grinding against your clit, pulling a wail out of you as you arch your back.

Fire moans as he swallows your noise, and his hand suddenly cups over one breast as Henrik moves down to kiss and lick your other breast. You shudder hard, gasping for breath, unsure how you’re still gushing around Papa. You should be severely dehydrated about now.

“That’s it, my wife,” Papa moans. “Give us everything, we want it all.” He begins to fuck, his pace picking up gradually as your pussy squelches around his cock. John and Tim both let out groans. 

“So fucking wet,” Tim whispers as the two wolves watch.

“The sounds she makes,” John moans back. “Fucking beautiful...”

Jonas, still under Johannes, who’d moved up his husband’s body, groans as he too can hear you, and he feels Johannes shudder as his cock twitches against the other man’s.

“I’m not ready to share you yet,” Johannes says, his voice husky, “but fuck, I want them too.”

“Greedy wolf,” Jonas laughs before pulling Johannes in for another kiss.

Johannes chuckles into his king’s mouth as Jonas wraps his arms around his husband’s neck. Johannes smiles into the kiss, rolling his hips and dragging his cock against the other man’s.

“Can’t help it,” Johannes whispers against the king’s lips. “I just... I just want...”

“I know...” Jonas’s hips buck and the two men groan. “I know...it’s almost too much...”

“Please fuck me,” Johannes moans. “Where’s the lube?”

Aether helpfully hands it over, and Jonas barely has time to thank him before Johannes is lubing up the king’s cock.

Jonas growls and quickly sits up and rolls Johannes over and onto his hands and knees, making sure he has a perfect view of you and Papa as he moves behind the wolf. “Watch Papa fuck our...” he hesitates, realizing what he’s saying, savoring it. “Watch him fuck our wife...while I fuck you.”

Johannes actually whimpers. “Our wife. Our husband. Jonas, this is perfect.”

“I know, it is,” Jonas whispers back as he starts prepping Johannes to take him. He moans at the feel of his new husband’s tight walls around his fingers.

Johannes presses his forehead to the mattress, letting out a low moan as Jonas stretches him, but your keen gets him to lift his head quickly and he’s rewarded with the sight of Papa fucking you, your hands gripping handfuls of Henrik’s and Fire’s hair.  
The ghoul and the bodyguard are both licking and sucking at your nipples, and you’re writhing under Papa, who’s pounding you so hard that your copious amount of juices are all but splattering everywhere. His thighs are glistening, Johannes notes, and he wants to lick them off.

He tries to say as much to Papa, but Jonas’s thick cock head is pressing at his back entrance, and the wolf is quite suddenly wordless. All he can do is take in a sharp breath and hold it for a second before Jonas presses forward, that fat head breaching Johannes’s hole, making the wolf exhale with a yelp.

Jonas pauses. “Was that a good sound?”

“Yes, yes, so good, Jonas,” Johannes whimpers. “Please don’t stop.”

The king laughs softly, bearing forward another inch. “Look at that, proper begging.”

“Don’t get used to it,” Johannes snarls as Jonas pushes forward another inch.

“Oh don’t worry, wolf, I won’t. I rather like dragging it out of you.” Another inch, and both he and Johannes are cursing now.

You turn your head at the noise, and upon seeing Johannes looking at you as you both get fucked, you take your hand out of Henrik’s hair and reach it toward him. Johannes groans and reaches back, taking your hand and lacing your fingers together. “My sweetness...” he gasps.

You moan as Papa’s thrusts pick up speed. “You...you look so good like this,” you say in between moans. “You both do...gods...”

“We’ll look even better when we’re all fucking you, my flower,” Jonas says as he sheathes his cock deep inside your wolf.

You shudder at the king’s words, and Johannes cries out his name, before squeezing your hand and starting to press desperate kisses over your fingers and wrist. “I love you, I love you, sweetness. I love you, Papa, my husband. And I love you, Jonas,” he babbles, letting everyone see the softness he feels in a rare moment of vulnerability.

Tears sting your eyes at his words. “I love you, my wolf,” you say on a strangled gasp as Papa slams into you, hard, and pauses, taking in the wolf’s declaration, the overwhelming emotions rising up, trying to catch his breath.

Papa reaches out, taking Johannes’s other hand, the words stuck in his throat as he tries to breathe, but Johannes sees it in his eyes, emotion swimming in that two-toned gaze. Jonas groans, hands squeezing his new husband’s ass hard, as he tears up a little himself.

He leans down, pressing an open-mouth kiss to Johannes’s back. “I love you too, wolf. Always have. Always will.” He pushes deeper inside him, making Johannes grunt.

The sound goes straight to your core, and you shudder and drag Papa down to kiss you. He moans into your mouth and devours you, his free hand sliding between you to rub at your clit.

His touch lights up every nerve ending you possess, and you writhe against him. You’re suddenly overcome with emotion and energy, and you’ve never needed to cum this badly before. If you don’t cum, right now, you’re fairly certain you’re going to lose your mind.

“Please...” you growl. “Please...”

Papa’s fingers speed up. He’s able to feel your energy spike, and it makes him gasp. He can tell how potent this orgasm is going to be. “Come for me, my love, my wife. Come all over me…”

You can feel it building, the bottom of your stomach dropping away as it winds up and up and up...

Your hips move, you’re frantically working yourself on his cock, against his body, the need driving you...

Vaguely, as if from very far away, you hear Air curse and Special say, “Fuck me, everybody better ground—”

Your body stiffens, and there’s the smallest pause before your orgasm erupts, your core clenching hard on Papa’s cock.

You don’t hear the ghouls crying out, you don’t hear the gasps from Tim, Henrik, and John as your eyes start glowing. You can’t hear or see anything, your orgasm is so powerful. You writhe so hard that Papa nearly can’t stay inside you, despite the stranglehold your walls have on his cock.

He curses as he tightens his grip on Johannes’s hand and allows himself to let go, giving himself over to you and your energy pulses. His head sinks down into the crook of your neck, and when his orgasm starts, hot spurts of cum jetting into you, he cries out into your skin.

You shudder and writhe beneath him, your arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders and hands sinking into his soft hair. Johannes moans loudly, the sight of two of his loves losing themselves to the pleasure putting himself on the edge as well.

“Fucking christ,” the wolf pants as Jonas moves inside him, stretching him wide. “Fucking...christ....”

Jonas growls before sinking his teeth into Johannes’s shoulder, bracing himself as his own orgasm rushes up.

Howls erupt from the two men as they both come at the same time, Johannes’s hips rutting down into the mattress as Jonas fills his husband’s ass with hot cum. You moan, your eyes never leaving their writhing forms as Papa looks over as well.  
You cling to Papa, your harsh breathing clashing against that of the ghouls, but only for a few scant seconds. You’re still quivering as you push against Papa. “I...need...all of you...please....”

Papa hums. “Yes...yes you do...we do...” He reaches out. “Husbands...”

Jonas slowly pulls out of Johannes, his harsh groan mixing with Johannes’s shout. “Yes, all of you...please...”

They shift over, wrapping themselves around you and Papa, trying to maximize the area where you all are touching. You nuzzle into them, still shaking from the overtly strong orgasm, and sigh happily, sliding your fingers along them as much as you can. “I love you all so much. My husbands.”

You sink into their embraces, and all four of you nuzzle and stroke each other. Slowly, the ghouls gather around, adding their warmth and energy to the four of you, as do Henrik, John, and Tim, and it’s long moments of connection and love.

And when Jonas finally kisses you full on the mouth, and you feel his erection press against you, your loves help you straddle the king and impale yourself on his straining cock.

Or at least, that was the plan. Before his tip so much as brushes you, however, neither of you can move. “See, this is why I haven’t joined in yet,” Special sighs, moving over to you both. “I know, you’re lost in the moment, and apologies for interrupting, but you, my beautiful king, were just in Johannes’s ass. Are you really going to give your new wife a yeast infection, or worse, just like that?” 

That cools Jonas’s jets, and he gulps. “Of course not, no. I’m so sorry, my flower, wait just a moment while I go clean up?” 

“Y-Yes, just hurry,” you reply desperately. 

“I’m on it!” Fire calls,and blinks into the bathroom. A moment passes before he blinks back and tosses the soapy washcloth, but his aim is a little off and it smacks into John’s face. 

“Dude, come on,” the drummer snaps, before throwing the cloth to his king, who catches it and cleans up while grumbling about how he could have gone to the bathroom on his own two legs, thank you very much. You can’t help but giggle a little as Water helpfully uses his powers to rinse the suds off Jonas and into the bathroom sink, and then you finally, finally, get to sink down on him, your giggle quickly turning into a gasp. 

You shudder, hands splayed on Jonas’s stomach as Papa and Johannes lean in and work at your nipples, sucking and licking, making you cry out their names. Jonas shudders, gasping your name as his hands curl around your hips. “You’re so beautiful, my flower,” he whispers.

The others surrounding you softly echo his words, praising you. You can’t answer any of them because Jonas chooses that moment to start moving you up and down his shaft, and Papa and Johannes each move a hand to your clit and take turns flicking your sensitive flesh.

You shudder, your words taken as pleasure overrides your senses. This orgasm is more gentle, but no less intense, and Jonas cries out your name as he comes with you, clutching you close as he fills you up.

You slump in your loves’ hold, and they help guide you down, letting you collapse on top of Jonas. You press breathless kisses on his chest, your hands lightly stroking him where they can as Papa and Johannes crowd in on either side of you.

You sigh, eyes closed, feeling almost deflated, but in a luxurious kind of way. You feel all kinds of hands on you, stroking softly, and voices offering soft compliments. You smile, whisper something unintelligible, and fall asleep.

Jonas’s moan is more a soft rumble as he shifts slightly and pulls out of you. In seconds, you begin to leak, and Fire gathers some of it up on his fingers and sucks it off, sighing contently.

Jonas chuckles at the ghoul, then turns his head to Papa and grins as he strokes your hair. “As soon as I can move, you’re next, pope.”

Papa chuckles. “Well, in the meanwhile...” He helps you move into Johannes’s arms, before suddenly pushing the king’s legs into the air and lowering his head. Jonas cries out Papa’s name, partly in over stimulation, as a sinfully talented tongue swirls over the king’s asshole.

Johannes lets out a little groan before shifting around with you, finally settling on a position that allows him to snug you in close to him, holding you like a favored teddy bear, while watching Papa pleasure the king. “Fuck, Dante, fuck him up,” he mutters into your hair.

Papa chuckles darkly, his tongue too occupied with the hole in front of him to answer. He lets just the tip of his tongue breach the king’s asshole before pulling back and laving it, repeating that process until Jonas is fully hard and begging for something, anything.

“Mmmmm, as my king commands,” Papa murmurs before sliding his nose up alongside the impressive cock before him, inhaling lightly. “She smells sinful on you,” he says, catching Jonas’s gaze and holding it as he reaches the tip of his cock.

“Dan...te...” Jonas rasps.

“It’s all right, my king,” Papa whispers. “I will simply...” and he pushes one long finger into the king’s hole at the same time he takes the king’s cock into his mouth.

Jonas shouts, and he can’t stop his hips from bucking, pushing his dick farther into Papa’s throat. Dante takes it in stride, swallowing around the king’s impressive cock at the same time he slides a finger over Jonas’s prostate, and Jonas’s eyes roll back into his head at how good it feels.

Johannes curses, a long string of inventive swearing, and he feels his own cock harden as he watches the sinful scene in front of him. He squeezes you tightly, wishing you were awake so you could watch too as he slides home.

Papa’s eyes, that piercing two-tone gaze, flashes to Johannes, making the wolf’s breath catch. Mentally, very privately to himself, he’s never gotten used to just how much Papa’s eyes affect him. It feels like they’re staring into his soul, and it’s intense. It makes his cock twitch.

You squirm and sigh in his arms, and he whispers wordlessly against you, torn between wanting you to rest and wanting to fuck you senseless.

Somehow Papa manages to smirk around the cock in his mouth. Someone presses the bottle of lube into his hand, and he slicks up his cock eagerly as he pulls off Jonas with a lewd pop. “I haven’t yet had the honor of fucking a king, my husband. I do hope you’re ready.”

Jonas chuckles. “Perhaps you should be hoping you are ready,” he says, stroking his own cock with a half grin that makes Papa’s and Johannes’s breath catch at almost the same moment.

Then Dante laughs, and in a flash he has Jonas’s hands pinned to the bed. “You’re not the dom right now, Jonas. I am. You’d better start acting like a good submissive, or I’ll tie you up with a plug in your ass and make you watch me fuck Johannes until he’s a drooling mess,” Papa snarls.

Jonas can’t stop the full-body shudder that rocks his frame. “Is that a threat or a promise?”

“Both.”

The king’s half smile quirks just a bit and his cock jumps. “Good. But I will submit for now....because I want your cock in me...” His eyes darken with lust.

Papa smirks. “I don’t care why you submit, little king, so long as you do. Now, shut your mouth. I don’t want to hear a peep out of you until you’re coming and squeezing my cock, is that understood?”

Tim and John both inhale sharply. No one ever speaks like that to Jonas....not even Johannes. Henrik just watches silently, stroking your leg, intrigued and ready for anything. And Johannes...his cock is impossibly harder.

Something flashes in Jonas’s eyes...but he only nods.

Papa purrs, “Good boy, that’s my good king. And good boys get rewarded.” He starts pushing in, so achingly slowly that orders to go faster are on the tip of Jonas’s tongue. Papa sees the king’s jaw tense to speak, before he swallows it, and goosebumps break out on his skin at the feeling of submitting.

“You...are... breathtaking,” Papa says as he sinks in just a fraction more. “Stunning...” Another little bit. Jonas is fighting the urge to shake, to shout. “Your majesty...is mine...”

Jonas’s mouth falls open, and Papa tenses, ready to act against any sound. But no sound comes from Jonas’s throat, and Papa chuckles darkly before his hips press against the king’s. “There we go...perfect...”

Papa cups Jonas’s chin with one hand, savoring the scratch of his beard as he grinds hard into his hips. “So good, so good,” Papa says, his voice a smooth contrast to his tight grip, his weight pressing down.

Jonas takes a shuddering but silent breath as Johannes all but whines, reaching down and gripping his hard and leaking cock. You don’t even shift at the movement, though the wolf desperately wants you awake.

“Eyes on me, husband,” Papa murmurs as he begins to pull slowly out of Jonas’s ass. “Eyes...on...me...”

Johannes gasps in shock when he feels someone suddenly behind him....Special.

“You look...needy, wolf.”

Johannes presses a hand to his chest. “That’s a good way to get attacked, Special, fuck.”

The demon chuckles, leaning down and starting to kiss along the wolf’s shoulder. “My apologies. You were, however, engrossed in the scene before you.”

“Can you fucking blame me?” Johannes groans. “Look at them...”

“I rather like looking at you.” Special licks the wolf’s neck, and Johannes shivers.

“Mmmm...Air, will you move our precious girl out of the way? She needs her rest,” the demon purrs, not looking away from Johannes as he begins to suck marks along his shoulder.

“Do not make him come,” Papa suddenly growls, looking over. “This is our wedding night after all. I’ll make him come.”

“Papa, you take all my fun away,” Special says on a laugh. At Papa’s second growl, the demon snorts. “Relax, greedy. I just...want to play while you fuck. After all,” his arm snakes around Johannes’s waist and finds his cock, giving it a light stroke, “you’re busy with that husband, let me entertain myself with this one.”

Jonas is trying so hard not to laugh, biting his lip against any sort of giggle. Fire and Water share no compulsion to be silent, guffawing to the side. Even Tim and John, only half-paying attention now that you’re asleep, chuckle.

Papa thrusts hard into Jonas, reclaiming his attention, as Air gently extracts you from Johannes’s embrace. “She’ll be right here, wolf, chill, for fuck’s sake,” Air mutters as he gathers you to him and you squeak in your sleep. “It’s all right, little one.”

Special hums approvingly as his grip on Johannes’s cock tightens.

Jonas can’t help it, he lets out a groan at the sight of Special paying attention to Johannes’s cock, and Papa surges forward, grabbing a handful of dreads and pulling him clear off the bed. “What did I just hear, Jonas? Was that a sound?”

Jonas shakes his head, then quick as a wink, he captures Papa’s mouth in a hard, deep kiss.

Papa blinks in momentary surprise. He had no idea the king would be such a brat! He pulls away from the kiss with a huff of a laugh. “If that’s how you’d like to play, so be it.”

Johannes laughs in disbelief as he watches Papa and Jonas. “He’s never subbed a day in his life...fuck, Special...” He moves in Special’s hold, hips bucking, cock twitching.

“Mmm, wolf, yes, that’s what I’m angling for,” the arch-demon whispers.

Johannes snorts even as his hips buck into the hand on his cock. “Smart-ass.”

Special grins. “Pot, kettle.” And he gives the cock in his grip a particularly hard squeeze.

Johannes’s shout makes you startle in Air’s arms, and the tall ghoul frowns. “You wake her up and you’ll piss me off,” he grumbles as he soothes you.

“Tell...him...fucker....” Johannes bites out between gritted teeth.

Special laughs. “I think that he hears you, wolf,” he says as Air glowers at him.

“Should just let him get blue balls,” the ghoul growls, and blinks over to Jonas’s bed where it’s less chaotic.

“Oh no,” Special croons. “That’s reserved for assholes I don’t like. And I like you. But...” he flicks a glance at Papa, who has stuffed three fingers into Jonas’s mouth, “Papa wants to make you come, and he’s very occupied...so I’m good with a little edging, aren’t you?”

Johannes shudders, swallows hard, but before he has a chance to answer, Special’s tongue slithers out and wraps around Johannes’s cock. Whatever words he had die in his throat as his hips buck into the tongue wrapping around him.

Papa rocks into Jonas’s ass again and again, and Special quickly picks up the same rhythm with Johannes’s cock. Both king and subject moan in unison.

“Mmm, such music you make together,” Papa purrs, fingers fucking Jonas’s mouth in the same rhythm. “No wonder you wanted to start a band...”

Jonas’s answering moan is low and muffled. Johannes tries to answer but all that comes out of his mouth is a strangled rasp. “Looks like we’ve got these two wolves right where we want them...” Special says, able to speak even when his tongue is otherwise busy.

Papa smirks, and the look on him is so deliciously dark that Jonas actually whimpers. “We do indeed, my friend. Whatever shall we do to them now?”

“Oh, I can think of a million things,” Special replies gleefully.

Jonas’s eyes flash. “Oh I know, my king, you’re already planning your revenge...and I so look forward to it. But,” and he thrusts hard, making Jonas grunt, “for now,” another hard thrust, “I’m in charge.” Jonas shudders as Papa laughs, and then cocks his head.  
“Special.”

“Mmm, yes, Papa?” the arch-demon purrs.

“In all of our playtime since our goddess came to us, whether with her or these fine gentlemen...we’ve never used wax, have we?”

Special stills for a moment, then runs his hands up Johannes’s sides, making him squirm. “I don’t believe we have, Papa... what a lovely idea...”

Special snaps his fingers, and then both he and Papa are holding lit, body-safe wax candles. “Have either of you ever used this before?” Papa coos to the wolves, and, wide-eyed, they both shake their heads.

Special’s laugh is almost sinister...or maybe that’s just in Johannes’s head... but no one has ever called him a coward, so he inhales deep and nods quickly. “Bring it on, fucker.”

Special’s grin is wide. “I think you can handle it just fine, wolf.” He blows out the candle and then tips it, slowly pouring a line of hot wax over Johannes’s belly. He bellows, arching against the arch-demon, and lets out a laugh mid-yell.  
“Ooooooh fuck me that’s good!”

Special’s laugh is loud and satisfied. “Dear Satan but you are such a wonderful plaything.” He drizzles some more wax on the wolf, who lets out a soft “whooop” as he arches his back.

Papa, delighted with his wolf’s reaction, eyes up Jonas. “Ready, my king?”

Jonas swallows as Papa removes the fingers from his mouth. “Do I have a say?”

Papa pauses, his hips coming to a stop. “Of course you do. I can recognize a safe word when I hear one, husband. If you don’t want this, it won’t happen.”

Jonas flicks a quick glance at Johannes, then looks back to Papa. “Oh it’s happening,” the king rumbles, “but when the tables are turned, I’ll have sweet revenge on that ass of yours.”

Papa’s smile is pure sin. “I will hold you to that. Now then, if you are certain...” he blows the flame out and carefully tilts the candle...

Jonas’s breath stops for a split second, and then he cries out, the pain/pleasure combination stealing his senses. Papa groans as the king writhes on his cock. “Oh, you like this, don’t you? That’s a good little king...”

A bit more wax, and Jonas is roaring and working himself on Papa’s cock, and despite his legendary control, Papa finds himself suddenly on the edge of coming, hard.

The dark pope bites his lip, trying to keep the orgasm at bay. He desperately tries to think of very un-arousing things. An image of his father flashes in his mind and he makes a face in spite of himself, thinking, too much, too much!  
It helps, but not for long...Jonas’s near-frantic bucking and writhing, coupled with his and Johannes’s twin sounds of pleasure, are proving to be too much for Papa to resist.

He shudders and reaches a hand down, gripping Jonas’s cock and starting to pump. “Come, little king, come for me!” And he pours some more wax over Jonas’s nipples; the king roars in pleasure and does as he is told. Papa gasps loudly and can’t hold back this time, spilling into Jonas’s ass as the king makes a mess of his own stomach.

“Fuck...fuck...fuck!” Johannes chants as he watches, wanting to come so bad, but Special is in control.

“Not a drop,” the arch-demon says as he lets a bit more wax fall. “You heard what Papa said.”

“I don’t care, I fucking NEED to come god fucking dammit,” Johannes spits out.

Special laughs, snapping his fingers, and the candles and wax over both men disappear. “Well, you’ll have to take that up with Papa. I’m just keeping you warm for him.”

Johannes snarls, and he just barely twitches his muscles to bring his hand down to do it himself when he finds he can’t move.

The arch-demon snarls in return. “Papa, if you still want to make this one come, you’d better hurry up, or I won’t be held responsible for my actions.”

Papa laughs, his forehead resting against Jonas’s chest, before he pulls out, relishing in the king’s groan of protest. “You can help,” Papa teases as he settles himself between Johannes’s legs and begins to caress and lick his wolf’s hard, straining cock.

Jonas watches for only a few beats, his eyes gleaming as he begins to move. “Oh I’ll help, all right,” he rasps ... and he kneels behind Papa...

Papa shivers hard as he feels lube suddenly trickle over his hole, and he gasps into Johannes’s cock as a finger breaches him. Jonas smirks. “Not so dominant now, are you?”

Papa doesn’t answer, just swallows down the cock in front of him, and Johannes gurgles and comes hard.

Special croons into Johannes’s ear as he presses a finger into the wolf’s back entrance. “Fuck I love to watch you come.”

Johannes is beyond words, all he can do is writhe between Papa and Special, and watch with hazed eyes as his king finger-fucks their shared husband.

Special gets up onto his knees and takes his cock in hand, pumping himself until he spills onto the sheets with a shout. Jonas’s fingers leave Papa’s hole as the pope gives soft licks to Johannes’s tip, before shifting up and kissing his husband deeply.  
Johannes lets himself sink into Papa’s kiss, whimpering a little as their tongues duel. His hands slide down Papa’s back, to his ass, and he grips the flesh firmly, spreading him open, to Jonas’s hum of gratitude.

“Gorgeous...” Jonas says, running one teasing finger down the back of Papa’s thigh. “I really do have the most beautiful spouses...” And then he flops back onto the mattress, exhausted. “Subbing is much harder than I thought it would be!”

Papa and Johannes’s kiss turns into laughter, joining with Tim and John, who are leaning against each other as they laugh. “Everyone has lessons to learn, even a king,” Special sasses as he strokes himself idly, enjoying the aftershocks of his potent orgasm.

Johannes pokes Jonas with a toe. “So maybe next time you’re domming someone you’ll be a little kinder!”

“I’ll take that into consideration,” Jonas says, still laughing, and Johannes pouts.

“Come on, that’s administrative speak for ‘it’s not gonna fucking happen.’”

Jonas nudges his wolf. “I’ve never had a complaint before.”

“Dude.” Johannes pins him with an incredulous stare as he wraps his arms around Papa. “You’re the fucking king. Who’s gonna complain to you?”

Jonas pauses, and worry makes his brow crease. “You...you think that? But...people would speak up if they were in pain, wouldn’t they?”

“It depends on the person, really,” Special murmurs. Papa would advise, but he’s fallen into a light doze.

Fire crawls over, a grin on his face. “I haven’t had any complaints. And neither has your new wife.” He tugs on a long dread. “Trust me, I’d say something if I needed to.”

Jonas can’t help but snort. “That’s very true. You don’t care about crowns.” Fire laughs and squeezes Jonas’s shoulder, and then blinks out. One by one the ghouls leave, wanting to give the four newlyweds some privacy. Tim, John, and Henrik distribute hugs and also leave, and Johannes retrieves you back from Air.

Air is almost reluctant to give you over. “You’re lucky it’s a special evening, pup,” the tall ghoul says as he strokes your side. “Else she’d be in my room with me tonight.” At Johannes’s questioning look, Air nods. “It’s fine. I am not angry. I am... sometimes I...want.” Desire flashes in his eyes. “I just....want.”

Johannes chuckles faintly. “Well, I guess it’s a good thing she needs to be coherent tomorrow then.” He looks into Air’s eyes and, so softly they almost aren’t words, he says, “Thank you,” before turning and marching to the bed. Air is stunned for a moment.

“We’ll see if you’re thanking me when I steal her away for a night alone,” Air grumbles, but his lips twitch with a faint smile, and he nods at Johannes before he blinks out.

“What was that all about?” Jonas asks as he reaches for you, helping Johannes settle you between the three alphas.

Johannes chuckles faintly as he wraps his lanky frame around his spouses as best he can. “Just confusing the guy a little, that’s all.”

“I think you’re starting to like each other,” Papa says with a grin, and Johannes grumbles at him.

“Yeah, that’ll be the fucking day,” he says.

You sigh and turn in your husbands’ arms. “What day? What did I miss?” you say, your voice soft with sleep and warmth. “Did I.... did I miss a day?” Your brow furrows and all three males chuckle.

“Not at all, my love,” Papa soothes. “It is still our wedding night.”

Your brow relaxes, and you smile. “That’s good. I like tonight.”

Papa nuzzles softly at your cheek. “We like tonight too, my goddess.” Jonas sighs softly and presses his lips to your shoulder.

“As much as I wish this night could last forever...we have much to do tomorrow. We need sleep.”

You stretch a little, pressing against your husbands. “Sleep? Sleep is for the weak,” you say, a teasingly naughty smile on your lips.

Johannes laughs, kissing your forehead. “You’re adorable.”

“Sleep is for the strong, silly girl,” Jonas says, tickling you playfully. You yelp in laughter, trying to roll away from the king’s questing fingers, but Papa holds you fast.

You squeal and laugh, trying to pull away and failing miserably. When Jonas takes pity on you and stops tickling you, you gasp for air. “I may have made a serious mistake here.”

All three men startle and start to sit up. “Mistake? What do you mean— Are you— Did we—”

“Y’all can gang up on me in tickle fights, and that just doesn’t seem fair.”

They stare at you, then look at each other....then dive in to tickle you anew.

You’re finally given mercy a few minutes later, and your giggles follow your loves to sleep. You stay awake a few minutes more, watching as they snuggle you and each other, smiling softly in their slumber. You smooth a hand over each of their heads, vowing that you’ll do anything you can to keep them safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the past slips in...

In the end, sleep eludes you. You doze fitfully through the night, thoughts of angels intruding and keeping you from getting back to a deep sleep. Finally, when an image of a golden angel tearing your husbands apart makes you sit straight up in bed, you give up on sleeping. It’s just dawn, and you decide a walk in the gardens to watch the sun rise will help erase those images from your head.

You carefully dislodge yourself from the pile of sleeping men, and you take a moment to admire them. All three of them are so beautiful, shining in the morning sun. You smile, feeling tears prick your eyes. You can’t lose them. You’d rather die. You shake your head, not willing to entertain the thought.

You pull on leggings and a sweatshirt, and step out of the suite, momentarily surprised that Beta isn’t there waiting for you. But then it hits you—it’s dawn. He’s probably snuggled up with Earth. “And that’s where he’ll stay,” you mutter as you head outside. “I’m not about to wake him up, I can walk the garden by myself, it’s not like I’m going far. It’s right here.”

You yawn as you step out onto the grounds. It’s shaping up to be a beautiful sunny day, and you smile as you see the sunlight just starting to sparkle on the dew. That makes you think of Dewdrop, and you wonder what he’s doing, and if he’s not pining too hard.

Soon you’re thinking about Quint, and Rain, and Swiss...and Copia...and you’re lost in thought, head down, blushing, trying to keep from thinking about those hips...

THUD.

You walk smack into a wall. Wait...not a real wall. You look up, and up, and up...

“You should watch where you’re going.”

You immediately turn crimson and step back, eyes wide. “I-I’m so sorry, T-Till, I mean, M-Mr. Lindemann, I-I thought I was alone.”

Till, wearing a gray t-shirt and black jeans, turns to face you. He looks you slowly up and down, and a small hint of a smile plays around his lips. “Seems to me that you’re never alone here.”

“I...I...yeah...well...no. I mean...yes. I mean...” The weight of his stare makes you feel a little faint, and you take a deep breath. “Shit,” you whisper.

He raises one eyebrow. “Are you allowed to be alone?”

“Oh, um. Yes and no?” Till’s eyebrow stays up, and there’s an expectant air about him. “It’s not...that they’re controlling, but Beta is my bodyguard? The uh. The angels have...um...targeted me, I guess. They would love to...well, use me,” you admit.

A smirk curls the edges of his lips. “That’s a loaded sentence, isn’t it? I don’t think they’re into that, being angels.”

Your blush deepens. “Not like...not like that.” You swallow hard. “Like...my...my energy, my ability?”

His eyes gleam. “Ah yes. Your powers. From being...whatever you are.” He moves a little closer to you. “Your king and your guard dog were most unwilling to tell me. But I can tell you’re...more.” He inhales deep. “So much more.”

You quiver. This close, you can smell him, and it’s heady and masculine and intoxicating. “I...I can tell you, I suppose. But if you...you try to hurt me, I’ll defend myself.”

An almost feral grin splits his lips, and you’re very aware of how naturally fangy his teeth are. “Good.”

You pause, and he stares harder, practically daring you to tell him the truth about your nature. You take a deep breath. “I’m a conduit.”

Silence. Then, “Bullshit.”

You stare at him, shocked. “What...?”

“Conduit? Bullshit. They are a myth.”

“I’m... I’m not a myth.”

“Prove it,” he growls, and despite your spine trying to crumple in on itself, you stand straighter. You raise your hands and in one you create a ball of fire, and in the other a ball of water. In a breath you make them disappear, and you reach into Till’s energy and draw forth a glittering strand of it, letting it dangle in the air in front of his eyes.

“Hmm. Reminds me of Aether’s,” you say nonchalantly.

The noise he makes gets you to look at him, and he is... You didn’t think it was possible for someone to look frightened while trying incredibly hard to NOT look frightened. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.” A muscle in his jaw tics. “Put it back.”

“What...this?” You twitch your fingers and the energy strand twists around itself in a glittery dance.

“Yes. That. Put it back.” His voice is tight, straining.

You have to fight not to smirk. “Why? Does this make you nervous?”

“Yes,” he replies honestly, hands clenching, all but glaring at you.

You decide to do as he asks and toss the energy back at his body. It gets reabsorbed, and Till sighs in relief. “Well. I hope you believe me now.”

One second he is looking down at himself, the next he is right up in you, huge hands gripping your shoulders, lifting you off your feet, raising you level with his eyes. He’s not hurting you…and you don’t get the sense that he would without you actively threatening him...but still, it wouldn’t take much...

“Where did you come from?” His voice is even deeper than before.

You tamp down the small amount of panic. “A stupid town you’ve never heard of. Put me down.”

He stares into your eyes, his ocean blue-green orbs feeling like they’re staring into your soul, and you can feel the blush overtaking your face again. “ _Nein_ , I will not.” He examines you, and you feel his energy poking at yours. “You are...vast...you would be unstoppable if you could tap into all that,” he mutters, half to himself.

You pull up fire energy, trying to singe his hands, but he just snorts. “You’ll need to do better than that.” He inhales deep, and again. “You are not fae but you smell like a fae field in autumn. Why?”

“It’s a conduit thing. Put. Me. Down.” You pause. “Please.”

A blade appears at Till’s neck. “Do as she says, fucker.” Beta’s grin is wild, just short of out of control, he’s a breath away from making a lethal move.

Till’s smile is...otherworldly. “She wants down? She must make me.”

Beta snarls, but you hold your hand up. “It’s okay, Beta. He’s not going to hurt me. You want me to make you let me go? Fine.” And you kick him in the balls.

Beta bursts out laughing as Till lets you go immediately, staggering back as you land lightly on tiptoes, clutching himself. But to your surprise, Till’s laughing, even if the laugh sounds a little strained. “T-That was definitely a way to do it!”

Beta is at your side, his gaze roaming over you. “You ok?” You nod. “Don’t leave without me again, dammit.”

“You were sleeping—”

“Don’t fucking care.”

“I was just here in—”

“Don’t. Fucking. Care.”

You sigh, then look at Till. “I told you.”

“That you did.” He snorts. Then... “Do they realize how dangerous you are?”

“Me?” You scowl. “I’m not—”

“Fae believe you are myth for a reason. Don’t tell any other fae what you are. You won’t survive it.”

“What about the rest of your band?” you ask, crossing your arms as you stare at him.

He crosses his arms in response. “I will explain to them. I assume that your husbands will not be able to keep you from helping in the fight. So they’ll find out either way. But I will warn them.”

“Why are you afraid of conduits?” you ask softly. He frowns as he stares down at you, silent. “If you don’t tell me, I’ll find out some other way,” you say, trying to sound confident.

His frown deepens into a scowl, but he relents with a snort that clearly says “yeah, I know.” “Energy is sacred to fae. What you do, moving energy from one to another, pushing and pulling it to and from... It is...sacrilege to us.” He pauses, seems to consider his next words, as if he doesn’t think you should hear them. “If you control a fae’s energy, you control that fae. And I know of no fae in all the six courts who would allow such a thing to happen.”

You nod, slowly. “That makes sense. Well, if I ever come across fae that are less...friendly than you are, I’ll know what to do.”

Till snorts a laugh. “I have no doubt you would.” He watches you, Beta still not leaving your side, before grinning. “If you’re interested, I’d love to take you to bed. Not every day I’d get to fuck a myth.” You splutter and turn nearly purple. “ _Mein fick_ , does she always do that?” You groan and bury your face in Beta’s chest, as he wraps his arms around you.

“Depends,” the clown says, trying not to laugh. “And if you think she controls you when she has your energy, you really won’t like what happens when she fucks you.”

Till pauses, narrowing his eyes. “What do you mean?”

Beta’s grinning wide as he says, “When she orgasms, it triggers a defense thing. You fall in love with her if you’re around her when you come. If it’s not true love, it’ll only last for a day. But still.”

Till says absolutely nothing. The silence lasts for so long you finally pull away from Beta and look at the huge fae man. He looks you up and down, and if you didn’t know better, you’d swear you are standing naked before him. You force yourself to keep looking at him, despite the blush on your face. Finally, he says, “I’ll chance it if you will.” And he flicks his tongue at you.

You squeal and hide behind Beta, who’s howling in laughter.

“ _Herr_ Lindemann, are you flustering my wife?” you hear Papa’s voice say, and you gasp and rush over to him.

Till grins widely. “It’s not that hard to do, Emeritus. And she turns such lovely colors.”

Papa cups your face and tilts your head up, examining you with a soft smile. “Mmm she certainly does.” He kisses you, long and lingering. “Are you all right, my love?”

You nod and sigh. “I think... I think I need a long walk to...to calm down.”

“Of course, my love. Beta?” And the clown is right there.

You smile to Papa, look back to Till who smirks and gives a wave, his eyes full of dark promises. You swallow thickly and scuttle out, and Till and Papa share a laugh.

“She’s incredible,” Papa says softly, then looks to Till and cheerfully says, “If you try to hurt her, I’ll kill you so slowly you’ll beg me for death.”

Till grins and bows just slightly, and it’s only a touch mocking. “I’d be surprised if you didn’t try.”

Papa bows in return. “No surprises then.”

Till nods, and starts to walk away, then pauses. He tilts his gaze up to the sky, blue with nary a cloud, looking uncomfortable, as if deciding whether to speak. Then he chuckles faintly. “It amazes me that for how long I’ve been alive, something can still surprise me. It’s...good.” And he disappears. 

Papa blinks; Till allowing himself to be so introspective out loud in front of someone is unexpected. Then he smiles faintly “...he’s an odd one. Hot though.” And he makes his way back inside.

Beta is practically running to keep up with you. “Fuck, are we being chased without me knowing?” he pants.

You check yourself, try to slow. “Oh Beta, I’m sorry...I just...wow, that was...a lot.” 

Beta grins as he catches up and wraps his arms around you. “He is a lot, yeah. You wanna fuck him, don’t you?”

“What?! But he’s so huge and scary! And intimidating, holy shit. He could have crushed me with a flex, didn’t you see? The very thought is terrifying.” You take a deep breath, then look up into Beta’s smiling face. “Yeah, I want to fuck him,” you whisper, face flaming red.

Beta laughs, rubbing his cheek over the top of your hair. “We figured. You’re so cute when you’re flustered. Make us just want to fluster you more.”

“Betaaaa,” you all but whine, hiding your face in his chest. “I went on the walk to get un-flustered!”

“I know, I’m sorry,” he giggles.

“You don’t sound at all sorry,” you pout.

“Ok, ok,” he says, squeezing you tight. “Ok, time to get un-flustered. Lead the way.” He tries to look serious and stoic.

But the effect is so silly-looking that you break into giggles, and he can’t help but laugh with you. You start walking, and he keeps his arms around you as you leave the castle and head into town.

“You know, with how busy I am, I barely get to come here,” you say as you look around.

“You should make time to come here if you want. Aether says it all the time, you work too hard, and you need to take care of yourself.”

You sigh. “Well, there’s been so much to do. And....just, well, I’ll take a long break when things settle. IF they settle,” you mutter.

Beta gently takes your hand. “Once the battle is over and we kill all those angels. It will be better then.”

You smile weakly to him. “I hope so. I...” Someone behind Beta catches your eye. It’s the same person that you’ve been seeing glimpses of. But this time, he’s looking right at you. You go sheet white, and your hand turns instantly sweaty in Beta’s hand.  
He smiles and puts a finger to his lips, as if to say “shhhhh” and you freeze. The last time you saw that face....

“No....no it can’t be,” you whisper.

Beta looks down at you sharply. “What’s wrong?”

A wave of nausea crashes over you and you dash for a nearby public trash can, gagging.

Beta gasps, rushing after you and holding your hair back as you throw up. A couple people stop in concern, but Beta waves them off. “Stomach flu, don’t come near!” he says as cheerfully as he can manage, and with those words you’re left alone.  
He casts furtive glances around, trying to figure out what...who?....set you off, but nothing strikes him as odd or frightening.

You pull your face away from the trashcan, sitting down and wiping shakily at your mouth. You glance around desperately, needing to know if he is still there...but he is gone, disappeared from the crowd. “Sweetness, what happened? Are you all right?” Beta asks, worried.

“No...yes...I don’t know,” you admit. Beta frowns, closing his eyes, and you scowl faintly. “No, don’t you dare!” Beta’s eyes open back up. He’d been about to call the ghouls, it’s true, but if you don’t think he should...

Air suddenly blinks in, soon followed by Special, Aether, and Earth. “What happened? Is she hurt?” Earth is quick to hold you, while Air is staring at Beta, waiting for answers.

You shudder as you try to burrow into the small ghoul, and you spare a small glare at the clown. “I didn’t, I swear!” Beta scowls at Air. “I had this under control!”

“Feeling her energy turn freezing cold and dead white while knowing she’s throwing up is not ‘under control,’” Air snaps. “What happened?”

“I don’t know! She couldn’t tell me while she was puking, asshole, and then you barge in here like the damn police, I don’t know!” Beta’s hands clench, ready to lash out.

“All right, enough.” Special gives you a fast once-over. “Let’s take this back to the palace, so we can yell at each other in private?”

Air huffs and falls silent as you all blink out and reappear in the blue rooms. Johannes is still there, snoring, but Papa and Jonas aren’t. Earth takes you to a couch and sits down with you, wrapping you up in a tight hug, and Aether sits on your other side, pressing against your back. “All right, what happened?” Special asks softly.

Eyes closed, you take several deep, shuddering breaths. Special takes your hands in his, just waits for you to gather yourself.

“I saw him. He was right there...” you whisper. “But it...it couldn’t have been. It makes no sense. How could he be here, of all places?”

Special frowns. “Saw who? Precious, open your eyes and tell me who you saw.”

You do, swallowing thickly and squeezing Special’s hands hard. Your voice is still a whisper as you say, “Jackson. My...my ex.”

Instantly, every ghoul’s hackles raise, and on the bed, Johannes comes awake with a start, the feeling in the room enough to kick his instincts into full drive. “What’s going on?!”

“Aether, find Tim and John. Now.” Special’s voice is a whip, and Aether’s nod is sharp as he blinks out in an instant. Special’s voice softens again. “Precious, did he attack you? Did he hurt you?”

“Dammit, don’t you think I would have seen—”

“What the FUCK is going on?”

Earth detaches from you and scuttles over to Johannes, pushing himself into the wolf’s arms and explaining what happened. You, meanwhile, shake your head at Special. “He didn’t attack me. He just...” You shudder. “He smiled, and he put his finger to his lips, and when I was done throwing up he was gone.”

“WHAT. THE. FUCK.” Johannes is off the bed like a shot, Earth tumbling off the bed with a squeak. “He’s here? That asshat is HERE? In my country? I’ll kill him. Where—”

Special holds up a hand. “Wait, wolf, wait. He didn’t say anything, precious?”

“No, no he just...” You sit up. “This is crazy. How could he be here? I must have been imagining things...”

Beta quickly steps over to help Earth up as Johannes immediately pulls you into his arms. “We trust your judgment, sweetness. If you say you saw him...” He growls, trying to keep his arms from tensing.

You twist and turn in his embrace so you can look at him. “But Johannes, it doesn’t make sense. How could he be here? It’s not like I’m living back in my old neighborhood. I had to have imagined it.”

“You’re not in the habit of hallucinating,” Special says softly. “That’s not how your stress manifests itself.”

“We might not know how he got here, but we don’t disbelieve what you saw,” Air murmurs.

“Stress is weird, just because I haven’t imagined things before doesn’t mean I couldn’t be doing so now.” You look down at your shaky hands. “I appreciate your faith in me, but I really don’t know what I saw for sure.”

Tim and John blink in with Aether. “How? Where?” John’s eyes blaze with anger.

“We are hoping to figure that out,” Special says. He looks back to you. “Jackson is his name?”

You close your eyes briefly. “Shit. I didn’t want...”

“Yes, I know, but the kit’s out of the brush now, precious. Is Jackson his first name?”

You hesitate, then nod. “Yes. Jackson Ross.”

John nods. “Can you tell me what he looks like?”

You nod, describing the man as Johannes stays wrapped around you. Earth comes over to the couch, and Johannes murmurs an apology to him, and the little ghoul smiles and shrugs.

Tim is glaring at his phone, scrolling quickly. “I don’t see that name anywhere here.” At everyone’s quizzical looks, he replies, “Everyone who’s come into the country in the last six months, we keep lists. That name isn’t here. He must have used an alias.”

“How? We vetted everyone,” John growls.

The door suddenly opens, and Papa comes in. “Breakfast and the meeting are starting soon, everyone.” Then he sees the looks on everyone’s faces and frowns. “What happened?”

Special explains what’s going on as John calls his spies and tells them to look for a man fitting that description. Papa is speechless, and then that aura of darkness surrounds his head. “We will find him. We will make him beg and weep for forgiveness at her feet,” he all but spits.

You shake your head. “Please...please stop. I can’t... I can’t handle... this is why I didn’t want you to know his name or anything about him.” You drop your head into your hands and let the tears come.

Johannes wraps his arms tight around you, and glares at Papa and the rest and makes a shooing motion. Everyone but Johannes, Beta, and Earth file out, and your wolf strokes your hair and hums to you soothingly.

After long moments of crying, your tears slow up enough that you raise your head and look around. “I’m sorry, I—”

“Sorry for what? You were shocked and scared, and we’re getting all alpha up in here. Well, maybe not Special, but still.” Johannes kisses you. “But, sweetness, you know we’ve gotta find this asshat and ki—” You glare at him. “And get him out of this country and away from you. You know we have to.”

You sigh, and nod. “Remember, I don’t want to know what you do to him. Promise you won’t tell me.”

“We promise,” Earth whispers, nuzzles at your shoulder. “Do you...well. Need grounding?”

You think about. “I...think I’m okay now that I cried it out. Maybe later, Earth.” You turn and kiss his cheek. “Thank you.”

Earth kisses you softly and hugs you tightly, and then you lay your head on his shoulder. “Guess we ought to go eat and do the meeting thing.”

Johannes hesitates then stands. “Skip the meeting, sweetness. Everyone will understand.”

“No, I need to go. I need to know what’s happening.”

Johannes opens his mouth, and both you and Earth glare at him. He shuts his mouth with a snap, looking surprised. “The both of you?”

“I’m going to be in the battle, Johannes,” you say firmly. “That means I need to know what my part will be.”

“Even if...well. She’ll want to know even if she isn’t fighting,” Earth says firmly. “She deserves that much.”

Johannes stares then shakes his head. “Let me get dressed.”

You pout at Earth as Johannes goes to throw on his uniform. “Why else have I been training so hard in combat?”

Earth sighs. “Just in case you’re attacked. But I...you’ve become very good at healing, and...well. I think they want you at the healers’ tents.” You huff and grumble, but Earth stays gentle. “Don’t put yourself in danger if... well, if you don’t have to. Especially...well. Since the king’s ritual didn’t....didn’t work. Please.”

“Besides,” Johannes says, coming over, his pants on but shirt untucked and unbuttoned, “healing and protecting our wounded is important too. There’s a lot of lives to be saved, sweetness.”

You’re about to speak...and then you really consider what he’s just said. “I didn’t even think about it like that. You....that’s very true. Ok...ok, I’ll...ok.”

You reach out your hand and Johannes grabs it, brings it to his lips. And when you close your eyes again, he quickly mouths, “Good work, little dude,” to Earth, who smiles.

Johannes leans down and nuzzles his nose against yours. “I love you, my wife. Always.”

“I love you too. We’ll get through this, my husband. We’ll be okay,” you whisper back.

“Of course we will. Avatar Country is unstoppable by itself, but we also have Ghost and H.E.A.T. and Rammstein.” You flush, remembering that morning.

Beta snorts, and Johannes looks from you to him and back to you before smiling as he swiftly does up his shirt and finishes dressing. “Something tells me there’s a story I need to hear...but tell me later. We better go.”

You nod, taking Beta’s and Johannes’s hands and leaving the room, Earth scuttling along behind them. The rest of the ghouls, Papa, Tim, and John all go quiet when you come out, and you just sigh and make your way down the hall, followed closely by the others.

“And Jonas is going to be freaking out too, I suppose,” you mutter as you approach the hall. “I shouldn’t have said anything to any of you.”

“Yeah, because concealing your reaction from me would have been so easy,” Beta replies.

“Then I should have made you promise not to tell anyone!” you all but snap, but you immediately stop. “I’m sorry. You didn’t tell anyone, the ghouls felt it on their own. I’m sorry, Beta, I didn’t mean to be harsh with you.”

The clown shrugs. “Be pissed at me if you want. I did my job, and I wouldn’t change a thing.” His nonchalant tone doesn’t match the expression on his face though ... he looks hurt.

You stop and turn to him, taking his hands and pressing them to your lips. “No, Beta, I’m sorry. Truly. That was cruel and thoughtless and I shouldn’t have said it. I’m so sorry.”

Beta still isn’t fully used to people apologizing to him, and the hurt look fades in favor of slight discomfort. “It’s...it’s fine, sweetness.”

It’s not, you know it’s not ... but you see his face, and you know you should let it go, for now.

Johannes lays his hand on the small of your back and propels you toward the open door to the great hall, where you’re about to help plan a battle. _Oh fuck_ , you think, and then the doors close behind you.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans are laid...and suggestions are taken...

The hall seems to have shrunk—it’s full of huge fae, wild bouncing grim, and all of your loves. You look around, momentarily stunned by the sheer number and magnitude of people whom you are now surrounded by.

“Friends, and my loves, good morning!” Jonas booms, smiling despite the situation. He comes over and distributes kisses to you, Johannes, and Papa. “I hope you’re all hungry, breakfast should be arriving soon.”

“Great, we’re starving!” Erik says cheerfully, and your stomach echoes his words.

Erik and Dave swoop in, bowing low before you and kissing your hands, and you giggle despite yourself. “Are you guys always this...energetic?” you ask, still laughing.

“No idea what you mean, my lady, we’re just a bunch of grim,” Erik replies with a wink as servants enter and begin setting up a buffet.

Jona, Crash, and Jimmy all greet you as well before heading for the buffet, where the Rammstein members are already hovering. You see them giving you looks, and you swallow as you realize that Till must have told them what you are. They don’t look hostile...but they do look cautious, even as Richard winks at you. You flush faintly, which turns to a deep blush as Till discreetly flicks his tongue at you when you catch his eye.

“Jesus,” you whisper to yourself, lowering your eyes.

“I don’t think you’ll find him hanging ‘round these parts, precious,” Special murmurs in your ear, and you laugh. “Ahh, that’s more like it.”

You smile at him, and lean up to kiss his cheek. “Thank you. He’s um... he’s very...well, you get it.”

He smiles softly in return, reaching out and running the backs of his fingers down your cheek. “I do get it. Don’t worry, I’ll always bring you back.”

You hear a crash and jump, looking over and bringing your energy to the ready, but you breathe a sigh of relief as you see it’s just Fire and Erik, starting a friendly wrestling match. “Boys. Maybe wait until after breakfast?” you say, heart pounding.

Fire and Erik shoot you a sheepish look, and stop, but soon they are nudging each other and snorting. Oli stares at them for a long moment. “Ought to save that energy for the angels. You’ll need it.”

Fire rolls his eyes. “Look, the tree has spoken.”

“We have energy to spare, Oliver,” Erik mutters, but there is no rise out of Oli at all, and barely even a blink. You’re surprised, watching the tallest man in a room full of tall men—he’s even more calm than Air.

While Fire grumbles at Oli-- “People like you aren’t fun to poke at!”--you find your attention drifting a little as you study the different men around you, comparing and contrasting heights, attitudes, laughs… Everyone is so different, you think to yourself, watching how they interact with each other, watching Richard flirt with a kitchen lady, watching Erik and Fire horsing around. But they came here for similar causes, and that thought makes you smile.

An arm snakes around your hips, bringing you back to yourself. “Where’d you go, love?” Henrik gently moves you along, hands you a plate, encourages you to fill it up.

“Just...just thinking how all these different people have come together... funny how horrible things can do that...”

Henrik smiles faintly. “That’s why I never really understood disaster movies where everyone turns on each other. People aren’t really like that. There’s some assholes, sure, but mostly? Everyone bands together in tragedy.” He kisses your temple. You lean in to him, humming a little. “Now, come on, love, fill that plate. You need to eat.”

Gradually, everyone gets their food and finds places at the huge table, and it’s eating and small talk for quite some time.

Till had wanted to sit right across from you—he’s been enjoying watching you turn colors. But Erik beats him to the seat, and the grim winks to the taller man, who scowls and stomps off down the table. You flush faintly as Erik grins to you and waves cheekily, and you hear Johannes and Papa on either side of you laughing into their hands.

Jona whacks Erik upside the head. “Smooth move, knucklehead, pissing off a fae.”

“Enh, he’s fine,” Erik says, casting a quick glance—that’s only the barest glimmer of nervous—down the table. “See, he’s stuffing his face and grunting at his kin. All’s good.” He smiles at you again. “Besides, with this many lovers, everyone’s got to take turns, right?”

You blaze crimson. “S-Since when are you all my lovers too?!”

Erik laughs as Johannes and Papa snicker into their breakfast. “Well, not yet. But give it some time.”

Given a lack of other places to hide, you simply stand up and power walk down to the buffet for another glass of orange juice.

Jonas, chuckling, rises at his spot at the head of the table. “Let’s get down to business, shall we? Where do we stand with the border patrols?”

Tim leans back and starts his report as you sit back down, John chiming in where necessary.

“Everything has been quiet so far,” Tim finishes, and it seems like he would have said more if it weren’t for Beta chiming in. 

“Except for the asshat sighting,” the clown mutters, and Jonas turns to him.

“What asshat sighting?” Jonas catches Beta exchanging glances first with you then with Papa, Special, and the others who were with you before the meeting, and the king growls. “What do I not know yet?”

“Please don’t,” you whisper, briefly surprised that Jonas doesn’t already know.

“He needs to know, sweetness,” Johannes says.

You look down, swallowing. “Do you...remember about my ex? The one who...put me into the hospital?” The men from H.E.A.T. and Rammstein, who hadn’t yet heard the story, all bristle at once, and you can feel every eye on you. “I...” You hide shaking hands under the table. “I saw him today. Or at least, I thought I did.”

It feels like all the air in the room is sucked out. You look up in time to see dragon scales ripple across the king’s body as he slams his fists on the table. He drops his head, and his arms shake as he brings his shift under control. He looks up, and you can see his dragon eyes glint...then it is Jonas again. Angry, tense—ready to strike. “Where is he?”

“We haven’t been able to find him yet, sire,” John says, frustration in his voice. “But we have all my spies in the country searching out a person of his description. We’ll find him.”

Jonas nods, looking to you, and in a softer voice he asks you, “Are you okay?”

You bite your lip, hands still shaking. “I’m...I’m...” Jonas watches you close, and you look away from his stare. “I’m all right.” At Jonas’s noise of disbelief, you look back at him briefly. “I am. He didn’t do anything to me. I can’t even be sure it was Jackson.”

He sighs, but nods. “If you're sure you're all right, then we'll let John's men do their work. But I want you to be careful until he's found." 

You hear Till snort faintly from the other end of the table, and you remember the conversation you had with him in the garden. A flash of annoyance zips through you, and the words exit your mouth before you can stop them. “I’m not sure how I could possibly be more careful than I am already, my love. Would you like to put me in a bubble and keep me locked up in our rooms?” Your voice is very even and controlled, and everyone (save for Till, who smirks faintly) looks to you in surprise. 

Jonas seems speechless at first, and then he blushes very faintly and nods. “Ah, well, yes, you are right, of course. You are doing all you can already, and you know how to defend yourself. My apologies, for treating you below your abilities.” You nod to him in satisfaction, and he clears his throat. “John, let me know as soon as you find him. Now, Tim, the rest of the patrols?”

Tim nods sharply, and finishes his report, and then the meeting moves quickly on. Jonas locks eyes with Oli. “Are you sure you don’t have a clearer idea of when the angels are planning to attack?”

Oli shakes his head with precise movements. “No. Just...soon.”

The king sighs, but nods. “Well, it’s something more than we had. Continue to step up patrols, and keep the army mobilized to wait until it happens. Now...My honored guests, you’ve mentioned that you want to help in the fight. I do not expect anyone here to die for us. But, if you do want to fight, what can we expect? What abilities can you bring to the table?”

Jona sits back, looking at his fellow bandmates before speaking. “Grim aren’t exactly...battle thirsty. We’ll fight if we need to, I mean Crash is always up for getting in the trenches.” Crash nods, gives you a wink. “But we aren’t shifters or demons. We just...are. We’re passable healers though.”

Jonas nods. “Good to know. Then you’ll stay in the healer’s tents with my wife. Honestly I’ll feel better about having so many of you there to protect her. Crash, are you confident enough in your fighting abilities to take on angels?”

Crash grins. “I’ll take ‘em on.”

Special frowns. “Maybe you should train a little with me, grim. A little practice won’t hurt. After breakfast?”

“Not a bad idea,” Jonas says. “Anyone else want to join them?”

Till laughs. “We’ve already had plenty of practice.”

Jonas smiles faintly. “We do not doubt the prowess of your band, Till.” And then he looks to Earth, Water, and Aether. “How about you take the rest of H.E.A.T. and observe how they heal? Perhaps you can help them become more than simply passable?”

“Of course,” Aether says with a nod, and the ghouls start asking the grim questions.

You look from Jonas to the fae. “So what exactly do fae...do?”

Richard grins. “Whatever we want, mostly.” At your look he relents. “We’re a lot like your ghouls...elemental and energy power, mostly. Some work with illusions. Except Till, he’s...different.” Flake snorts a little and Schneider coughs to hide a laugh.

Everyone who isn’t talking about healing looks over to the big man, who grins. “There’s a reason the six of us are able to have our band and not be part of the courts.” He takes a long drag of his coffee, wipes his mouth, and looks right at you. “In addition to being very skilled with fire, I can also, on a small scale, make whatever I want happen.”

Jaws drop. “What do you mean, whatever you want?” Papa asks, eyes narrowed.

Till’s grin doesn’t waver, and he doesn’t take his eyes off you as he pushes his seat back. “ _Komm hier_ ,” he growls, his eyes flash, and you’re suddenly sitting on his lap.

Your breath catches, and you feel his heat wrap around you. You look up into his eyes....he’s right there, so very close...and he flicks his tongue. You squeak and scramble off his lap.

Or at least you try, but his arms wrap like steel around your middle and hold you firm against his chest. You quiver, your eyes comically wide, and any ire that Papa, Johannes, or Jonas might feel is alleviated by the red-purple of your face and Till’s reassuring wink behind your back.

“Don’t you like it here, _liebling_?” He rumbles his words right against your ear and you shudder. “I think you do. Stay a while.”

You don’t remember how words work. Or movement, for that matter. Papa and Johannes are trying so hard not to laugh as Jonas clears his throat, mirth plain on his face. “So, uh, you can make whatever you want happen. But you say it’s on a small scale. How small are we talking?”

Till hums. “I can tear an angel...or anything else...to pieces by willing it so. Although it’s much more satisfying to use my hands.” He closes his eyes when you start to squirm. “I can’t affect more than one or two beings at a time. Big groups...no.”

“Is there a limit to how many times you can do that?” Tim asks, leaning around John to be able to see the fae.

“ _Nein_ , no limit. But the more I do it, the more tired I get,” Till rumbles at the general. “The last time I tried to test my limit, I used it for six hours straight, conjuring various foods and drinks and...maybe a woman or two,” he gives your middle a squeeze, enjoying your squeak. “And then I was unconscious for two days.”

“And we were all thankful for the break,” Richard says as he claps Till on the shoulder.

“I can imagine,” you whisper.

“What was that, _liebling_?”

“Nothing...” You pull back but still can’t break his hold. “Are you going to let me go?”

Papa smirks at you, the look in his eyes wicked. “My darling wife, we all know that if you really wanted to get free, you could with little to no issue.” You gasp, your ears turning red now as dark chuckles of amusement ripple behind you.

“I had a feeling. So maybe just enjoy your position, _ja_?”

Later you won’t be able to say what triggers it...Till’s words? His smug tone? Something else entirely?...but another spear of annoyance, almost anger, slices through you. One second you are on his lap, and in the next instant you grab his energy and slam it against him, which knocks him back and releases his hold on you, leaving you on the floor.

Till yelps as he’s thrown from the chair, falling head over ass and landing flat on his face. You stand, brushing yourself off as the rest of the Rammstein men burst out laughing. Papa chortles as Till stands, slowly. “See?”

Till stares at you, a dangerous look in his eye, and then he grins, wide. “ _Wunderbar_. We should spar sometime.”

As quickly as it appeared, the slash of anger moves through you and is gone, and you exhale harshly. “I...maybe?” A puff of laughter explodes out of you, and then you realize... “Oh...oh fuck, I’m sorry, did I...I shouldn’t...I’m sorry...”

To your surprise, Till just laughs, putting a hand on your shoulder. “Don’t apologize. You did what you needed.”

“Well...that shouldn’t involve violence,” you say softly.

“He can take a little bit of tossing around,” Paul calls cheerily.

Till slaps his massive chest with both his hands. “I can take a lot of whatever you want to give me!”

Your blush is back, and you’ve forgotten words again. You take a step back, and bump into Papa.

“My wife?” is all he says. You blink back sudden tears and just look up at him. “Are you all right?”

“I...I...” You furiously wipe the tears away, and look back to Till, whose expression has changed to something softer.

“If I’m coming on too strong, or you’re not comfortable with my attention, you can tell me to fuck off. You know that, right?”

You nod quickly. “I do, I promise. It’s not...” You look at Papa. “I shouldn’t have... I don’t understand what’s wrong with me. I felt...out of control.”

Papa takes your hands. “We’re on high alert, waiting for angels to attack, and you had a shock this morning. I think that’s reason enough, don’t you?”

Till blinks, looking back and forth between you and Papa, and understanding dawns. “You haven’t been training long, have you?”

You shake your head, and the other Rammstein men frown. “That’s kind of dangerous,” Flake murmurs.

Special stands, crosses his arms. “It’s more dangerous to have her completely untrained and out there, unprepared, where anyone or anything can harm her...or use her.” His voice is silky smooth...deadly. “Don’t you agree?”

“Hey,” Richard says, “all we know is what’s been told to generations of fae.”

“Which isn’t as much as you think,” Special replies. “So perhaps you need to let us worry about whether she’s dangerous or not.”

“We weren’t saying anything bad about the girl,” Oli says, scowling at the arch-demon. “We were just stating a fact.”

“What, if you—” Paul shoves his hand over Richard’s mouth.

“Ignore him, he’s going to spout off and say something stupid. Fae are prickly at the best of times,” the shorter man tries to soothe.

“And this is definitely not the best of times,” Papa says as he rubs your back. “Wouldn’t you agree, my king?”

Jonas sinks into his seat, brow furrowed. “You know I do. I also know there’s angels on the way, and we don’t have the luxury of arguing with each other. We have to work together, focus on the real threat.”

Richard snorts something that sounds suspiciously like, “The demon started it.” But he sits back down, and Paul breathes a sigh of relief.

The talk turns to placement, and it’s decided Rammstein will be on the front lines with the wolves and the demons. Beta glares at the king when he looks towards the clown. “If you think I’ll be anywhere but at her side—”

“I know, Beta, I know,” Jonas says, a touch of exasperation whispering through his tone.

“All right. Fine. As long as you know,” Beta huffs, nodding at Jonas.

Silence fills the room as everyone contemplates what’s happening. “Unless anyone has anything else, I think everyone ought to get to work,” Jonas finally says. “A lot to do, and there’s still the state dinner tonight.”

Tim looks up, eyebrow raised. “You really think that’s a good idea? In the middle of all this shit?”

The king shrugs. “They haven’t attacked yet, and the army is mobilized. Until something happens, I’d like it to be business as normal. It will keep the people from panicking.”

Tim nods slowly. “If that’s your wish, sir.” He stands, kisses your cheek, and strides out. John follows, going to check in with his spies. Special, Aether, Earth, and Water stand and disappear with the grim to test their healing abilities. That leaves you, your husbands, Beta, and Henrik with the fae.

You melt against Papa, who folds you in his arms, murmuring against your ear, dropping soft kisses against your jawline, finally kissing your lips softly before leading you back to your seat. “Try to eat a little more before we go to the church, my wife,” he says. Johannes and Jonas both murmur agreement and kiss you as well.

You can feel eyes on you and turn to see Richard and Till staring. You blush, an automatic response. “Um. Did you...need something?”

Richard laughs softly. “That’s a loaded question. Actually, we were curious about your church.”

“Would you mind showing us around?” Till asks, voice softer. He seems to be acting a little more careful around you now, even his posture is different. The only thing the same is the intensity of his eyes.

“Of course,” you say quickly, looking to Papa. “My love?”

He pops a piece of fruit in your mouth with a suggestive smile. “Of course. That was the plan for when they were originally supposed to arrive, was it not?” He nods to Richard and Till. “Please join us when you’re ready.”

Till and Richard look at each other and shrug. “We’ve got nothing else to do,” Richard says. “But we don’t mind waiting if you need to eat, _liebling_. Go ahead.”

You nod, thanking them and indeed, eating until you are pleasantly full. Papa makes small talk with Johannes as Jonas kisses all three of you and excuses himself, needing to go work for the day.

“No skipping out tonight, my flower,” he says with a wink as Henrik kisses your hand and they head for the door. “I want to see you in all your splendor. All of you.” And he’s gone.

“He’s so bossy,” you say faintly.

Johannes snickers. “Yeah, it’s a habit with him.”

Papa chuckles. “He’s a king. He’s used to it.” You hear faint laughter from the two fae, and you blink when you realize the rest of Rammstein is gone. “Where are your friends?”

Till shrugs. “Wherever they want to be.”

“Exploring, probably. And once they find a bar they like, drinking, definitely.” Richard leans back, studying the three of you. “So...everyone just...shares?”

“I’m sorry?” you ask.

He lifts his chin a little in your direction. “You. Everyone has a piece of you, and no one minds? You’re mated with some and not with others, and your mates are ok with it?”

Your blush deepens and you seek out your loves’ hands, unable to answer him.

Papa smiles. “Yes, that’s part of our relationship. Johannes and I and Jonas are also mated to each other, not just her. And Beta and Earth are mated. And Jonas also has a bedroom relationship with my Fire ghoul.”

“It’s complicated as fuck,” Johannes grunts, but squeezes your hand. “And also kind of perfect.”

Till snorts. “It would never work with fae.” 

“Well, we could probably do it,” Richard muses.

Till stares at him in disbelief for a long moment, then says, “It would never work with fae.”

“Well, lucky for us we aren’t fucking fae then,” Johannes snarls back.

“Ahh, there you are,” Papa says with a chuckle. “I thought maybe you’d been possessed or something.”

“What do you mean?” Johannes grumbles.

“I mean you were uncharacteristically quiet earlier. I expected you to...get forceful,” Papa leans over and tugs on a lock of Johannes’s hair.

“Oh, I wasn’t fucking happy about it,” the wolf retorts, ignoring Papa’s touch. “But I know how she feels about him, and them in general. If she wants to have some fun while they’re here, I wouldn’t fucking stop her.”

Everyone stares at him, eyes wide in surprise.

“What?” Johannes snaps. “Just because I share with my family doesn’t mean I’m all excited about sharing her with any asshole who comes along.” He glares at the fae. “I know it’s her decision, and I know she always comes home, but I can still be pissy about it.”

Papa’s hiding laughter behind his hand, but it’s not unkind, and his eyes are impossibly fond even as they’re crinkled in mirth. You are torn between amusement and concern. “I mean...that’s so ridiculously sweet of you, Johannes, but...but I don’t want to do anything that might make you resent me one day.”

With a groan that sounds like a sob is mixed in there, he swoops you into his arms and buries his face in your neck. “Never, sweetness, never. Love you,” he whispers, not caring, for the moment, that he has an audience.

Till and Richard look away, letting you both have as much privacy as the situation can afford. You cling to Johannes, wrapping yourself around him as much as possible. “I love you too. Always and forever.” Papa smiles softly, his own eyes pricking with tears.

“Get over here,” Johannes mutters when he looks up and sees Papa practically melting with emotion, and he somehow manages to pull him into the embrace as well.

“It still would not work with fae,” Till mutters, and Richard elbows him sharply in his side.

A small wrestling match breaks out between the two men, which goes unheeded as you and your husbands hug each other tight. “Thank you, Johannes. I love you so much,” you say, voice warbling a little.

“I’m so proud of you,” Papa murmurs, kissing the wolf’s forehead.

“There’s nothing to be proud of,” Johannes mumbles grumpily. “I’m still a jerk who doesn’t deserve you.”

“We know different,” you whisper.

“Someday we will break you of that habit you have, dear husband,” Papa says, frowning.

There’s a slight crash as Till and Richard knock over a chair in their wrestling, and you jump even if Papa and Johannes don’t bat an eye, used to Fire and Water and wolf wrestling respectively.

Johannes casts a glance their way. “Well, you might break me, but not before those two idiots break the damn furniture.” Papa laughs as Johannes cups your face and looks deep into your eyes. “I love you, sweetness.” His kiss is slow, soft...thorough.

You shiver, melting into his chest as he kisses you breathless. Papa watches, eyes darkening a little, and when Johannes pulls away the wolf kisses the pope like that too. You smile, watching, and you look over to see Till and Richard watching as well. Both fae grin, and Richard flashes a thumbs-up as Till wolf-whistles.

Johannes doesn’t miss a beat, flipping the fae off even as he lets his other hand slide into Papa’s silky hair and tug.

“Ah, such a way with your hands, wolf,” Till calls. “I am impressed, as always.”

You can’t help but snicker, but quickly smother it as Johannes opens his eyes mid-kiss to look at you with an eyebrow raised. You give him your best innocent look, and he snorts into Papa’s mouth, who makes a face and pulls back. “Lovely. Anyway, these gentlemen—”

“I don’t see any of those around here,” Johannes mutters.

“—would like a tour of the church. And you should go and guard Jonas,” Papa says to his husband firmly.

Johannes licks his lips and reluctantly releases his hold on his husband. “Yeah, I guess. There’s a lot of shit that needs to be done for tonight too.” He caresses both yours and Papa’s faces with gentle fingers, then stands. “All right, I’m off.” He looks at Till and Richard. “Try not to be assholes.”

Till snorts as Richard says sweetly, “Pot, kettle.” Johannes scowls and shifts into wolf form, loping out of the room. As you, Papa, Till, and Richard leave the hall, servants rush in to transform it for that night. Seems they’d been waiting impatiently for the room to be cleared.

You take a quick look back at the intense action, then look at Papa. “I’m kind of excited for tonight. I still have to decide on a dress.”

He squeezes your hand. “I look forward to gazing upon you, my wife.”

As you head to a car for the trip to the church, you study the fae carefully. “So...is Johannes always pissed at you guys, or is it because of me?”

Richard shrugs as Till snorts. “This is the first time we’ve seen him since...well, it must have been shortly after Jonas was possessed, for lack of a better word,” Richard explains thoughtfully as the driver opens the car door. “He’s...much more abrasive.”

“Yeah, we have no idea what happened,” Till mutters. “But we have enough tact not to ask at least.”

The angel happened, that’s what, you think grimly, but you hesitate to say anything. It is Johannes’s story to tell, and he might not want the fae to know it.

You shake your head. “I just don’t want to be the cause of friction, that’s all.”

Till and Richard settle into the car, and Till rolls his head back, eyes staring at the roof. “I think that you’re the type of woman who causes friction wherever she goes, through no fault of your own. You can’t help the way people react to you.”

“But you probably try to blame yourself for it anyway,” Richard says bluntly from the bigger man’s other side, and you stare at them, flabbergasted that they could guess that after knowing you for such a short time.

They chuckle. “Fae are a perceptive sort,” Richard says, as if he’s reading your mind.

“When we want to be,” Till rumbles. “Mostly, we don’t care.”

“That seems...rude,” you reply.

Till shrugs. “It is fae. We live too long, and don’t interact with humans much. There’s no reason to care usually.”

“We don’t try to be rude on purpose,” Richard says softly. “And for fae, we’re actually a pretty empathetic lot. But it’s still...difficult at times.”

You nod slowly. “I suppose something that seems pressing to a human would be trivial to someone who has all the time in the world.”

Richard nods. “We have firsthand knowledge that in a thousand years, it won’t matter. But on the other hand...” he smiles a little, “we are sometimes intrigued by things...like your church.”

Till looks at you, ocean-water eyes making some more of that devastating contact with yours. “And you.”

You turn crimson and take a steadying breath, and Papa doesn’t help when he chuckles next to you. “It is too bad neither of you are into men. You’re nearly as pretty as I am, Richard, and Till...” He gives the bigger man a sultry smile that says more than words ever could. Till laughs softly.

“I’ve never said anything about my preferences either way, Emeritus.”

“That’s very true,” Papa purrs as he leans back and lets his gaze roam over the fae before him. “Very true indeed.”

After a few moments, when you find it almost too hard to breathe from the lust swirling around, you manage to clear your throat and say, “So...what, ah, what questions do you have about the church?”

Till looks back to you, and he cocks his head slightly. “What’s your role?”

“Oh, uh, I’m the second Sister Imperator. I help take care of the practical needs of the brothers and sisters, and I handle entry for those who wish to join the church.”

“A lot of Avatar citizens sign up so far?” Richard asks.

You look at Papa, then shake your head. “No, but the church has barely been open. And with the angels...well, increasing membership rolls hasn’t been top priority, I suppose.”

The fae both nod. “Once it’s over, I’m sure they’ll come.”

Papa smirks. “In more than one way, I hope.” You chuckle as the fae both laugh, and you pause.

“So. Wait. You know that Papa and the ghouls are demonic. What do you think about Satan being real?”

Till shrugs. “We’re real. You’re real. I would expect Satan to be real.”

“I’m not entirely convinced They aren’t fae, if I’m being honest,” Richard muses. Till snorts. “I mean really. Think about it. They’ve got the unseelie look about them, don’t you think?”

Till rolls his eyes. “He also likes conspiracy theories. He’s an idiot.”

Richard smacks Till upside the head.

You blink in surprise as Papa looks outright shocked, ignoring the fact that Till now has Richard in a headlock. “Wait, you’ve met Them?!”

“Of course,” Till grunts as Richard thrashes. “We’ve been around a long time after all, we were bound to run into Them. Besides, they’re a fan.”

“Satan loves Rammstein?” you murmur. “Well, I guess it makes sense.” Then you shake your head. “Why do I suddenly feel like everything makes even less sense than it did before?”

Till’s laughter fills the car. “Now you know how it feels to be fae. The longer you exist, the less it all seems sensible. And that’s when you realize—it doesn’t matter.”

You mull that over, Till watching as you think, and then you shake your head again. “I don’t think I’d like to be fae. It sounds...lonely, and more than a little terrifying.”

Till nods, finally letting go of Richard, who immediately fixes his hair. “It is.” He smiles faintly. “Which is why it’s so good for art.”

Discussion turns to the new building, and soon after the car pulls in at the church. As you get out of the car, you are almost immediately beset by siblings of sin with concerns about evacuation and schedules. Till and Richard watch as you calmly discuss their issues and remind them of the orders that had been outlined the night before.

Till hums thoughtfully. “She’s good with people.”

“In so many ways,” Papa murmurs with a heated smile as he watches you talk, your hands moving to punctuate your words.

“Oh I believe it.” Till’s hum turns into a soft growl.

Richard chuckles. “Keep it in your pants, you two.”

Papa smirks. “Nothing wrong with some admiration, _Herr_ Kruspe. Are you saying you don’t find my wife attractive?”

Till laughs at the look on Richard’s face. “From anyone else, Emeritus, that would be a super loaded question.”

“Who says that it isn’t regardless?” Both fae look a little concerned at that reply but when Papa winks, they begin to chuckle.

You turn to them, having sent the siblings on their way. “I almost don’t want to know what’s so funny,” you say, mock-glaring at them all.

Papa chuckles as he slips an arm around your waist. “I suppose I could tell you, but you’d turn those pretty colors again. Ah, yes, like that,” he says gleefully as you turn crimson, and both Till and Richard chuckle darkly, which doesn’t help at all. He kisses you, squeezing your waist a bit as he does so. “Come, my lovely wife, let us show these two fine gentlemen that there is more beauty to gaze upon in our church than just you.”

You blush again, but nod, straightening as you lead the way through the main doors. Till and Richard look around in surprise at the beautiful, elegant design of the place. It’s dark, but in a welcoming way more than foreboding. “Wow,” Richard says, trying to look at everything at once. “This is gorgeous.”

“Were you expecting a sacrificial altar and blood everywhere?” Papa asks, amused.

“I wouldn’t have minded them,” Till mumbles, and despite yourself, you burst into laughter.

“My life is so surreal,” you giggle as the men all look at you, amused. “I mean honestly, it’s just crazy.”

Richard smiles. “That’s not always a bad thing. Has your life gotten better in its surrealism?”

“Infinitely,” you say instantly, and he puts a hand on your shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze and making you blush faintly.

“Then crazy is good,” he replies, and you can’t help but smile back. He’s got an infectious smile.

The tour continues, only interrupted by siblings of sin a couple of times. The fae ask lots of questions, many of them requiring such detailed answers that you have to let Papa answer them. After one such insightful question, you ask, “Are you planning on joining the church?”

They shake their heads. “Religion is for humans,” Till says almost dismissively.

“But we find it fascinating, what humans believe,” Richard says. “This church, at least, isn’t outright lying to people.”

You blink at them. “But you know that Satan exists, and you’ve spoken to Them.”

“Sure, but that doesn’t mean we’re going to start worshiping Them,” Richard sniffs.

“It’s similar to you, honestly,” Till says, examining a piece of art on the wall. “You were a myth to us the day before yesterday. Doesn’t mean we’re going to start worshiping you.” He smirks, eyes meeting yours. “Well, with clothes on at least.” You blaze red.

You look to Papa, who smirks. “I don’t know, my wife, they make sense to me. I have often worshiped you in just that way.”

You try to answer but he captures your lips in another smoldering kiss.

You can’t help a shuddering moan into his mouth, fingers tangling into his hair as he dips you a little, his body pressed to yours. “Fuck, that’s pretty hot,” Richard murmurs, and Till’s fingers twitch, wanting you in that position himself.

“I can assure you,” Papa says when he lets you up for air, “it’s even hotter than it looks.” He spears the fae with a suggestive look. “If she is willing, you are welcome to have a taste. But only if she is all right with it.” He looks back at you. “My wife?”

You turn crimson, straightening up and tugging on your sleeve nervously. “I...it’s not that I don’t want to because unholy shit do I want to. But there’s a lot going on right now, and I’m still...out of sorts from earlier. Why don’t we...save it for another time?”

Papa grazes your cheek with his knuckles, his gaze loving. “You’re right, my wife, of course. I’m afraid you’ll just have to wonder for now, gentlemen.”

Till looks disappointed for a moment, before he nods and and smirks. “My imagination is up to the task.” 

Richard snorts at his friend, but nods to you. “Of course. Whenever you’re ready, _liebling_.” 

You flush faintly and scuff your foot on the floor, before looking between them. “But um. I wouldn’t mind a kiss.” Both men’s eyes light up, and Richard saunters forward.

“Just so you know, promising a fae something means they won’t forget it. Ever,” he says teasingly, and draws you into his arms.

“Really?” you say breathlessly. “That...that’s a thing?”

His gaze darts around your face, returning to your lips over and over. “Maybe.” He dips his head, slowly, and your lips touch, softly at first, then slightly more and more, and you moan softly before he lets you go.

Richard winks at you, then steps back to let Till come up. A quiver runs through your entire body as he reaches out, brushing the backs of his fingers along your cheek in a surprisingly delicate touch. “The things I want to do with you,” he rumbles, and you quiver again. Then he’s leaning down and kissing you with so much passion that it steals your breath.

You grip his wrist to keep from falling as the kiss lasts. He pulls away, slowly, lips hovering over yours. “You and your husbands are lucky males, Emeritus,” he rasps, gaze never leaving yours.

“We like to think so,” Papa replies.

Till finally rubs his nose along your jawline, inhales, then straightens. “Lovely.”

“Thanks for the tour,” Richard says happily, and with one last pointed look from Till, they disappear. Your knees give out, and you breathe hard as you sit down on the floor.

“Fuck. Fuck. Unholy fuck. He’s. Guh,” you gasp intelligently.

Papa’s laugh rings out, filling the hallway. “Oh my love, you are a treasure,” he says as he leans down and pulls you up. “Come, you can recover in our office.”

You just nod, leaning heavily on him as you walk to the office you share with him, Beta laughing the whole way.

Papa sends for tea for you as he sits you down at your desk, looking on in amusement as you fan yourself with some paperwork.

“Is it hot in here?” you mutter. “It feels hot in here.”

“The only heat in here is from you, my love,” Papa chuckles as a sister brings in a tray.

Papa thanks the sister, who blushes faintly as she sets the tray down and scuttles back out. Papa gracefully pours you both a cup, and offers one to Beta as well. The clown makes a face at it though. “Keep your leaf water.”

“Suit yourself,” Papa says with a shrug, sitting down to sip his tea and read over paperwork, one eye on you.

The hot drink goes a long way to settling you, and once you’re calmer, you glance at Papa. “Thank you. And...I’m sorry.”

He blinks over to you. “My love, what do you have to apologize for?”

You flush faintly and shrug. “You’d think after everything I’ve...done with you and...everyone, Till wouldn’t affect me that badly. I wanted to be able to keep my cool with him.”

Papa laughs softly, motioning you over to sit on his lap. “My adorable wife. Not many people could encounter Till Lindemann and not be affected. He’s...an intense man.”

You settle onto him, let your head rest on his shoulder. “He is. It’s ridiculous. And...and...” You sigh. “And I’m also sorry for....for...” You pause. “I feel like I’m...being too much. That I shouldn’t get like this with anyone other than you and our loves.”

He presses his lips to your forehead and wraps his arms around you. “I love you more than I have loved anyone in my life. And Johannes loves you, so much that it scares him sometimes. And Jonas loves you. And none of us feel threatened by your attraction.” He pauses, the chuckles. “Well, Johannes feels threatened if some random person looks at you twice. But that is just how he is.” You chuckle in spite of yourself.

“Yes, he can’t change the way he is, although he does his best.” You close your eyes and breathe in Papa’s familiar scent.

“And the same goes for you, my lovely wife.” Papa runs his hands down your hair, your back, your sides. “Give yourself the same understanding you give him...that you give all of us.”

You open one eye and look up at him. “And you’d tell me if something I did was wrong, right?”

“Of course we would,” he soothes, stroking one hand over your cheek, and you sigh in relief and close that eye again, melting into Papa’s touch.

Papa’s soothing snuggles combined with tea go a long way to making you feel more like yourself again, and the two of you eventually get work accomplished before it’s time to prepare for that evening’s state dinner.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you prepare for affairs of state...

The trip back to the Blue Rooms is fast, thanks to the ghouls who show up to blink the three of you there. Jonas is already preparing for the evening, shining his dress boots and talking with Johannes and Henrik, and he lights up when he sees his other two spouses, standing and striding toward you. He kisses Papa, then kisses you with an added spin, his hands around your waist. “My flower. Do I have a treat for you.” He winks at Papa, and also at Johannes, who comes up to wrap his arms around the pope. “You thought she was radiant in that emerald dress, wait until you see what she will be wearing tonight.”

“Oh no,” you moan, pushing at Jonas’s chest weakly. “You didn’t need to, Jonas! I’ve got dresses I haven’t even tried on yet in that closet, one of them is fine!” You look to Papa and Johannes for support, knowing you probably won’t get it.

“I’m not sure why you think we would talk him out of it, my goddess,” Papa says with a chuckle as Johannes laughs into Papa’s hair.

Jonas snorts at your suggestion, a decidedly un-regal sound. “No, none of those are suitable for a state dinner, my flower.” He looks around and smiles when he spots Aether. “My friend, you are so talented at highlighting her beauty and helping her get ready. Would you do the honors once again? The dress is already in her closet.”

Aether bows and gently tugs you toward him, smiling as he tucks your hand into his arm. “It would be my pleasure.”

In mere moments, Aether has you in the king’s bathroom, undressing you with smooth movements. As he pulls your garments off, his hands glide across your skin, cupping your breasts, thumbing your nipples, caressing your thighs...

“Aether,” you sigh, “if you keep that up I’ll—”

“You’ll what?” he whispers.

“I’ll end up being late.” You smile in a way that says you wouldn’t really mind.

“Mmmm but can you blame me?” the ghoul whispers again. “You are so tempting.” A lingering kiss...another.... “In the tub, my darling girl, before I take you where you stand.”

Once you’re soaking, he blinks out and returns with a garment bag.

“I’m not sure that I’ll ever be used to the way he spoils me,” you murmur, side-eyeing the bag as you wash.

“Good,” Aether replies happily, hanging the bag up and setting down a jewelry box next to it. “Oh, my darling girl...what he’s chosen for you is nothing short of divine. I might have you sit down when you open the jewelry though.”

“What did he do?!” you gasp, and you make to get out of the tub.

“Ah! No, finish washing!” Aether points to the tub, and you scowl at him, but lower your leg back into the water.

“That’s my good girl,” he says softly, and the praise warms your insides, swirls of heat spinning from your core outward. He moves near. “How are you doing? Let me get your back.”

“...just my back though,” you say warily, and he chuckles as he kneels by the edge of the tub.

“Yes, darling. You’re no fun today.” You watch him over your shoulder as he rolls his sleeves up to the elbow, and the sight makes goosebumps raise on your own arms.

“Keep flashing those arms at me like that, and I’ll be all sorts of fun,” you reply cheekily, hardly believing you said the words out loud.

“Such a flirt,” the ghoul says with a laugh as he starts soaping you up. “I had no idea.”

You shudder at the feel of his warm, slick hands gliding over your skin. “Seems that when I’ve been seriously worked up I turn as witty as Papa,” you reply, grinning faintly.

“Oh? Well, these new beautiful men around are certainly enough to work anyone up,” Aether replies, blowing a puff of air on the back of your neck just to hear you gasp.

“You think they’re beautiful too?” you ask, your tone starting to sound a little woozy.

“Oh yes. The grim are all extremely beautiful. Don’t tell Fire I said this, but I think Erik may be more attractive than he is.”

You gasp again, this time in shock. “You really think so? Fire won’t like that…”

Aether nudges you. “I said don’t tell him, you minx.” You giggle as the ghoul continues. “As for Rammstein...well, all fae are beautiful in some way. It’s how they operate, my darling girl...drawing the unsuspecting in with ethereal beauty, then snatching them away.” He kisses the back of your head. “Kind of like you with us.” 

You roll your eyes. “Unlike them, I didn’t snatch you away with ethereal beauty, or on purpose.”

Aether rolls his eyes right back. “You are talking nonsense. Hush.” He rinses your back and kisses your shoulder. “There, squeaky clean. Come on, get out and dry off.”

“You’re impatient today, unholy shit,” you mutter.

“Well, it’s either hustle so we can get you ready, or give in to the siren call of your body and fuck. Which would you like?” He grins. “Keep in mind I’m leaning toward the latter, and I’m easily persuaded.”

“You tempt me, sir,” you groan, stepping out of the water and leaning up to kiss him deeply. He groans back, wrapping his arms around you tightly and turning to press you against the wall.

“Says the spider to the fly,” he mumbles into your mouth, uncaring about his clothes getting wet. Your arms slide around his neck as you meet his passion with your own. And when you grind against him a little, he tears his lips away from yours. “Both. We’ll do both,” he breathes as one hand starts unfastening his pants, releasing his erection with a moan that you echo.

“Ok, hurry, hurry,” you whisper.

He kisses you again before plunging into you, making you both cry out. He’s not slow, neither of you having the time for a drawn-out session. He maneuvers your leg over his arm, making you gasp as he rails against your g-spot.

As your orgasm nears, he growls, sensing it. “Yes, fuck, please, come all over me, fuck,” he groans, slamming into you over and over. “I’m...close...”

His little strangled choke as he speaks does it. Your leg slung over his arm snaps straight as the orgasm races through you.

Your scream seems to come from your toes, your eyes unseeing as Aether roars into your shoulder and pulls out, coming all over your belly. You shudder hard at the feeling, pressing your forehead to Aether’s temple, panting against his cheek.

Three short, sharp knocks sound on the door. “I wasn’t aware that getting her ready included fucking her til she screams,” the king says, his voice muffled, but you can hear the amusement there.

Aether lets out a puff of laughter. “I offer full service, your majesty.”

There’s a soft laugh, and then footsteps walk away from the door. You laugh as well, grinning like an idiot as Aether carries you back to the tub. “All right, wash up again. Then you can see the dress.”

You do as he says, giggling and moving as quickly as you can despite the tremors that are still moving through you. He straightens himself up as well, and is ready with huge towels when you get out of the tub.

You smile as he wraps the towels around you, fully capable of wicking the water away with your powers, but liking his embrace too much to end it prematurely. He chuckles and kisses your nose, drying you off before bidding you to sit as he blow dries your hair.

You eye up the garment bag as Aether works his magic on your hair. “Let me guess... I’m not wearing underwear tonight, am I?”

“Do you ever?” Aether snickers.

“I do!...sometimes!” you huff, and Aether’s snicker turns into a full laugh.

“Well, you can’t even if you want to tonight, my darling,” he says as he finishes your hair and turns to your makeup.

He goes very light on the makeup, more for artistry’s sake than hiding any perceived blemishes. He leaves your lips natural, and gives your eyes some smokey shadow, and to your surprise a small line of three jewels that go from the corner of your eye up. 

“Pretty,” you say, smiling.

“Merely decorating what is already there, my darling girl,” he says, and you smile. He straightens and gives you a mock-serious look. “Are you ready?” You hesitate, then nod. He laughs. “You look like you’re about to be executed! It’s a new dress, not a fight to the death.”

“Too soon, Aether,” you say, frowning even though there was a hint of mirth shining in your eyes. He chuckles and starts fiddling with the garment bag and before you can reply, he pulls out the dress. But not just any dress.

“Unholy shit!” you blurt out.

It’s leather. Jonas got you a leather dress. The sleeves are short, almost nonexistent, only really covering your shoulders. Metal chains hang from the sides of the...almost pauldrons, hanging partway down your bicep. On the left side of the skirt are more chains in an elegant design, and the skirt stops mid-thigh. The back of the dress, however, sweeps to the floor. “This is...gorgeous,” you breathe, grinning widely as you reach out and run your fingers over the supple leather. “And also a lot simpler than I thought it was going to be! I love it!”

Aether’s smile is wide as he helps you into the form-fitting dress. “Ah, we’ve found the way to your heart...leather.” 

You laugh as he fastens the back, tugs here and there, arranges the back skirt in a pleasing drape, and adjusts the neckline, which bares quite a bit of skin. As you pull on matching thigh-high leather boots, you peer up at the ghoul. “I assume that’s a necklace?” You nod at the jewelry box. “There’s too much skin here for there not to be a chain or something.”

Aether smiles, and he walks over to get the chair you’d just left. “You’re going to want to sit down.”

You gulp. “Aether. What did he do?”

“Just remember, he’s a newlywed, and he loves you very much,” he says cryptically, and hands you the box.

You gulp again, look to the ghoul one last time, and open it up.

Rubies blaze in the light...so many rubies, dozens of them, in all shapes and sizes, pieced together to make a huge triangle of glittering, flaming beauty. You gasp at the piece, touching it gingerly, shocked by the weight, the sheer mass of it. “Oh...my...gods...”

Aether smiles. “It’s called PhoenixFire.”

“The necklace has a name?” you rasp. At his nod, you shake your head. “Of course it does, it probably has its own zip code. Aether, I can’t wear this.”

“Sure you can,” he says, carefully picking it up out of the case. “He had it made specially for you after all.” He steps behind you and lays it carefully around your throat, fastening the clasp. It is still heavy...but since it is from Jonas it is a comforting heavy, like having his arm around your shoulders.

You look down at yourself, at the fiery ornament blazing on you, and then at the mirror. “This is too much. It’s just...it’s too much, Aether. I can’t accept this. I’m not...I don’t deserve this.”

“You literally saved his life and his kingdom. Why wouldn’t you deserve it?” he asks you gently. “Besides. It’s already made, and not wearing it would make him sad. You don’t want to do that, do you?”

You pout up at him. “Low blow, Aether. Low blow.”

“Is it working?” he asks, his voice still gentle.

“Yes,” you whisper, hating to admit it.

“Excellent. Then it’s worth it.” He kneels down next to you. “More importantly, you are worth it.”

You look back to the mirror, then back to Aether. The ghoul, just a little enraptured, offers you his hand, and you take it and stand up. The dress fits you perfectly, and the necklace blazes in the light with every movement. You take a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before managing a faint smile. “It really is beautiful.”

“It is a handful of pebbles compared to you, my darling girl,” he murmurs back.

You blush faintly. “Will I ever get used to hearing compliments from all of you?”

“I should hope so, seeing as how we heap them upon you.” You laugh, and he kisses you, a light, fast touch; you know he’s trying to avoid messing up your makeup.

He beams to you and offers you his arm, before walking you out and into the main rooms. The others are there, talking, mostly ready to go. Papa is looking resplendent in full papal attire; all the ghouls’ uniforms are pristine. Jonas is in full kingly regalia, looking imposing and beautiful, but some of the imposingness drops as he sees you and his jaw drops open.

He manages to snap his jaws shut as he moves toward you. “My radiant flower...you look even better than I expected.”

You curtsy, and when he gets close enough, he grabs your hands and brings them to his lips.

You smile to him. “My husband. This is entirely too much...but thank you.” He just smiles, and you see joyful tears swimming in his eyes.

Then Papa steps up, eyes dark as he looks you over. “Leather suits you so well, my goddess. Later...I’m going to worship you while you’re in nothing but that necklace.”

Desire floods through you at his words. “You...you promise?” you say, your voice husky with the sudden need pulsing in you.

“Indeed I do, my love,” he says, a wicked grin crossing his features. “And I think I might know a few others who will do the same if you let them.”

You shiver, a grin curling your lips. “I can’t wait. Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get back.” You head for the door, making your loves laugh and follow.

“Look at that confidence!” Jonas says happily.

“Mmmm, I was actually looking at that ass,” Johannes murmurs, “it looks fucking amazing in leather. But the confidence looks good too.”

“She’s not the same person we first rescued, is she?” Papa says, looking to his ghouls.

Fire grins and shakes his head. “Not at all. She’s...a little more wild.”

“More alive,” Aether says with a nod.

“More everything,” Earth murmurs, one of Beta’s arms around him.

“And she’s all ours,” Johannes growls as he follows you. “Come on, she’s right, sooner we go, sooner we’re done, sooner we can play with our favorite toy.”

John laughs but holds up one hand. “We can’t all just barge downstairs and into the ballroom. It’s a state dinner...people get announced at the doors, and there’s an order to follow.”

Johannes sighs as Henrik nudges him. “Have you forgotten already, Mr. King’s Bodyguard?” Johannes shoves him playfully, and Henrik shoves back.

“All right, all right,” Jonas says, amused. “Come on, we can do this the right way.”

It is controlled chaos for the next several minutes as John leads all of you to a space he calls “the staging room,” which gradually fills to near overflowing as massive fae and leapy grim join ghouls and wolves. As John and several assistants try to bring order and assign places, you giggle. “It’s like herding cats,” you whisper to Papa, who will be escorting you in to the ballroom.

Papa grins. “No, my love, herding cats is easy so long as you give them what they want. This group? They all want something different.” He pauses. “Well, save for one thing...” And he gives you a pointed look, which makes you turn as red as the rubies around our throat.

You suddenly hear Till’s deep voice in your ear. “Leather looks fucking incredible on you.”

Erik bounces over to your other side and murmurs, “You really are a goddess, aren’t you?” before he’s off again. 

You try to answer, one of them, both of them, but all you can do is shake your head as your blush deepens. Papa smiles. “She is our goddess...everything looks incredible on her....even nothing at all.”

You can’t see it, but you know that Till is smirking. “I cannot wait to see that. One day soon, I’m going to—”

But what he would do is cut off as John has finally had enough and transforms into his white tiger form. He roars, the sound making decorative plates rattle on the walls, and there’s instantly quiet. He shifts back, looking unruffled. “Thank you. Now, if you all would line up in the order of entry. My king, Johannes, and Henrik, you’re all last.”

Soon the ghouls and Beta are in position, followed by you and Papa. The fae are next, and the grim follow (“because they are the official reason for the state dinner,” John whispers to you when he catches your confused look, “the official guests are introduced right before the king.”). Tim bows and leaves, as he will be with the highest-ranking members of the army in attendance.

“Why doesn’t Tim get introduced?” you ask, trying to understand everything.

“None of us do,” John says. “Just the king. It’s the way we do things...just watch, babygirl. It’s like a pageant.” He winks and then he moves to the doors to give final directions.

John looks to Jonas, who nods, and he opens the doors to give the announcer the final lineup. The man, dressed to the nines, pounds the end of a staff on the ground, and the band on stage plays a complicated-sounding lick to get everyone’s attention. You bite your lip to keep from laughing—it’s better than a trumpet, in your opinion.

It’s quiet enough that you now hear an argument...no one is shouting because they’re keeping their voices controlled, but someone is pissed.

Before you can ask what’s going on, Damiano swoops into the staging room, a smaller man chasing after him, reaching for his arm.

“Touch my arm again and you will find yourself with a serious problem,” Damiano snarls.

Papa groans, and comes over. “ _Fratello_ , you were supposed to be here ten minutes ago.”

Damiano fixes his brother with a look that would wither lesser men. “I would have been. But I had to re-iron my chasuble, because it was not good enough.”

“For Satan’s sake,” Papa starts, “no one is looking at the crease lines of—”

“Get in line, Emeritus,” John hisses. “This is a state dinner, and it’s starting late. Here.” And, much to Damiano’s displeasure, John grabs his arm and yanks him into place in front of you and Papa.

You hear grumbles from the Second as he pulls out of John’s grip and straightens the drape of his sleeves, and Ann scuttles in quickly, looking vaguely windblown. “Papa, you walk too fucking fast!” she hisses as she takes her place next to him. John glares, and if looks could kill...he yanks the paper back from the doorman just as he is about to announce the first name, and quickly scribbles Ann’s name next to Damiano’s.

The man at the door pounds his staff against the floor, and shouts, “Hear ye, citizens of Avatar Country! Welcome and raise horns for our newest citizens! Earth Ghoul, esteemed Clergy member of the Church of Ghost, escorted by Beta, special appointed bodyguard to the savior of this land!” Earth trembles only a little as Beta guides him through the door, down a short flight of stairs, and into the ballroom.

There’s polite clapping as Earth and Beta take their positions, the little ghoul all but glued to Beta’s side, who looks...almost bored, if it weren’t for the tightness in his shoulders.

“Fire Ghoul and Water Ghoul, esteemed Clergy members of the Church of Ghost!”

The two ghouls leap down the stairs, and when they land Fire has three flaming spheres, juggling them skillfully. The crowd applauds, some cheers ringing out, which are quickly replaced with laughter as what amounts to a bucketful of water is suddenly poured on the taller ghoul. Water laughs, before Fire has him in a wet headlock and drags him into their places. 

Air and Aether go out next, followed by Special, and you suddenly grip Papa’s hand super tight. “Everyone’s going to be staring at me,” you whisper.

“Everyone should stare at you,” he whispers back. “You are a vision.”

“You know what I mean,” you hiss as you watch Damiano fuss with the sleeves of his robes once more.

“Papa Emeritus the Second, advisor to the head of the Church of Ghost, escorted by Ilaria de la Diavolo, Sister of Sin and personal assistant to the Second Emeritus!” You hear her mutter under her breath as they step through the doorway, but you can’t make out her words.

They walk regally down to where everyone else is waiting. You take a deep breath as you step up to the doors.

“Papa Emeritus the Third, head of the Avatar Country branch of the Church of Ghost, escorted by his wife and the savior of Avatar Country!”

Applause erupts from below, and you say, “Jesus,” under your breath.

“Wrong deity, my beloved,” Papa answers with a chuckle and just like that, he manages to settle you enough that you’re able to make your way down the steps without freaking out that all eyes are on you.

They’re cheering for you, is the only thought able to pierce your mind at having so many people staring at you. That thought is so bizarre that it keeps you from panicking on Papa’s arms, and even smile to some people as you walk.

“Magnificent,” Papa whispers in your ear as he guides you to your places next to Damiano and Ann. “You are absolutely magnificent, my wife.” You shiver at his praise and he brings your hand to his lips, eyes fixed on yours.

You stare into his mismatched eyes, and you smile to him, hoping you can convey just how much you love him through your eyes. You think he gets it, but then the announcer is calling, “Citizens of Avatar Country, welcome and raise horns for our honorable diplomatic guests, Rammstein! Oliver Riedel, bassist!” The tall, thin man walks down the stairs, graceful and enigmatic, dressed in black and gold.

At the bottom step, he stops and bows low before stepping off to where his place is and staring at the ceiling as Schneider’s name is pronounced to the room.

Schneider smiles and waves as he walks down the stairs, stepping next to Oli. The crowd is very enthusiastic about them being here, as pretty much everyone there are fans.

“Christian ‘Flake’ Lorenz, keyboardist!” More cheers follow the tall, lanky man as he waves happily.

When “Paul Landers, rhythm guitarist” is announced, the applause rises a notch, even though Paul himself doesn’t make a grand bow or wave much. He just smiles, shakes a few hands, then stands next to Flake. And when Richard bounces down the stairs, the response he receives is even more enthusiastic.

Richard hams it up, waving and throwing kisses and shaking hands, and the crowd loves it. He finally takes his place, much to the relief of the announcer, who’s waited a full five minutes while Richard stole the show for a moment. Papa’s trying not to laugh, and you’re biting your lip against some giggles—because Papa does the same thing when given half the chance.

“Till Lindemann, vocal—” The announcer doesn’t get to finish, because the roars and cheers of the crowd are very nearly deafening. Till steps out and offers an apologetic shrug to the man, before descending the steps, nodding a few times, but generally ignoring the fact that there is even a crowd there.

As he saunters by you, his gaze travels the length of your body before he catches your eye and nods once. You tremble a little as he takes his spot, and you feel more than hear Papa’s chuckle.

There is a pause as the crowd calms down a bit, the announcer staring imperiously at a few people before he slams his staff in the floor once again and calls out, “Citizens of Avatar Country, we bid you welcome our new Ambassadors from the fine land of Sweden, raise horns for the honorable H.E.A.T.!” All around you, guests raise their hands in salute as the announcer continues, “Crash, drummer and esteemed ambassador!”

The drummer, with a happy smile on his lips, descends the stairs and makes a short bow to both sides of the room before taking his place across from Till.

“Jimmy Jay, bassist and esteemed ambassador!”

Jimmy takes the steps two at a time, waving to the assembled before Crash grabs him, throws an arm around his neck and tries to rub his knuckles on his head. You giggle as Jimmy squirms out of Crash’s hold and punches his arm.

The announcer loudly clears his throat, and Jimmy and Crash go still, though their lips are obviously holding back grins. They look like two kids being reprimanded by their teachers.

“Jona Tee, keyboardist and esteemed ambassador.”

Laughter ripples through the crowd as Crash and Jimmy continue nudging and punching each other in short little bursts, when they think no one is looking, as Jona barrels down the steps, leaping a little and letting out a howl that many onlookers return.  
“Shifters are awesome!” Jona declares, leading to cheers from the crowd as he takes his place next to Jimmy.

The announcer, looking much put upon, calls out, “Dave Dalone, guitarist and esteemed ambassador.”

This man is calmer, smiling as he walks down the steps, waving as people cheer for him.

The other three try to pull him into their antics, but Dave just smiles and whacks Jona upside the back of his head. You are hanging on to Papa’s arms, trying not to dissolve into helpless giggles, but failing miserably.

“Erik Gronwall, vocalist and esteemed ambass—”

Erik’s metal scream drowns out the announcer as the grim raises his arms and his face to the ceiling. The citizenry join him, responding immediately to his excitement, their reaction exploding further when he jumps from the top of the stairs to the bottom in one gravity-defying leap.

You can see John shaking his head, and the helpless giggles you’ve been fighting take over. “So much for the dignity of a state dinner,” Special chuckles.

“It’s a country ruled by metal,” Papa laughs. “I suspect there’s a certain lack of dignity in all these affairs.”

“The poor announcer,” you hear Flake say sympathetically, and that just makes you laugh all the harder into Papa’s shoulder, who’s biting his own lip against further mirth.

Erik is amped up on the crowd’s energy, shaking hands and high-fiving people and giving hugs and some kisses out. The announcer bangs his staff against the floor, but to no avail. Finally, Erik takes his place next to Dave, beaming, all but glowing, and he throws a wink your way, making you blush faintly.

Ann leans over, beckons to you, and you lean across Damiano’s stern, unimpressed form so that Ann can whisper in your ear, “I’d love to see him in bed....a damn energizer bunny is my guess.”

Your face is fire engine red and you can’t help but glance at Erik. His grin is saucy and you hope he can’t tell what Ann said or, worse, what you’re thinking.

You swallow thickly and whisper back, “Well, maybe if you ask him he’d be glad to show you.” You grin faintly as, to your delight, she turns red now and straightens back up.

There’s finally peace, or at least, less chaos, in the room as the announcer finally bangs his staff again. You notice how quiet it goes now as he calls, “Ladies and gentlemen, shifters, fae, ghouls, and demons. I present the King of Avatar Country, Jonas Jarlsby!”

The band begins to play, and as Jonas steps out, you hear Johannes yell, “Glory to our King!” Everyone in the ballroom, you included, respond, “Glory to our King!” Jonas stands at the top and looks out over the sea of citizenry, expression serious, Henrik and Johannes behind him. Johannes yells “Glory to our King” over and over, the crowd responding in turn each time.

Jonas holds up his hands, and the crowd goes silent. “HORNS IN THE AIR!” Johannes roars, and every single hand, including those of the assembled diplomats and Clergy, raise into devil horns as Jonas begins his descent. The guitarists on the stage play a complicated, beautiful, regal-sounding solo as the king walks down the aisle, and takes his place on the throne.

At the end of the solo, Johannes begins to sing, his rich voice belting out the words to the national anthem. Everyone joins in but not too loud—no one seems to want to miss hearing Johannes sing.

You see Till and Erik nodding in approval at Johannes’s performance, and it makes you smile, pride for your husband welling in your heart.

The bodyguard’s voice falls away, and Jonas raises his hands. “My friends, my country, my family. Today we honor the new bond that we have with H.E.A.T., a wonderful band from one of the greatest nations on Earth. A nation that loves metal almost as much as we do.” There’s some laughter, and you see the grim nodding in agreement. “We also welcome Rammstein, a name that I doubt anyone here doesn’t know, and we thank them for their warning, without which we’d be very much still sitting on our hands.”

A wave of murmured agreement rolls across the room, accompanied by cheers and someone shouting, “Hear hear!” The fae say nothing, just nod.

Jonas smiles, and spreads his hands. “My friends. Dinner will be soon, and until then, have fun!” The band strikes a chord, and then a space is cleared before the stage for dancing (and moshing). 

Papa whirls you into his arms and spins you about. “I can already tell you’re going to be in high demand, so I’m getting my time with you now.” He kisses you deeply, and you wrap your arms around his neck, letting the thoughts of what was to come filter out. After all, who can concentrate on anything when being kissed by Papa?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you feel a little grim...

The music that fills the ballroom, though metal with hard riffs and pounding drums, is somehow still music to dance to as Papa leads you through a waltz.The two of you--yes, even you are somehow able to keep up with him--are so graceful that Johannes, standing next to his king as he receives well-wishers on the throne, tears up.

“You all right, brother?” Henrik murmurs as he moves around the throne.

Johannes pinches the bridge of his nose, surreptitiously wiping his eyes. “Yeah, of course.” Henrik nods and smiles.

“Your spouses are beautiful indeed,” is all he says.

“Yeah, yeah, pay attention,” Johannes grumbles, trying to keep his emotions hidden from the crowd.

As the song draws to an end, Papa pulls you flush against his body. “Enjoy yourself tonight, my beloved. I certainly plan to enjoy you later.”

You shiver. “I’ll hold you to that, darling husband.” He groans softly and leans down to kiss you deeply before pulling away. His hands barely leave yours before you find yourself whirled into Erik’s arms, and you squeak in surprise at the speed with which he moves.

“Ah, now that’s what I’m talking about,” Erik says, his voice bright. “Fucking awesome music, and the most beautiful woman in the room in my arms.”

“Oh now,” you say, “you flatter me.”

“Not even close,” he says, fixing another saucy grin on you. “I know beauty when I see it.” Before you can protest again, he dips you, then brings you back up and holds you close, swaying with you and the music. “You know I heard what you and the other chick said, right?”

You turn crimson, eyes briefly closing against the beauty of the man whose arms you are in. “I-I’m...I’m so sorry, that was very rude of us and—”

“Hey now, I never said I minded,” he says brightly, grinning as he spins you out, and then back against his chest. “You, or even her, ever want to find out? Just say the word.” He spins you so that your back is against his chest as you dance. “Of course, if you’re going to be too busy with _Herr_ Lindemann, I understand.”

“I...” You can’t believe you’re about to say this, your face nearly purple as you thoroughly enjoy his chest against your back. “I wouldn’t mind...having both of you.”

He pauses for the briefest of moments before he begins swaying again. “Really?” You nod, quick, and he lets out a soft groan as he pulls you even tighter against him. “Damn. Just...damn.” He takes in a deep breath, filling his lungs with your scent. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

You trap a moan in your throat as his hands press to your hips. “Something similar to what you’re doing to me, I think,” you reply, voice a little husky in arousal.

“Mmm...I think so too. Think anyone would notice if we slipped away for a little while?” His voice is pure mischief.

You’re nearly breathless as you let out a short laugh. “You have no idea how many pairs of eyes are on me at all times,” you say.

“OK,” he acknowledges with a rueful chuckle as he pushes his hips against yours. “Think anyone would _mind_ if we slipped away?”

You gasp at the feel of his hips against your ass, and you swallow hard. “I...I don’t think so, no.”

He hums behind you, swaying you still to the beat of the music. “Well then, I suppose the polite thing to do would be...to ask if you’d like to come away with me and test your theory.”

You feel eyes on you, and you turn your head to see Till, with a gaggle of women around him, watching you with a smirk. To your surprise, he mouths “have fun” at you.

“All-all right,” you whisper, “as long as you know...you know what will happen.”

The grim blinks, brow furrowing as he--more gently this time--spins you back around to face him. “I...don’t think I do? What do you mean?”

You swallow hard, staring at his collarbone. “I...the conduit nature has a...a defense mechanism, I guess. If I orgasm with anyone, they...they fall in love with me. It’s an automatic thing, and it only lasts for a day if they don’t actually love me, but...yeah.” You shrug helplessly. 

Erik scans your face, watching the emotions your warning brings out. He sees fear and regret, and that more than anything reassures him. He brings one hand up to cup your cheek and turns your face to his, tilting your head up so you can see him. "I'm not sure what a conduit is, and right now...I don't really care. I just want you. So whatever it is you're warning me about...I'll take the chance, gorgeous. You can explain after,” he says, his voice soft, and his eyes flashing with desire.

“You can’t keep me,” you continue whispering, worry in your eyes.

“I’m well aware,” he murmurs back, a hint of confusion in his tone but his touch turning reassuring. “Grim are too free to take permanent lovers anyway.”

“Really?” you say. “Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?”

“I would never do that,” Erik says, his expression serious—or as serious as you think he can get. “It’s true. We’re creatures of water ... we go with the flow, we embrace change, always moving, like a river heading to the sea.”

You look into his eyes, but you see only honesty in their depths, behind the lust. You relax, and you finally smile. “Well then. Your rooms?”

He beams. “Perfect!” He grabs your hand, and you laugh as you both run for the door.

Johannes briefly leaves his post to come down to Papa. “She’s going with him?” He watches Beta scuttle out after you.

“So it would seem,” Papa says, watching you go. “I told her to enjoy herself. And we’ll have her later.” He looks at Johannes. “Are you all right, my love?”

The wolf nods as his gaze darts around the room. “Yeah...I just thought she’d go with the big asshole first.”

Papa chuckles. “Well, he’s preoccupied at the moment, and I think she’s a little...intimidated by him.”

“What do they all _see_ in him?” Johannes mutters incredulously as he watches the ever-growing group of women giggle at something Till has just said--or done--then turns back to Papa. “It’s definitely not a bad intimidation. Just...hope it’ll turn out okay. Not another situation like with Copia and that Dew asshole.”

Papa snorts. “Everyone is an asshole tonight, hm?”

“Most nights, yeah. Especially when she’s involved.” He keeps looking around until finally Papa grips his chin and forces him to look in his eyes.

“Will you dance with me tonight, my husband?” Papa’s voice is silky smooth.

He blinks in surprise, then looks over to Jonas on his throne. Jonas has noticed the conversation and grins, making a shooing motion at Johannes. The wolf grins back, then turns back to Papa and bows low. “I would be honored.” He looks up through his hair, smirking. “But I lead.”

“Whatever you desire, my husband,” Papa says with a wink as he allows himself to be pulled into Johannes’s arms and thoroughly kissed before they begin to move to the music.

Meanwhile, Erik is pulling you down a long hallway. “I could have sworn this was the right way, where the fuck is my room?”

You giggle as he pushes open a door and finds not a well-appointed bedroom but what looks like a small lounge. “C’mon,” he says as he pulls you into the room. “This’ll work...”

You’re grinning as he shuts the door with his hip, and he snugs you up in his arms. “Oh, beautiful one...” His gaze darts around your face. “This will be such fun.” He leans down and kisses you deeply, the fingers of one hand tangling into your hair.

He’s wearing only a black leather vest, no shirt, so laying your hands on his chest is immediate skin contact. Your fingers slide across the smooth planes of his torso as you open your mouth to his gentle assault.

He groans at your touches, pressing you somehow closer, his arm around your back like an iron bar. But you don’t want to go anywhere, and you both moan as your tongues slide together in the beginnings of a sensual duel.

Beta, leaning ever so slightly against the wall outside the room, listens to the soft sounds of lust that are quickly getting louder, and he briefly considers entering the room...watching you fuck is one of his favorite things to do. The grim might not like that though, he figures, so the clown adjusts his hard-on and imagines the scene behind him.

The hand in your hair tightens and Erik tugs, pulling your head back and exposing the line of your neck. His mouth releases your lips only to assault your neck with nibbles and kisses, making you squeal a little.

“D-Don’t leave marks, okay?” you manage to gasp, and Erik chuckles and nods.

“That’s a little disappointing. I wanted to see them at dinner,” he mumbles against your skin. “But I’ll get over it.” His hands find the zipper on the back of your dress and slowly pulls it down enough so that his mouth can brush over your bare shoulders.  
Your breaths come in short, raspy puffs as his lips ghost over your collarbone, sending shivers through your body.

“Don’t stop,” you whisper, “touch me everywhere...”

“Oh, I’m planning on it,” he says happily, before unzipping you all the way and letting your dress fall. He gets you out of your boots too, and sets your necklace carefully on the table, before picking you up and laying you down on the couch. “Mmm...no undies is dangerous, beautiful one...”

“I don’t get much choice,” you reply, arching your back as he drags his hands down the length of your body.

“I wasn’t complaining,” he says, “just stating facts.”

His hands are pleasantly cool, actually. Against your overheated skin they feel almost chilly. He groans as he cups his hands around your breasts, giving a gentle squeeze. “No wonder that they love to worship you...you’re so fucking gorgeous…”

Your blush rises, and another appreciative moan escapes his lips before he leans over and takes a nipple in his mouth, suckling firmly and ending with a lick before doing the same with the other. “So good,” he mutters in between kisses.

You shudder hard, arching into his mouth. “Erik, fuck, you’re good at that...”

“Mmm, thank you, beautiful.” He licks at your nipple noisily, the sounds just adding to your arousal.

He shifts up a bit to kiss you again, a wet, sloppy kiss that leaves you feeling like he’s trying to devour you. He pinches and rolls your nipples, drawing them into impossibly hard peaks, and you let out a muffled whimpering cry.

He hums at your cry, enjoying the desperate sound of it. One hand slides down, along your hip, then slowly inward, trailing soft, teasing touches over your inner thigh. You shiver, trying to splay your legs wider for him, but he just laughs into your mouth.  
A raspy “please” escapes your lips and he laughs again. “You in a rush? Got somewhere you need to be?” He grinds his hips against your mound, nowhere near where you suddenly desperately need him.

“Technically...yes...” you answer, followed by a breathy moan.

“Hm, good point. I suppose I can’t keep you here all night.” His fingers finally press between your legs, fingertips sliding slowly up and down your folds. You shudder and gasp his name, trying your best to grind down on him, but he doesn’t let you, just laughs softly again.

“Soft and wet...soft and wet...” he is nearly singing in time to his fingers moving against you, making soft squelching noises as your juices flow. He grins up at you, then moves down your body, spreading you open for his hungry gaze. “Wow...prettiest pussy I’ve seen in a long, long time...”

You whine, your hips bucking a little at the praise, the anticipation. “What do you want, beautiful? Tell me...” You whine again, finding it suddenly hard to talk as he takes his long middle finger and slowly slides it into your waiting heat. He grins at your noise, chinning himself on your thigh. “Come on, gorgeous, use your words.”

You shudder, trying to work moisture into your mouth.

He twists his wrist a little, lets his thumb hover over your clit. “Tell me....tell me...”

Your hips buck repeatedly, reaching. “Touch me, touch me, please, make me come, please...” you whisper over and over, begging.

He smirks, taps your clit once, makes your pulse jump. “I can do that.” He lowers his head, and you discover that his tongue is nearly as talented as Papa’s. Nearly. He swirls and laps and sucks perfectly, and you writhe under him.

You clench down on the finger inside you, and he hums into you. “Mmmm, do that again...wait...” Another finger slides inside you, stretching you, making you wail. “Now do that again...” You swallow thickly, your fingers stroking through Erik’s hair to give yourself something to touch, something to focus on as you bear down on his fingers. “Fuuuuck that feels so good...can’t wait to feel that round my cock...”

“Oh gods,” you whimper, clenching again as he moves against your gripping walls, slowly moving in and out. Your juices are sliding down his hand, onto his wrist, and he grins before dipping down to suck on your clit again.

He makes a sound like he’s enjoying the most decadent of desserts, and your fingers tighten in his hair as your hips lift almost clear off the couch. He chuckles and presses them back down, and you shudder at the hint of dominance. “No gods. Just grim,” he mumbles.

“Whatever...just please,” you gasp. “Just want...more...”

He looks up at you, lips glistening with your essence, eyes shining, and twists his fingers inside your cunt. “You always so greedy?”

You only cry out, desperate for more touches, more licks, words unable to form under his assault. He grins and goes back to working your clit, almost not even touching it, infuriating and perfect.

Your hips buck uncontrollably, and he laughs, enjoying the teasing, enjoying how it drives you wild. You push down hard on his head, and he lets you, digging his mouth against his mound, letting you grind your mound into his face.

“Fuck fuck fuck,” you gasp, feeling the coil winding up in your core. He groans, sounding garbled against your wet flesh, and he adds a third finger.

He moves his fingers, carefully at first, not wanting to hurt you—and find himself on the wrong end of your husbands’ wrath—but you let out a deep moan, and you gush around him. And he grins against your clit as he realizes how ready you are.  
“You get so deliciously sloppy,” he moans, and then sucks on your clit hard. You scream, on the edge of a powerful orgasm, writhing on his fingers, needing that last push.

He pulls back from your cunt, leaving you hanging on the edge. “You want to come on my mouth...or around my cock?” he asks, a teasing tone sliding around the desire in his voice.

You shudder, grabbing his face and kissing him hard, before pulling away. “Y-Your cock, please!”

He grins. “I was hoping you’d say that.” He shifts off the couch, stripping the rest of his clothes off, in such a rush he nearly falls over. But then he’s back, kneeling between your legs and rubbing his cock head over your clit teasingly.

You strain against him, seeking more, as always. “Don’t...don’t tease,” you gasp.

“But you like it,” he whispers, teasing at your clit again and again, watching your reaction and smiling as you strain and tremble.

“Erik, please!” you wail, nails digging into his shoulders, but then he suddenly slides deeply into you, making the words die on your lips as he fills you.

You are breathless, unable to even moan as he fills you. Your walls grip him and he lets out a soft curse as he settles deep within you, pressing against your clit.

“Perfect...” he whispers. “You’re fucking perfect.”

Your nails dig harder into his shoulder as he shudders against you. He nuzzles into your neck, groaning your name, and he gives his hips a swirl, making you groan loudly, sound finally forced out.

“Mmmm, go ahead, beautiful, you can hurt me, I like a little pain,” he mutters into your neck, hissing a little bit as your nails dig in just a little bit more. “Fuck, that’s it, make it hurt....fuck.”

“W-What is it with all you guys liking pain?” you gasp, bucking into his hips.

He laughs softly. “Just another form of pleasure, lovely one. You can’t tell me you’re any different.” And he gives your ass a good smack.

A breathless squeal escapes your lips followed by another low moan when he rubs the spot he smacked and thrusts into you slow.

“I just wanna go all night with you,” he says. “But they’re gonna be looking for us soon...so...”

He grins, and his thrusts pick up their pace, hips snapping into yours, cock pounding into you. You wail his name as his fingers play over your clit, and you know that you won’t last.

Your coil tightens fast, almost too fast. “Oh gods,” you wail, “oh gods I can’t...I can’t...”

“Yeah you can,” he grunts, watching you, taking in everything. “You can...I’ll make you...”

You scream his name as you come suddenly, your energy all but shoving into Erik as you arch up under him. He roars in pleasure as you grip him like a vise, your hands scrabbling over his shoulders as you become lost to the pleasure.

Your orgasm rolls through you, and you buck against his body as he follows you over the edge, his own orgasm rocketing through him as his seed fills you.

You whimper at the feeling, shuddering as the last ebbs of your orgasm flow through you, before collapsing onto the couch, gasping his name. He shudders, nuzzling into your neck, and you can tell that his hold on you has changed.

His embrace is tighter, closer...and even though you can’t see his face, you almost sense the expression of confusion and ... joy? ... that crosses his features.

“What the hell is happening to me? I think I’d like that explanation now,” he whispers.

“I’m sorry,” you whisper back, still shaking. “I’m sorry. I’m what’s called a conduit...” You explain, your voice never rising above a whisper. “I-It’s temporary so long as it’s not, you know, actual love. It’ll wear off tomorrow. I’m so sorry.” 

He pulls back, looking at you in confusion. “Why are you apologizing? You can’t help your nature.” He cups your cheek tenderly. “I’m just sorry that I cannot join your group.” His smile is playful, but there’s an undercurrent of true sadness there.

You run a hand through his hair, pulling it out of his eyes. A vision of Copia moves through your mind’s eye, and you can’t help but frown a little. “You’re sure? You’ll be...okay?”

He runs his thumb over your bottom lip. “I’ll be fine, beautiful. I can tell it’s not...real. It’s amazing, holy fuck, it’s amazing. I wanna just...wow.” The corner of his mouth quirks up. “But I know it’s...fleeting.”

You smile back, your own sadness showing. “It...I don’t like it. It feels like I’m forcing you all to feel things you don’t want to.”

He nuzzles at your cheek. “There is never anything wrong with feeling love. Even if it’s temporary.”

“No, it’s not the love that bothers me,” you sigh, a soft moan as he shifts within you. “It’s that...I feel like you have no choice. I force it on you, that’s unfair, don’t you think?”

A sharp knock at the door interrupts you. “They want you in the ballroom, girlie,” Beta’s voice muffles through the door.

“I’m balls deep in the sweetest, prettiest woman I’ve seen in a long time. How is that unfair?” He kisses your nose as you protest. “Come on, beautiful. They’re looking for you, can’t keep ‘em waiting.”

He pulls out, making you both gasp. He looks around, spotting a little kitchen nook, and he steps over, washing off his crotch and coming back to clean you up. He smiles to you softly. “Thank you for this. It was fun!”

You grin back as you get dressed. “The pleasure was definitely mine.”

He laughs. “Oh mine too, beautiful, mine too. Fuck, you’re so...” He growls a little. “All right, focus, we gotta go. Let me help you with that.” And he zips your dress up, stroking your hips through the leather, before putting your necklace on. “That’s a helluva fucking piece of jewelry,” he mutters.

“Jonas is ridiculous,” you grumble, but admire how the light makes the gemstones flash like fire. “But he has absolutely incredible taste.”

“Well, of course he does! He married you. Didn’t he?” Erik winks at you as you blush.

“Oh stop,” you nudge him, embarrassed. “No one’s supposed to know about that, how do you know?”

Erik winks again. “I just do. Don’t worry,” he says as he adjusts himself and watches you pull your boots back on, “it’s not an obvious thing, just...I can tell.”

You make a face at him, and he grins. “Besides, there’s a new bite on your thigh that’s still healing.” He grins as he pulls on his vest, and you sigh in pleasure as you watch the play of his muscles. “See something you like, milady?” he teases.

“You know I do,” you answer with a giggle. “Do I look like I’ve been ravished?”

He studies you. “Nah, you look like you’ve been fucked.” At your panicky look, he laughs loud. “You look gorgeous, I was careful not to smudge you up.”

You pout and slap his arm. “You’re terrible!”

“And you like me for it,” he replies, bumping you with his hip.

“Yeah, you’re right,” you chirp happily, and flounce out the door.

Beta looks you up and down, then catches your eye, his brow raised in question. You smile and nod, and he jerks his head. “All right then, we need to move, they’re waiting for you.”

“Who’s waiting for me?” you ask in confusion, and Beta snorts.

“Your husbands? The rest of H.E.A.T.? Rammstein? Random citizens? I don’t know.”

You flush faintly, but grin. “I’m going to be popular tonight.”

“You’re popular every night,” Beta growls, giving you a light smack on your ass.

You squeak as Erik laughs. “I believe it.”

You try to protest but the clown gives you a gentle nudge.

When you enter the ballroom a few minutes later, the king immediately notices, nods, and rises from his throne. “Dinner is served,” the announcer calls, and attendees move to the beautifully laid tables as servers begin to lay plates of food at settings, and you realize they have been holding dinner until your return.

You flush faintly, giving an apologetic smile to the king. Erik looks smug as he sits down with his band.

Jonas just chuckles as he raises his glass. “Many thanks to the kitchen staff for this incredible meal. Please, eat as much as you like!”

A hand touches the small of your back, and you startle only a little as Papa takes your hand and brings it to his lips. “Let me escort you to our table, my wife. Something tells me you need to eat.”

You blush, but grin and whisper, “He was so good, my love.”

Papa chuckles as he pulls your chair out. “You’ll have to tell me all about it later, my wife. I am looking forward to it.”

You look up at him, disbelieving, as you sit. “You really want details, my husband?”

He smirks as he takes his seat, eyeing you up as though you were dinner. “But of course, my love.” He leans in and whispers, “You tell me how he fucked you while you ride my cock, just think how sexy that will be.”

Your eyes widen, and you flush darkly, swallowing hard. “Oh, well, um, in that case...” Papa’s chuckle is dark and full of unspoken promises for later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are led to dance...

The beautifully presented state dinner is delicious and the attendees feast, talk flowing as naturally as the drink. Finally, Jonas stands. “Well, my friends in H.E.A.T. and my inner court must do boring bureaucratic things. Please, everyone else, stay here and have fun!” There’s cheers from the crowd as the grim follow the wolves off to another room.

“Are we...are you supposed to go too?” you ask, looking at Papa.

The dark pope smiles. “If they need us, someone will let us know, I’m sure. Eat a bit more, my wife.”

You nod, picking at some more food as you listen to the conversations around you. You smile as Fire charms a small group of women and men, and you see Earth blushing as a few women giggle over him.

A hand suddenly plops onto your shoulder, and you look up to see Paul, smiling cheerfully. “Hallo! Would you like to dance? I would have asked earlier, but you got whisked away!”

You can’t help but return his smile. “Of course...if you are all right with it, Papa.”

“You do not require my permission, my love. Besides, I enjoy watching you dance.” Papa winks at you.

“I can’t imagine why, I have no coordination or balance,” you say as you lean in to kiss him, your heart warming at his defense of your freedom.

“Watching your body move gives me...inspiration,” Papa murmurs, before capturing your lips in a seductive kiss.

“Hey, keep kissing her like that and I won’t get my dance!” Paul protests playfully.

Papa chuckles into your lips and pulls away. “My apologies, _Herr_ Landers. Go on, my love, have fun.”

You cup his face gently and kiss him once more before rising from your seat and turning to face Paul, curtseying before saying, “Lead the way, Paul.”

Paul beams and leads you to the dance floor. He spins you a bit, making you let out a squeal, then settles the both of you into a cheerful rhythmic movement, smiling the whole time. Finally he says, “So he’s not wrong.”

You look up at him, quizzical smile on your lips. “Who’s not wrong about what?”

“Papa.” Paul grins down at you. “You’re very inspiring.”

You flush, nearly losing your footing at his words. “W-Well, thank you, but I think you’re both very silly. I couldn’t hope to ever match his grace.”

Paul shrugs. “Seems like most people can’t. But grace isn’t everything, mein freund.”

“It is when you’re dancing,” you argue.

“Maybe,” Paul says as he glances over your shoulder, then back to you. “But we’re not really talking about dancing, are we?”

Before you can respond, he moves quickly, twirling you into a spin and letting you go. A new set of arms catches you and you look up at Richard, who is smirking. “Fancy meeting you here.”

You gulp faintly, your mind helpfully replaying the kiss from earlier that day. “Hello, Richard. Are you having fun?”

“So far,” he replies, eyes not leaving yours. “Avatar Country is rather delightful. Always has been.” He looks thoughtful. “Of course, we weren’t here when Jonas was possessed, so I can’t really attest to that time period.”

“I only experienced a little bit of it, and I can assure you ‘delightful’ was not an accurate description.” You shudder a little as you recall the angel-king. “But that’s all in the past now.”

“Is it though?” he asks softly, a note of concern entering his gaze. “The whole reason we came early seems to say it isn’t.”

You bite your lip. “Well...maybe not. But at least Jonas is Jonas again. We’d be in real trouble if he were still possessed.”

“That’s very true.” He tilts his head back, gazing at the stained glass on the ceiling. “And it seems like everyone has you to thank for that.”

You flush. “So people keep saying. I’d really rather they stopped.” 

Richard chuckles. “Well, in that case…” He spins you out gracefully and lets go, and when you turn to face him again Till is standing there instead. He gives you an actual smile this time, and bows politely. 

The sight makes you want to laugh, almost giddy, but you rein it in. You curtsey, then he takes your hands, drawing you into a waltz-like stance, one hand coming to rest lightly on your hip, the other holding your hand as he begins to waltz you around the floor.

“So,” he rumbles, “did you do as I asked?” When you shoot him a confused look, he tilts his head. “Did you have fun with the wiry grim?”

You flush, but smile. “I did, yes. He’s...very talented.”

Till chuckles. “Glad to hear it. A woman like you deserves as much fun as you can have.”

You laugh softly. “Well, luckily I get more than enough.”

“You certainly have many options available to you, in many...combinations.” His smile is suggestive. “I know many fae who would be jealous of the delights you have to choose from.”

You blush, but grin. “No need to be jealous, Till. I’m sure you get even more delights than I do.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that,” he says with a smirk. “I never lack for...company.”

“So I noticed,” you respond as he moves with you. “I expect you’ll have your choice of company this evening, given all the attention you received.”

“Ah, are you envious of them then, _liebling_?” he murmurs.

Your blush deepens. “I have no reason to be. My husbands have already promised to indulge me this evening.”

He chuckles, brushing his fingers over your blush. “That is not the same as a no.”

You huff, blush deepening at his touch on your cheek. “...shut up.”

He laughs, spinning you out and then back into his chest. “You’ve got a fire inside you that matches the blaze of your beautiful necklace,” he says, still laughing. “A beautiful, hypnotizing flame. Everyone you meet wants to touch it, I expect.”

You flush darkly. “Flatterer.”

“ _Nein_ , I am simply telling the truth.” He smiles down to you, a real smile that has your heart fluttering.

“You’re not fair,” you whisper. “Not even remotely.”

He snorts. “If you’re looking for fair, you’ll be very disappointed then. Fae do not deal in ‘fair’.”

“I noticed that too,” you mutter, swallowing thickly, looking up into his face. “But...I don’t think I mind.”

Till leans down, his lips only centimeters from yours. “I know you don’t.”

Your breath catches. “Are you...are you going to kiss me...with everyone watching?” You can feel Papa’s eyes on you, can practically sense the smirk you’re sure is crossing his face.

“Are you tempting me?” the fae asks.

You shiver hard in his arms, and before you can stop yourself you close the distance and kiss him deeply. He growls into your lips and kisses back, pressing tightly against you. He’s so much bigger than you, it feels so good to be dwarfed like this.

He tears himself away from you with a snarl and stares down at you, breathing heavily. “Forget what I said. You are no flame. You’re a fucking inferno. Beyond dangerous.”

You lick your lips, eyes wide as you look up at him. “So are you. A girl could drown in you, Till.”

He closes his eyes, hands resting on your shoulders, still gentle despite the tension in his frame.

“Perhaps...” You can hear the slightest tremble in his voice ... barely, but it’s there. “Perhaps you should go back to your husbands and your other lovers.”

“Or perhaps you could join us for the night.” The bold words pass your lips before you realize you’re speaking them, shocking you.

His eyes widen in surprise before a wide grin splits his lips. “Well, well. Someone doesn’t want to wait. If they are amenable to it...I would be honored.”

You swallow hard, then take his hand and walk over to Papa. You open your mouth, but before you can say anything, the dark pope says, “Yes.”

You blink. “How do you know what I was going to ask?” You pause, then, “How do you know I was even going to ask anything at all?”

Papa raises his eyebrow. “You’re still holding his hand. I just saw you kiss—which was a beautiful sight, by the way. And I can smell your—”

“Okay, okay!” You blaze red as Till laughs uproariously.

“Your scent is...enticing,” Till says when he is calm once more, and your flush deepens.

“And it would appear you’re going to find out how enticing, my friend,” Papa chuckles, his eyes focused on you.

Till is about to answer when his attention is drawn away. You follow his gaze and see Richard gesturing. “Normally I’d ignore him, but given the situation, I should see what he wants.” He turns back to you, his gaze glittery. “I will join you and your...entourage... later?” You nod. He tilts his head and is gone.

You sit down in a nearby chair, fanning your face, which is still quite red. “...he’s gonna kill me.”

“Several times, hopefully,” Papa says, smirking down to you. You squeal and flail at him. “Seriously. My love, I have heard tales of his prowess for years.”

“This isn’t helping, Papa!” you yelp.

“Oh, my apologies, I didn’t realize you were looking for help.” Papa’s laugh turns into a soft hum. “You’re going to look absolutely divine spread out underneath him...”

You squirm in your seat, red-faced and quite wet. “My love. My husband. I am begging you. Please stop, or I will drop any etiquette I know and hide under the table!”

Papa can’t help but picture that, and he laughs and laughs, leaning against the wall and clutching his stomach. You can’t help but smile; seeing him express so much mirth makes you happy.

“Oh my love, my love,” he gasps as he pulls you to him so you can sit on his lap. “You are the most precious thing I have ever known.” He pulls you close and hugs you tightly as he tries to control his mirth. You can’t help but grin and nuzzle into his neck, and he hides his giggles in your hair.

Soon the grim and the wolves return as well, having completed whatever tasks were required, and with their presence, the formalities of the evening seem to fall away. The king no longer restricts himself to his throne, the music gets louder and more raucous, and you find yourself mingling with various citizens before Crash bounds into you with a happy yelp.

“Sorry, milady, did I hurt you?” he says with a gasp. He shoots a look at Dave, who’s nearby, shaking his head. “It was an accident, I swear! Come on, Dave, you know it was!” Dave, who’s talking with Air, raises an eyebrow at the energetic grim, then completely ignores him. Crash pouts and turns to you. “It really was!”

“It’s okay, Crash, I promise,” you soothe with a grin. “I’m okay, it was just a little bump.” 

He sighs in relief. “Oh, good!” He glances around, then grins to you and holds out his hand. “Would you like to dance?”

Your smile is indulgent as you put your hand in his. “Just don’t go too fast, I’m not nearly as bouncy as you!”

“I bet you’re bouncier than you think,” he teases with a wink before whisking you off to the dance floor.

The rest of the night passes blissfully, talking and laughing and dancing with ghouls, wolves, fae and grim. At some point, Papa must have said something to Johannes about Till, because the wolf suddenly pulls up behind you and hugs you tight to his chest. You can feel the tension that he is trying to hide, and his grip on you is a little more...firm, possessive than usual. “My wife. I missed you.”

You melt into your wolf. “I missed you too.”

“Dance with me,” he murmurs, and without waiting for an answer, he begins to sway.

You giggle softly. “You look so handsome when you’re up there, singing, performing your duties to your king.”

He grins down to you. “I like it when you call me handsome, sweetness. You’ve looked good enough to eat all night. Have fun with Erik? He was fucking gleeful during the official signing of the accords.”

You feel your blush rise again as you answer, “Yes, he was very...attentive.”

“I just bet.” He leans down and growls into your neck playfully before straightening up and continuing to sway back and forth with you. “So...Till’s joining us tonight?” he asks, his tone overly casual.

“Yes.” A beat. “Is that ok?” 

“Sure.” But the increased tension in his grip suggests otherwise.

You’re quiet for a time, your eyes closed, enjoying his warmth but considering his words, his behavior. After a few minutes, you ask softly, “Are you threatened by Till? Or...upset with me?” You turn in his arms quickly and lay fingers over his lips. “And please don’t say ‘of course not’. I really need to know the truth.”

“You think I’d lie? To you?”

“No. But I think you’d stuff your true feelings if you thought it would make me happy.”

He looks down at you, and his eyes warm a little. He kisses your fingers and then wraps his hand around yours. “I’m not pissed at you. And I’m...only a little threatened. Till is...a lot...I know how he affects you.”

You nod, fighting hard not to cry. “He doesn’t have to... I’ll tell him that it’s not a good idea. I think he’ll understand. I think he knows you and Papa and Jonas are most important, he’ll...”

Now it’s his turn to lay long fingers on your lips. “Did I say you had to?” You blink up at him in confusion, and he smiles softly. “I trust you. With all my heart. Fuck, I got over the Copia thing. I’ll be fine, my wife. I...I want you to do this. Well, to do him, heh.”

“Are you sure?”

“You tell me.” He snugs you in tight against him, and you feel every inch. Your soft exhale makes the corner of his mouth quirk. “Gonna watch him hold you down and split you open like a peach. Good god damn.”

You shudder hard at his words and bury your face in his chest. “Johannes, not you too!”

He laughs, nuzzling the top of your head. “I bet he’s gonna make you lose your mind with lust. Oh, I can’t wait!”

You let out a little moan, a mix of desire and nervousness. “Y’all are really trying to kill me, aren’t you? How am I going to survive this, Johannes? You already drive me to the edge of sanity most nights ...”

He grins. “Well, you’ll just have to try your best. You don’t really want to miss out on fucking Till Lindemann, do you?”

You gasp. “Hell no! This is absolutely happening, I just...” You flush and scuff your foot. “Just a little embarrassed how much I want him, that’s all.”

Johannes snickers. “Hey, don’t worry about it. Pretty sure Dante wants him at least a little bit too.”

“Our husband wants everyone,” you say with a giggle. Then the meaning of Johannes’s words really hits you, and your eyes widen. “Really? Do you think Till would...?”

Johannes shrugs, and snugs you in close to him as the two of you continue to sway to the music. “I don’t discuss his preferences with him. Fuck, I don’t discuss much of anything with him. Fae are generally open-minded but something tells me even if the big lug was willing, he’ll only have eyes for your luscious body tonight.”

You blink up at him, cocking your head a little even as you blush at the thought of Till’s eyes on your naked flesh. “So...you don’t get along?”

“I...wouldn’t say that, sweetness.” Johannes sighs and pulls you over to a velvet couch that sits low to the floor, sprawling just a little as he positions you on his lap. “I like them. Of course I do, I’m a metal fan, and they’re one of the biggest acts on the planet. And they’re all really interesting people. But...fae make me fuckin’ nervous. Outside of the band, the ones I’ve met have been arrogant and unpredictable. And I don’t want unpredictable around you, my wife.”

You lay your head on his shoulder, letting your fingers twist and tangle in his hair. “I can still tell him I’ve changed my mind...tell him that this is not a good idea....”

Johannes smiles and cups your cheek. “Sweetness. I want you to do this. I want you to do what makes you happy. And I know that you’re strong enough to kick their ass if you need to.” He nuzzles your forehead. “You know how I worry. But I won’t let that hold you back.”

Your hands drift from his hair down his chest. “You know I don’t deserve you.”

“There’s where you’re wrong, sweetness.” You lift your head to look at him. “After everything I’ve done? I’m the one who doesn’t deserve you.”

You smile faintly, reaching up to stroke his cheek. “How about, for once, we just agree that we belong together? It’s not a matter of deserving. It’s a matter of love.”

He moves swiftly, capturing your lips in a stingingly sweet kiss that quickly has you melting into him. Soon the kiss is deep, deeper, his tongue plunging into your mouth, and you’re holding on to him for dear life.

His hands ease up your back, tangling into your hair, and you moan into his mouth. He shivers under you as your tongues tangle, and then he’s pulling away to breathe, nuzzling his nose along yours. “I love you, sweetness. I love you so much.”

Your eyes well with tears of joy. You love hearing him say that. “I love you too, Johannes. Always and forever.”

“I swear I’m the luckiest asshole I know,” he mutters as he kisses you again, drawing you as close in to him as he can. He’s stoking the fires within you, drawing whimpers and muffled cries out of you as he feasts on you.

“Now, now, starting the party without anyone else is rude,” Fire calls out teasingly as he walks by. Johannes simply flips him off and keeps kissing you, other hand resting on your ass.

The ghoul laughs. “Such an accomplished multitasker,” he says, then pauses to watch, moving in closer. “I don’t know why but the leather makes everything look hotter...”

“I think she should wear this all the time,” Johannes growls, squeezing your ass through the leather skirt. “Get Jonas to make her one for each day of the week.”

“Now that’s an idea...but also some pants, she needs to be in leather pants,” Fire moans.

“It would be a waste,” you say, reaching out to Fire, beckoning to him. “None of you want me in clothes for very long, so it doesn’t make sense to go to the trouble.”

Fire falls to his knees behind you, running his nose up the back of your neck. “Still worth it,” the ghoul moans, pressing his hips to your ass. “You’d look incredible...everyone would agree...”

“We’d get nothing accomplished...country would go to shit...” Johannes mutters as he kisses a trail along your jawline. “But fuck yeah leather pants...”

You squirm in their embrace. “We...we’re not...we can’t do this here...in front of...everyone...”

“I know that no one would mind. You think this would be the first time this hall has seen an orgy?” Johannes growls with an evil grin, and Fire laughs at your squeak.

“Johannes, you...you...I know you’d do it too!” you splutter.

“I really would,” the wolf replies darkly.

“No, you won’t.” You jump at Till’s voice as he steps up, staring down at you. “I don’t share with the general public. At least, not our first time together.”

Johannes snorts. “Oh, so you do have limits and boundaries.”

“Johannes...” you whisper.

The wolf bites your neck, softly, not to hurt, just to tease. “What? I was just making an observation.”

Till snorts but doesn’t say anything else to Johannes. Instead, he pulls you to him and suddenly slings you over his shoulder. You squeak, eyes wide and face reddening as one of his hands rests on your ass to keep you stable. “T-Till! I-I can walk!”

The massive fae grunts. “And your point?” He turns for the doors then looks back to Johannes. “You coming? Or am I just marching the halls until I find a door with the right energy?”

Fire tries not to laugh as Johannes inhales. “Arrogant asshole,” the wolf breathes out as he stands.

“Like dealing with your twin, I would think,” Fire says, choking on his mirth.

Johannes shoots Fire a murderous look, but he starts walking after Till. “Fire, let the others know where we’re headed, tell them to haul ass to the king’s rooms if they’re up for a show.” Fire bows, still grinning, and blinks away as the wolf catches up to Till and the squirming you.

“Till, come on, I-I can—”

“I don’t care if you can or not.” Till smirks and grabs a handful of your ass. “Mmm. That training is paying off.” You squeak and slap at his back.

“Slap him harder, wife, he can take it.” Johannes chuckles.

“I’m more interested in seeing how much she can take,” Till rumbles as he follows the wolf.

Johannes looks back at the fae, a wild grin spreading across his face. “My wife can take a whole fucking lot. Just you wait.”

“Your wife is right here!” you snap through your blush, and Till smirks to Johannes before snaking his hand up your skirt.

“Too tight for panties in here, huh?” he rumbles, and you muffle a cry into Till’s back as his fingers suddenly rub over your slit. “Oooh, wet already?”

“Oh, she loves some aggression,” Johannes chirps happily.

“You...you...” Words escape you. All you can do is shout and squirm in Till’s hold. The fae slaps your ass once more.

“Save your screams for when it counts, little one,” he says, his voice a dark promise, and you can’t help but struggle a little harder.

Johannes snickers, rubbing his hands together. “I’m so fucking ready to just watch him wreck you.”

Till smirks as you all pass by two maids pushing a cart, and yelp as Till’s finger passes over your clit. The maids gasp as they realize what he is doing, and the fae flicks his tongue at them, making them squeal and blush and hurry down the hall.

“Ha! They’ll be thinking about that for days!” Johannes cackles.

“Good.” Till’s voice rolls through you and you are suddenly almost thankful that he’s carrying you. You’re not sure your legs would have gotten you very far otherwise, and you’re going to need all your energy to handle whatever he’s about to do to you..


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the fae indulges...

You finally reach the blue rooms and Johannes opens the door. Till barely makes it inside the suite with you before pushing you against the wall and kissing you as if he is starving. You gasp at his passion, overwhelming you in the best ways.

Pinned between his body and the wall, you wrap your legs around his hips and hang on to his neck. He stops kissing you only long enough for you to take a quick breath and then he’s feasting on you once more.

Johannes smirks as he sinks down into a chair, watching as the fae absolutely devours you with a single-mindedness you’re not used to, even from your men. Till’s full, sensitive lips are perfect for kissing, and the feel of his massive body pressed against yours is intoxicating.

Your mouth opens under his assault and his tongue slides in, and all you can do is clutch him tighter.

You don’t hear or notice the door opening. Papa slips in quietly, taking in the scene before him with a wicked smile. “What have we here?” he mutters as he joins Johannes, greeting him with a kiss.

The wolf kisses his husband hard, before pulling the pope onto his lap. “Our wife losing her fucking mind with lust?”

Papa chuckles darkly, leaning his temple against Johannes’s jawline. “Mmm, that’s always a beautiful sight. And I’ve never had the pleasure of watching Till work. This will be...delicious.”

You can’t seem to stop making noise as your tongue slides along Till’s. The knowledge that you’re kissing him, that he’s the one pinning you to the wall with barely any effort...it makes you lightheaded.

Till makes hardly any sound, so intent is he on kissing you senseless, and when he does finally tear his lips from yours to growl out something in German, your core clenches and your scent fills the room. Johannes’s nostrils flare, and he groans and grips Papa tight.

Papa moans softly, squirming ever so slightly in Johannes’s lap as the door opens again to admit Earth and Beta. The little ghoul is quite intimidated by the huge fae, and so he scuttles to a couch and sits as out of the way as possible. Beta sits next to him, then pulls the ghoul onto his lap, stroking him and pressing calming kisses everywhere he can while he focuses his stare on you.

One by one the other ghouls begin to blink in, quietly. When Tim and John arrive, Till is unbuckling his pants. The clink of metal and snick of leather makes you moan, and Till lets out a harsh snap of a sound. “I want it up against the wall first, _liebling_ ,” he mutters. “No waiting, no stripping, just fucking.”

“F-Fuck yes, T-Till, whatever you want, please,” you all but babble, dripping down your thighs already.

Tim gives a low whistle as he settles into a recliner. “Wow. Haven’t seen her like that since...well, last week.”

There’s soft laughter, which you don’t even hear, honestly, because the blood pounding in your ears is too loud. Till pulls his cock out, and you gasp as you feel his tip rubbing at your clit. He feels enormous.

He leans in, letting his forehead rest against yours as his cock slides against you. “Shhhh, shhhh,” he hushes you. “Quiet, _liebling_ , shhhhh.” He keeps shushing you until you finally manage to control yourself. He rubs against your clit again and again, still shushing you. “Very good, little one. Very good.” Henrik and the king enter, and Till smirks. “Very good,” he says softly. He stops, drawing the moment out, his ocean eyes staring into yours, and you swear you see fondness in their depths....and then, without warning, he shoves his cock into your cunt in one rough thrust.

His praise had felt like he was lowering you into a warm bath, surrounding you and making you feel safe. But that shatters as you’re suddenly stretched wide around him, his cock all but scalding your insides. He’s so big, and you’re gripping him so tight. He takes a moment, growling something else in German to himself as he just savors you.

Jonas sits down on the same seat as his husbands, his eyes wide as he takes in the scene before him. Papa thinks for a moment, and then Special’s there. “Keep an eye on her energy, my friend. There’s no way she’ll be able to control it, not tonight.”

Special’s eyes light up as he watches you writhe on Till’s cock, your own eyes open wide and sightless as you wail and quake. And then he nods. “Yes, she’s in no shape to monitor herself...but dear Satan look at her...fucking gorgeous...” His fingers twitch, aching to touch. Till throws the arch-demon a look over his shoulder, as if he can sense the other man’s need. Special holds his hands up. “But I won’t. She’s yours for now, don’t worry.” Till nods and looks back down to you, watching how you shiver and writhe on him, and he groans and kisses you again.

You gush and leak around his shaft, the air filling with your scent. Henrik bites his lip and squeezes himself through his pants, and Johannes growls, the want in him spiraling high, driven by the sight, the sounds, the smells of your lust.

“This is so hot,” Tim groans, hand around his cock as he watches.

“I love when she loses her mind,” John agrees, sharp gaze not moving from you.

Till pulls away so you can breathe, though his lips are still centimeters from yours. “Is this everything you hoped for, _liebling_? Is this how you imagined I would feel in your cunt?”

“I-It’s...b-better,” you manage to gasp, fingers curling into his shirt.

He slides out partway then slams back into you, once, twice, three times. “How about that? Do I fuck hard enough for you?”

“Oh...gods...” you moan. “Harder...faster....”

“Oh really?” he whispers, and he casts a quick look at your husbands, who nod slowly, transfixed with desire.

“As long as...” Papa clears his throat. “As long as she does not say ‘popsicle’, you are fine.”

Till blinks in confusion, but then he nods. “Safeword, got it. In that case...” His hands grasp your hips, pulling you most of the way off of him. His cock is dripping your essence, making all your loves’ mouths water. He grins, fangy and dangerous, before slamming into you so hard you see stars. He doesn’t stop, using your body like his own personal sex toy, and you gurgle his name at how good it feels.

With each thrust your back thumps against the wall. Somewhere in the back of your mind, you realize you’re going to be bruised...but the next thump knocks that thought away, and then you stop thinking...it’s all sensation and pleasure...you don’t even notice Till materializing a pillow to put behind your back. Even Johannes’s respect for him goes up a notch at that. 

“He reminds me of you,” Beta whispers to Earth, eyes wide as he watches you take a brutal pounding.

Earth blushes darkly at the thought of being compared to Till. “T-That’s...n-no, I’m not.”

“You really are,” Beta insists, watching Till snarl as he picks up speed.

Water moans as he and the other ghouls feel the build of your orgasm rise higher. “Does he...fuck....does he know what’s going to happen?”

Beta chuckles. “He knows. He said he’d take his chances.” His arms wrap around Earth, ready to help his ghoul ride out your orgasm.

Till growls as he feels your walls start to flutter around him. “That’s right, _liebling_ , that’s right. Come for me, little one, let the pleasure rip you apart.” His touch finds your clit, thick fingers rubbing rapidly along your soaked folds, and you couldn’t keep from coming if your life depended on it. You shriek his name and explode, squirting over his crotch, and he snarls as your energy flows through him, connecting you both.

He fucks you harder as you come, and then his orgasm strikes, hot spurts of cum filling you up as he throws his head back and shouts at the ceiling. A low chorus of growls and moans echo him as your ghouls shudder, reacting to your orgasm, and your husbands watch your body jerk and twitch before exchanging hot, hungry glances with each other.

You come down slowly, gasping for breath as you cling to Till, your body beginning to shiver with the aftershocks. The fae takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly, and he smirks. “Well. Seems as if fae are not affected by your conduit powers. That’s good—I can make you come all night.” He pulls you against his chest and walks you to the bed, his cock softening inside you.

His words take a few minutes to penetrate your pleasure-fogged brain. Not affected...? “Wait,” you finally say, struggling in his grip. “What are you saying?”

He pulls out of your cunt and gently drops you onto the bed before joining you. “This love thing I’m supposed to be feeling? Not feeling it.”

You stare at him in shock. “Really? But that’s—” Till is obviously done talking about it as he kisses you hard, and you can’t help the moan that rips from your throat. Then he pulls back and undresses you, taking your ruby necklace off and throwing it to Jonas for safekeeping, then tossing the leather dress aside and spreading your legs.

“Oh, I like you dripping me, _liebling_...” he growls, watching as his seed drips down your lips, and after leaning in for another kiss he pulls away and starts undressing. You bite your lip as you watch his body become revealed to your hungry gaze. He’s...perfect. 

Jonas frowns and leans in to Papa, whispering, “He doesn’t get affected?”

Papa shoots a bewildered look at Aether and Special, who both shrug, looking just as puzzled. “I suppose...not?” the dark pope murmurs in response. At Jonas’s look, he adds, “My love, my knowledge of conduits has its limits. We don’t know how exactly her powers will interact with other types of creatures, and may never know until...well, something like this happens.”

“Fae are...odd anyway,” Air mumbles softly, not taking his eyes off your leaking cunt, and Papa nods.

“That is a good point, my friend. The fact that he doesn’t get affected like normal...is not too surprising.”

Both Jonas and Johannes look unsettled. “I don’t know, something about this bothers me,” the wolf growls.

Air grunts. “What doesn’t bother you?” he says, ignoring Johannes flipping him off.

“I think I have to agree with him,” Jonas says. “It seems strange... Her nature is designed to protect her, I don’t like that it’s not protecting her now.”

“All of us are here with her,” Papa reminds them gently. “We can protect her when her nature cannot.”

Jonas nods slowly. “Yes...you are right, my husband. And he seems disinterested in hurting her in a bad way anyway.”

There’s soft laughter as they watch Till lean down, smirking, and you gasp his name as he starts licking himself from your folds.

Papa strokes Johannes’s hair, murmuring reassurances and offering gentle kisses to both wolves. Johannes leans in, pressing against Papa and reaching for his king, his gaze never leaving you.

Your gasps turn into sharp keening, and Tim grins as he gets up and steps closer for a better view. “Keep hitting her clit, fuck,” he groans, eyes half-closing as he palms himself.

Till’s gaze flicks to the wolf, a very clear look of “I’m not taking suggestions” in his expression, and Tim holds up one hand nervously, quickly reversing back to his seat. Till huffs a breath into your folds as he keeps lapping at you, rapidly licking at your clit, and you writhe under him. You knew he’d be good at this but...good is an understatement for his skill.

He plunges two thick fingers inside you, fucking you as hard and fast as his tongue flicks your clit. Your hips snap, forcing your pussy to slide against his mouth and tongue, and before you know it, another orgasm rushes up and out, flooding him with your essence.

And he doesn’t stop, just keeps licking you faster than you ever thought a person could lick.

“Look at him go,” Fire whispers in shock, watching you sob in pleasure and writhe against the German fae’s face. Till shows no signs of letting up, licking you through another two orgasms before flipping you onto your stomach. He pulls your hips up, groaning as he sees you quivering and dripping, and he rubs the thick head of his cock through your folds.

“Oh, _liebling_ , you are...incredible.” He gives your ass a firm smack, making you yelp slightly, and he chuckles and does it again.

Your yelp turns into a muffled wail as he slides his cock in your waiting cunt, your walls clinging to him as you tremble underneath him. He slaps your ass again, then presses a thumb against your back entrance.

You shriek his name, making him laugh in delight. He applies light pressure there, the pad of his thumb just barely sinking into you, and he swirls his hips at the same time, dragging his cock all over your walls. Earth, ever helpful, scuttles over to the nightstand and tosses Till some lube.

He looks at the bottle as if it were a foreign object, then moves to toss it aside.

“Please use it,” the king says, still lying back on the couch with Papa and Johannes.

Till scoffs. “I never--”

“You will with her.” Jonas hasn’t moved, but his energy is taut. Johannes looks ready to jump, the only thing holding him back is Papa.

Till snorts but finally opens the lube and squeezes, letting the cool liquid coat your hole.

You shudder as the coolness adds to your sensations, and then his thumb returns, rubbing and pressing in again. “So, what, you take your partners’ asses dry?” Papa says, derision in his voice.

“Of course not,” Till snaps, scowling at him. “But this isn’t MY lube, that’s in my room.” Everyone blinks at him in surprise. “ _Was_? It’s what I prefer. Also it’s strawberry flavored.”

Papa relents, and even cracks a smile. “Strawberry, hm? Well, we can get yours--”

“Too late.” As the fae slides his free hand up your back, pressing your upper body into the mattress, he pushes his thumb in your ass to his knuckle and thrusts hard into your cunt. “I’m busy.”

You gurgle at his words and how full you feel, fingers twisting the sheets in your hands. You feel like you’re being pulled apart in the best ways possible, and his growl at how you feel surrounding him makes you shudder. “T-Till...Till!”

“I know, _liebling_ , I know,” he croons down to you, wiggling his thumb in your ass. “You’re taking me so well, such a good girl...”

Your cry is long and drawn out, and his hum rumbles through you as he pushes his thumb in farther, thrusts into you again. “Are you ready for another fucking?”

“Yes,” you hiss, “please...yes...”

“Hm, didn’t quite catch that.” His free hand fists in your hair, using it to pull your upper body off the bed. “I said, are you ready for another fucking?!” he snarls into your ear.

“YES!” you wail, clenching around his cock and thumb and dripping onto the bed. “Yes please, please fuck me, please do whatever you want to me!”

“Mmm, that’s more like it.” He lets go of your hair, letting you slump back down, before switching out his thumb for two fingers.

You let out a cry just bordering on a scream, and Johannes tenses the smallest bit. Papa and Jonas both lay calming hands on him, even as Papa shoots a quick glance at Special, who nods. “You were right, she can’t monitor her energy right now, but I’ve got her. She’s all right.” *For now* he mentally communicates to just Papa.

Papa doesn’t let his thoughts show on his face or body, but his mental voice sounds worried as he responds, *He’s not hurting her, is he?*

Special chuckles into the pope’s mind. *Definitely not. Just...overwhelming her. He’s a bit of a force of nature.*

*You don’t say...* Papa chuckles too, somewhat reassured, watching Till begin to piston into you.

*Oh I do say.* Special laughs. *I would not be surprised if she uses her safe word.*

Papa hums thoughtfully as your scream fills the room. *It’s possible. But she’s going to hang on as long as she can. You know she’ll want to impress him.*

Special chuckles and nods. *Good point, my friend. Very good point.*

Till groans loudly as your walls grip his cock perfectly, clinging and warm. His fingers fuck your asshole in the same rhythm his cock is plowing your cunt open, and you’re a drooling mess underneath the powerful man.

His free hand roams ...down your back, over your hip...seeking and finding your clit...flicking it.

You press your whole face into the mattress and shriek as another orgasm rockets through you. Your hands gripping the bedsheets and Till’s body pressing into you are the only things keeping you anchored -- you’re sure without them, your body would shatter.

He curses in German, then roars as your clenching, clasping walls force his own orgasm. He fucks you impossibly faster, his cum splattering down your legs, forced out with his thrusts. You’re a drooling, babbling mess as he keeps you high as long as he can, and your loves all watch slack jawed as he pounds you into the mattress.

You are mindless, swimming in the pleasure as your orgasm stretches out...maybe two or three orgasms, or maybe just one really long one, you’re not sure which. From what seems to be thousands of miles away, you vaguely sense Special helping you control your energy as it zings around the room and through the ghouls.

Every ghoul save Special is writhing, mouths open in shouts as they share in your pleasure. Beta holds Earth tight as the little ghoul thrashes and whines into the clown’s chest.

“Unholy Satan, that’s incredible,” Papa breathes, eyes wide.

Slowly, slowly, you come back down, lost in the orgasmic bliss and slow way it fades. By the time you come back to yourself, you find that you’re sitting in Till’s lap. The fae is rubbing your back softly and murmuring to you, soothing words that keep you grounded to him. He doesn’t seem to care about the mess that’s slowly dripping onto his legs from your sloppy and oversensitive cunt.

You quiver against him, and your face is wet, but you don’t remember when you started to cry. You try to speak, but no words come out.

“Shhh, _liebling_ , it is all right,” Till rumbles before he glances over at your husbands.

They nod to him, and Papa stands, walking into the bathroom and bringing back wet washcloths. Till shifts you gently so your husband can clean you up, and you’re boneless against the big man’s chest. “I knew that would be a good show,” Papa murmurs. “As far as I’m concerned, you may have her whenever you want.”

Till smirks faintly. “I may have to take you up on that. She comes beautifully.”

“She does everything beautifully,” Johannes says as he approaches, unable to stay back any longer. “I don’t know that I agree with the ‘whenever you want’ part, though.” He scowls as he reaches for you.

Till’s eyes flash as the wolf’s hands near you. “Did I say that I was finished with her?”

Johannes stiffens, a low growl starting in his throat. “No, but now I’m saying it. Give her back.”

“Hey,” you rasp, and they both look down at you. “N-No fighting, either of you. Johannes, my love, he just wants to make sure he does aftercare well, t-that’s all.”

“Yeah, that’s fine, but he doesn’t get to tell me when I can touch my wife.” He looks at the fae, his lip curled in a threatening snarl. “Got that? I don’t care how big and bad you are.”

Till smirks, keeping eye contact with the wolf. “Someone’s threatened. Do you think I will spirit her away in the night? Might be safer for her, what with battle imminent.”

“I’ll fucking kill you if you try, Lindemann,” Johannes snarls, and Jonas pulls him away.

“Come on, let’s go cool down.”

Johannes yanks himself out of Jonas’s grasp. “I love you, my king, but if you think I’m leaving this room...if you think I’m moving even two feet away from her, you’re out of your fucking mind.”

“Wolf--”

“Don’t.” Johannes pins Jonas with a stare full of raw emotion. His voice is suddenly deadly soft. “Don’t pull rank on me. Not right now. Right now I’m your husband and she’s your wife and I’m not talking to my king right now goddammit, I’m talking to my. fucking. husband.”

Till cocks his head, watching this play out. The look on Jonas’s face...the fae sighs. “Angry is fun to poke at, but sad isn’t.” Johannes turns, scowling, and makes a surprised noise as you’re suddenly pushed into his arms. Till gives him a look that clearly says “you ruined my fun” before the fae blinks out...and reappears two feet from the bed. He gasps, eyes wide as he whirls to where you’re being held. “You!”

“Me what?” Johannes growls as he sits on the bed, settling you in his lap.

“Not you, idiot. HER.” And he points at you.

You blink, trying to focus through the clouds of post-orgasm haze in your brain. “Wh..wait, me?”

“Yes you! Your conduit power did not make me fall in love with you.” He’s growling, on edge, hands clenched into fists at his side. “Instead, it cut me off from most of my power! I’m like an infant compared to how I normally am!”

You tremble in Johannes’s arms. This isn’t the Till who just fucked you senseless, not even the Till who teased Johannes... this Till is....upset, bordering on pissed off. “I...I don’t... I can’t...I don’t do things like that...'' You look over at Aether. “Do I?”

Aether sighs softly, coming over to stand beside Johannes. “Fae magic is unpredictable, Till. And conduit magic reacting to it is also unpredictable. She did not do this on purpose, so it’s not fair to blame her for it.”

Till seethes, but then takes some deep breaths, closing his eyes and forcing himself to relax. “...you are right, of course. I’m sorry, I’m just...disoriented.” He looks right at you, and there’s a hint of true remorse in his eyes. “ _Es tut mir leid, liebling_.”

You give him a soft smile, showing that there’s no harm, no foul. Johannes hesitates, then nods. “No, it’s fine. I get it,” he mutters, recalling that first time with you and how confused and wild he felt when your nature hit full force.

Till tries to blink out again, with the same result. “Fuck,” he growls.

“It’s all right, Till,” Fire says. “Happens to all of us at some point.”

There’s a pause as Fire struggles not to grin, and then everyone bursts out laughing, even, to your surprise, Till. Fire looks supremely pleased with himself.

Till finally looks to his clothes, and with a thought he is dressed. “That love thing you said lasted twenty-four hours, _ja_?” You nod. “This probably will too.” He snorts. “Here’s hoping we don’t get attacked before tomorrow night.” He turns to go, then looks back to you. Ignoring Johannes’s narrowing eyes, he strides over and leans down, cupping the back of your head and giving you such a searing kiss that you feel it in your soul. “Even knowing what happens, I’d do it again.” He smirks, then turns and walks out.

“Jesus fuck,” you whisper before closing your eyes and melting into Johannes’s body.

“My thoughts exactly,” the wolf mumbles as he snugs you in close. He looks up at Jonas, whose expression is...unreadable. “You’re angry with me.”

“Not...not angry. Frustrated is a better term.” The king scratches the top of his head. “Johannes, my love...you know that Till isn’t a threat to us. Our flower is...infatuated with him, it’s true, and honestly, how could she not be? But she would never leave us for him. He knows that, that’s why he was so confident in messing with you.”

A sheepish look crosses Johannes’s face. “I ... You’re right. I know you’re right. That doesn’t make it easier for me though. And you gotta understand...” Tears threaten and he pauses to get himself under control. “Fuck, Jonas, you just gotta understand.”

“Oh my wolf,” Jonas murmurs as he kneels on the mattress and clasps Johannes’s head to his chest in a swift, hard embrace. “I do. I swear I do.”

You get squished a little between the two men, but you don’t mind, watching as Johannes shudders with tears he doesn’t want to fall. You make soft little noises to try to soothe him, reaching one arm around to rub his back. “It’s okay, Johannes, my love, it’s okay.”

“Is it?” Johannes mutters.

“Of course it is,” you whisper. “I’ve had similar feelings, you know.”

“Everyone has,” Papa agrees as he slides in behind Johannes and offers his comfort.

“Bullshit, you never have,” Johannes grumbles.

Papa snorts. “In my heart of hearts, I want to take her away and keep her to myself, and never let anyone else have even a small piece of her brilliance.” You look at Papa in surprise. “But that’s not fair to her, or any of her lovers, or her friends. And so I share her, knowing that it makes her and you all happy. It has been this way since the beginning.”

“All the ghouls want her for our mate, to take back to Hell and pamper and love,” Water murmurs. “Like Dewdrop.”

You sigh into Johannes’s neck. “My silly Dew,” you whisper, and Johannes huffs out a laugh in spite of himself.

Henrik makes his way over and claims a spot on the bed, close as he can. “We’ve all been there, brother. And it truly is all right.”

Before you know it, almost everyone is crowding onto the bed (or sitting on the floor and leaning on Johannes’s leg, in Earth’s case) and offering a comforting touch or embrace. You and Johannes are ground zero for all the love, and soon you find yourself moving the strands of love and acceptance and comfort around and between everyone, even Special and Air, who choose to stay nearby and watch.

Eventually, Johannes straightens, sniffling softly. “Thank you. Sorry I’m such a stubborn ass.”

There’s soft snickers around the group. “Wouldn’t have you any other way,” Papa murmurs, kissing the side of Johannes’s head.

“Yeah. You’re our stubborn ass,” you murmur.

He growls into your neck, making you squeal and kick your feet. Henrik grabs your foot and starts trying to tickle you. You squirm, an arm flying out, and Fire tries to grab hold and nibble on you. And in no time a massive wrestling/tickling match breaks out.  
The laughter goes a long way to relaxing the atmosphere in the room. Once the antics have calmed, you look to Johannes. “I think that eventually, you and Till need to apologize to each other. Till’s not out of the woods—just because he’s fae doesn’t give him an excuse to be an ass.”

Johannes snorts. “You obviously have never dealt with fae before,” he says. “They don’t usually apologize. And that big asshole doesn’t need an excuse—he just is.”

“Then I’ll ask him,” you say softly, and he laughs.

“Sweetness, he’ll just smirk at you and then probably fuck you,” the wolf chortles, making you blush and huff at him.

“Well then,” you finally say sweetly, “it shouldn’t be that difficult. I’ve had a lot of experience with that kind of thing.”

Fire hollers and Tim and Henrik and John all look at each other, then shrug. “She’s got you there, brother,” Tim says.

Johannes can’t help it, he laughs. “I walked right into that one, yeah.” He smiles down to you, and there’s so much love in his expression that you tear up. “You’re amazing, my wife. How you put up with me, with this whole nuthouse of people...” He leans down and presses his forehead to yours. “Amazing.”

Your smile is sweet and soft as you bring your hands up to cup his face. “It’s simple. I love you.” You kiss him, then turn your head to look around at the assembled “nuthouse”. “I love all of you.”

Everyone’s face softens, and then they’re crowding in around you again. You smile again, tears of joy dripping down your cheeks, and you fall asleep in Johannes’s arms, surrounded by your loves, and wishing that this moment could never end.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which angel and demon rage...

Two days, you think as you look out over a crowd of asylum seekers in the barracks where you’re helping. Two days, no signs of any angels...and tensions are running high throughout the kingdom. People can only function on high alert for so long before it’s too much, and you’re pretty sure everyone is hurtling toward “way too much”...from the church to the castle to the barracks.

You smile to the refugee you’d just handed a blanket to, before sighing and taking a swig of water. Johannes had apologized to Till for being so uptight, and Till, at your urging, had grudgingly apologized in return for being so...incendiary. You’d beamed to both of them, glad they could act like adults.

Raised voices from the other side of the communal room catch your attention, but Beta shakes his head. “They’re hot-headed idiots,” he says, “I’ll go tell them to calm their asses down.” You nod and he heads over to where a fight looks about to erupt.

You hear Beta yelling and laughing a little, and you shake your head with a grin. You turn behind you to grab some more blankets, and when you turn back around, you freeze. It’s...him. He’s just standing there, right in front of you. The noise from everyone else falls away, and there’s roaring in your ears. The blankets fall to the ground from numb fingers. “I...wasn’t hallucinating. You’re...really here.” Tears splash down your cheeks. “How. Why?!”

“I could ask you the same thing.” Jackson looks down at you, a funny smile lifting the corners of his mouth a little. “I figured you were dead.” Before you can answer he continues, “So, got yourself wrapped up with a bunch of lunatics playing at satanism? Why am I not surprised.”

Rage starts trickling down your spine. “You don’t get to lecture me for my choices, coward. You drugged me and left me for dead.”

He shrugs. “You lived.”

“That’s not the fucking point!” You open your mouth to berate him more, but he cocks his head, looking into the middle distance, as if he were listening to something that isn’t there. Then, without another word, he smiles to you and turns, walking through the crowd. “Oh, I think the fuck not!” you snap, and launch yourself over the table after him.

He looks over his shoulder and snickers. “So predictable,” he says dismissively. “See if you can keep up then.” He picks up the pace and slides through the milling people, moving super quick and at an exit door in what seems like a thought. And without even thinking twice, you follow, propelled by your anger, not even giving a thought to Beta or anyone else. You move.

With all the training you’ve been doing, you should be just as fast as he is, if not more so. But he stays ahead of you somehow, just in your sight, and you scowl, using air energy to try to speed yourself up. He matches it, making you growl in frustration, and you push yourself to move faster, faster!

You hear him laughing, and all that does is make you angrier. He leads you through the kingdom, and you’re not even aware of who or what you’re passing as you follow him. All you know is that you’re going to catch up to him...and when you do...

He suddenly swerves down an alley, and you follow, skidding on the pavement you’re moving so fast. He turns to face you, grinning. “Still so easily led. You really have learned nothing, have you?”

“I’ve learned a lot, no thanks to you,” you reply.

“You sure about that?” Jackson asks, smirking, and you finally take a good look at your surroundings. Alone...in an alley...with the man who’d hurt you so deeply...

You shake off the momentary unease. “You can’t hurt me anymore, and I’m not scared of you.” Your fists are clenched and you can feel the heat in them.

“Maybe that’s where you’re wrong,” he responds.

He reaches behind him, and you tense, your energy pulling around you in a shield. You’re a hair’s breadth away from attacking. But, to your surprise, he pulls out...a little golden bell? And a small golden hammer to go along with it. “What...?”

He smiles, and the hint of menace that slides across his expression raises the hair on the back of your neck. “I hope you and your harem are all scoured from the Earth.” And he rings the bell.

For as tiny as it is, the sound from the bell is enormous...it sounds like the roar of the ocean mated with the howl of a tornado. You cover your ears, but it’s more than a sound you hear ... you feel it crash right through your body, as if the hammer had struck you instead of the bell.

Jackson laughs and strikes it again, and you’re driven to your knees. The wards that Satan had put up in your mind are screaming and glowing at various points on your body, the pentagrams and runes showing even through your clothes. You look up at the sky to see a great golden crack forming in the rapidly growing clouds. “NO!” you scream, and then Beta is there, coming out of the darkness behind Jackson, sliding his knives across your ex’s throat. But it’s too late, the bell is rung a third time, and the sky shatters.

The golden rip in the sky widens a little and appears to be bleeding gold at the edges. Jackson’s gurgling laugh pulls your attention and you look at him only to see the bleeding gash in his neck begin to close up.

“Not today, punk,” he sneers as he elbows Beta in the stomach and kicks him when he bends over. “See you around, babe.” And he’s gone.

You call Beta’s name as you scramble across the ground to him.

He coughs even as he grabs you into his arms. “Girlie, are you okay?!” he gasps, eyes wide as he checks you over. “Why the fuck are you glowing?”

“I’m fine, I’m not hurt.” You look at the wards glowing on your skin and shake your head. “It’s just...never mind that, what about you?” You’re panicking, looking him over, but aside from possibly a bruise he’ll be fine. You both look up, watching as the crack in the sky pulses.

“We need to find the others,” Beta rasps as he gets to his feet and pulls you up with him. “Like, right fucking now.”

You feel frozen, sickly fascinated with the bleeding tear. “Maybe we should try to...close it?”

He grabs your shoulders and yanks you to him. “With what? Super glue? Come on, we need the others, you shouldn’t be here at all.”

Before you can move from your spot, Air and Aether are there. They don’t even say anything before they blink you to the castle, and it seems everyone else is there in the great hall, the fae and grim included. “Oh thank fuck,” Johannes mutters as you blink in, and then you’re wrapped in his and Papa’s and Jonas’s embrace.

“What the hell were you doing all the way out there?” Johannes growls. “You weren’t anywhere near the barracks.” You feel him trembling, and you know his anger is borne of fear.

“Jackson...my ex...he was there.” You swallow, trying to think. “He was at the barracks...and I followed him.”

The sudden silence is so complete that you almost pull your energy up into your shield. Then, almost as one, everyone there starts growling, and you hear John snarl out a curse. Johannes’s hands are on your shoulders and you can tell it’s taking everything in him not to shake you. “You followed him?!”

“I did. He...” You close your eyes, tears falling. “He’s the reason for...” And you point upwards. “He’s working with the angels. He said...he said that he hopes me and my harem are scoured from this world. He rang this little bell and then the sky cracked open.”

The room is full of exclamations as Johannes stares at you. “Jesus fuck, why did you DO that? What if he’d—” he cuts off as he pulls you to him in a hard, swift embrace. His glittering gaze seeks out Beta. “What the fuck, dude? Why didn’t you stop her?”

“You’ve met her, right?” Beta retorts. “I was helping elsewhere, when I turned around she was already sprinting out the door. I followed them, I sliced him open...”

“So he’s dead?” Papa asks, one hand stroking your hair, looking to the clown.

“No,” you murmur, swallowing hard. “He healed, faster than anything Earth or Aether could do.”

“Fuck. Fuck!” Johannes’s grip on you is punishing, but you say nothing. You need the comfort, and you know he needs it too.

“We’ll track him down. But right now?” The king draws himself up, and he’s no longer your husband Jonas. The King of Avatar Country stands before you. “Sound the alarms. Tim, get to the armies and get them ready. Henrik, the battle horn on the roof, you know what to do.” Tim and Henrik salute and shift into their wolves, sprinting out. The King turns to H.E.A.T. and Rammstein. “My friends. The time has come, though I wish dearly it hasn’t. H.E.A.T., minus Crash, I would have you guard my wife alongside Beta as she runs the healers’ tents. Rammstein and Crash, front lines with us.”

Richard throws his arm around Crash’s shoulders. “Ah, you’ll finally be able to try out that trick I showed you yesterday!”

“Sweet,” Crash replies, looking only slightly nervous being that close to a fae.

Till steps up and nods to the king. “We’ll do our best to keep your land and your people safe.”

Jonas nods back. “You have my gratitude for that. Now. Let’s get to our places everyone!” He pauses, then turns to Papa. “Will you pray for us before we go?”

Papa tilts his head as he acknowledges Jonas’s request, and his smile is soft, almost indulgent. “It is my honor and my pleasure to do so, my king.” He turns that smile toward the others in the room. “We gather in the sight of Our Dark Lord, who gives us the courage and the cunning to confront our enemies, protect ourselves and those who depend on us, and defeat those who would do us harm. May Their strength be upon us. May Their unholy terror shine through us and show us the way. May Their hands be upon us in protection so that none are lost in this mortal realm. Ave Satanas. Nema.”

“Nema,” the group murmurs. Then Jonas nods to the group. “Very well. Let us go to the battlefield. Does anyone need any weapons?”

Rammstein look to each other, and as one they hold out their hands. In Oliver’s hand appears a halberd as long as he is, the blade wicked sharp. In Flake’s appears a bow with a spectral arrow already nocked. In Schneider’s is a warhammer, and in his other hand is a shield. In Paul’s is a set of two axes, and Richard has two wicked-looking daggers. And Till has a two-handed sword that looks like it could take out a group of people in one swing. “We’re good, but thanks,” Paul says cheerfully.

You blink, impressed and unnerved at the same time as you watch the fae prepare their weapons. As you turn, you watch the ghouls let go of their glamour, their true natures taking form in front of your eyes.

You’ve seen a few of them without their glamour before, but not all of them, and your breath is taken away from their beauty. “Wow...you’re all incredible.”

Then Papa transforms into his demon form, and the shifters turn into wolves. Jonas is saving his dragon form for the battle.

A deep fear suddenly strikes your heart, making you whimper a little, and Jonas turns to you. “Are you all right, my flower?” You bite back another whimper as tears sting your eyes. In a heartbeat, Jonas folds you in his embrace. “I forget that you are unused to battle and war. This must seem...”

“Terrifying? You bet,” you say, trying to make light but failing. Tears slide down your face as you look up at him. “What if ...”

“We have much to live for, my flower,” he reassures. “I’m a newlywed after all.”

A wet laugh leaves you in spite of your fear. “Still. Still.” You look around at everyone, meeting their eyes. “None of you. Even you all that I just met. None of you die.”

Everyone there, their expressions soften, and they all bow in your direction. “Wouldn’t dream of it,” Erik calls with a grin.

Richard laughs. “Even angels fear the fae. We’ll be fine.”

The black wolf that is John rubs up alongside you, nudging you with his big head, and you can feel his love for you, can almost hear him telling you not to worry. But you know it’s easier said than done.

Beta comes up next to you, and the grim surround you both. Jonas howls, and his wolves all howl with him, and then everyone is rushing for the door.

The palace has been evacuated, everyone who isn’t fighting has gone to the bunker under the basement. It is eerie, being the only ones there. You don’t like it at all.

You lag behind a little, and Beta is right there at your side. “What’s wrong? You hurt?”

You shake your head. “Just...I’m so scared, Beta. Now that it’s here...fuck, I’m so scared.”

He grabs you in a hard embrace. “I know, girlie, so let’s get moving. We move, and we help, and it’ll make you less scared. Promise.”

You hesitate, then nod. “You’re right. Who’s going to be helping me heal?”

Aether, Earth, and Water appear beside you. “We will, darling girl,” Aether says, taking your hand as Water beams and the smallest ghoul gives you a gentle smile.

“There’s also a bunch of healers from the King’s Royal Hospital on hand, along with our grim friends. We’ll be able to take care of everyone to the best of our abilities.”

“All right, let’s go then.” You firm your shoulders and let your loves lead you to the exit.

You can’t help but look up to the sky ... the rip has gotten bigger, and it still looks like it’s bleeding. “Has anything come out of there yet?”

“Not yet,” Till rumbles. “But use your energy to see, and you can see them behind there.”

You put your hand out and connect to the air energy, and you gasp as you see hundreds of golden energy signatures gathering around the rip. You swallow hard, but stay firm. “They won’t get past us,” you all but growl.

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Aether agrees, but keeps you moving, glancing up at the tear.

“What are they waiting for?” you ask. “I was expecting them to already be attacking.”

“The rip isn’t stable enough yet,” Aether says, not taking his eyes off it. “But it will be soon. Everyone, into a circle. The ghouls will transport everyone to the battlefield.”

You try to take a place in the circle but Beta pulls you back. “Not us, girlie.”

“But he said everyone,” you protest, only the slightest quiver in your voice.

“Healing tents are farther back, my darling girl,” Aether responds. “We’ll get the warriors where they need to be, then off to where we must go.”

Your gaze darts from love to love. “Oh gods...come back to me...all of you.”

There’s a pause as each man looks to you, even those you just met. Papa steps up to you first, his face unreadable as his gloved hands come up to cup your cheeks. He doesn’t speak, his two-toned eyes boring into yours, and his gaze (and shaking fingers) say more than words ever could. He kisses you, the sweetest, most lingering kiss you’ve ever received in your life, before he pulls away and steps back into place, closing his eyes against the tears that threaten.

Air grabs you up into a hard, tight embrace. “We’ll be back, little one. I swear.”

“I’ll be pissed if you aren’t, believe me,” you whisper, trying to be funny, to laugh, but failing.

The ghoul lets you go, and little Earth barrels into you next, tears staining the front of your shirt. One by one each of your men embrace you, promising to return. You even get a kiss from each man in Rammstein; Paul is trying his best to be chipper, though he can tell that it falls a little bit flat right now. And Till is stoic, but as he pulls you against him, you can feel the tension in his powerful body.

Last to step up is Johannes. “You...” He pauses, clears his throat. “Stay alive, my wife, my sweetness. You come back to us too. Don’t...don’t take any risks.”

“As if any of you would let me,” you sniff, trying so hard to keep the tears at bay.

He grabs both your hands in his large ones, brings them to his lips. “Please. I can’t do this life without you.”

You let out a shaky breath and nod, unable to speak.

He relaxes a hair, then crushes you to him, hiding his face in your hair. “I love you,” he whispers, and then is walking to Papa and Jonas. And before you can say another word, they all disappear.

A mewl of pain escapes your mouth as your knees buckle. The only thing that keeps you from falling to the ground in a heap is Beta. “I got you,” he mutters as his arms wrap around you. “Not gonna let you fall, girlie.”

You turn your face into Beta’s neck and sob, spitting acidic curses at the angels that have forced this to happen. Beta just holds you to him, stroking your hair, pressing his lips against your cheek and holding them there.

Only a few moments pass before Aether, Water, and Earth return. They all bow to you, and then Aether steps forward. “Darling...” he pauses, then straightens. “Sister Imperator, I believe it would be appropriate, once we’re at the healing tents, to pray over ourselves and the rest of the healers already there.”

Your title cuts through the veil of fear surrounding you. You lift your head and look at Beta, who nods once, and then you look at Aether. “You’re right, of course,” you respond, wiping your face roughly and wishing you had a little of the other Imperator’s no-nonsense style. “That’s exactly what we’ll do. Sh-shall we?”

They all nod, and you straighten from Beta’s hold. The ghouls take a hold of the rest of you, and you all blink to the healers’ tents at the back of the battlefield. Another dozen or so people are getting everything ready, making sure there’s more than enough supplies. They jump only a little when you all blink in, then realize who you are and nod.

You nod in return, glancing around as you try to collect yourself. Several shifters are there, as well as a handful of siblings of sin who had offered their healing/nursing skills to the cause.

“Is there anything we still need here?” Aether asks as he rests a comforting hand on the small of your back.

One of the shifters speaks up. “Actually, if Water could help us, we have some barrels that we could fill up with extra water?”

“Absolutely!” Water says cheerfully. “Lead the way, ma’am!” The girl can’t help a faint blush as she takes him around one of the tents.

You giggle a little in spite of the situation. “What’s made you laugh?” Aether asks quietly, a soft smile playing around his lips as he looks you over.

“I just... I love to see others react to you adorable ghouls being adorable,” you reply, and embrace him.

Aether laughs very softly and slips his arm around your waist. “She’s much like you, darling girl, when you first arrived at the church. Your blush still is that cute.”

As if he summoned it, you can feel your face heating, and you clear your throat. “Yes, well, I’m sure you’re exaggerating.”

“I’m sure I’m not,” he murmurs before dropping a sweet kiss on your lips. “Now, let’s—”

A deafening roar from above interrupts him, and you let out a scream of fear. “What the fuck is that?” Beta yells.

“Rally your courage, darling,” Aether hisses into your ear. “These people are counting on you. Quickly now, the prayer!”

You gasp, Aether’s words making you pull yourself together enough to gather everyone around you. “Unholy Lord, lend us your strength and protection. Keep us safe, that we may save as many of your flock as we’re able. And keep those on the front lines safe—do not give those angels the satisfaction of taking even one life. Nema.” The ghouls echo the word, and even the shifters do as well, and then there’s another roar. You look up to see angels flooding through the rip in the sky. “Oh fuck.”

You stare, transfixed, as the golden creatures fill the sky, the movement of their wings sounding like a strange swooshing chatter as they spread out.

Suddenly Aether pushes you toward the tent entrance. “Get inside, now. Don’t let them see you.”

You tumble into the tent, eyes wide, as Beta skitters in after you, knives in both hands. He crouches down, watching as the angels pour over the battlefield, lips pulled back in a snarl. Anything looking to hurt you will have to get through him first.

*** 

On the front lines, both Dante and Damiano have gone full demon, and all the ghouls have transformed. Each fae has their weapon out, and the shifters are preparing their various forms. Jonas looks over his loves, his friends, his people. Normally he would have a speech ready, but his people know him, and he doesn’t need one. He smiles to Papa and Johannes, and begins to walk forward. Papa reaches out, starlight eye blazing with concern, but Johannes stops him. “It’s okay. He’s just getting more room so he doesn’t crush people.”

“Crush...?” Before Papa can finish his sentence, the air around them is sucked away as Jonas kneels down, head bowed, and begins a shout...that turns into a screeching roar as the massive dragon appears, leathery wings unfurling, reaching out, stretching. Lifting its snout to the sky, it lets out another decibel-shattering roar, challenging the invading angels.

“Ah. Yes, that makes sense now,” the demonic pope says with a nod, before joining in with every other being, the combined sound loud enough to shake the ground. Till laughs in exhilaration, hefting his weapon, an unearthly light beginning to shine from his skin. The other fae smile amongst themselves and begin to glow as well.

“He should unleash that beast more often!” Till hollers, his battle cry ringing across the field. “Just try us, you murderous bastards!” He twirls his weapon between his hands and shouts invective at the angels swarming above.

Johannes turns to Papa and, demon form or not, kisses him hard. “Don’t fucking die. I’ll never forgive you,” Johannes growls, and then a massive black raven is shooting into the sky. Shifters transform on the battlefield, those with birds shooting after Johannes, those with wolves howling in challenge. The single grim, standing next to Richard, shifts his form, his skin turning a light blue and water beginning to drip from his fingers.

The dragon takes off, rising upward like a shot just as one of the largest angels dives down. The shockwave as the two beings collide in midair acts like a catalyst: Air grabs hold of the exploding energy and flings it up and out, knocking several angels out of the sky and toward a group of snarling wolves, and the battle is truly joined.

Back at the tents, you hear the roars and clanging of weapons, and fear works its way down your spine. You send off another hastily whispered prayer for the safety of your loves as you wait for the first of the wounded. You see Jonas in dragon form, breathing fire and snapping his jaws around angels. You see a spot of darkness and you know that it’s Dante. You see a flash of fire as three angels are immolated at once and you know that it’s Fire. Erik comes over to you, putting his arm around your shoulders. “Doing okay?”

“I’m still breathing.” You give him a quick, shaky smile before turning your attention back to the battling figures in the distance. “Barely.” You think you see Crash rise up and... “oh shit!” you say under your breath as you notice a shifter dragging a wounded companion over to the tent. Arrows jut out from the wolf’s side.

You move to meet them but Erik stops you. “Stay inside,” he orders, his voice suddenly harsh. Beta jumps up and helps carry the wounded wolf in.

You, Water, and Earth immediately sit around the wolf, who’s whining in pain on the bed. One of the shifter healers gets the arrows out, the pain of which makes the wolf fall unconscious. Earth’s energy grounds you and Water, and between the two of you, it takes maybe thirty seconds to heal the wounds. Erik whistles, impressed.

Another wounded shifter is brought in, and another, and you aren’t able to watch the fighting, but you hear roaring and angelic voices calling out. All you can do is keep up a running prayer that your loves are all right.

You, Water, Aether, Earth, and the shifter healers keep working, bringing person after person back from the brink of death. You’re not allowed out from under the tent, and the grim take care of the one or two angels who are curious about the tents at the edge of the battlefield that manage to get through the dragon and other shifters. Healing is still extremely hard for you, and soon enough you’re soaked in sweat, but you refuse to give up, and you refuse to lose anyone.

As siblings of sin take healed shifters off to give them water and let them rest a bit, they exchange looks of concern. Several times they suggest you take breaks. “I think you need to rest, Sister, you look done in,” one sister said.

You just wave them away. “I’m fine, no one’s shot me with arrows.”

But then you’re not given a choice as Beta suddenly hefts you over his shoulder. “Come on, girlie, time for a water break.”

“Beta! Put me down!” you all but shriek as he carries you out into the next tent. The clown is whistling a cheery tune as he plops you into a seat and hands you a glass.

“You’re a dick,” you seethe as you grip the glass tightly but don’t drink. “I’m supposed to be helping!”

“Oh yeah? And how are you gonna help if you’re passed out?” He stares at you, his gaze steady.

You splutter faintly, but you really don’t have an argument for him, so you just start chugging the water. He beams to you. “That’a girl!”

“Don’t patronize me,” you grumble into the glass.

“Then don’t act like a child,” he chirps back. It’s all you can do not to stamp your foot and stick your tongue out at him. Somehow you refrain. He chuckles. “So stubborn,” he teases, and you frown and shoot him the finger.

“Mmm, we don’t have time now,” he says with a lecherous grin. You flush faintly and gulp down the rest of your water.

“There, the water’s done, can I go back now?”

Beta’s about to answer when there’s suddenly the clang of weapons just outside the tent. You gasp as Beta crouches protectively in front of you, and you shoot your energy into the ground to sense what is going on out there.

*** 

On the battlefield, Air rises up into the sky, using his control of the currents to keep one angel in place so Fire can shoot a flame ball at it.

“Your six!” Flake shouts, a moment too late, and another angel slams into Air from the side, knocking the ghoul out of the sky.

Air lands hard, but flips up onto his feet as the tip of an angel’s spear embeds into the ground where his chest had just been. “Filthy demon!” the angel snarls.

“Go fuck your God,” Air snarls right back, as he controls the air around him to cut the angel to shreds. Golden blood splatters the ground, but the ghoul has already risen into the air again, turning toward his next opponent.

Oli glances over. “You planning on using that spear?”

“Not today,” Air grunts as he yanks another angel out of the sky and toward Henrik’s white tiger, who pounces. “You want it?” And with a nudge of his head, the spear dislodges from the ground and makes a beeline for Oli, who snatches it out of the air and whirls it around with his halberd, impaling another angel and grinning as golden blood drenches him.

“Thank you.”

“No problem,” Air replies with a grin of his own, before flying off to his next target.

Tim and John are working in tandem with Till and Henrik. The guitarist and the drummer, in bird form, force angels down to the two below. Henrik, in his big cat form, leaps to grab onto the ankle of the angel and pull him down, where Till cuts them in half with one swing of his massive sword. The singer is covered in angel blood and a few bleeding cuts, but he hardly seems to feel them, face split in a wide grin that gives even the angels pause.

Till yells something in German as he slices another angel, his battle cry echoing across the field.

Damiano shakes his head as he knocks an angel off his brother’s back. “Those fae are insane.”

Papa shakes his shoulders, skin crawling at the touch of the divine beings. “Yes, well, be glad they’re on our side.”

“Oh, it was not a complaint.” The older brother shoots a bolt of what looks like black lightning; an angel falls to the ground and is torn apart.

Johannes is with his king, the dragon’s jaws covered in golden blood. The singer is switching between forms in the blink of an eye, scratching and pecking and breaking necks and howling in a bloodrage as his king breathes fire and rips angels to shreds.

“Beautiful!” Richard shouts as he uses his daggers to deflect arrows aimed at him. “What a beautiful fucking rage!” His laughter is almost manic as he dodges another arrow before plunging his daggers into the chest of a massive angel, almost getting caught in his opponent’s grip.

“Stop ogling the wolf and pay attention,” Flake grunts.

“You take all the fun out of battle, brother!”

Paul shoots by, laughing, his own weapons bloody, followed by Schneider, who’s watching the smaller man’s back. Rammstein are showing no mercy in the battle, and expecting none in return, and the thrill of battle sings in their veins.

Tim lands near Fire and immediately shifts, as Henrik changes into his owl form and takes his place. “How many bloody fucking angels are there?” Tim growls, looking up at the rip in the sky. “I thought this was just a rebel faction!”

“It is,” Fire answers as he unleashes more flame balls. “You ever read a bible? They’re referred to as ‘hosts’ for a reason.”

Tim curses before shifting into his wolf.

Papa slices another angel in two before glancing over to the healing tents, hoping to see them still clear. Even the angels wouldn’t be so heartless as to go after the wounded. But he gasps as he sees one of the white tents fly through the air. “NO!” He gets ready to shoot in that direction, but before he can, an angel blocks his path.

“You’ll have to go through me, demon scum,” the angel spits.

“My pleasure,” Papa snarls. His left eye glows even brighter, a stark contrast to the tendrils of shadow that begin to twist and writhe around his form, and with a roar, he leaps. 

***

Before you can do anything with your energy, you hear Aether holler, “Get down, get her down!” and you see Water diving through the entrance and--RIIIIIIIP

The top of the tent is torn away, tossed into the air by a huge grinning angel.

“So that’s where you’re hiding,” it hisses as it reaches for you.

You shriek and react, drawing air energy from around you and slicing it into the creature before you. The being howls in pain as limbs fly off and you’re splattered with the golden blood—but you are ready for that, the training with Special what feels like years ago paying off.

With a screaming howl, Beta leaps up and stabs, knives flashing as he attacks. “Gotcha, fucker!” he yells in triumph as his knives sink into the angel again and again.

He turns to you. “We need to get under cover--”

He reaches for you but in the next second an angel lands and its wing slams into Beta, sending him soaring across the field. Before you can even breathe, the angel grabs you and takes to the air.

You scream as your wards flare brightly, terror rising in your gullet, and if you weren’t so scared you’d throw up. The angel takes you high into the air, gripping you by the arms. “Kill me now and you fall,” it growls at you, and you pause briefly, making it think you’re surrendering. “You will be ours. Your body will work for us, and your soul will be cleansed from this world. You are tainted, disgustingly so.” It looks revolted at the satanic wards, and its eyes begin to glow… “You’ll do as we say--stop your squirming!” the angel snaps, its grip on you tightening as you struggle.

“Fuck....you....” you say, trying not to let your fear come through in your voice.

“Filthy satanic slut. You’ll do as we say,” it repeats, growling, “...or we’ll kill all those men you whore yourself out to...and you’ll watch them die.”

Tears prick your eyes at the very thought, but then, to its surprise, you smile. “First rule of the Clergy of Ghost: no slut shaming.” You coat your skin in fire, and you drop about a foot as the angel yelps and lets you go, before you right yourself, using the air currents to hold yourself up. “Second rule of the new branch of the Clergy: DON’T THREATEN MY LOVES!” you roar, and the angel screams as it’s cut to ribbons.

Before you can fall or even move on your own volition, a streak of gold swoops in, grabs you, and takes off, powerful wings flying you well away from the battle area in just a few strong beats. You have no idea where you are when it drops you in the middle of a group of angels that are watching...waiting...

“...oh fuck,” you whisper, face draining of color.

“Not really our thing,” one of them says, stepping forward. “Your energy will be more than enough to destroy everyone we need to. Say goodbye to your body, wretch.” He reaches out, you open your mouth to scream...and you watch as his severed arm suddenly falls to the floor.

“Get. Away. From her.”

You whirl about, mouth open wide, utter shock keeping any sound frozen on the tip of your tongue as you stare at the figure hovering in the air before you, wind that seems to be of her own creation whipping her long dark hair, violet eyes flashing. The angels begin to take to the air. “Not so fast, assholes,” the newcomer mutters as she reaches up, appears to yank lightning down from the sky, and zaps the angels, and your head whips around in time to see them burn. You turn back to the woman.

“Mom?!?!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which grief and rage collide...

You’re frozen, staring, as this woman you barely know rushes to stand in front of you. “What the hell are you doing here...in the middle of this...this shitshow!” She throws her arms out, gesturing around you both, before pulling you roughly against her in a hard embrace that vaguely resembles a maternal hug. You simply stand there in her arms—this is the first time you’ve seen her in person, at least that you can clearly remember, your mother is finally here, and yet...it doesn’t feel nearly as right as you’d always hoped.

“...w-what are...how did you…?”

She takes a step back, seems to gather herself, pats your cheek, and looks around. “Not now, not now. You shouldn’t be out in the open.”

You stare at her for long moments. “I don’t understand.”

“I know, poppet, I know. But once this mess is over, I’ll explain. Come, let’s get you back.” She takes your hand and flies back to the tents, and you’re immediately all but tackled by Beta.

“Girlie! Fuck are you okay I was so worried are you hurt who’s this—” Beta is checking every inch of you, babbling in his worry.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, but are you okay? Were you hurt?” You and the clown are both looking over each other, and it’s almost comical. But soon you’re looking everywhere else. “Where’s Aether and Water? And Earth?” you ask, your panic rising.

“They killed the other two angels that were here and went back inside the healers’ tents,” Beta explains. He has a few cuts and scrapes but otherwise seems fine. “No one got hurt here except for me and you.” He looks over to the new woman, suspicious. “New friend, girlie?”

“Don’t worry about me, young man, we’ve got incoming,” this woman...your mother...hisses. “Watch her.” 

Beta looks at her incredulously as she flies off to meet the next attack of angels. “And what the fuck else would I be doing?” he mutters as he tries to pull you into the tent.

You stare after her, your eyes wide, but then Aether calls your name from the tent and you rush over.

A shifter lies on the table, cut almost in half, and you bite down a gag at the smell and sight of the innards and start healing.

As you work on the shifter, Aether watches you out of the corner of his eye. Finally, when the soldier is healed, Aether leans over, grabs your chin, tilts your head to the side, stares at you hard. “My darling girl, are you all right?”

“Yes...yes of course,” you reply, unsure what else to say. You imagined it, hadn’t you? Your mother couldn’t possibly be here...could she?

“I may not be able to smell lies, my dear, but I can still tell when I hear one. This new energy signature I’m sensing...they share the feel of your energy, but not the scope. And it’s much darker...only a shade lighter than our Lord. Who is it?”

You’re quiet for a moment, and you feel tears welling up, born of confusion and fear and anger and...gods, so many emotions. “It’s...I think she’s my mom.”

Aether blinks. “Your...mother?” He pauses. “Wait...you think it is? You don’t know?”

You swipe away the tears. “It’s her voice, the one that I hear over the phone, but I haven’t seen her since I was two or three. I don’t really remember what she looks like.”

He softens, pulling you in for a tight hug. “My darling girl. I am so sorry. And I wish we had time to talk about it right now.” Just as he says that, more wolves are brought in, and you both separate to start working on them. A few more angels attack the tents, but they are quickly dispatched by Beta and the grim. When they’re not fighting, the grim use their control over water to help the healers. Erik is stationed in your tent, and he keeps your spirits up, even as you’re sick with worry over everyone else.

Air blinks in and for a moment you are petrified. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” you manage to say, voice quaking as you examine him, taking stock of his injuries. “You’re bleeding.”

“I’m fine, it’s just a few nicks,” he says, trying to soothe you as you snort and start healing him. He searches out Aether’s gaze. “They seem to be retreating but Tim thinks they’re just regrouping for a second wave.”

Aether nods as you concentrate on healing up the cuts and scrapes on Air. Then Fire and Papa suddenly blink in, supporting Till on their shoulders. The massive fae is bleeding freely from a dozen gashes, and you gasp and help lay him down. Till is grumbling that, “I’m fine, I don’t even feel them,” but you snap at him. “You’ll feel them when you pass the fuck out from blood loss!”

Till stares at you in surprise, before grinning faintly and reaching out, stroking your cheek fondly. “You’re worried about me. Cute.”

“You’re delusional already,” you mumble through your deep blush, making him laugh.

John and Richard are dragging each other under the tent, arguing the entire time over who’s more injured, as Henrik flies in, landing heavily as he shifts from owl to human. You look up from Till. “Fuck, you’re not all injured, are you?”

Henrik smiles. “I’m not. Checking in to make sure you’re all right...and Jonas is incoming.”

Your eyes widen, and you quickly close up the last of Till’s wounds, so quickly that he yelps, before kissing Papa and rushing outside. The roar of Jonas’s dragon form makes you quake in spite of knowing who it is, and you see the gargantuan form land just outside the healer’s area. Beta follows as you rush out, and the king shifts back to himself just in time to catch you as you leap at him.

“Ooof!” the king grunts as your full weight hits him, just managing to keep his footing. 

“Oh shit, I’m sorry,” you gasp, too late realizing you probably shouldn’t have tackled him. “Are you hurt? Did I make it worse? I’m sorry, I’m sorry!”

“It’s all right, my flower, I’m fine.” He kisses you, then studies your face. “Are you all right?”

You nod quickly, looking at him carefully, then scanning the immediate area. “Where’s Johannes? I thought he’d be with you.”

“We got separated...he’s not here already?”

Your eyes widen in terror, and without hesitation you send your energy out over the battlefield, looking for your love. “Where...where...where...where…” you mutter under your breath, “oh fuck where is...there!” It’s faint, but you find his energy. You don’t wait for anyone, you ignore Jonas yelling at you to stay here, to let him go find Johannes...you take off, moving on currents of air energy toward your husband. 

As you fly, trying to go faster, faster, you feel your wolf’s life force, always so strong, so vibrant, so much a part of you, getting fainter. “No, Johannes, you stubborn ass, you stay where you are,” you say, hoping he can hear you through the tenuous connection you’re maintaining. “You stay with me, I’m almost there, I’ll heal you, just hold on dammit!”

His energy continues to slip away, faster, faster. “No, no, nononononono!” you cry in anguish as you feel the last of his essence fade. You’re almost there...so close… “Don’t go, goddamit, don’t go!”

*Sweetness.* 

Then nothing.

Chanting “no”, you stumble as you land, falling to your knees, barely able to see through your tears. But you find his body, broken and lacerated, lying on a pile of angelic corpses. His beautiful long hair spreads out beneath him like slashes of ink. His eyes are sightless, staring up at the cloudy sky. A soft smile adorns his lips, looking almost apologetic, and his hands...you collapse as you see his hands are pressed over the spots on his shoulders where yours and Papa’s marriage bites rest.

Tears stream down your face as you crawl to him, uncaring of the scrapes your knees and the palms of your hands accumulate. You move slowly, unwilling to reach him, because reaching him means it’s true. But finally, your shaking hands touch his, gently stroke him, then begin to roam. He’s so cold, he’s never that cold... “Johannes, wake up, Johannes, baby...” you’re choking on your words, on your tears. “Come back, come back...” 

His name is a sudden, sharp scream on your lips.

Other shifters, who had been using the lull in battle to look for injured comrades, hear your scream and come over. They see Johannes lying there, unbreathing, unseeing. A few of them start crying, but all of them salute, looking solemn. You scream again, sorrow and despair filling the sound, and you wrap your arms around his body as your sobs begin.

The huge golden dragon, with Beta hanging on tight, slams to the ground behind you, Jonas shifting as soon as Beta leaps down, and they both rush to you. Beta comes to a hard stop, so abrupt he falls to one knee, eyes wide as he takes in his brother’s still form, you weeping on top of him.

The soldiers who are gathered about make way for their sovereign as Jonas, knowing what he’s about to see, slowly moves in. When he reaches you, he curses under his breath, kneeling and wrapping his arms around you and Johannes as best he can. “My wolf...my loves…” he whispers as he closes his eyes. Then for long moments, there is no sound other than your wails.

Jonas wants to let you lie there and grieve as long as you need, but the imminent threat of angelic attack has his senses on high alert. Reluctantly, voice shaking, he says quietly, “We...we have to move him. We have to keep his body safe. He’ll be back, my love.”

You don’t hear him, you feel his embrace without realizing it’s him. All you can feel is your wolf’s lifeless body beneath you, no warmth there to embrace you. All you hear is a wild roaring in your ears, even Satan’s voice could not penetrate it. Sobs wrack your body and choke your throat. Jonas tries to pull you away, but you’re deadweight, locked on to Johannes’s body as if doing so would bring him back. Jonas looks up at Beta, who is dry-eyed but pale, trembling a little. “Get Aether, and Air. They can...we need to...to move him. They can blink...both of them.”

Beta nods, closing his eyes and thinking really hard for the two ghouls. In an instant they blink in, taking in the scene. Air curses softly, and Aether closes his eyes, the sound of your grief like a dagger to his heart. “Oh, darling girl...I’m so sorry...”

The two ghouls sink down next to you. “Come here, little one,” Air rumbles, stroking your hair, trying to pull you to him, but you still won’t let go.

Jonas sits up a little. “We need to move him. His body needs to be safe until--”

Aether nods. “We can’t take you too, just...”

“Fine, whatever, take them first, just go.”

“I’ll stay with you,” Beta says to his king, and Jonas nods as the ghouls blink you and Johannes’s body back to the tents.

Papa hears your sobs first, and he doesn’t bother walking, he just blinks to you. He sees you, holding...His knees tremble for a moment, before he takes a deep breath, then another. You need him, and Johannes...well, he’ll be back tomorrow. And then the pope can ream out his husband for dying and making their wife cry and… He bites the inside of his cheek as he wraps his arms tightly around you and Johannes.

“My love, my love,” Papa whispers, he can’t speak any louder for fear he will start crying, and he must be strong for you. “It’s going to be all right. You know it will be...the ritual...”

Your sobs do not abate but Papa’s words, his embrace, penetrate the pain you’re in. “He told me...no risks...but he’s dead, Papa...he’s...”

Papa gently smooths a hand over your hair. “I know, dear wife, I know. But it’s not permanent. He’ll be alive and well tomorrow, and we can hold him and berate him then. But today...today still needs to be won. We must keep his body safe.” He kisses your forehead as Aether blinks in with Jonas, who hears the tail end of Papa’s words. “Do you understand?”

The king moves immediately next to Papa, one hand reaching for him, the other for you. “Listen to Papa, my flower.” He and Papa exchange looks then turn back to you. “He will return to us, I swear it.” You finally peel yourself away from Johannes and throw yourself into Papa’s and Jonas’s arms, still crying.

They hold you so tight, murmuring to you, trying to soothe you as Air blinks back in with Beta. Tim, solemn and covered in golden blood, puts a hand on Aether’s and Air’s shoulders. “Please, take the...the body somewhere safe.”

Aether nods and goes to pick up Johannes, but Air stops him. “I’ll do it. We...may not always have seen eye to eye, but he’s...he’s a good man. I would protect him, to the best of my ability.”

Henrik and John move in close. “There’s a cave on the far western side of the mountain range,” John says quietly. “It’s where we take... it’s where…” He clears his throat. “It’s the safest, most private spot we have while we wait for regeneration.”

You look up, your face full of tears and panic. “That’s too far away. What if angels find him? We can’t protect him if... NO. It’s too far.” You turn to Jonas, pulling at him. “Tell them, tell them that’s too far. TELL THEM.”

Special suddenly pops in. “Precious, Satan sent me. We know what happened. I can take his body to Hell until the battle is over.”

You take a few deep breaths, trying to stop crying, though the effort fails. But finally, you nod. “Yes, that’s...yes. Satan will keep him safe. They can’t reach him there.” You stand and step over, hugging the arch-demon tight. “Thank you.”

His embrace is warm and comforting, and your tears begin again. “Oh my precious, it will be all right,” Special croons. “I know it doesn’t feel that way now, but it will. You must be strong for him until he returns.”

You look up at him, and he smiles and materializes a tissue. He gently cleans your face, and you look to Papa and Jonas, who both nod to you. “...I...I know that you’re right. I’m sorry, all of you, f-for...not keeping it together. But...but I can’t.” You close your eyes, shoulders shaking. “He’s a pain in the ass, but he’s our pain in the ass. He’s prone to letting his emotions get away from him, but that’s because he’s just so full of emotion. But right now...right now there’s nothing. He’s cold, a corpse, and they...they did that. They made us have to see our Johannes like...like that.” You look to Johannes’s body again, and a cold rage begins to form in your heart, mixing with the grief and creating a pain so sharp that you know it will push you on. You look back to Special, tears still falling, but your eyes are clearer. “Please, keep him safe.”

Special bows. “It will be my honor to.” He touches Johannes, and they’re both gone.

You bow your head, eyes closed. *Please. Take care of him.*

*You truly don’t need to ask, my treat,* you hear in your head. *It is already done.*

*Thank you.* You keep your head bowed a moment or two longer, til you feel hands on your shoulders.

“My love?” You raise your head and look into the mismatched eyes you love so much.

“I’m ready.”

Papa blinks in confusion. “Ready for what, my goddess?”

You look into his eyes, and he begins to see the cold rage brewing in your heart. “I don’t care if he’ll be back tomorrow. Those fucking angels murdered my husband.” Your fists clench, smoke beginning to rise from your hands. “And for that, I’m going to kill every last one I get my hands on.”

“Well, you’re definitely my daughter,” a woman’s voice says from off to the side.

Jonas is in full royal mode immediately. “You are a stranger in my land during a time of war. Identify yourself.”

Her violet eyes flash as she offers a wicked grin. “I’m her mother, and that’s all we’ve got time for right now, your majesty, because they’re coming back.” As if her words are a cue, another thunderous clang roars across the land, and the chittering noise of angels’ wings begins to rev up. The wolves curse.

Jonas spins toward the sound, assessing the skies, then turns back to the newcomer. “We’re not done here. Not even close.”

She shrugs. “Whatever you say. Come along, poppet, let’s take them out.”

You move and just about everyone in the tent moves to stop you. “My love, you need to stay here,” Henrik pleads.

You whirl on them, your eyes flashing with power. “I just said! They killed my husband! I’m killing them personally, and none of you can stop me from fighting!” To your surprise, the only one who doesn’t object is Papa, who puts a hand on your shoulder.

“You want vengeance. And of course, you shall have it.” Darkness coalesces around his head. “No mercy.”

“Not a drop.” You gaze into his eyes, and he stares back.

“That’s my wife,” he whispers, and offers you the fastest wink. “Johannes will be so proud.”

You nod once, then turn to the mother you barely know. “Let’s do this.”

She nods, smirking, before leaning forward and pressing a kiss, surprisingly maternal, to your forehead. Then she takes off, and you follow, along with the now fully demon Papa. Jonas watches you all leave, trepidation in his heart. He has a very bad feeling about all this.

Till lets out a shout of approval. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear she’s part fae!” He’s up and armed and out of the tent in a heartbeat, the other fae shrugging and following suit.

“My king?” Henrik jumps up. “We’re not staying here, are we?”

Jonas startles then shakes his head, dreads flying. “Of course not. She needs us, and so does this country.” He turns to Aether. “Will you and the grim continue to run the tents?”

“Of course.”

Jonas claps a hand on his shoulder, and ruffles Earth’s hair, before turning and running out of the circle of tents, shifting into his dragon form once again.

Erik watches everyone go, shaking his head. “At least this place isn’t boring!”

Aether snorts, then motions to the tents. “Well, since you aren’t needed for security anymore, will you help save lives?”

Erik’s grin is blinding in its brilliance. “You don’t even need to ask,” he says, and he heads into the tent with a renewed sense of purpose.

Earth stares at the skies roiling with angelic venom, then looks at Aether, his gaze far away. “We can’t save her.”

Aether startles, tries to hide it, to appear calm. “What do you mean?”

The small ghoul says nothing for a long moment, then as if he is coming out of a trance, he says, “I don’t...well...” He tries not to whimper. “It might be out of our control.”

Aether’s heart is pounding, the fear Earth’s prophecy inspires--because the small ghoul was absolutely channeling there--pushing him to the edge of panic. He says a quick prayer to Satan to keep you safe, and some of his panic abates as he feels a pair of ghostly lips press to his cheek, before he turns to Earth. “Well. What happens, happens, but right now, we still have people to save.” He pauses, swallows the lump in his throat so it sits heavy in his stomach instead, and manages a soft smile. “We have to make her proud, after all.”

Earth looks up at him in surprise, but then beams back and nods. “Yeah!” And he scuttles into the tent.

Aether stares hard into the distance, trying to find you by sight even though he knows it’s futile. “Be careful, my darling girl,” he mutters before turning and following Earth into the tent.

Out on the battlefield, you’re standing with your mother and Papa. Jonas looms behind you, smoke curling up from the edges of his mouth. Air and Fire are standing to your left, and the fae are to your mother’s right, while the rest of the Avatar boys surround their king. You glance at your mother, who you notice is watching you, before turning back to look out over the plains. “...I had moments where I hated you, you know. Those foster homes...most of them were hell. I’m sure you have your reasons...but I just want to say, you don’t get to come back and pretend that everything is just peachy.”

Your mother nods slowly, and there’s sadness in her eyes. “For what it’s worth, I am sorry. But there are reasons we couldn't, and still really can't, be together.”

“What reasons could possibly justify--”

“Later,” she interrupts. “When we aren’t about to be attacked.”

An angel swoops in low, and Fire lobs flame at it. “Whoever she is, she’s right...let’s take care of these bastards.”

The angel dodges, hovering just out of range. “You are resilient, I will give you that. I offer this once: hand over her,” and the golden being points to you, “and we will leave.”

“Angels cannot lie,” Papa growls, “but you are more than capable of leaving out information. You will leave, until you take over her body, and then you’ll be back to use her to destroy everything we’ve touched.” He steps forward, smokey wings fluttering. “You will not touch my wife.”

Jonas roars in agreement, and the angel laughs. “Such bold and cocky words,” it says, staring hard at you. “I look forward to shoving them down your throat, demon.”

You smile sweetly at the angel. “Hey. Go fuck yourself.” And a current of air energy cuts the angel’s head off from behind. Jonas roars again and takes off, and the battle begins again.

You had no idea how...loud...battle could be. Dragon roar...wolf howls...fae and ghouls and angels alike letting out battle cries...the screams of the injured...the clang of weapons...the cacophony surrounds you, pushing in on you on every side. It is its own living entity, just as much a factor as the attacking enemy.

“Come on, focus,” you snarl to yourself as you fight. “A little noise never hurt anyone! Think of it like a metal show!” Surprisingly, that tactic works, and the noise fades to tolerable levels. You fight, killing angels left and right, your awareness of your surroundings spreading to their limits. You have one energy line tethered into the ground, letting you see everything happening on foot, and another linked into the air energy surrounding you. You can see everything going on, and though after a little while it gives you a headache, you don’t get ambushed either.

When you can, you shout out positions and warnings to the others, letting them know if there’s a threat behind them, or if you see an opening for a well-placed strike or a spot where a wolf can jump in and help a ghoul or vice versa.

The battle feels like you fight for years. You tire quickly, fighting like this draining for even the most ready warrior, but you don’t stop. You cannot stop, because stopping means more of your loved ones dying. And you won’t suffer that to happen. “Papa, above you!” you yell to him, and though he is locked hand to hand with another angel, his head whips up, and a beam of pure white light streaks from his eye, incinerating the angel’s head. “Air, to your right! Flake and Tim, under you, move your asses!” It doesn’t take your loves long before they are relying on your radar-like assistance.

“Holy fuck,” you pant as you watch your mother punch through an angel’s chest while dodging another’s attempt to grab her by the hair. “That’s...my mom...”

The woman hears this and winks to you, magic making the angel grabbing for her explode. “Where do you think you get it from?” Then she’s dashing away to the next opponent. You gape a little, then gasp and dodge a large blade swinging over your head.

You lose your balance and land on your back with an “oof” even as your air energy slices the angel in half. Fire slides on his knees and in next to you. “Unholy fuck, are you hurt?” He lets two flame balls fly even as he tries to look you over for injuries.  
“I’m all right, I just lost my footing, I’m ok!” you gasp as you roll over onto your hands and knees.

He heaves a sigh of relief. “Good. I was worried. Maybe we should have—” An angel looms behind Fire, sword raised to cut the ghoul in half. You scream, but then a massive set of jaws close around the angel’s form and it’s ripped away, Jonas flying off with his new treat. You and Fire both press a hand to your hearts, certain that had been it for the ghoul.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you say under your breath, “unholy fuck.”

“No time to freak out now,” Fire says with a mirthless grin. “We can do that later.”

“What if there is no later???” you say as you re-tether to the earth and the sky.

“We can’t think about that,” Air says, smoke rising off his clothes as he dashes past. You take another deep breath and nod, and you pinpoint the closest angel energies. You reach for the heavens, sparks gathering at your fingertips, before yanking your fist down. Three lightning bolts slam down into three different angels, and they’re left as nothing but sizzling corpses.

A short distance away, Flake and Oli look at each other, their faces twin expressions of shock. “And we’re supposed to believe she’s not a threat?” Flake asks as he nocks another arrow.

Oli shrugs. “She’s not attacking us. That’s all I know.”

Till laughs softly, stepping up next to them. He’s lightly wounded again, but still doesn’t seem to feel it. “She’s on our side and that’s what matters, my friends,” he crows in German. He grins to them. “Even you have to admit, this is the best action we’ve seen in half an age!”

“You have issues, my friend,” Flake laughs as he shoots an angel.

“This is not news,” Oli responds, whirling his halberd around and dashing off. Till just laughs and moves to his next target.

The battle rages, and you lose count of how many angels you kill, how many fall to your loves and friends. By the time the last angel falls to his knees before the king and Papa, all you can smell is death and blood, and as your husbands walk up to the angel, you walk to the side and throw up.

Jonas has shifted back, still managing to look imperious despite the battle exhaustion. He stares down at the angel, his expression hard and unforgiving. “It’s over,” he says. “Your comrades are dead, your plans lie in ruins. It’s finished.” The angel bows his head, his wings drooping. “You and your kind will never hurt another being.”

Suddenly, the angel’s wings straighten and swoop upward, and the angel itself rises up, its jaw dropping as a roar erupts from it, a sword appearing in its grip from seemingly nowhere. The angel swings the sword over its head and brings it down... You scream and throw a panicked pulse of energy that knocks the sword out of the angel’s hands...

Papa steps forward and thrusts his hand through the angel’s chest. Instead of a heart like humans would have, there’s a glowing ball of light in the demon’s hand that he slowly snuffs out. The angel falls to its knees, then lands face forward in the dust, dead. There’s a beat of silence, and then a roar as the Avatar Country army celebrates victory.

You look around, taking in the cheering, the faces flush with the adrenaline of battle, Jonas standing proudly tall with Papa close by, looking exhausted but satisfied, and you smile ... and then you collapse to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ...ahh...don't make the mistake Jen made and listen to "When the Snow Lies Red" while reading this chapter...unless you really enjoy suffering, in which case, who are we to stop you? <3 <3 -- J & D


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the veils of the past begin to part...

Papa and Jonas hear you fall and they whirl around, rushing to you. They kneel on either side of you, Jonas’s expression tight with worry and concern as he pulls your limp form into his arms. Papa checks your pulse, finding it faster than normal. “I don’t see any wounds,” he says, trying to hold back panic as his gaze skims over you. “Do you? Am I missing something?”

“She’s just exhausted,” Air says, stepping up next to them and putting a hand on Jonas’s shoulder. “She’ll be okay.”

“Damn right she will be,” the mysterious woman says suddenly, appearing next to the ghoul.

Papa looks up at her, his gaze sharp and questioning. “...you say that you are her mother, and I see the resemblance. But who are you beyond that?”

Before she can answer, Jonas swoops your limp form into his arms, and Air helps him stand. “We’ll sort this out later,” Jonas says, his voice shaking slightly, “after she’s taken care of. Air, can you get her back to the healers?” The tall ghoul nods and takes you from Jonas. “Let’s get all the wounded to the tents. You can help too,” he says to the strange woman, who raises an eyebrow and then nods once but says nothing else.

Despite how ferociously the angels fought, the losses to Avatar Country are minimal. Fifteen soldiers, not including Johannes, have been killed. Jonas reads the list of names, a solemn expression on his face, and commits each name to memory. He looks to Tim, standing next to him, covered in dirt and golden blood. “I will go to the families myself. But I want plaques made for each person. They are heroes, after all.” 

Tim nods, saluting. “As soon as we’re back at the palace, I’ll give the order.”

“Very good. Please, do another sweep for survivors. No one gets left behind.” Tim bows and lopes off, gathering soldiers to him as he goes.

Back at the tents, Aether curses when he sees Air carry you in. “What the hell happened to her?” He rushes over but Earth still beats him to Air’s side.

“She’s not injured, she’s not, I swear,” Air says as Earth helps him lay you down on a cot.

The small ghoul presses his hand to your forehead. “She’s...well. She’s okay, Aether. Just exhausted. And her energy is...riled up a little?”

Aether blinks, stepping over to check you himself. “I...don’t think I’ve ever felt it do that before.”

“What do you mean?” Air asks as he checks you himself. “What the....”

“I don’t know,” Aether replies, frowning. “It’s ... it’s like...”

“Like lightning bolts are hitting her...” Air says. “What the hell...”

They stare at you, wondering what is going on with your energy, worried for you.

Outside the tent, Papa and Jonas arrive, your mother right behind them. The dark pope is still giving the woman the side-eye. The woman, it seems, is amused, but she pays him no mind, instead ducking into the tent. Jonas sighs. “...she helped, my love. And she saved her.”

“That may be true but after the day we’ve had, you’ll forgive me if I remain wary.” Papa sighs and Jonas pulls him in close. “Please assure me he’ll be back, Jonas. Please...” Papa’s voice breaks.

Jonas’s eyes close, and he presses his lips to the top of Papa’s head. “He will be. In fact, will you talk to Special? The danger is past, and we can take his...” His throat works, before he swallows and continues, “His body to the cave now.”

Papa closes his eyes and is silent for a few moments. “Do you want Special to take him right to the cave, or is there...” He opens his eyes and stares at Jonas, his expression sorrowful but hopeful. “Is there some ceremony that needs to happen before?”

“There’s no formal ceremony, no. I suppose Special could just...go straight there.”

“Please, sir.” Jonas turns, to find a small group of soldiers stepping forward. They all go to one knee, and the same young man speaks again. “Your majesty, I...I think that--” He seems nervous to speak, but swallows and plows on. “I think that the troops would like it better if we were able to escort him there, as we will escort the other fallen to where they’ll rest. He is...Johannes is a hero, after all.”

It takes only a second before Jonas is nodding. “Of course. Yes.” He nods to the young warrior, then makes eye contact to all the soldiers, who salute their king solemnly. “Prepare a bier that you can use to carry the body to the cave.” The soldiers salute again then move off to do their king’s bidding. Jonas looks at Papa, and the two men embrace, hard.

Earth pokes his head out of the tent, still looking watery-eyed, and calls out, “She’s awake and asking for you.” He ducks back in as Jonas kisses Papa’s forehead.

“Shall we go see her?” the king asks, and Papa wipes his face on his already dirty sleeve--without even making a face, Jonas is shocked to see--and nods. 

“Yes. I need our wife.”

Both pope and king head into the tent, where everything is controlled chaos. Aether and Earth are each working on an injured fighter, and Jimmy, Dave, and Crash are all administering first aid to others while they wait for the ghouls’ attention. You are lying in a cot on the side, struggling to sit up and arguing with Beta, who is trying to keep you lying down. “They need my help, Beta, there are too many injured for Aether and Earth and Water to work on by themselves!”

“Yeah, you’ve already pushed yourself too hard, I’m not letting you do it twice in one goddamn day.”

“If she wants to help, let us pull from her energy,” Aether calls over. “She won’t even feel it, and she won’t tax herself anymore physically.”

“Plus, we need it!” Water yells, working on closing a belly wound.

You nod vigorously. “Go ahead, whatever you need!”

“Damn it,” Beta scowls, about to dig in on his protest, but Papa is at his side, hand on his shoulder.

“If the ghouls say it’s all right, it’s all right, Beta,” Papa soothes. “She’ll be calmer if she’s helping.”

Beta frowns, then huffs and throws himself in a chair in the corner. Earth wants to go to him, but he’s working to save someone. Papa sighs and goes over instead, putting his hand on Beta’s shoulder. “She’s okay, my friend. She’s—”

“Johannes died!” Beta snaps. “It doesn’t fucking matter if he’ll be back tomorrow! It still hurts! We’re still fucking connected in a way, you know!”

Papa curses under his breath as he pulls a tense, angry Beta into his arms. “Of course you are. I didn’t think—” For long moments Beta doesn’t move, he just sits stiff within Papa’s embrace, fuming. When he finally throws his head back and lets loose an anguished scream, Papa only holds him tighter.

Aether looks over, understanding but also in healer mode. *Papa, take him outside,* he thinks to the pope, who nods and blinks out. Beta screams again, pain welling up uncontrollably in his heart, and Papa holds him tight, tears falling silently down his own face.

The tension falls out of Beta and his legs crumple. Papa eases him to the ground. “I know it hurts, my clown, I know it does,” he murmurs. Beta sheds no tears, just howls his pain out, shuddering against his papa.

The passersby can feel the clown’s sadness and rage, and they bow their heads, wiping tears away themselves. While Johannes was still a source of anxiety for the people at large, no one wanted him dead. Papa has a feeling, though, that news of Johannes’s sacrifice will spread, and he won’t be quite as feared.

While Papa cares for Beta, Jonas comforts you, holding you close as you cry for Beta, for Johannes...for yourself. “What if he doesn’t come back?” you say through your tears.

Jonas hums. “He will. I swear it, my flower.” He rocks you gently. “This is not the first time that he has fallen. He will return. I’ve seen it happen before; it will happen tomorrow.”

“But what if he doesn’t? What if it doesn’t work this time? Like, what if there’s a limit, like with cats? What if—”

“Wife.” His firm tone silences you. “We aren’t cats with nine lives. We are immortal. He’ll return to us. I swear it.”

You look up at him, and you sniff, feeling suddenly pathetic. “I’m sorry. I am trying to be strong, it’s just...he just...the image of his body...”

“I know, my flower, my precious wife,” Jonas whispers. “It’s never easy seeing it, even knowing he’ll be back.”

He continues to hold you close, dropping kisses on your head, as ghouls, grim, wolves, and fae alike all find a moment to check in to be sure you’re all right. Papa eventually returns with an exhausted Beta, the clown’s arm slung around the pope’s shoulders, leaning on the smaller man. You gesture for him, patting the cot. “He can lie down here with me,” you say quietly, reaching for him and Papa both.

Papa nods and gently helps Beta lie down, then scoots in on your other side. Jonas lets him, pulling up a chair on the other side of Papa and propping his feet on the end, near to Papa’s own. If he leans, he can still reach you, and being near his spouses now is the important thing. The hospital cots aren’t very big, but you make do, burying your face in Beta’s hair as Papa spoons you from behind, holding on to both of you as if he thinks you’ll disappear. And how many times today did that almost happen? Fresh tears well up and fall into your hair, and his arms tighten.

Jonas watches all of you for quite some time, stroking your side, running his fingers through Papa’s hair, studying Beta’s features, just like his wolf’s. When a soldier arrives, asking for Jonas to attend to burial details, the king almost hesitates. “Go, Jonas. They’re safe here,” Aether murmurs as he walks by, moving to help another patient.

Jonas nods, kissing yours and Papa’s foreheads before exiting the tent. The rest of the day is spent helping the wounded and preparing the dead for burial. Makeshift gravestones are prepared, to be replaced with better ones later.

You doze in between Papa and Beta, but you are up in a heartbeat when Jonas returns and says quietly to Aether, “Special has brought Johannes back. They’re getting him ready for the procession to the cave. The people want to honor him.” Jonas’s voice trembles a bit.

You nod, Papa pressing a kiss to your shoulder and standing to help you up. You smile weakly to him, rubbing at your face once you’re upright. Beta follows, the clown looking subdued, but less on the verge of screaming. By this time, all the shifters who’d been wounded have been tended to, and there’s nothing more that can be done. Aether, Earth, and Water look tired, but are fully prepared to follow the procession.

Jonas embraces you. “Are you all right? Able to do this?”

“Even if I weren’t, I’d do it.” Your smile is determined.

“My alpha queen.” He kisses you softly. “I must be at the front, but you and Papa will be right in by his side.”

You nod, giving him another smile, and he strokes your cheek for a moment before kissing Papa and heading to the front of the line. You and Papa take up your places on either side of the bier. You look at the body of your husband, cold, lifeless, and the hatred for the beings that you’d killed flares, bright and hot.

Henrik slides in behind you. “My love?” he asks, sensing your sudden change in mood.

“Killing was too good for them,” you mutter.

Henrik simply nods and takes your hand, lacing your fingers together, and if your grip is tight to the point of pain, he says nothing.

The trip there is faster than what would normally happen, thanks to everyone there being some sort of supernatural creature. A camp is set up outside the cave as the bier is carried in.

“Are we sleeping here tonight?” you ask as you look around. Many around you begin to shift, some head off to run. Dusk is falling, fires are lit, and you shiver a little.

“We are, yes,” Jonas says, stepping up behind you and wrapping his arms securely around your middle. “Don’t worry about being warm, my flower. I’m sure between demons and grim and fae you’ll be plenty cozy tonight.”

Your smile is faint, as is your laugh. “Nestled in the middle of that group, I’m sure to be overheated.” It’s Jonas’s turn to laugh quietly. “Will...will...” you hesitate because you know how dumb your question is, but you can’t help but ask, “Is it cold in the cave? When he wakes up, will he be cold?”

Jonas softens, and his arms tighten around your middle. “My most precious wife. You are too sweet for words.” He pauses, pondering how to describe it. “Waking up is not like waking at home in bed. Think of it as a sunrise—the entire sun doesn’t just pop over the horizon at once. It’s gradual, but by the time he is aware of anything, his body will be warm enough.”

You’re quiet for a moment, just digesting his words and how...personal they sound. “I hate that you’ve all been through this,” you whisper finally.

He lays his cheek against your head, breathes deeply into your hair. “I know, my flower, but it’s the way of it. And if I hadn’t...I wouldn’t be here now with you.” He shushes softly when you let out a whimper of protest. “I am grateful for it, dear one.”

“I still hate that. I hate that you all have been hurt so much,” you whisper back, and furiously wipe at your eyes as they begin to well up. “Fuck anything that’s hurt all of you. Like...like the fucking angels.”

“Fucking angels indeed,” he whispers, pressing his lips to your hair.

“So, what’s this I hear about you being married to three people?” your mother’s voice suddenly cuts in, sounding delighted.

You startle hard, jumping away from Jonas so quickly he lets you go in surprise. “Well, I... yes... But I...you...”

She laughs, and it’s a lush sound in the dusk. “Oh poppet, no need to worry, I’m not upset. Quite the contrary, I’m impressed.”

Jonas looks from her to you and back to her. “While you have my gratitude for your help today, perhaps we need some formal introductions before we go any further here,” he says.

“Aren’t you tired of asking the same questions over and over?” She rolls her eyes. “I know for damn sure I’m over it.”

You frown. “Mom, he’s the king, he can ask whatever he wants.”

“He’s not the king of me,” she says, expression hardening. “There’s no need--”

“Forgive my interruption, my lady, but it’s been a long day.” Jonas stares hard. “As such, I’m sure you’ll forgive my tone when I say that you’re currently in _my_ kingdom, and I have a right to know everyone in it. Including, apparently, my mother-in-law. So. Who are you?”

She stares at Jonas for a long moment, but finally she smiles, and it’s a brittle thing. But she bows elegantly. “I am Lillith,” she all but purrs, and though she says it simply enough, the name carries a strange...weight to it.

Your mouth drops open in shock, remembering that name from a few of your lessons. “What?! No, you...DANTE!!!! DAMIANO!!!” you suddenly roar, flaring your energy, and the brothers are there in an instant, looking around for a threat.

Dante looks almost panicked as he turns to you. “What’s wrong, my love? Are you all right?” Damiano says nothing, just stares at your mother.

You look like you’ve seen a ghost. “My love...my mother...says that she’s Lillith.”

In the time that it takes you to say that, the older of the two brothers seems to have decided what he thinks of her claim, and to your eternal shock, Damiano bows, low, as low as he’s ever done for Satan. “My Lady of Lust. It is to my eternal honor that you grace us with your presence.”

Her smile is almost a smirk as she gazes down at Damiano’s bowed head. “Such a sweet talker, I’d forgotten how smooth the men of the Emeritus line can be.”

Dante, knowing that if his brother thinks she’s telling the truth then she more than likely is who she says, simply stares before sinking to one knee. “I never thought... I am....” For once he is at a loss for words.

You can’t believe your eyes, or your mind. “Are. You. Joking. I mean, this isn’t real, is it?”

Jonas, confused, looks around the space. “What the hell is happening?” he growls. “Who is this, wife?”

Lilith smirks, sauntering over to the king and putting a finger under his chin. “My my, daughter of mine, you sure know how to pick them. He’s a beautiful specimen.” She cocks her head a little before continuing. “I was Adam’s first wife, little king, until I bored of him and that garden. Then I became Satan’s first lover.” She laughs, winking to you. “Who do you think taught Them all those tricks with Their tongue?”

Henrik immediately reaches for her, gently pulling her hand away from Jonas. “I don’t care what you taught to anyone, we have rules about approaching our king,” he says, soft but firm.

Lillith laughs, a lilting tone but there’s steel underneath. “Oh you’re lucky you’re handsome,” she breathes.

“I don’t understand,” Jonas continues. “What are you saying...what garden...?”

Lillith raises an eyebrow. “I know that today has been a lot, my dear Jonas, but please try to keep up. Adam’s first wife? As in, Adam and Eve? And the Garden of Eden?” She snorts, crossing her arms. “The Garden of Hope You Like Plants And Really Bad Sex more like.” In spite of the situation, you hear snorts of laughter around you, especially from the fae.

You shoot glares around you. “This isn’t funny! This is...insane!” Your glare focuses on Lillith. “I don’t know what game you’re playing, Mom, but stop it. Stop lying, and tell them you’re not some...some biblical myth!” You feel the heat raging through you, but you don’t care if you set everything on fire. “Tell them!!”

“I cannot tell them that. Because I’m not lying.” Her voice is firm, but surprisingly kind, recognizing how much this is affecting you.

Damiano looks to you. “This really is Lillith.” He snorts faintly. “Normally I would tell you to show some respect, but that would be next to impossible, considering your relationship.”

Your bark of laughter is mirthless. “What relationship? A phone call every eighteen months or so is not a relationship.” You stare at her, shaking. “So you’re telling me.... you’re telling me you’re, what? A demon? A--”

“Not a demon, no.” She gestures to Damiano and Dante, who slowly rise. 

“She’s more like....she’s a goddess.” Dante’s voice is raspy. “The goddess of lust and sex.”

“The clergy members learn of her as part of their training,” Damiano continues as, despite your anger, your mouth drops open. “She was our Lord Satan’s first consort. She learned from Them how to please men, and They learned from her how to please women. And then she left Them as well, too free-spirited to be tied down by anyone.”

“Even her own flesh and blood,” you mutter.

She looks at you, and to Papa’s and Dante’s surprise she softens. “Oh, my daughter. I truly am sorry that I couldn’t be present in your life more. I desperately wanted to. There are reasons I wasn’t, I swear to you.” Something sort of like shame crosses her face, but it disappears quickly. “I tried, poppet, I did. I know you don’t believe me--”

“There’s an understatement.”

“--but I truly did want to stay with you. But it...it wasn’t safe for you to be with me.”

“How the hell could it be unsafe to be with my own mother??” you very nearly shout.

She draws close to you, reaching for your hand, and you pull back...but not before you feel your energy wildly rev up. “That’s why,” she says softly. “Something about me makes you...both of us, really, but especially you, ... your energy, unstable.”

You look down at your hand in surprise as she continues. “I tried to visit you in one of the foster homes once. That giant teddy bear that you loved so much? I brought that for you. But...your energy got so out of control that you nearly burned the house down.” She smiles, but it’s sad and there’s tears in her eyes. “You were always partial to fire when you were angry.”

You have a vague memory...of flames, and a terrified foster mother wielding a fire extinguisher... “I thought...that was a candle...”

“That’s what you were told,” Lillith says as she quickly dashes her tears away. “There were other reasons too, poppet. So many dangers out there...creatures that would have loved to hurt me by hurting you. So...I bound your powers, cloaked you as best I could, and left you with humans.”

You shake where you are. You look at Papa, at Jonas, at your ghouls, at your wolves and suddenly...suddenly you feel very, very alone. You turn and wrap currents of air around yourself, flying off as fast as you can. Beta curses and starts sprinting after you.  


When he finally catches up to you, you’re perched on a boulder in a clearing, huddled in on yourself, currents of air lightly swirling around you. “I want to be alone, Beta,” you mutter as he approaches, a little out of breath.

“Yeah, I can’t do that, girlie,” he pants. “You know I can’t.”

“The angels are all dead. You don’t have to be my bodyguard anymore.”

“Well, too fuckin’ bad, you’re stuck with me,” he replies, hopping up and sitting behind you, pulling you into his arms. “I.” Even after all this time, he still has problems saying it. “I love ya, girlie. So you go ahead and cry or vent or whatever. I’ve got you.”

You lean against him, quiet. No tears, no screaming, no venting...just nothing. “I think... I think I’ve reached my limit, Beta. This is it. I can no longer freak out.”

“Okay.” He doesn’t try to push, he just tightens his arms around you and holds you tight against yourself. The stars wheel slowly overhead, indifferent to the suffering of the mortals alone with their thoughts.

You doze off, but only for a little bit. Thoughts of Johannes make you sit straight up. “I have to go back. What if Johannes needs me?” you gasp.

“Well...I mean...”

“Don’t say it, Beta, don’t say it!” You nudge him. “Just... you know what I mean.”

“Yeah...I know.” He stands and pulls you to your feet.

You bite your lip, looking up to Beta. “Can...can we be bad?”

Beta blinks. “What did you have in mind?”

“I...I want to wait in the cave. Until he wakes up. I just...” You hug yourself, looking close to tears again. “I need to be there.”

Beta frowns. “I thought everyone was supposed to wait outside.”

“No one ever specifically said we had to,” you reply.

He stares at you. “True. And I don’t like rules anyway.”

You smile through your tears. “I know, baby, I know.”

He smiles and leans down, kissing you deeply, then pulls you into a run, heading for the cave. There aren’t any guards there, but to be honest, there doesn’t need to be. The place feels...off. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it raises the hair on your neck and arms.

You slow down, suddenly unsure, almost unwilling to step foot inside the cave. But thoughts of Johannes’s body lying cold and solitary, and worry that he would wake up alone, spur you on, and with one quick glance at Beta, you enter the cave

It’s utterly silent, so much so that it’s unsettling. You draw close to the bier, where Johannes’s body is laid out. He looks as if he is merely asleep. For the first time, you notice that he’s been cleaned up, and his battle-torn uniform has been replaced with a shirt and trousers made of the finest materials you’ve ever seen, seemingly tailor-made for your wolf...Satan’s doing, you suppose, or maybe Special’s. As if in a trance, you run your fingers along what had been slashes in his neck and across his chest, wondering at the magic of the ritual that has already begun knitting his wounds closed. Now it’s just the wait for sunrise. You let out a shuddering sigh before leaning over and pressing a gentle kiss on his cold lips. Then slowly you sit on the cave floor, leaning your back against the stone the bier rests on, and you pull your knees to your chest.

You lay your cheek on your knees and close your eyes, while Beta stands silent guard. When Jonas lays his hand on your head, you startle and nearly jump to your feet. “Oh!” you gasp, your heart racing as you try to calm yourself. “Oh...Jonas...” You look around sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I just couldn’t bear to not be with him.”

He smiles softly. “You don’t have to apologize for coming here. Perhaps an apology to the rest of your loves though, later. They were worried when you didn’t come back.” Guilt pangs in your heart as Jonas looks down at the body. “This is the fourth time he’s died.” You look up in surprise. “The first time was just an accident. We were walking by a new construction site, and a cable on a crane snapped, dropping a steel beam on him from a hundred feet up. The crane operator thought he was the one who killed him though, and to this day sends him flowers in apology. The second time was much the same as today, he died protecting me.” He sits next to you, resting his forearms across his knees. “Took five arrows and a sword to bring him down. The third time was a stupid accident. We’d all been cliff diving and he uh...well, he missed the water.”

You shake your head ... it sounds like the kind of impetuous thing your wolf would do. “How many times have you…?”

“Far more than four, my flower. Far more.” He gently shushes you as you make a half-choked sound at the thought. “It’s all right...it’s part of the responsibility I bear as king. And I bear it willingly.”

“That doesn’t make it good,” you whisper, snugging up hard to his side, and you force a teasing tone to your voice. “Dying a lot makes you sound like an incompetent king really.”

You yelp with laughter as Jonas tickles you. “Your mouth is much too smart!” he says, laughing with you.

“What’s this? A party without me?” Papa’s voice cuts over your laughter.

“Oh I’m sure the party never actually begins until you’ve arrived, Dante,” Jonas drawls with a low chuckle.

“Mmmm, you’re not wrong,” Papa replies silkily as he approaches the two of you, letting his hand lightly run down Jonas’s dreads as he kisses you both. “Is everything all right?” His gaze fixes on Johannes. “Is he...”

Jonas shakes his head. “Not yet. He will rise with the dawn.”

“I take it our wife does not wish to leave his side,” he says, his eyebrow raised as he looks at Jonas. The king shrugs and smiles, and Papa sighs and sits down on your other side. “Well, I cannot say I relish the thought of spending a full night on the stone floor of a damp cave...but for our husband, I will do anything.” He sounds so inconvenienced that it makes you snort.

“At least you’re not the one on the slab, Papa,” you murmur, and that actually shuts him up.

Jonas leaves and returns in a few minutes, followed by a soldier with an armful of blankets. Soon your husbands have you swaddled between them.

They hold you tight, and Papa hums soothingly to you, so that despite you wanting to stay awake until Johannes comes back, the day catches up with you. You crash, hard, sleeping so deeply that even the two men talking and sometimes laughing right by your ears doesn’t wake you.

Beta wanders over at some point. “If you both have her I...would it be okay if I went to Earth?” He glances at Johannes’s body. “This is just...too fucked up.” Jonas’s eyebrow raises. “I’m sorry it’s just... it’s fucking me up seeing him there, it’s like I’m dead too. I’ll stay for her if you really need me to but...”

Papa replies, “Beta, of course you can go. Rest, snuggle with Earth, relax.”

The clown looks again at Jonas, who stands and puts his hands on Beta’s shoulders. “You have been faithful to your duty, and guarded her well. Take your ease.”

Beta blinks in surprise, but he grins, straightening in pride. “Thank you.” And then he’s rushing out of the cave, going to find his ghoul. 

Papa chuckles as Jonas sits back down. “He’s come so far. Remember when he first arrived?”

“He threw a hell of a punch at my face, I’m not likely to forget.” Jonas chuckles, rubbing his jaw before gathering you close and resting his head against Papa’s. “I am glad he is here with us.”

“As am I,” Papa replies, and goes silent. Before too long, Jonas is asleep as well. All the fighting, as well as two dragon shifts...it is a miracle he wasn’t asleep long before this. Papa holds vigil alone, leaning against his loves, his left eye casting a tiny light in the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which death has no dominion...

Dawn arrives quietly, gradually illuminating the land as it spreads from edge to edge, coast to coast. Slowly, it coats the cave, and shafts of dim light poke their way into the chamber, through holes in the chamber ceiling. One by one, the bars of light rest on the still form lying on the bier, light and shadow cascading across, the light gradually brightening... With a loud, shocked gasp, Johannes sits bolt upright, hair covering his face. He throws his head back, coughing, gasping. “Fuck,” he curses, his voice not much more than a rasp. He bows his head, trying to recall...a memory of a fatal blow has him cursing again. He looks around...and sees his spouses, wrapped in blankets, cuddled together...all asleep.

Tears immediately prick his eyes, burning with his new life, and he scrambles off the stone slab as quickly as his deadened limbs allow. He should probably have waited until he could actually use his legs properly, but fuck that. He can’t wait, he needs his loves. He crawls along the stone and pushes himself into your arms. “My wife,” he rasps.

At first, you don’t awaken as he burrows into your embrace. After a minute, he begins to purr, a deep rumbling sound that he never usually makes. It vibrates into your sleep and slowly brings you to consciousness. “Mmm...what...” you mumble sleepily, squeezing him tight...and then you realize...

You gasp and burst into joyful tears, squeezing him so tightly he oofs. “Careful, sweetness, I’m tender after that,” he murmurs, but he’s holding you with all the strength he has, tears falling down his own face.

“I-I told y-you not to die!” you wail, and Papa and Jonas wake next to you. “A-And you did anyway!”

“Sweetness.... sweetness...” he starts, but you keep squeezing what little breath he has out of him, “I didn’t... didn’t do it on purpose.”

“You weren’t supposed to do it at all!” you cry. “Don’t you listen?”

He chuckles wetly, burying his face in your hair. “You know I always gotta be difficult.”

“Difficult doesn’t begin to describe it,” Papa murmurs, and he doesn’t even care that he sounds choked up. He hugs Johannes as well, sighing in relief.

Jonas strokes Johannes’s hair and back, scenting him a little. He’s normally not as unnerved when something happens to one of his inner circle—he has had centuries to adjust to the cycle, after all—but even knowing death is temporary, he’s grateful to have Johannes back.

The wolf nuzzles each of his spouses in turn, then finally says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.”

You cup Johannes’s cheeks, looking into his eyes, stroking over his hair softly. “It’s okay. You protected your king. You did good. Just...never again. Please? I don’t know if I can take seeing you like that again.” You lean forward and kiss him, and he melts into your embrace.

You let your energy seep into him, and he can feel his death-stiffened limbs soaking up everything you have to give, slowly warming and loosening. Soon he is reaching to hold you tight, and you let out a hum of satisfaction at feeling his arms snake around you.

“I love you, Johannes,” you whisper, and he smiles against your hair.

“I love you too, sweetness,” he whispers back. “And I love you, Dante. And I love you, Jonas.”

“Oh, I cannot take it when you’re affectionate,” Papa warbles and bursts into tears, hugging the wolf even tighter than you did, and you can’t help but giggle.

They kiss, and you’re surrounded by their warmth. Jonas hums appreciatively and then says, “Perhaps we should get somewhere more comfortable?”

Johannes breaks the kiss. “Yeah, what in fuck’s name were you all doing sleeping on the cave floor?”

You flush faintly as Papa wipes quickly at his face. “I...didn’t want to be away from you.”

“Oh sweetness,” he murmurs, burying his face and hands back into your hair. “I don’t deserve you. Any of you.”

“Yes you do,” you whisper back. “All of us and more.”

He pulls away just enough to capture your lips in a bruising kiss, taking your breath away as he presses himself against you. “My wife,” he breathes into your mouth. “I’m going to fuck you so good tonight. You and Dante and Jonas.” He looks at the other two men. “I need you all.”

Jonas kisses Johannes much the way the wolf had just kissed you. “And you shall have us. But first, there’s some people who want to greet you.”

Your wolf groans. “Ahh, fuck, you know I hate it when everyone makes a fuss about stuff,” he complains as he gathers you close, wrapping himself around you. “Can’t we just stay here and fuck the day away?”

Papa chuckles. “As much as I love you, I do not want to fuck in this cave. It feels...disrespectful to do so, somehow.”

You nod, looking around, before tugging his hand. “Come on, let’s get out of here. And what do you mean, make a fuss, you were literally dead!” you exclaim as you walk to the door. Papa and Jonas smile to see you both bickering playfully.

Johannes is teasing you as you approach the cave entrance, but his words are interrupted by Tim, John, and Henrik surrounding you, howling and saluting. You beam as the soldiers rise and salute, offering answering howls, and Johannes shakes his head. “Stop, stop,” he mutters as Henrik embraces him.

“Not a chance,” Tim laughs as he too joins in the hug. John barrels into them from the other side, and you grin, tears welling up again. The soldiers are cheering and applauding, and Johannes is actually blushing under all the attention.

“My, my,” Lillith suddenly says from your side. “All your husbands are so handsome!”

You tense up immediately. You mutter a terse thank you as Johannes turns in your direction, sensing and scenting your tension. “What’s wrong, sweetness?” He gives your mother a quick once-over, and his suspicions heighten. “Who’s this?”

“Long story,” you say tersely.

“Poppet, that’s no way to introduce me.”

“Mom, now is not the time—”

“Mom?!”

You pinch the bridge of your nose, feeling a headache coming on. “Yes. Johannes, this is my mother, Lillith. Mom, Johannes, my husband, bodyguard to the king and lead singer of Avatar.”

“The pleasure is mine,” Lillith purrs, offering her hand.

Johannes looks at it, then gives her a handshake and puts his arm back around you. “I’ve heard about you,” is all he says, trying to keep it civil.

“Have you? How nice,” she says, still purring, what can only be described as a come-hither look on her face. When she gets no response from him, the come-hither turns into “your loss then,” and she turns a steely, pointed stare at you. “We need to talk, poppet.”

“Now is really not the time, Mom,” you say through gritted teeth. “Can’t you—”

“Lillith,” Jonas says, his royal charm turned up as Papa bows before her, “come back to the castle with us. Let us bathe and eat, and this afternoon, we shall reconvene and discuss whatever needs to be discussed then.”

Johannes looks extremely confused about how Jonas and Papa are addressing her. Lillith glances at Jonas, face unreadable. “With all due respect, dragon king,” she begins in a tone that clearly says there isn’t much respect there, “I wish to talk with my daughter alone. I have not seen her since she was a toddler.” She looks to you. “We have much to discuss.”

“We really don’t,” you mutter.

Johannes’s expression darkens as he begins to pick up on what’s not being said. “We aren’t in the habit of leaving her alone with people we don’t know.”

“Is she your wife or your property?” Lillith asks, her own expression growing stony. “She’s a grown woman who can be alone with her own mother.”

“Lillith—”

“Some mother—”

“MOM.” You pull away from Johannes and whirl to face your mother, your energy rising quickly and making you shake. “Anything you’re going to tell me I’m going to tell them, so it doesn’t matter. Meet with us this afternoon, or don’t. But right now, we’re going HOME.”

A little taken aback, she stares at you as you whirl back around, grabbing Johannes’s and Papa’s hands and marching off. “Well. She hates me.” Lilith exhales sharply. “I suppose I shouldn’t be shocked.”

Jonas sighs softly. “Hate is a strong word.” He shoots her a look. “One cannot truly hate what one does not know.” And he walks after his loves, leaving Lillith staring after him, unsure if that helped or hurt more.

You’re still feeling jittery and you babble as the three of you head back to the castle, keeping up an almost incessant stream of chatter that pointedly ignores anything about your mother. Your loves allow you a bit of denial, and then you have ghouls surrounding you, offering to blink you all back to the blue rooms.

You look at Jonas when he catches up to you. “Should we? Or should we stay with the army?” You almost hope so, if only to procrastinate this talk with your mother.

“We don’t have to. The threat is gone, and they’re safe on the way back,” Jonas says, making you deflate a little.

“And I hate to admit it,” Johannes adds, “but I probably should take it easy for a little while.”

“Oh my love, I didn’t even think of that,” you say, feeling guilt bubble up, “of course you shouldn’t push yourself.”

He smiles and leans down to kiss you softly. “Don’t worry about it.” He lowers his voice and whispers, “If I was feeling better, I’d go along with your plan in a heartbeat. I’m sorry, sweetness.”

You shake your head. “You literally just got done being dead. You don’t have to apologize.”

“Neither should you,” he responds, grinning, as Aether and Air flank you.

“Lovely to have you back, Johannes,” Aether says with a smile as Air nods to the wolf with respect. “Shall we?”

The wolf huffs, and you see how pale and tired he is. “Yeah...I’m...yeah.”

“We’ll order up a big breakfast and then you can get some rest,” you say to him, stroking his cheek as the ghouls get into place around the group.

Tim steps up to you, smiling softly. “As General, I stay with my troops until everyone’s home.” He leans down and kisses you softly. “I’ll see you soon. Take care of him, yeah?”

You return his kiss, your hands sinking into his hair. “I will, I promise. You take care of your troops.” He nuzzles your nose, and lopes off.

The ghouls nod to each other, and you’re all blinked back to the blue rooms. Lillith looks around, nodding in appreciation as you help Johannes to the bed. “Jonas, my love, can you put the partition up so I can get Johannes out of these clothes?”

Air comes over. “How about I help him into the tub instead?”

Johannes growls at him. “I don’t care how friendly we are now, you’re not bathing me.”

Air rolls his eyes. “She will. I was just offering to help get you there. Dumbass.” But there’s humor in his eyes.

Johannes flips Air off, but he’s smiling faintly. You giggle. “Go take a bath, wolf,” Jonas says with a chuckle. “I’ll have breakfast brought up.” Air is already guiding Johannes to the bathroom, and you rush ahead to get the bath started.

Lillith watches you go, a soft but sad smile on her face. She turns to Papa and Johannes. “Thank you. For taking such good care of her. She’s...bloomed with you all. She really has found her place in the world.”

Papa bows his thanks, still a little bit star-struck. Jonas nods back. “She’s easy to love.” He smiles. “Her stubbornness is a little vexing at times, but we wouldn’t have her any other way.”

“Ah well,” Lillith says with a lilting laugh, “I’m afraid she gets that from me honestly.”

Papa laughs, a little too loud. At Jonas’s quizzical look, Papa tries to clear his throat and appear cool. “It’s amusing if you know her story, my king.”

Jonas raises an eyebrow. “My husband. You are acting like...well, to be honest like one of our die-hard fans, getting all flustered. I’ve never seen you like this.” 

Papa flushes faintly as Lillith chuckles. “Ah, yes, well, there is a good reason for...for that.”

“Oh? Well, we’re waiting for breakfast and for our loves to get out of the tub.” He sits down in his armchair and pats his thigh. “Enlighten me.”

“Of...of course.” Papa settles himself in his husband’s lap, his fingers tangling in the king’s dreads as he starts. “So, Satan is who our church worships mainly, of course, but there are a few other figures we hold in high regard. Lillith here is one of them. Unfortunately, though she has spoken with a few of our line before, she’s never had anything much to do with our church.”

“Nor did I want to, really,” she says dismissively. “Your church is fine and all, and I greatly enjoy the Emeritus lineage, but I prefer one-on-one worship, rather than a whole group.” She pauses, then smirks. “Well, depending on the situation anyway.”

Papa nods enthusiastically, and Jonas chuckles, amused at Papa’s unusual behavior. “Okay, so...are you saying that if you weren’t used to Satan you’d be acting this way with them too?”

“Well...yes, I suppose so.” Papa glances over to the woman looking at a statue of the king sitting on a small marble plinth. He hesitates, then calls out, “There are many people in our church who would prefer your guidance. You...you could visit them.”

“And be tied down by all that expectation?” She scoffs. “I think not. I do what I want, whenever I want, wherever I want. I travel the planes in search of interesting things to do--why would I want to give that up to help humans?” 

Jonas hums as Papa goes silent, disliking the dismissal of his flock. “Sounds like freedom. But it also sounds lonely.”

She pauses. “Well. I cannot deny I haven’t had times of loneliness. But ultimately, I have no regrets.”

“None?” Jonas says, shooting her a look.

“...one regret,” she admits. “I didn’t do right by my daughter. But it’s...not for lack of wanting.”

Jonas stares at her for a long moment, his gaze assessing. “If you don’t mind my asking--”

“I’d rather not answer any more questions until my daughter is present to listen. I don’t feel like repeating myself.” She turns and goes out on the balcony, an obvious dismissal.

Jonas sighs, giving Papa a look. “Your Lady of Lust is a bit rude, my husband.”

Papa shrugs, glancing out the door. “She is...as aloof as one would expect a deity to be, my love.”

Jonas pauses. “She is...a deity?”

“For all intents and purposes, yes.” Jonas frowns and Papa turns a pointed, mismatched stare to him. “Why? What troubles you?”

His gaze focuses on Lillith, still standing on the balcony and studying the land before her. “If she is a deity....what does that make our wife?”

As Papa, taken by surprise, considers this, Johannes soaks in the hot bath, eyes closed, smirking faintly as you babble and wash him. Finally, you take a breath, and he says, “Sweetness, you haven’t babbled like this since our first nights together. What’s going on?”

You go silent for a moment, scrubbing at his leg and foot, before replying quietly, “I’m...scared. Of her being here. Of my reactions to her and...and she said something about my energy when I’m around her. That’s why she was never around, because she makes my energy chaotic.” He doesn’t say anything right away, and when the silence stretches, you add, “I just want her to leave.”

“Don’t blame you,” he replies, then adds gently, “but maybe you need to get some answers from her before she goes.”

You look up at him, to see his dark eyes watching you closely. “I think what she’s already told me is enough, don’t you?”

“Not really. All still sounds damn vague to me. And she seems to have a bug up her ass about talking to you. So maybe take her up on it.” You scowl and scrub just a little harder than necessary. “Ow, sweetness, that hurts!” he yelps, still tender.

“Sorry,” you mumble, easing up. “I just. I don’t know. I don’t know what to do.”

He sits up, reaching for you as the water splashes around. You hesitate and he growls, “I’m clean, woman, c’mere.”

You move through the water, reluctantly. “I’m supposed to be taking care of you,” you mumble. “You’re supposed to be resting.”

He pulls you into him, and the hot water gradually settles around you. “I am resting, you see me running a marathon right now?” You laugh and he hugs you tight. “And we’re taking care of each other. The way we’re supposed to.”

You go still at that, and you can feel tears pricking your eyes. “I should have been with you. Maybe I could have—”

“Maybe you could have died in my place,” he growls, “and you wouldn’t have come back.” You wince and go quiet, just holding him tightly, and he feels your tears drip onto his chest. He softens a little, strokes your hair. “Ah, sweetness, don’t cry. It’s all over, and here I am, as good as ever.”

“I know,” you sniffle.

“And here’s what I know,” he says into your hair. “You’ve got questions about yourself, your history, your momma’s history...questions only she can answer. And you might never see her again once she leaves. So...get your answers while you’ve got her, how about it?”

Still, you hesitate. “Look, I...what you say makes sense. I should ask her about everything. But I...it’s hard to let go of anger and resentment after it’s been there for so long.”

Johannes laughs softly. “Sweetness, don’t I fuckin’ know it.” He presses his lips to the top of your head. “But here’s something else I know: if anyone can do it, you can. Because you’re sweetness.”

Your heart warms at first, and you can’t help a soft smile, but it fades and you sigh. “I think you might be giving me too much credit, my love.”

“I doubt it,” he says with a laugh and another kiss on your head. “But good news is you can get answers and still not be happy with her. And we’ll be there with you if you need us.”

You bite your lip, then sigh and nod. “All right. I’ll do it. But I’m not happy about it, husband of mine.”

He laughs. “You’re starting to sound like me!” He wraps his arms around your waist tightly and buries his face in your neck, scenting you for a moment before he pulls back to look over your face. “Fuck I missed you.”

“I missed you too. I missed you so fucking much.” Your mouth finds his, and then there’s no talking for a while.

***

Breakfast was a strange affair. On one hand it was happy and rambunctious, as everyone celebrated the defeat of the angels and Johannes’s return. But a strange mix of tension and joy filled you, and you could feel your mother’s gaze on you, intense and demanding. As everyone else begins to relax, you feel jittery, skittish...like you’re about to jump right out of your skin.

You wonder if this is what she was talking about, the energies clashing and causing you to lose control. Or if this is just nerves from speaking to her. Either way...you don’t like it.

“Sweetness, are you sure you’re okay?” Johannes asks for about the fourth time, and you round on him, opening your mouth to tear into him and spew all the vitriol you’ve been feeling. But you close your mouth with a snap, standing instead and beating a hasty retreat out of the room.

Lillith rises, makes as if to follow you, but Jonas and Johannes both move, as if to block her progress. “You realize I’m her mother and there’s very little you can do to stop me if I want to go to her,” she snaps, watching Air silently follow you.

“We know, my lady,” Papa says placatingly, “forgive us, we are all very accustomed to protecting her.”

Lillith relaxes just a hair. “Well, that’s all right then,” she mutters. “But I will speak with her soon.” She sits back down, and Jonas and Johannes relax.

Air catches up to you on the balcony of the blue room, as you have one leg up on the railing. “I just want to walk on the beach, Air,” you say, emotions kept just in check.

“I’m sure,” he says lightly, “but there are easier ways to get there. Stairs, for one.”

You frown at him. “Air. By now I’m sure that I’ve proven myself capable of handling a little flight.” 

“You have, and then some,” comes the measured reply, “but I’ve spent all night and all morning watching your energy boil like water on a stove. I don’t want anything to happen to you while you’re a hundred feet up in the air.”

You huff in exasperation. “I just... can’t I go? I feel so...messy inside. I just need to go.”

“Let me take you there, then you can do what you like.” He tilts his head a bit. “Please, little one.”

You hesitate, but then finally nod gruffly, and Air picks you up and floats you both down to the beach. He stays with you, sitting in the sand and watching as you roll up your pant legs to walk into the water. The sun hasn’t yet reached even halfway to noon, and makes the water sparkle and your hair shine, something that makes Air smile.

True to his word, he lets you do as you wish, watchful but silent as you wander the shoreline, toeing at odd shells and stones. Funny, you think, how they always know who best to go with you, which love will match your mood and needs. The sun is near its zenith when you finally approach the silent ghoul, who stands and looks down at you expectantly. “All right. I better go deal with her.”

He smiles ever so faintly and leans down, pressing a kiss to your forehead. “If anyone can, it’s you. Would you like anyone there?”

You hesitate. You know that you said you’d like your husbands to be there, but you have a feeling that perhaps this is something you have to do on your own. “Maybe...maybe just Earth, sitting outside the door? I...might need some grounding.”

“If that’s what you want,” he says as he takes your hands in his, “then that’s what you’ll have.” His gaze roams your face, and you can see the hint of concern in his otherwise stoic expression. “You know any of us is just a thought away.”

You soften, leaning up and kissing his cheek. “I do know. One of the only reasons I’m doing this at all. Thank you, Air.” He leans down, kissing you deeply, and when you open your eyes again you’re in the blue rooms.

Air must have warned everyone, you think, because your husbands are already bristling, and the rest of your loves are ranging from uncertain (Henrik) to flat-out refusal (Beta).

“I thought you wanted us here for this,” Jonas says quietly as Lillith smirks.

You cup Jonas’s cheek, smiling weakly up at him, then at Johannes and Papa. “I thought I did too. But...I think this is something I have to face alone.” You shoot Lillith a look. “Stop smirking. This isn’t you getting your way, this is me facing my anger.” She tilts her head and turns away, and you shake your head. “Whatever,” you whisper, then turn back to your husbands. “It’ll be fine. She’s my mom, she isn’t going to hurt me. Piss me off, maybe, but I can handle that.” You hope.

Jonas nods, then kisses you softly and leaves the room. Papa hesitates, holding your gaze for a few moments, before smiling and nodding. “You know what to do if you need us, my beloved.” He kisses you as well, then follows after his husband.

Johannes stands there, looking stubborn. “Sweetness. I really don’t want to leave you.”

“I know. But I’ll be ok, I swear.”

He stares at you for long moments. “I’m staying outside the door, with Earth.”

“You don’t--”

“I’m gonna. You can’t stop me.”

You let out a soft laugh. “No, I guess I can’t.”

He grins, and kisses you swiftly. Then, anticipating trouble from his literal other half, he looks to Beta. “You can wait out with us, keep your ghoul company.”

“No offense, Earth, you know I love you,” Beta says, staring Johannes down, “but no. I’m her bodyguard, I’m staying here.”

“Beta. Honestly, you don’t--”

“I’m not quitting my job.”

You huff. “So freaking stubborn!”

The wolf and the clown both look at you. “Takes one to know one,” Johannes says with a grin.

“You know what? How about I save everyone the trouble of convincing each other?” Lillith snaps impatiently. She steps forward, puts her hand on your shoulder, and you both are suddenly gone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which destiny and free will collide...

Appearing...somewhere, you wrench yourself out of your mother’s grasp, spinning about and sputtering. “For fuck’s sake, Mom! Now they’ll be worried and pissed off!”

“Do I look as though I care?” Lillith crosses her arms and glares at you. “Those husbands of yours teach you to swear like rock stars?”

“They’ve taught me a lot, actually.”

She snorts. “Oh I certainly got that impression, poppet.”

Your lip curls. “Look, I don’t fucking care if you’re some sort of demi-god--”

“Goddess, thank you very much.”

“Whatever,” you nearly growl. “You badmouth my loves and I’ll kick your ass!”

“You can certainly try, little girl,” she snaps back. “I may not have done right by you, but I’ll be damned if I’ll let—”

“Oh, fuck all the way off!” you shout. “You’re gone for almost literally all of my life, and for some reason you choose now to fucking come back?! You don’t get a say in who I love or what they teach me! You don’t get a fucking say in anything!”

Her eyes flash violet fire. “Oh I don’t get a say, do I? That’s rich, seeing how everything about you is thanks to me. You wouldn’t exist if it weren’t for me, poppet, and don’t you forget it.”

You whirl about, not even paying attention to your surroundings. “Why did you even bother having me?”

“For many reasons!” Her words come out in an exasperated snarl. “And I brought you here to tell you about them. But most importantly...” Her lips thin, and she looks down, and if you didn’t know any better you’d say she was embarrassed. “I was...lonely. I thought that having a child would have been nice.” She looks back up at you. “But then it turned out that I make you chaotic. So that backfired on me.”

Your anger drains out of you. If there’s anything you can understand, it’s loneliness. Still... “I don’t...I don’t understand. What do you mean by chaotic? And why did it happen?”

“I’m sure you’ve already felt it... your mood is wild, your emotions are all over the place, and your energy probably feels excessive, like you’re going to jitter out of your skin. You might not be able to control yourself or your abilities the longer we stay near each other. As for why?” Lillith’s shrug is an elegant shift of her shoulders. “More than likely it’s your conduit nature. It doesn’t play well with my powers.”

You bite your lip, watching her warily, and feeling out your own energy as you do. She’s right, it’s...bubbling, as if in the beginning of a boil, much like how Air described it. “So...that’s why you’ve only ever called?”

She nods, looking genuinely regretful. “Energy doesn’t do anything over the phone. So we were safe that way. Granted...I should have called more often. I freely admit that I fucked that up. And I am sorry.” She steps forward, lifting her hand and cupping your cheek, slowly, as if she thinks you’ll flinch away.

You allow the touch, then pull away slightly, trying to make it seem natural. “So...so you knew I was a conduit?”

“Not right away,” she replies. “Not for some time, really. I came upon information about it by accident...just a little snippet, and I had this...urge to find out more.” She frowns. “It had sounded like you, and what your energy had been doing. And the more I looked into it, the more I began to think what was being described was...you. And I got scared.”

“Of what? Me?”

“No. Of what could happen to you. I couldn’t be around to protect you, and your powers made you vulnerable. That’s why I bound them, locked them up, and put a veil over you so nothing supernatural would realize you were anything but human. At least until you were somewhere, with someone strong enough to protect you and help you learn about yourself.”

Your lips twitch ever so slightly. “And I ended up at the church. And I’ve bloomed, thanks to my loves.” You pause, looking down. “I suppose I should thank you for sealing them. But...what would have unsealed them? Because when I first got to the church, my powers were...well, there, and they worked right away on Johannes.”

Lillith scowls. “Satan. They must have unlocked your powers as soon as you appeared in the church. That fucker.”

*Oh now, let’s not have slander,* you hear in your mind. In the next second, Satan is standing there, arms crossed, and while they are smiling, the look in their eyes is unamused. “I’m normally willing to take the blame, after all I enjoy the notoriety, but not this time. I had nothing to do with my treat and her abilities, darling Lillith.” They turn to you, their eyes softening. “Believe me, my treat, I knew you were needed, but the veil over you hid your nature even from me.”

“I find that highly unlikely,” Lillith scoffs. “You’re far too fond of meddling. And besides, no one else could have broken my magic.”

“Yes they could,” Satan replies, still watching you as you watch Lillith. “If they met the guidelines you yourself laid out.” You turn from your mother to look at Them, confused. “Think, my treat, think about what happened that night...”

“That night...you mean...” They nod. You think...the sight of wolves and demons had been so unexpected... “I fainted...Air caught me...and Papa and the ghouls took me...But I remember, it was you who guided me to that bathroom.”

Lillith makes an “ah-ha!” sound that Satan ignores as they chuckle. “I did indeed. However, I hadn’t had any contact with your mother for millennia. I had no idea that you were her daughter, or that you were a conduit. But as I looked in on my favorite Papa that night, you stood out. Your energy was...different, stronger, than those humans around you.”

You frown. “But...how could you have known that, if the veil was still there?” Lillith demands. 

“It was still there...but my guess is it thinned in her proximation to Papa and the ghouls, whom your magic had deemed suitable to be her guardians.”

Your eyes widen. “Aether had said that I stood out, even in the back of the crowd. Is that when it started to thin, you think?”

Satan nods. “It certainly seems that way. And once you came out of the bathroom and were in the same room as all your then-future loves, who then protected you from a shifter attack? The veil broke.” They chuckle faintly. “Fate has an odd way of overruling even the strongest magic. Fate was here long before us, Lillith, and long before God. And it’ll be here long after we’re gone, in some far-off future where we don’t exist anymore. I might not have known whose daughter she was at the time, but if Fate wanted her with Ghost and Avatar? Who are we to argue.” Lillith rolls her eyes, but there’s little she can say to argue that point.

You look between them, the Lord of Hell and the Lady of Lust, and then you turn faintly green. “Oh fuck, I slept with my mom’s first lover!”

“Second, technically.” She snorts. “Not that Adam was anything to get excited about, literally or figuratively.”

“Honestly, Mom, really? Now’s not the time--”

“Just keeping the record straight, poppet.”

Satan laughs softly, reaching over and hugging you around your shoulders. “What’s there to be grossed out about? Nothing’s happened between us for eons, and I did not sire you.”

“Okay, that’s enough of this conversation please,” you beg.

“Yes, don’t you have things to do, souls to torture, humans to tempt?” Lillith says, her voice dripping with barely concealed annoyance.

“But how would I ever be able to work knowing my reputation was being tarnished,” they reply, their tone oozing melodrama.

You scowl, and for the first time you look around to see where your mother has taken you. It’s some sort of living room, and it’s beautiful. You have to admit she has exquisite taste, opulent without being gaudy. Outside, you can hear waves lapping on the shore. “Where are we, anyway?”

She offers another of her elegant shrugs. “The edge of a tiny island in the middle of nowhere, on another plane of existence.”

“Another plane...?”

She nods. “I don’t care for your plane. It’s too full.”

You give her a flat look. “You got over that whole lonely thing, I suppose.” She winces and turns away from you, looking out a nearby window, unwilling to show the emotion on her face.

You wonder if Papa and the ghouls are panicking over no longer being able to feel your energy...but Satan pats your shoulder. “I’ve already told them that you’re fine, my treat, not to worry.”

“Well, look who’s got the lord of hell wrapped around her finger!” Lillith says softly, smirking ever so faintly at her reflection in the window. “Like mother like daughter.”

You frown. “I’m nothing like you.”

“Oh no?” She laughs softly, the sound lilting, and normally you would like it, but it grates against you now. “You are more like me than you think.”

“Well I wouldn’t know, would I?” She flinches and you relent a little. “All right, how? How am I like you?”

“You mean aside from our shared taste in supernatural beings?” You nod, and she chuckles. “Our stubbornness, for one. Our go-get-’em attitudes.” She looks you over, slowly, and she smiles. “You have my nose. And the same little wing to your hair over your left ear that isn’t over your right. Our very limited capacity for taking bullshit, though yours has been tempered.”

You feel yourself melting a little despite your anger. “And being a conduit? That’s from you too?”

She frowns. “I’d love to take credit for that, but I think that may have just been ... a fluke of fate.”

You’re quiet a moment, digesting that, and your thoughts swirl in your mind. “Who...who’s my father?”

Lillith shrugs. “I don’t know. He was a one-night stand. Sweet enough. He had a great cock.”

“Oh gods, Mom!” you cry, flailing a little.

“What? It was.” She perches on a sofa, smiling a little. “Thick, nice fat head, a slight curve--”

“Mom, unholy fuck, do you mind?” You spin and stomp to the wall of windows.

Satan is laughing softly. “Even demi-goddesses still get embarrassed over their mothers.”

Lillith rolls her eyes as the tips of your ears turn red. “Satan, will you please go? I want some quality time with my daughter before her energy gets too riled up.”

Satan turns to you, a question in their gaze, and you nod, once. *Very well, my treat, but if you need me...* You nod again, and Satan looks back at Lillith. “We should get together and talk. Soon.” They disappear, and Lillith snorts.

“Never soon enough for you?” she mutters, then sees you staring at her. “What? I have nothing to say to them.”

“Why did he call me a demi-goddess?” you ask, your voice quiet and only a little shaky.

She blinks, taking in your state. “Oh, poppet.” She stands, striding over to you. “I know all this must be so overwhelming. It’s been a very long couple days for you.” She reaches out and cups your cheek softly, and this time you don’t push away. “My precious daughter. I don’t know how much this is actually worth...but I am truly sorry. I really did want to raise you.”

You stare at each other for a long moment, then you close your eyes. “I guess I can sort of understand why you didn’t ... but I wish you would have told me about myself, instead of letting me stumble around trying to figure it all out.”

“There was never a good time, poppet.”

“And now is optimal?” You pull away, feeling your emotions tangle up again. “And you didn’t answer my question. Why did Satan call me a demi-goddess?”

Lillith sighs, crossing her arms and giving you a look. “You’re a smart girl, daughter of mine. Why do you think?” She takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I’m a goddess, who had a child by a mortal. That makes you a demi-goddess.”

You stare at her in disbelief. “This...is...insane.”

“No less sane than a satanic church full of demons, or a country run by shapeshifters. And you seem to have handled that bit of crazy just fine.”

“That’s...not the same,” you say weakly, sitting down in a window seat. You look down at your hands as if seeing them for the first time. “Those are things that are...out of my control, they aren’t me. This is about me! I already just got used to being a conduit and now...and now...”

“Now you know that you possess an amazing birthright. You are the closest thing to a full goddess your world has ever created without God doing it.” Lillith’s voice swells with pride. “And once you take my full powers, you’ll--”

“Wait, what?” You freeze. “I’m doing what now?”

“That’s the reason I’m here, poppet. Well...it’s one of the reasons I’m here.” At your raised eyebrow, she says, “You didn’t answer your phone, you didn’t call me back. And when I finally went to your apartment, I found some stranger living there. I was worried. I’m allowed, I’m still your mother.” 

You roll your eyes. “All right, sure, whatever. Back to this taking your powers thing…?”

“Ah, yes.” She smiles brightly. “Well, it’s all part of the plan, poppet. To transfer my powers to you.” 

“Just like that?” 

Lilith lets out a little hum of agreement. “Yes, for the most part, just like that. I’ve been alive for eons, poppet, and I’m...tired.” She looks it suddenly, sitting down next to you. “It’s time for me to just...be. And it’s time for you to...become.”

You stare at your mother, not believing your ears. “But...how can I take your powers if being near you makes mine go nuts?”

Another of those elegant shrugs. “There might be some...turbulence. But it will smooth out as you get accustomed to things, as becoming the goddess of love and lust settles in you.”

Your heart is beginning to pound. “And what if I don’t want to become the goddess of love and lust? What if I just want to be me?”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous,” Lilith says, laughing and throwing her arms out, gesturing to herself. “Who wouldn’t want to be me? Besides, it’s not something you turn down. This is your destiny. It’s why I had you. Now--”

“But I don’t want it,” you interrupt. Lillith opens her mouth but you don’t let her speak. “I’m telling you no. I don’t consent to this.”

“And _I’m_ telling _you_ ,” Lillith responds, her voice hardening, “I’m not asking for your consent. It is time for you to become what I intend for you to be.”

“No!” You stand, backing away from her. “I don’t want it! I don’t want—no! SATAN! GET ME OUT—” And you disappear.

\---

Papa is leaning in the doorway of the balcony, arms crossed and holding back his amusement as he watches Johannes and Beta. Their pacing is identical in speed, stride, and strain, neither of them realizing how similar they look. “I wish you would relax,” Papa says once more. “Our dark lord said she is fine.”

Before either twin can react, you suddenly appear in the middle of the room. “Fucking christ!” Johannes is at your side only a step before Papa or Beta. “Are you all right, sweetness?”

You bury your face into Johannes’s chest and burst into great heaving sobs. You’re so overwhelmed with everything that you just learned that all you can do is cry and cry. Everyone looks alarmed, but they know you well enough by now that they know to just let you cry it out.

Lillith blinks in, irritation written plain in her body language. “We weren’t done, poppet, we--”

You spin away from Johannes, tears and fury streaking your face. “Oh trust me, we’re done. I don’t want your powers. We’re done.”

“How dare you refuse your birthright?!”

“How dare I?” You take a step toward your mother. “How dare I? How dare you? You come here out of basically nowhere, after years of the barest contact, spring all this insanity on me, and expect me to just, what, fall in line? Fuck you! I don’t want your powers, I never asked for them, I never asked for any of this! I don’t want this destiny and I don’t want to be you!”

Lillith scowls and opens her mouth, but then almost as one, all your loves are in between you and your mother.

“You will not force her,” Air says, voice low.

“My lady, I do regret such disrespect,” Papa murmurs, “but I stand with my wife. Perhaps we could reconvene this...discussion, another time.”

Lillith growls slightly, sparks of purple energy appearing at her fingertips. “I could kill you all with a thought!”

“Certainly,” Jonas agrees, “and then you’d lose her forever.”

Lillith flings one arm up and crackling purple energy shoots toward Jonas. Without you having to think, your air energy shoots out like a fist, knocking Lillith’s arm back and forcing the purple arcs of energy to fly off, toward the ceiling. “Don’t. You. Dare.” Your voice is low and deadly; you’re not even sure it’s your own.

Darkness coalesces around Papa’s head, and Johannes and Beta both suddenly have daggers in hand. “Oh, I know you didn’t just attack my king!” Beta snarls, a manic grin stealing over his face.

“Okay, that’s quite enough of this.” Satan is suddenly between you all, scowling at Lillith. He opens his mouth, and an unholy language pours out that makes everyone but the demons clap their hands over their ears. Lillith snarls something back in the same language and raises her hand to them now. Satan’s eyes widen, and before Lillith can let fly the attack, they’re on her. Their hand is over her mouth and they’re slamming her into the floor, and she suddenly can’t move. “Bad idea, darling,” they growl. “By attacking me, I can defend myself by affecting you.” And they both disappear.

Silence reigns for a long moment. “What the actual fuck just happened?” Beta rasps, looking around at the other men.

Your energy, which had been growing more unstable as you’d argued with your mother, is at a rolling boil. “Nothing much,” you reply before everything within you spills out, and you’re unable to stop it. You hear the windows shatter as you black out.

Air instantly has a barrier of wind up, keeping the glass from slicing anyone in the room. Johannes catches you, and Aether and Earth both gasp at the state of your energy. Pure white is leaking out of your eyes, your mouth, the tips of your fingers. The wolf quickly lays you on the bed, and the ghouls immediately sit next to you and start funneling excess energy out. Bright streaks of light shoot out of the broken windows as they do their best to calm the storm inside you.

Fire blinks out only to return with Special, who takes in the chaos of the room, and your altered state, and immediately begins aiding Aether and Earth.

Satan returns and steps over to the trio, nodding in approval at how they are working. “If you need to, you may access my energy to bolster your own.”

“Thank you, Lord Satan,” all three ghouls intone, focusing on their job. 

“Is...she coming back?” Tim asks, looking around as if expecting Lillith to return instantly.

“Lillith has been...calmed,” the lord of Hell sighs, sounding tired. “She’s become even more of a firecracker.” He turns to Jonas and bows his head slightly. “I am sorry that she attacked you.”

“You have no need to apologize,” Jonas says, his voice strained as he watches you closely. “Will she be all right?”

Satan nods. “Now that she’s not in close proximity to her mother, she should be fine... I still can’t believe that I never realized...Lillith being her mother makes perfect sense.”

Papa stares at his dark lord. “You mean you didn’t know?”

“Lillith cloaked her well. She wanted no supernatural to know who or what she is, and that included yours truly.” Papa sighs heavily as he looks to you, still unconscious and being tended to by Aether, Earth, and Special. “I’ll stay until her energy is back to normal and then wake her up,” Satan says, stepping over to a couch and sitting beside Henrik with a wink. The bassist blushes faintly and swallows hard. “You’re really very pretty,” Satan murmurs. “All of you are, of course, but there’s something about your hair...” They reach out as if to touch him, then say, “Ah, my manners. May I, wolf?” Henrik flushes, eyes wide, and Satan can practically feel the question of “am I allowed to say no?” floating out of his brain. They tsk softly. “Of course you can say no if you don’t want me to.” They lean their cheek on their hand as they watch the man next to him flounder. “Have you raped or tortured anyone lately?”

“W-Well, no, of course not!” Henrik gasps.

“Then you’re not someone who needs to worry about my wrath. You say no, and I will respect that.” They pause, then smile. “I would love to braid it though.”

The wolf takes a deep breath. “Sure, I guess...”

And Satan lets out a long sigh as their fingers sink into Henrik’s hair. “Luxurious. Absolutely luxurious.” Johannes snickers despite his concern for you -- he recognizes a fellow hair kink enthusiast when he meets one.

Satan throws a wink toward Johannes as well and materializes a brush, starting to slowly and meticulously get every snarl out of Henrik’s curls. Despite how weird it is to have his hair brushed by the lord of Hell, it feels so good that Henrik relaxes against the couch, closing his eyes, feeling his tension melting away.

The strain throughout the room slowly begins to ease as your loves begin to talk quietly. Air sweeps the broken glass up with a twist of his hand, his gaze returning to you constantly.

Jonas looks like he’s about to speak, then pauses. “...for the first time, I’m not quite sure how to address someone of higher rank than I. I confess, I am uncomfortable calling you ‘Your Majesty.’ Is just Satan all right?” 

Satan chuckles from where they’re still working on Henrik’s braid. “That is fine, dear king.” 

“Ah, thank you. Satan, Papa had mentioned earlier that Lillith is a goddess. Which would make our love a demi-goddess at the very least. Would that be the reason our immortality ritual didn’t work on her?”

“That is correct, Jonas. Her father was mortal, though Lillith does not remember who he is. My treat is not immortal, unfortunately. That’s not something she inherited from her mother. But her still being part divine means that your ritual couldn’t take hold. I’m not fully sure on the details of why, to be honest, but...there you have it.” They look almost apologetic. “If I had an answer, I would tell all of you. Even I do not know everything.” 

Silence, save for a subdued “thank you” from Jonas, falls on the room. Finally, after almost two hours, your energy has stopped roiling and has calmed. Earth falls back into Beta’s arms, exhausted and covered in sweat. Aether is in a similar state, and even Special looks haggard. “Well done, everyone,” Satan says, rousing Henrik, who’d fallen asleep against the deity’s shoulder. They chuckle. “Thank you, wolf, for allowing me a little...playtime, I guess we can call it.”

Henrik flushes. “You’re welcome.”

They let their fingers drag through his hair once more as they stand and examine you. “Yes, much better,” they mutter as they wave a hand above their head. “I would love to stay,” they say to Papa as you begin to stir, “but I’ve already been away far too long.”

Papa nods and accepts a kiss from his lord. Satan disappears as your eyes flutter open, and you blink in confusion at the ceiling. “...what happened? Why do my limbs feel like lead?”

Johannes is by your side instantly, hands taking one of yours and holding it tightly. “Your energy went out of control, sweetness. Aether, Earth, and Special brought it back down, got it calm, but it took a while.”

“Fuck,” you groan as you try to sit up.

“Maybe you should wait before you try to sit up, little one,” Air says, as he sits near your feet and begins to stroke your legs.

You refuse, struggling against your loves’ attempts to keep you still. “No, let me up, let me up.” Finally, they relent, and get you sitting up, and you lean against Special. “Where’s my mother?” you ask.

Papa checks on Aether and Earth before settling next to you. “Gone.”

“Good,” you grunt. You rub your face, then gasp before looking to Jonas. “Are you okay?! She didn’t hit you, did she?”

Jonas smiles softly and comes over, kneeling before you and taking your hand, kissing it softly. “No, my precious flower, she did not. You saved me.” He chuckles. “Again.”

“I’m so sorry, so so sorry, Jonas, I had no idea...”

“Shhhh,” he peppers your hands with kisses, “you have nothing to apologize for, my love, nothing at all.” Tears roll down your cheeks, although you somehow manage not to break into uncontrollable sobbing, and your loves all gather around you, offering comfort.

Still exhausted from everything that had happened, you end up falling back to sleep, this time unaided by magic. Johannes lays you gently down, settling your head onto your pillow, smoothing your hair away from your face. He looks around at the assembled men. “It’s...it’s over now, right? Lillith is gone, the angels are dead. That’s it? She can...she can just live her fucking life now, right?”

“We need to find that asshole,” Beta rumbles as he rocks and cuddles Earth. At Johannes’s look, the clown says, “The one who hurt her...the ex. He got away from me...I should have killed him, I don’t know how I didn’t, but he got away.” He looks up at Jonas, stricken. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have let him go.”

Jonas leans over and kisses Beta’s forehead. “You did nothing wrong. He was working with the angels, so more than likely, he was under their protection. You did all you could.”

“Wasn’t good enough,” he mumbles, and he picks Earth up and carries him into the bathroom.

“Of course you were good enough,” Earth says, his arms wrapping around his clown. “You always are. You saved her.”

“You’re biased,” Beta grumps, and several of your loves laugh as the clown shuts the bathroom door.

Papa lies down next to you, stroking your hair and face with gentle, tender fingers. Jonas and Johannes watch, and even though it’s such a simple gesture, Papa’s gracefulness strikes them, as it always does. They surround you both, Jonas pressing up to Dante’s back as Johannes curls his lanky self around you.

Dante presses against Jonas, letting his warmth soak in, as Johannes buries his face in your hair, nuzzling in. “We should go,” Aether whispers to the others, but Papa frowns.

“No, I think...I think this is one of those times that she would want everyone to stay.”

Jonas and Johannes both nod, and everyone shrugs and starts settling onto beds and couches, wherever there’s room. Beta and Earth come out of the bathroom, the small ghoul asleep in his clown’s arms. Beta sets his husband down as if he were made of ceramic, then gets in next to him, curling up as best he can around him.

In your sleep, you start linking everyone up, using your energy to connect your loves to each other and to you. One by one they react as they feel the connection hook in.

Papa all but beams around to his husbands, and Johannes squeezes you and Papa and Jonas tight. The king presses tighter against Papa’s back, and they sigh as one, liking this connection very much.

“How is she doing this?” Air asks, looking across at Aether, who shrugs.

“Her subconscious must be working overtime...she’s had a lot to deal with just today.”

“It’s not a bad thing,” Water murmurs, yawning. “Just...odd. And kind of cute.”

“Just a little weird to be so...intimately connected to you all,” Tim says.

Fire grins. “Love you too, Tim.” The shifter throws a pillow at the ghoul. “Come on now, you can admit you’ve always wanted to be connected to us,” Fire says as he whips the pillow back over toward Tim.

“Yeah, speak for yourself,” Tim growls as he and John both grab pillows and whale them at Fire.

“PILLOW FIGHT!” Water cries, grabbing a pillow and proceeding to attack Henrik. Mayhem breaks out, leaving the three spouses on the bed laughing and grinning at the antics. Normally, they’d stop it, insisting you need quiet, but they...they need the stress relief too.

Every so often a pillow flies your way and one of your husbands bats it away or sends it flying back into the main battle. Beta watches, slightly confused, not sure when pillows became weapons.

Earth wakes up in the kerfuffle, blinking in confusion then laughing softly. “Why do you...well. You wouldn’t have ever been in a pillow fight before, huh?”

“It’s not much of a fight,” Beta grumbles. “Pillows are all squishy, they aren’t good weapons.”

Earth giggles. “It’s...ha. It’s meant to be fun.”

A pillow whips through the air and whacks Beta on the back of his head. “I can MAKE those pillows into good weapons,” he snarls.

Earth giggles even more. “It’s not the point to hurt people, my husband.” Beta has to take a second; hearing Earth call him that always feels like rainbows and sunlight have punched him in the face.

“Oh yeah? What’s the point then?” he says, trying to stay all snarly but failing in the face of his ghoul giggling and happy.

“To have fun,” Earth answers before snatching up a pillow and lightly bopping Beta on the head.

Beta looks so confused, and now his hair is all mussed up. Earth laughs even harder, clutching his stomach and falling over. Beta picks up a pillow, blinking between it and Earth, before bopping Earth in return.

The chaos ramps up bit by bit, especially once Beta gives in and starts whipping pillows about. The laughter and genial (mostly) cursing reaches you finally. You open your eyes and lift your head a bit. “Have you all lost your minds?” you mumble.

No one seems to hear you except for Papa and Johannes, and the pope chuckles. “Let them have their fun, my love. They’ve been stressing about the battle and then you for weeks. This is a good release.”

You watch as Air casually flicks his wrist and sends three pillows across the room, walloping Beta, Aether, and John simultaneously, and you’re laughing, a throaty chuckle that makes things tighten all along Johannes’s body.

“This is the best show I’ve seen since the concert,” you say with a grin as Johannes burrows further into your hair. His arm tightens around your waist, pulling you firmly against him, and he tries to ignore his cock, telling himself that you need rest now.

You snuggle against him, and he moans helplessly against your neck, close to your ear. “Sweetness, you gotta stop that.”

It takes you a second or two to realize his issue. “Mmm, but why? I thought you liked my snuggles.”

Another groan. “I love ‘em. But you need to rest.”

“I need you more.”

He closes his eyes, taking a deep breath, but your scent just makes him hard. “Fuck. Okay, fine, but it’s going to be gentle and soft.”

“Fine with me,” you say, desperately pulling at your clothes.

“Gentle and soft, sweetness,” he says, his voice rumbling through you. He stills your hands with his, presses his lips to the delicate skin of your neck, tasting you. “Gentle and soft.” His hands move to your shirt, slipping underneath, finding more soft skin to slide against.

You shiver hard, wanting him to go faster, but this is too heady, too delicious...you moan his name softly as Papa and Jonas notice what is going on. “Are you both sure this is—”

“S-Soft and gentle, Papa,” you gasp, arching into Johannes’s hand.

He watches with a heated gaze as you arch and release, arch and release, and Johannes’s hands slowly push your shirt up, exposing you gradually. “Wanna help, Dante? Show her how to go slow?”

“Oh, I would love to,” Papa purrs, shifting out from between you and the king. “It is one of my favorite lessons to teach, after all.” He leans down, pressing a soft, searing kiss just above the hem of your jeans, keeping devastating eye contact with you.

He slowly drags his tongue across your skin and your breath catches, unable to pull your gaze away from his. “Papa,” you whisper.

“Yes, my love.”

“Please?”

Papa hums, and you feel the reverberation in your belly. “Not yet, my wife. Gentle and soft, remember?”

You pout, and he just laughs, swirling his tongue around your navel teasingly. You shiver hard and whisper, “I may have made a mistake.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you begin to find your way anew...

Your words make Johannes laugh darkly. “What kind of mistake could you have possibly made, sweetness?” His tone makes you gulp. 

Your wolf reaches that sensitive spot where your neck and shoulder meet, and he nibbles there, making you squirm between him and Papa, who is leaving tantalizing bites on your hip. And then you realize, vaguely, that you don’t know where Jonas is...

You look over, and your mouth dries to see he’s shucked his pants and is now lazily stroking his cock. “Don’t mind me, my flower,” he growls. “I’m just enjoying the view.”

“Oh...oh....” you whisper, watching his hand move along his hardening shaft. You lick your lips, and Jonas smiles. 

“Perhaps, wife. But right now I want to watch.”

Johannes gets your shirt up above your breasts, and he pushes your bra up over them. Jonas groans as his husband leans down, laving his tongue over your nipple so slowly you want to scream.

You arch, pressing against his mouth and tongue, wordlessly urging him on, but he just hums against your skin, not changing his pace a bit. “That looks delicious,” Papa whispers before he begins unfastening your pants ever so slowly.

“She always tastes so good,” Johannes moans, licking and sucking at you gently. He wants to go harder, to fuck you and make you scream his name. But now is not the time, now is the time for soft, to make love. His other hand cups your other breast, giving a gentle squeeze.

You reach up with one hand, sliding your fingers into Johannes’s soft hair, and let your other hand drop to Papa’s head. Your body continues to arch and release, slipping into a slow rhythm as you whisper their names, pleading even though you know they will continue their slow torment.

Ever so slowly, as if unwrapping a long-awaited present, Papa undoes the button on your jeans. You gasp his name as he takes the zipper tag between his teeth, pulling it down achingly slowly.

“Good show,” Jonas praises as his gaze moves from Papa to Johannes and back, and his hand continues stroking his cock. “Keep it up, let’s see more...beautiful...” his words continue as Johannes lifts his mouth from your breast, his long fingers slipping around the hard peak of your nipple, showing it to Jonas.

The king groans at how peaked your nipple is, and he gives himself a good squeeze as he watches. Papa chuckles darkly as he pulls your pants and underwear off, sliding his hands back up your legs so slowly.

Johannes begins to lick and suckle your other nipple as Papa’s lips follow his hands, lightly kissing trails of heat up your bare legs. You shiver as little gasps escape your lips. When Johannes releases your nipple and shows it to Jonas, the king groans. “Cup her tits for me,” he commands. Johannes complies, his large hands plumping your breasts together for Jonas, who moves in close enough to suck on first one then the other nipple before sitting back to watch once more.

Your nipples are hard enough to nearly hurt, and you shudder as Papa kisses and sucks on your inner thighs. The marriage mark from Jonas is still tender, and the gentle hints of pain feel incredible.

You hiss and Papa glances up at you. “Do you like that, my love?” He licks the mark, pressing slightly, and you hiss again, spreading your legs a little wider. His gaze cuts to Jonas. “Your mark is beautiful, my king.”

“Mmm, as are yours and Johannes’s,” the king purrs, stroking his fingers over the marks on your shoulders.

You shudder and whine, tugging on Papa’s hair to try to move him to where you need him the most. He growls and gently pushes your hand away. “If you are not patient, we will tie you down.”

You freeze, your desire rising, and Johannes inhales. “Oh what’s this... Papa...she won’t admit it, but I think our beautiful wife likes that idea.”

Papa looks at you and his lips twitch with a grin. “Oh she does, does she....”

He slips off the bed, grace incarnate, and he roots around in the nightstand drawer. He pulls out the black and gold silk ties and loops them around your wrists, using a length of regular rope to secure them to the headboard. “There...those colors suit you so well. Now,” he comes back around, slipping sinuously back between your legs. “Your impatience made me have to stop. And so, we shall start again.” You whine in protest, but he’s having none of it. His hands slide down your legs, slowly, his pristine white gloves soft and cool on your overheated flesh. His lips follow the path his hands are blazing...soft bites and licks of wet heat as he makes his way down to your ankles and begins the achingly slow process of coming back up, spreading your legs apart inch by painstaking inch as he goes. Desire explodes in your belly, making you squirm against their grips. “No, my love, we must go slow...” Papa moans against your skin. “We must take our time...”

He nips at your innermost thigh, then presses his cheek to your flesh and inhales deeply. “Unholy lord, you smell good...always so delicious for us...” You shudder, clit throbbing, straining against the ropes and begging for anything to touch your clit.

Johannes kisses you, swallowing your pleas. “So impatient...so greedy...” he mutters as he moves back to your breasts, his thumbs rubbing across your nipples. “The more you beg, the slower we go.”

You immediately shut up, kissing Johannes back with an almost mindless passion. He groans, pinching and flicking your nipples as Papa just watches your pussy, licking his lips as your slick drips onto the sheets.

Jonas hums, a low rumble in the back of his throat, and he releases his grip on himself so he can move in, next to Papa. “No wonder your eyes are shining, this is a beautiful sight,” the king says quietly as he too watches your pussy clench and drip a bit more. Your hips buck, you can’t help it. You need them to touch you, devour you, penetrate you...if they don’t soon, you think you might scream.

“Poor thing, you can almost see her clit throb,” Papa coos. “Well, everyone’s had a long day. I think perhaps the time for teasing...is over.” He leans in and suddenly is lapping rapidly at your clit, and you do scream, but for a wildly different reason.

Jonas growls, grabbing your thigh and pushing, opening you up to his hot stare as he watches Papa’s tongue lick your clit, listens intently to the wet sounds of flesh on flesh. His fingers itch to play in your folds, make you wetter...make his cock harder.... Your scream brings the pillow fight to a halt as the rest of your loves, adorably disheveled, realize that they’re missing out on their favorite treat.

You feel all eyes on you suddenly, and you gush a little more as Papa’s talented tongue laps up your slick as if he were dying of thirst. Johannes growls and shucks his clothes, tapping your lips with his cock. “Suck me, sweetness, I wanna feed you my cum...”

Your whine is soft, submissive. His cock slides along your lower lip before your tongue peeks out, licking his shaft as he moves. When his tip is in range, you swirl your tongue around his head, catching and savoring the beads of precum seeping from the slit. He hisses in pleasure. “Let me in,” he begs, voice strangled, and as he pushes his cock inside your mouth, Jonas pushes one long finger into your cunt.

You shriek into Johannes’s cock as your orgasm hits you suddenly, and you feel more fingers entering you. Air, Aether, and Tim (who is the fastest shifter on the draw) each sink a finger into you as Papa licks your clit as fast as he can, and you feel like you’re being pulled apart at the seams.

You struggle against your restraints, loving how they keep you in place even as you resist. Johannes fucks your mouth as your orgasm overwhelms you. Your loves surround you, there are hands and mouths everywhere, stroking, pinching, licking, kissing... You give in to every sensation, wanting everything, each of them...all they can give, you want it.

In your mind, you find peace. The sensations lull you almost into a trance, and you relax against the bed. Johannes feels your throat open just a little more, and your loves who have their fingers inside you feel your inner walls slacken. They smile, knowing you’ve let go, honored that you know they’ll take care of you.

They whisper encouragement and soft words against your skin, and you soak their praise up like sunshine. *Take me,* you say in a mental gasp, and your loves don’t hesitate to fulfill your request.

Each and every one of your loves have you that night, and by the end of it you’re asleep, but you’re smiling and cradled in their arms. Water and Air use their powers to clean everyone so no one has to get up, and you all fall asleep in a giant pile that threatens the stability of the bed.

\---

“Are you having a good time, little one?” Air hands you a glass of champagne, which you gratefully accept, and then stands slightly behind you, watching dozens of Avatar citizens dancing in the great ballroom.

“Of course,” you say, leaning against the tall ghoul. “It’ll be even more fun when I take these heels off.”

He chuckles, slipping an arm around your waist, enjoying the feel of your velvet dress against his hand. “I’m sure one of us will be glad to give you a massage if you’d like.”

You hum in pleasure at the thought, leaning against the tall man. “I may need one. Till has expressed interest in another...encounter, after the meeting and dinner are done.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Air drops a kiss on your head. “You are an enchanting drug, after all.” He pauses. “He’s even willing to temporarily give up his fae abilities for another taste of you. Not that I blame him.”

You flush faintly. “We um. We talked a few days ago. He said that he’d like to show me the fae realm sometime.” Air scowls, and you hold up your hand. “With the caveat that he’ll be with me at all times to protect me, and he’s sworn to bring me back.” You grin. “He knows Satan can get to the Faewilds, and also that They’re stronger.”

Air doesn’t look at all convinced. “That seems...risky, little one. You’re putting an awful lot of faith in a being that isn’t known for being trustworthy.”

It’s your turn to frown. “They came here and warned us about the angels, and fought by our sides last week. Doesn’t that count?”

“No,” he says bluntly. “Because they’re also the types to do things just to see what will happen.”

You give him a look. “I warned him that if anything happened to me there, Satan would come after them. I’m Their favored, after all. Till agreed that isn’t the kind of trouble they want. Besides...” You look down, then back up at him. “I love it here, but last week…” You shudder. “Last week was awful, Air. Every time I look up at the sky I expect to see it rip open and vomit angels. And when I close my eyes I see Johannes…” Another shudder. “I think… I need to get away from here for a few days, give myself some time to settle.” You smile and cup his cheek. “It’s just for a little while. And you know I’ll always be excited to come home.”

“Mmmhmm.” Air doesn’t look impressed. “Have you ever noticed that your immediate response to unpleasant things is to run away?”

“I don’t run away,” you reply, pouting. “I take breaks.”

“Mmmhmm.” The tall ghoul’s expression remains unchanged. “Have you told any of your husbands about this little plan of yours?”

You look down, and you’re definitely not wringing your hands. “I haven't gotten the chance to yet. I'd been thinking about it ever since he brought it up, but he asked me seriously while we were dancing about twenty minutes ago.” Then you scowl and look up. “And you know what? I’m an adult woman, and if I want to take a trip then I can!”

Air scowls right back. “The Faewilds are not just some trip!”

“It can’t be any different than going to Hell!” you fire back.

“You were with Special, who would never harm you or allow you to come to harm. And he wouldn’t betray you or Papa either.”

You cross your arms and scowl at him, opening your mouth to defend the singer, then you just throw up your hands. “Why even bother?” And you turn to walk away, wanting to get outside into the gardens. You are riled up now, angry that even though the angels are no longer a threat you are still being treated like a helpless damsel.

“Do my eyes deceive me?” Papa says as he draws up to Air’s side. “Did I actually see you and our goddess argue?”

Air scowls. “We weren’t arguing.” Papa elegantly raises one eyebrow. “We were having a discussion. Where we weren’t agreeing with each other.”

Papa sighs, sipping from his champagne glass. “And what was this non-argumentative discussion about, hm?”

Air grits his teeth. “Herr Lindemann wants to take our love on a visit to the Faewilds. Alone.”

“Ah. I see.” Papa takes another measured sip of champagne as he considers Air’s words. “And you are against this plan?”

Air turns to stare incredulously at Papa. “And you aren’t? For Satan’s sake, Papa, the lands of the Fae are treacherous. The Fae themselves are a whole other breed and cannot be trusted, regardless of whether they’ve promised to bring her back safely or not. Don’t tell me you’re okay with this.”

“I don’t disagree with you, dear Air,” Papa says, but then pins him with a stare. “But I do trust her.” He sighs, leaning back against the wall. “The past months she’s been allowed to go nowhere, do nothing, without some sort of guard. Whether it was the angel-king, or the angelic host, she’s been targeted and chased and hunted. I don’t blame her for wanting to get away for a while, and the Faewilds, while treacherous, are very away.” He looks to Air. “Till will bring her back. He may be a fae, but he’s a man of his word.”

“I can’t believe you’re willing to risk her safety so she can run off,” Air grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest, thankful no one can see his face behind his mask. “It’s reckless. If something happens to her—”

“At some point, we have to trust her training. After all, WE trained her.”

That gives Air pause. He knows Papa has a point there. But... “Well...what if she has an issue like she did last week with Lillith?”

Papa sighs. “Lillith is not here. So I do not see that as an immediate concern.”

“But what if—”

“Air.” Papa looks to him gravely. “I will be worried about her. But she’s not a prisoner here. If she wants to take a few days for herself, Faewilds or not, then that’s what she’s going to do.”

Air falls silent. He knows that Papa’s right again... “Just. Good luck telling Johannes,” the ghoul grumbles, then blinks out.

Papa sighs heavily, rubbing his temples. “One thing after another.”

You stomp through the gardens, arguing with Air, Papa, everyone, in your head, fuming and muttering to yourself for several minutes before your feet begin to demand you stop. Hobbling to a bench, you slip off your fabulous new shoes (courtesy of the king, of course) and sigh as you dig your toes in the cool grass. You close your eyes and try to calm down...for the briefest of moments, you could swear you’re being watched...

“Why are you out here and not inside being wined and dined and treated like the royalty you nearly are?”

You don’t even flinch, and you’re proud of yourself as you open your eyes and give Fire a look. “Trying to convince myself not to smack a ghoul.”

Fire puts his hands up in mock surrender. “I didn’t do anything! It was Water who broke the king’s vase during the pillow fight!”

You sigh, rubbing your face with one hand even as you struggle not to smile. “I’m sorry. Not you, I’m talking about Air.”

“Whoa, you two never fight!” He takes a step forward, then pauses. “If you’d like to be alone, I can fuck off.”

You hesitate, then smile to him. “You can stay if you give me a foot rub.”

“Deal!” Fire says cheerfully. You scoot over for him and he sits down, pulling your feet onto his lap. “You want to talk about why you’re taking up ghoul-smacking as a new hobby?” Fire asks as he begins to work on one aching foot, pressing his thumbs into the arch and making you moan. “I thought you were busy enough being Imperator...although come to think of it, she likes that sport too...”

You eye him suspiciously even as you’re trying not to melt into the bench. “You promise you won’t lecture?”

He laughs softly. “You’re talking to one of the feistiest ghouls on the planet. I won’t lecture.” He sends just a hint of his power to his hands, and you groan again as his skin warms to the perfect temperature against yours.

You hesitate only a beat more before launching into the whole story, and if you minimize the dangers of the Faewilds and possibly exaggerate Air’s stubbornness the slightest bit, who can blame you, really? “Fire, I love all of you, but honest to fuck, if y’all don’t let up the guard dog routine I’m going to go crazy.”

He chuckles. “Oh, don’t worry, I totally understand. I’ve seen how stir-crazy you can get, and these past few months must have been torture.” He cocks his head, resting his warm hands on your feet. “I think we all worry about you. I can’t say that I don’t a little. But...I also know how much freedom is worth. I won’t stop you from going just...gently remind you to be at least a little on your guard.”

“Thank you, that’s all I’m asking for!” His understanding and gentle request soften you, and you look a little chastened. “I know all of you love me and just want me to be safe. I’m sorry if I react like a bitch sometimes.”

He chuckles, pulling you toward him and hugging you tight. “Oh, you don’t have to apologize to me. Maybe to Air, just a little. It does sound like he was being a bit of a butt.”

You laugh softly, nuzzling his jaw. “Just a little. But so was I, a big ol’ butt.”

“Considering how stubborn you both are, it’s astounding that the two of you aren’t fighting all the time,” Fire teases as he nuzzles you in return.

You pull back and stare at the ghoul. “I’m not stubborn!” The ghoul tilts his head. “Ok, maybe I am. But I’m not as stubborn as Air!”

“Mmmm, true. Plus, your butt is much more attractive,” Fire sasses as his hands move to the butt in question and squeeze.

You blush but laugh. “I don’t know, his ass is pretty nice. All of yours are.”

“Hm, that’s true. Jonas’s is a great specimen,” Fire says, drifting off with a smile on his face. You giggle and nudge him, and he nudges you back with a laugh. “Feeling better, love?” he asks.

You nod. “Yeah...calmer, at any rate.”

“How about you show me, then?” he says with a smirk as he pulls you onto his lap. You push his mask up and off before he captures your mouth in a searing kiss, enveloping you in his heat. He licks your bottom lip as he pulls back. “Definitely feeling good, I can tell,” he murmurs playfully.

You chuckle and kiss him again, tangling your fingers into his hair and pressing against him tightly. He groans, hands on your hips, and pulls your core against his hardening cock. You gasp softly and need no more urging to start grinding into him.

“Ah, fuck,” Fire rasps, hips bucking against you. “Can we... will you... I want...” he curses again before kissing you deep.

You groan deeply into his mouth, then break away and stand. “Into the bushes, over here!” You pull him behind a row of rose bushes, and he pushes you down to the grass, kissing you deeply again.

Your hands move from the sides of his face down his arms, heading quickly to his pants. Fingers frantically work the fastenings as he pushes the folds of velvet skirt aside, questing...

You hiss in pleasure as his fingers find your engorged clit, and he groans as your hand wraps around his cock. You work each other, gasping the other’s names into your mouths as he quickly lines himself up.

“I’m sorry, love,” he whispers. “I can’t wait...I can’t...”

“Don’t... it’s ok...please don’t wait... just...oh gods, Fire...” He slides inside you, quick and smooth, taking your breath away.

You both shudder together, your hands finding their way back up to sink into his hair. He holds still for but a moment before moving, rocking gently against you, drawing gasps and moans and curses from your throat.

He buries his face in your neck, mumbling, “Satan, fuck, you’re so wet, so fucking wet,” praising you, encouraging you to moan and swear all you want.

At one point, some people pass by, a group of three women, and they hear what’s going on in the bushes. They gasp and giggle and hurry away, and you two are none the wiser.

You pull him closer, wrapping one leg around his waist, your heel pushing against him. “Make me come, Fire...please...” you whisper in his ear.

He shudders, gasping out a soft, “Yes!” as his fingers slip between you. You bite down on a cry as he finds your clit, and he heats up his fingers as he rubs it. You shudder, whining his name again as he pumps into you.

Your orgasm washes over you, a gentle wave, your inner walls pulsing around his cock. He lets out a sound that you’ve never heard him make before as he begins to come, hot spurts filling you deep.

You both come down slowly, and you sigh his name as he collapses to your side. “Fuck. Fuck. Just can’t resist you...” he pants, grinning as he laces your fingers together.

You giggle, all traces of your earlier annoyance gone. “Good...because I like not being resisted.”

He laughs with you. “Then we make a great pair, don’t we?” You nuzzle each other for a little while, then Fire says, “Probably ought to get back to the ballroom. Someone’s bound to be looking for you...like a certain fae we know.”

You flush darkly and cover your face with your hands. “He’s so overwhelmingly intense, it’s ridiculous,” you whisper, and Fire laughs. He blinks out, returning swiftly with some wet washcloths to clean you up, before helping you straighten your clothes and picking a leaf out of your hair.

“Mmmm, yes, he is,” Fire agrees as he spins you around, checking your velvet dress for any stains. “But I think that’s one of the reasons you’re attracted to him, isn’t it?”

You flush as he pulls grass off the dark material. “...yeah,” you admit, and he laughs softly, pressing a kiss to your shoulder.

“Well, let’s not keep him waiting then,” he says cheerily, and offers you his arm.

You quickly grab your shoes and smile at Fire, taking his arm and carrying your shoes in your other hand. “Think anyone will notice if I don’t put my shoes back on?” you ask as he leads you down the garden path.

Fire laughs. “They may notice, but they probably won’t care!” He nudges you with a grin. “Hold on.” He takes your shoes and blinks away, then blinks back. “They’re in our room.”

“Thanks, Fire,” you say, leaning your head on his arm as you start walking again. “You’re too good to me.”

“Oh love, you should know by now that taking care of you is our favorite thing to do.” He drops a kiss on your head before adjusting his mask as you near the ballroom.

You step back in, nodding to people who smile at you. They notice that your shoes have disappeared and they laugh softly, but don’t really seem to care one way or another—in fact, some of the girls follow suit.

Soon you are dancing through the hall, spinning from love to love as they cut in on each other, even sharing a dance or two with citizens. The mood throughout the hall is celebratory—with the angels defeated, and another accord officially re-established, Avatar Country and its citizens are feeling as though life is returning to some kind of normal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the ball ends with a bang...

You are glad to see all the happy, smiling faces, the stress of the battles and the waiting for said battles melting away. The drinks flow, the food is incredible, and the music is even better. Once they get out of their meeting, Rammstein even take to the stage, and you make sure you are in the front row for that.

The dancing and the music go late into the evening, continuing for the King and his court even after the citizens have all left, which gives you the opportunity to dance with all your loves. “The only thing I hate about these state dinners is that I don’t get to spend much time with you,” you say to John as he pulls you in close. “I don’t want you to feel neglected.”

John smiles and presses his forehead to yours, using his devastating blue eyes to their full advantage. “Oh, beautiful one, you’re the sweetest. We don’t feel neglected.” He kisses you, soft and sweet and as slow as the dance. “We’d tell you if we were, I promise.”

You pull back slightly, feeling almost drugged from his kiss. “I don’t know, maybe you’d keep it from me so that I wouldn’t feel bad. You’re all so protective all the time,” you say, scolding a little bit.

John has the grace to look a little sheepish. “Yeah, well...you have enough to worry about. We don’t wanna add to that.”

“And I don’t want to neglect any of you,” you retort, kissing him again.

His hands slide up your back, then down, cupping your bottom, as his lips slant across yours. “I’m not feeling at all neglected,” he hums. “You’re so fucking beautiful, babygirl.”

You gasp into his mouth, blushing darkly, but you don’t pull away. You hear several wolf whistles (possibly very literally in this case) as he kneads your ass. He groans, pressing into you, before you pull away. “John, we’re still in the great hall!” you whisper heatedly to him.

“And?” he whispers back, his smirk teasing. “Everyone here except five-sixths of the fae has had you. And you can’t tell me you wouldn’t mind them watching.”

You flush in his arms. “John. You’re not serious right now.”

“Oh, aren’t I? I’m sure Rammstein wouldn’t mind at all,” he says, sounding devious and suspiciously like Papa.

“John!” You’re so red and trying not to laugh.

“Babygirl.” His eyes sparkle as his smirk widens. You can’t look away from his gaze...and you’re suddenly not totally sure that he isn’t teasing.

“John.” You can feel everyone’s eyes on you. “John, I ... I don’t... “

“Hey.” The deep voice straightens your spine, and your blush somehow deepens. “She is mine tonight, wolf,” Till says, arm slipping around your waist and pulling you gently against his chest. “I don’t mind you all watching again though.”

“Till!” you gasp. “Not you too!”

Till looks down at you, expression almost...confused. “What’s the problem? You have a dozen lovers at hand, it only makes sense that you’d be used to eyes on you.”

“That’s...” You swallow hard. “That’s not the point.”

“Then what is the point?” he asks patiently.

“I...I know all my lovers very well. B-But the rest of your band? I don’t know them well enough to be comfortable having sex in front of them!”

“Not what happened at the ritual.” John snickers, “and if you can fuck in front of strangers you can fuck in front of Rammstein.”

Your flush deepens so quickly, it’s a wonder you don’t faint. “I...that’s...” Memories from that night flit through your mind. “That’s not fair,” you hiss.

Till laughs as John grins and boops your nose. “All’s fair in love and orgies,” the spy sing-songs. You huff and bury your face in Till’s chest, wishing you could stomp away, but the fae’s massive arm prevents that.

“Later, you’ll tell me about this special orgy, hmm?” Till asks John, who grins as he recalls the evening in question.

“Sure. It was a helluva night, you should have heard the sounds--”

“John!” you protest.

Till laughs, clutching his stomach. “I don’t understand why you are protesting, little one,” he chortles, giving you a fond squeeze. “I have fucked you quite thoroughly once before, I think hearing about an orgy is no problem.”

“Well, it’s a problem for me,” you mutter as your gaze darts around the ballroom. 

You gasp faintly as Richard is suddenly next to you, his arm slipping around your waist. “Why’s that? Don’t tell me after about a year with your Papa and these other fellows, you’re still ashamed of your sexuality?”

“W-Well, no, of course not. I just.” You try to gather your thoughts, but the beautiful fae is hard to think around. “I still get nervous when...when it’s someone new. There’s five new tonight.” 

“You know if you truly want us gone for this, we’ll leave,” Oli all but intones from your right. You blink up (and up) at him in surprise. 

“Yeah, we’re fae, not monsters,” Schneider says gently. 

“But we’d be honored if we could stay,” Flake finishes, and then everyone’s looking at you expectantly. 

You hear Papa’s sinful chuckle behind you. “You see? You have nothing to fear from these lovely gentlemen watching the show,” he purrs into your ear. “And you did, if I recall, promise Richard a night with you sometime. Seems like a great time to make good.” Richard perks up, and Papa looks over to Till as a sudden idea strikes him. “Do you think if we ask Jonas nicely, you and I could defile her on his throne?”

You squeal and turn bright red up to your ears.

John’s laugh is low and dangerous. “From anyone else, Jonas would refuse. From you...I’m willing to bet he’ll say yes.”

Till stares at Papa for a moment, his eyes flashing as he licks his lips. “I don’t usually fuck on other people’s thrones,” he growls, “but I’m willing to make an exception.”

Tim and John each grab one of your arms and start pulling you in the direction of the throne, which Jonas is sitting in. “What’s all this?” Jonas asks, almost alarmed as he watches you halfheartedly struggle.

“We’ve got a much better use for your throne right now than for your ass,” John crows.

“No offense to said ass,” Tim snickers.

Eyebrow raised, Jonas looks to you for explanation but you’re red-faced and staring at the floor. “You both are having her? I thought Till had claimed your attentions.”

“Oh, he has,” John says with a grin.

Papa chuckles as he steps up. “I may have distracted everyone with an idea, my king.”

“Oh?” Jonas smirks as Till comes up behind you, leaning down to nip at your neck even as his hands cup your breasts, making you gasp as you’re still suspended between the two shifters. “This should be good. What is this idea, dear Papa?”

Papa’s smile is sinful as he takes two steps up the dias and kneels before his husband, beckoning him to meet him halfway. He murmurs, “Your new ambassador and I would like to debauch your wife on your throne.” His smirk is naughty, full of promise. “Think of it as...strengthening our diplomatic ties.” His tongue darts out, licking his lips as his heated gaze takes in the sudden desire that sweeps across Jonas’s face.

Jonas’s eyes close, and then he leans forward and kisses Papa hard. “I think that’s an excellent idea, beautiful one.” He stands, stepping away from the throne, and Till immediately steps over and sits, looking right into your eyes. 

“Strip for us,” he growls as he shucks his own clothes.

You stare as he bares himself, lust rising but still not enough to override your immediate reaction. “I... I don’t think I can... here... with Rammstein watching...”

Papa lifts your hair, exposing the nape of your neck, kissing you there. “Oh you can, my love. You just need a bit more...distraction...”

“Besides,” Till says, taking his cock in hand and giving himself two slow pumps, which makes your mouth go dry, “if you don’t take that dress off, I’ll rip it off. And that would be a shame, because it looks so good on you.” His eyes roam your form, and you shudder as his cock twitches. You inhale sharply, your eyes wide. He frowns faintly before gently pulling you toward him. He doesn’t care that he’s still naked and you’re not, he sits you down gently on his thigh. “Liebling. My friends are right. If you don’t want this to happen, it will not happen, simple as that. But…” He softly turns your head to face the other fae, and they’re looking at you rapturously, as if you are the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen. “I can tell you right now, you have absolutely nothing to worry about.” 

Your eyes widen, and you turn your head back to look into Till’s eyes. He nods, smiling faintly, and he lays a surprisingly fond kiss on your jaw. You shiver, eyes closing for a moment as his thick but soft fingers stroke up and down the front of your neck. “I...w-well...o-okay. Okay.” You stand and reach behind yourself and grasp the zipper of the dress, slowly pulling it down. You let the velvet fall, pooling at your feet, leaving you in just your lingerie. Till growls, eyes flicking over the matching dark red and white lace of your underwear.

Till lifts one hand, twirling a finger in a “spin for me” gesture, and you comply, holding on to Papa’s hand for support as you go up on your toes a little.

The German singer groans, eyes dark as he leans forward to watch you. “I have to admit, Jonas, you have exquisite taste when you gift her clothes. She looks good enough to eat.” You flush darkly, feeling extremely warm. Papa chuckles and wipes a bead of sweat off your forehead.

Jonas hums. “Thank you, my friend,” he says as Till crooks his finger. “You look far too comfortable there. Like you’ve spent time on a throne before.”

Till flicks a quick glance at Jonas before returning to you, as Papa leads you forward. “I won’t steal yours, wolf king. I have enough with mine.”

You freeze. “He’s royalty?” you ask Papa, who shrugs.

“It’s possible, my wife.”

Till chuckles. “Ask me about it after,” he rumbles, and then he’s pulling you back onto his lap. You shudder, the warmth of him and the feel of his skin against yours stealing your words. He envelops you, making you feel tiny. “Right now there are much more interesting things to do.”

Jonas slides his hand into your hair, gripping the back of your neck, and kisses you deep. “You look beautiful on my throne, my flower. Very decorative.”

You huff into his mouth, pulling away with a wry smile you can’t help. “I like to think that I’m more than a decoration to you.”

The king laughs, stroking his thumb over your cheek. “Of course you are. But right now I’m more interested in watching Till fuck you until you’re begging him to stop making you come...”

You whimper at the thought even as Till rumbles his agreement. Papa strokes your back, unhooking your bra as he does so, and Till’s hands are quick to slide under the loose garment, filling his warm palms with your flesh.

You shudder hard, arching up into his touch as your nipples harden instantly. Till growls as Papa pulls the cloth from your body and tosses it over the top of the throne. The fae is quick to lean down and flicker his tongue over one hard bud, and you gasp his name as he scrapes his teeth over you.

Papa’s lips trail fire along your shoulder as his hands roam up and down your sides, finally resting on your hips, sliding under the sides of your panties. “Get them off,” Till mutters against your breast. “I want her cunt wrapped around my dick.”

Papa hums and pulls you briefly up, working your panties down your thighs. As soon as they hit the floor Till pulls you back onto him, pressing your legs around his waist and your core to his cock, groaning loudly as his hard, massive length rests against your folds. “Ah...but I almost forgot.” He looks down at the assembled shifters and fae as he turns you to face them, pressing your back against his chest. “You did promise Richard something, didn’t you? Richard, get over here and eat her out!” The huge man laughs as Richard all but runs up the stairs to the throne. 

You gasp as the beautiful fae drops to his knees before you. “For the right goddess, I don’t mind being a supplicant,” he all but purrs, making you blush darkly. “May I worship you as you deserve, _liebling_?” 

Your moan is long and drawn out, and you nod, leaning down to kiss him. He kisses you back passionately, before pulling away and arranging your legs over his shoulders. Papa steps back to watch, biting his lip as Richard kisses a fiery trail up your innermost thighs. He gently parts your lower lips, moaning at how thoroughly soaked you are already. “ _Scheiße_ , _liebling_ , you are dripping. And you smell so good…” 

Till laughs and growl-sings into your ear, “ _Du riechst so gut_ ,” and the sound and feel of his chest rumbling behind you makes you shudder and squirm. Richard laughs as liquid splatters onto the floor. “I think she really enjoyed that, _mein freund_. Maybe go through the whole song, we’ll see if I can make her come before the end.” 

Heat threatens to swamp you as Till laughs behind you. “That sounds like a challenge I’m up for.” He begins singing into your ear again as Richard dives in, lapping at your sopping entrance and making you scream. The sounds coming from you make all the men sitting below groan, even as Schneider laughs and begins tapping out the song’s rhythm on his leg. 

Richard presses his lips around your entrance and sucks gently, moaning as he swallows down your essence before licking a slow stripe up to your clit. His hands rub along your thigh as he flicks his tongue rapidly against the achingly hard bud, and you scream his name, fingers sliding into his hair to keep him there. He chuckles, suckling over and over on your clit, and with the waves of heat radiating off your body, you’re surprised you’re not burning Till. The fae between your legs presses three fingers into you, swirling and thrusting in perfect tandem with Till’s singing, and the effect is so hot that you suddenly come only three quarters of the way through the song. Richard growls in arousal as he feels you drip down his face, and Till growls in turn as your backside slides against his cock. They keep you high for what feels like days before Richard pulls away, licking his lips and grinning. “Delicious. Thank you for dessert, _liebling_.” He kisses you briefly, letting you taste yourself, before he saunters down the steps. 

You gasp for breath, leaning heavily against Till’s chest, who’s snickering faintly at you. “F-Fuck...are all of you incredible at that?” you ask, making his snickers turn into a full-blown laugh. You smile happily and grind against him, and he groans and turns you around, kissing you deeply as he wraps your legs around his waist. You’re so enraptured you almost don’t feel Papa’s slick fingers searching for your back hole.

You gasp his name as you feel that clever finger rub and gently press at your sensitive hole, and the very small part of your brain that’s still coherent wonders how he got the lube. But then Till’s tongue is in your mouth and Papa works his finger inside and you’re not wondering anything anymore.

The burn and stretch are nothing but pleasure to you now, and you push back against his finger, looking for more. “Greedy girl,” Papa whispers as he slowly finger-fucks your ass. “My finger isn’t enough, is it. You want my cock in there, I know you do. And you want Till’s cock filling your pussy. Tell us. Tell us how much you want it, how you need to be stuffed full of cock, fucked hard...”

“O-Oh fuck I need you both so much I need your cocks in me right now, please, please fuck me!” you wail, making Till grunt as your nails sink into his shoulders. He likes the pain though, you can tell by the way his cock twitches against your folds.

Till shifts, and you rise up on your knees a little, holding your breath as his tip presses against your slit...then stops. Your core clenches, slick dripping on him, but he doesn’t move, just watches you as you buck between him and Papa’s finger. “Please....please....” Your words turn into a pathetic whine.

Till and Papa laugh at the same time. “My wife, you’re making a mess,” Papa purrs into your ear as he adds a second finger. You gurgle a little at the increased stretch, but it does nothing to ease the ache.

“Such a sloppy girl,” Till rumbles, sliding his tip over your folds achingly slowly. “Should make you lick my lap clean.”

Your nails dig even harder into the fae’s shoulders, making him hiss, but still he makes you wait, rubbing against you but not entering you. Your pleas are desperate whispers, almost prayers.

“I leave to take a piss for five minutes and the fucking starts without me, I see how it is! Whoa...” Johannes trails off as he watches you leak all over Till’s cock. “...on your throne?” he murmurs to Jonas in surprise.

“They were inspired,” Jonas rumbles, staring at the scene before him. “You know how I like to encourage...creativity.” You let out another strangled plea and the king groans. “If they don’t start fucking her soon, _I’m_ going to start begging, fuck.”

Johannes snickers, absently palming at his growing erection. “That’ll be the day.” Till ignores the two men, pressing at your entrance with the head of his cock, but never fully entering. Even just that part is so wide and thick though that it makes you cry out, and you all but sob in need as he pulls back.

Finally, after what seems like an eternity, you straighten, and slap both your hands on either side of Till’s face, staring into his impossibly bright eyes. “Till. Please.”

He smirks, and the feel of his cheeks gently moving underneath your hands shouldn’t feel as wonderful as it does. “Little one, am I doing something wrong?” he all but purrs. Papa chuckles, fingers still working in and out of you.

“Yes. No.” You whimper. “I don’t know.”

He tsks, a look of mock sympathy on his face. “Perhaps we should stop, if you don’t know the answer to my question. Maybe it’s too much...”

Your eyes widen. “You wouldn’t dare stop.”

He gets right in your face, a devious grin spreading over his lips. “You’re right.”

You blink in confusion. “Wait, wh--” And then he plunges into you, all at once to the base of his shaft, and you’re screaming and squeezing him and Papa’s fingers tight and on the edge of another orgasm already.

Your loves who have been watching groan in encouragement, and Till chuckles as he watches you writhe, resisting the need to fuck you fast and hard just yet. “Pope.”

“Mmmm?” Papa replies almost absently as he takes everything in.

“Are you sticking with your fingers, or are you going to get your cock involved? I’m done playing.”

“Oh, I am most certainly going to fuck her beautiful ass,” he purrs, and finally shucks his clothes. He slicks up his cock before pulling his fingers free of you, and slowly pushes in, relishing in your wail of pleasure and the way you squeeze him tight.

You gasp, trying to catch your breath as Till and Papa hold themselves inside you, anticipating their next moves. Your entire body quivers. You feel totally, impossibly full, and you’re sure that if anyone so much as breathes on your clit, you’ll explode.

Till’s hand pushes into your hair, and he leans forward, pressing his forehead to yours. He whispers something in German, his sea-green eyes staring into yours, and the language sounds so beautiful and sexy rolling off his tongue. “W-What...what d-does that mean?” you whisper back, impressed with yourself that you can get words out.

“Loosely translated,” Paul calls cheerfully from where he’s sitting next to Oli, watching the show and lightly pumping himself, “it means ‘you’re even more beautiful when you’re stuffed full of cock.’”

“Oh my gods...” you moan, your eyelids sinking shut as the two cocks inside you twitch. “Oh...my....gods....”

Papa wraps your hair around his hand and pulls your head back. “Open your eyes, my wife, watch us tear you apart.”

You shudder and obey, opening your eyes to be met with Papa’s two-tone stare above you, and Till’s intense but beautiful stare before you. You whine, quivering against the men, and they chuckle at the mess they’ve made of you.

“Shall we, _Herr_ Lindemann?” Papa says, his breathing giving only the slightest hint that he is struggling to keep still inside you.

Till chuckles. “We shall, Papa.” They both pull out at the same time, and then push back in, nice and slow, letting you feel every single inch they have to give.

Your keen is loud and long, their groans serving as a harmonic contrast that plays against the hard driving music in the background. They pull out again, hesitating only a second before pushing back inside you, a fraction faster than before.

Your nails bite back into Till’s shoulders, making him growl, and the sound goes right to your core. You clench around them both, shuddering and leaning back against Papa. “Fuuuuuck that’s hot,” Johannes says, pulling his cock out of his pants.

“Yes...fuck yes,” Jonas mutters, torn between wanting to watch you fall apart, and wanting to help the process. “Our wife is ... stunning...”

“Always,” Johannes pants, stroking himself in time with their thrusts. He watches as Till leans forward to suck marks into your cleavage, wishing it was his mouth on your skin.  
Their speed picks up as they fuck you together, their hands gripping you tightly. Till is laser focused on your breasts. Papa nips at your neck, hand still wrapped in your hair. His free hand slides around to your front and down, stopping at your mound briefly so he can feel Till’s cock moving inside you.

“You are impressive, Lindemann,” Papa grunts, smirking at the bigger man.

“So are you,” Till growls. “Now make her come on us.” He smirks in challenge up at the other man. “If you can last through it. “

His fingers move just enough as he chuckles into your neck, his breath hot and damp on your skin. “We’ll see how I do,” he pants. “Oh my love, shatter for us...please.” He presses the pads of his fingers on your clit.

You make a loud gurgling sound as your nerve endings crackle, and you writhe between them as you feel yourself pushed up to the edge. One more swipe shoves you off the cliff into a white-hot pleasure that borders on too much, and you scream loud enough to be heard over the radio someone had turned on long ago when the band had left.

Both men growl, gripping you tightly as they both try to hold off their own endings. Jonas smirks, and a thought to Papa has the pope tossing the lube to the king. “Johannes. On your knees for me.” Johannes startles, quickly looks at Jonas, a question in his eyes and on his lips. “You heard me.”

“Yeah. Yeah, I heard you.” Johannes swallows as all the heat in Jonas’s gaze focuses directly on him.

“Well?” Jonas says, raising an eyebrow. “Do I get to fuck my husband while my throne is defiled... or not?” If you had any presence of mind, you’d have laughed. As it is, you miss how Johannes swallows again and quickly strips, getting down on all fours.

Jonas lets out a low sigh of pleasure as he circles Johannes, examining his every feature. “Such a handsome wolf,” he says quietly, almost to himself.

Johannes flushes, unused to being so vulnerable in front of people he usually keeps up a tough front with. But his cock twitches and drips precum onto the floor, and Jonas laughs lowly.

“You’re almost as red as our wife,” the king says through his amusement. “That’s new. I rather like it.”

Johannes growls as he fidgets. “Don’t get used to it. This is just...a fluke.”

“A fluke, hm?” Jonas squats down near Johannes’s hip, taking hold of his husband’s rock-hard cock. “This tells me that you’re enjoying much more than just the sight in front of you. My dear Johannes, are you finding out about a new kink? Exhibitionism perhaps?”

Johannes takes a deep, shuddering breath. “I...this...it’s not my first time in front of others, Jonas.”

“No,” Jonas muses as he strokes Johannes’s cock slowly, his grip firm. “No, but something has you blushing...”

Johannes shudders hard, hips rolling into the king’s hand. “I-I don’t know what you mean,” he pants, fingers curling against the carpeted floor.

“Oh, but I think you do,” Jonas purrs, smirking. “And I want you to say it out loud.”

Johannes bites back a whine, lifts his head a little, and stares at Papa and Till fucking you hard, avoiding his king’s gaze. “Nothing. Nothing at all. Are you getting naked?”

Jonas snorts. “I will be, once you do as I say.” He gives Johannes’s cock a hard squeeze, making the muscles in his back ripple hard. “Answer me, my husband. Or I’ll force you to watch our wife get completely wrecked and not touch your cock at all.”

It’s getting harder for Johannes to keep his whines in. “Dick,” he manages to grind out as he shoves himself against Jonas’s hand. “You’re a goddamn dick.”

Jonas laughs. “Maybe. But you like it. Now...” Another hard squeeze. “Tell me.”

Johannes growls, turning his head and whispering harshly. “I-In front of him. Y-You’re...I-I’m submitting in front of that damn fae!”

Jonas blinks in surprise, looking over at Till, who’s very much not paying attention to anyone but you. “Really. Hm.” He smirks. “Well, because I love you, this will be our little secret. Good boy.” And the king finally strips.

As he bares himself, Johannes begins to melt a little. A whine escapes--he simply can’t hold that one in--and he quickly glances at Till again, to be sure he’s totally focused on you, as he mutters a string of German in your ear. Your wail makes Johannes grin...and then the king is stroking his back.

Jonas chuckles, leaning down and draping himself over his husband’s back. “You tease our love for her embarrassment kink so often, I never guessed you had one too. Maybe one day we’ll get really drunk with Till and explore that.” Then one lubed-up finger is pressing to Johannes’s hole.

Johannes hisses in anticipation, then his brain registers his king’s words. “Oh like fuck we will. Fuck no.” He shakes his head even as he pushes back against Jonas’s finger. “No fucking way god damn--” Jonas’s finger pushes in, and all Johannes can do right then is groan.

Jonas laughs. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you say no over the way your hole clenched at my suggestion,” he teases, wiggling the digit.

Johannes turns crimson and scowls over his shoulder. “If you weren’t about to fuck me, I’d hit you.”

“Hmmmm, angry sex, now there’s an idea,” Jonas says, his voice rumbling against Johannes’s back and making him shiver. “We’ll save that for another time, shall we? I just want...” he pushes his finger in farther, making Johannes groan. “I just want to fuck you til you scream my name.”

You glance over in time to see Jonas pushing his slicked-up cock into Johannes, and you shudder hard against the singers surrounding you. “ _Liebling_ , you are incredible at taking us,” Till growls, hands gripping your flesh wherever he can.

“She enjoys practicing,” Papa grunts, “and we enjoy helping her practice.”

“Papa,” you gasp.

“What, my love? It’s true,” he says, caressing your sides before gripping your hips.

Till laughs, making you shudder again at the sound. “Why is that something to be ashamed of? Own your sexuality, little one.” He smirks darkly. “Own it like we are owning you.”

You can’t answer because your body chooses that moment to erupt into another orgasm. All you can do is shake and quiver around and against the two men slamming into you.

“Fuck you’re so good,” Till groans, grinding you onto his cock as Papa moans sinfully into your neck. You’re suspended between them, lost in the overwhelming pleasure, drowning in the two men.

You’re sending out trails of energy, some that are anchored to the earth, some with the ghouls...and there are subtle exchanges of sexual energy happening throughout the assembled men. You can feel the lust and desire rising, the pulsing waves driving you just as hard as the two cocks inside you.

“It’s beautiful,” you slur as you come down, shuddering hard, and Papa sighs into your ear.

“It is, my goddess.”

“What is?” Till grunts around your nipple in his mouth.

“The...the pleasure...” you sigh. “So much... I can feel everything...from everyone here... oh!” Your body jerks, and you clench around their cocks, making them grunt.

“Are you all right?” Papa breathes, trying to hold his orgasm back.

“Yeah, just....gods I think I just felt Paul come...”

Till catches Papa’s eye, and he nods. “I’m ready if you are.”

“Please,” Papa gasps, feeling the coil begin to snap already. He bellows as his hips slam against your ass, and he fills your back hole with his scalding seed.

Till’s laugh is more a coarse bark. “Fuck, I can feel you twitching,” he mutters as he fucks into you.

“Good,” Papa rasps. “Now let me feel you.” And he takes your hand and moves it to your mound, letting you feel Till’s cock bulge as it moves inside you.

You shudder at the feeling, gasping their names, meeting Till’s eyes as he grins widely and playfully flicks his tongue at you. You flush, but you can’t help but smile back, and he groans and leans forward, kissing you deeply.

You swallow each other’s moans as he begins to empty inside you. Papa’s fingers slide over your slippery clit, quick, pulling one more orgasm out of you. Your inner walls grip their cocks, milking them, and the pleasure makes your whole body stiffen as you come.

You and Till breathe together, and you writhe together, and Papa moans at the perfect moment, sucking a mark into your neck. You come down slowly, and your body gives out, slumping against the two men, all your physical energy gone.

They both chuckle a little as their hands roam your body, stroking your skin, absorbing the tremors that move through your limp frame. Papa murmurs in your ear, words you can’t quite make out, as he watches his husbands out of the corner of his eye.

Till is nuzzling against your neck, murmuring softly in German. You don’t know what he’s saying, but it sounds affectionate, and it makes you smile and, somehow, relax even further. Papa gently pulls out of you, making you gasp and shudder, before pressing a kiss to your shoulder and moving over to Johannes, getting on his knees before the wolf. “Did you enjoy the show, my husband?”

Johannes is taking everything Jonas is giving him, every inch, every pounding thrust, grunting and moaning harshly, unable to speak. He stares at Papa, tries to respond...but his words have escaped him.

Jonas laughs, but he is too focused on keeping his rhythm steady to say anything as well. Papa chuckles and winks at the king, then slips around Johannes’s side and leans under him, taking the wolf’s cock into his mouth. Johannes bellows and comes almost instantly, having been on the edge for some time now.

Jonas curses as Papa struggles a bit to swallow the hot spurts of cum. He manages to get most of it, only a few dribbles escaping down his chin and the corner of his mouth. “Say my name, wolf, say it,” Jonas whispers as grips Johannes’s hips tight, thrusting deep, his thigh muscles growing taut.

“J-Jonas!” the wolf howls as he hits a particular tender spot, and then his arms give out as Jonas snarls and comes, filling his husband’s ass with his hot seed. Papa groans as he watches, stroking a hand down Johannes’s back.

His other hand rests on Jonas’s thigh and he hums his approval as the muscle trembles under his grip. “Dear Satan, but I have been blessed with absolutely stunning lovers,” he murmurs. “What did I do to deserve this.”

Neither one of said lovers are able to answer, as Jonas collapses backwards after he’d slipped out of Johannes, breathing hard, and Johannes is shuddering and also gasping for breath. Papa laughs softly, rubbing his hands over his husband’s back soothingly.

The three of them collapse into a pile, murmuring to each other, watching as the assembled men begin to clean up from their own orgasms, and keeping a close eye on you as you nuzzle into Till.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which it only takes a moment...

You nuzzle your face into the juncture of Till’s neck and shoulder, enjoying his scent and his warmth and his size. He chuckles, hands rubbing up and down your back, and you sigh and melt against his chest.

In an instant, Till gathers you up and stands, shifting you so you’re slung over his shoulder, ignoring your squeal. “That’s enough public display. Time for privacy,” he grumbles as he makes his way down the dias and around your assembled loves and his bandmates.

Johannes blinks as Till steals his wife away. “Should we do something?”

“They’ll be okay,” Papa purrs, enjoying the husband cuddle puddle. “He has no interest in hurting her.”

“Till!” you gasp, squirming a little on his shoulder and blushing. “W-Where are we going?”

“Away.” You squirm more and thump his back with your fists. “What?”

“Where? Seriously.”

He scowls. “Where do you think? My room. I want privacy, even if it’s just five fucking minutes.”

“Oh.” You snort faintly even as your eyes finally focus on the very nice, plump ass you have a great view of--Till hadn’t picked his clothes up when he left. “You could have just said that.”

“I could have,” is all he says, making you snort again, but this time in amusement.

You pass by the soldier guarding the doors to the hall, who doesn’t hide the fact that he’s looking at both you and Till, and enjoying what he sees. Till smirks but keeps walking, stalking down the hallway, and you notice the soldier turn and eye up Till’s ass as well. “We should have gotten dressed,” you say.

“Why? We’d just be getting naked again.”

You flush. “Everyone can see us....and you can’t...we have to... you’re not able to move in a blink right now.”

Till laughs, giving your ass a soft pat. “I don’t care if they look at me. I hope they enjoy the view.”

“Maybe I don’t want to be looked at!” You grumble.

“Why not? You are extremely beautiful, and everyone should desire you.”

“They can desire me without seeing every last inch of me,” you answer, starting to squirm again.

“But it’s easier to do so if they can see all of you.” He laughs. “Maybe your husbands should put you on display, get you used to being naked.”

You flush and smack his ass, which makes him laugh again and he clenches for you. “They already do, you impossible man. I have twelve people I’m naked with on a regular basis.”

“That’s on a regular basis though,” he says dismissively.

“And that’s...enough...” you respond as he opens the door to his guest suite and marches in, kicking the door shut and depositing you on the bed. You land with a soft “ooof” and he stands there for a moment, watching you.

After sweeping his gaze from head to toe, he finally grins and crawls onto the bed, muscles in his shoulders rippling. “Maybe when I take you to the Faewilds, that will be a rule,” he teases. “No clothing for either of us.” You flush again, the color spreading across your body, and he laughs, cupping your breast and thumbing the nipple. “You like that idea.”

“No, no I really don’t,” you say, trying not to moan.

His grin widens, fangy and delighted. “Don’t lie to me, _liebling_. You like the thought of me without clothes at the very least.”

“Well, yeah, of course, y-you’re fucking gorgeous,” you gasp.

He licks the swell of your breast as he nudges his knee in between your legs. “Excellent, then we are halfway there already.” His tongue paints swirls on your breast, moving to your nipple. “You’ll learn to love being stared at.”

You shudder hard, rolling your hips against that magnificent thigh, groaning at Till’s laugh as you leave a slick trail behind. He sucks at your nipple, grazing it with his teeth, and you can’t stop the moan that leaves your mouth.

“That’s it,” he moans around your nipple. “Make all the noise, let everyone know how much you like my mouth on you.” He sucks hard, then releases your nipple with a pop. “Is it all right for me to be rough? Fuck the shit out of you?” He grinds against your thigh.

“You’re asking? That’s not like you,” you tease.

He growls against your skin. “I’m fucking you til you scream. It’s just a matter of whether I’m doing it now or waiting another ten minutes.”

“You’re so kind.” You laugh breathlessly, body tingly from his words. He chuckles darkly, nipping and licking his way down your flesh, until he’s breathing teasingly on your folds. You groan his name, fingers sinking into his hair, trying to tug his face into your pussy. “Please, Till, stop teasing!”

“Behave. Or all you will get is this.” He blows air over your pussy and then pulls back a bit, grinning as he watches your hips buck toward him. “That is not behaving.”

“Y-You’re a dick,” you gasp, trying to stop your hips from rolling.

“ _Nein_ , this is a dick,” he growls, pushing up onto his knees and wrapping a hand around his massive erection. “Which you will not get if you keep being a brat.”

You bite back a retort and open your legs wider, making room for his massive frame, inviting him in. He makes a noise of approval as he watches you, taking in everything about you.

“I could play with you for days,” he finally growls, leaning forward and rubbing the velvety tip of his cock over your clit.

You shudder hard. “I like the sound of that, not going to lie,” you gasp.

“Good.” He slides into you without any further warning, and you exhale hard, taking in every inch of him. He watches your face as he sinks deep inside you.

You shudder, mouth falling open. You’re not sure you’ll ever be used to his size, or how fat the tip of his cock is. “Fuuuuuuuck, Till...” you all but whine, clenching around him. He growls at that feeling, swirling his hips against yours so his cock drags along your walls.

He slides one hand to the back of your thigh and pushes your leg out and back, making as much room for himself as possible. He watches your face a beat more, making sure you’re still right there with him... and then he begins to move.

His hips slam into yours over and over, methodically, almost harsh. Curses and moans fall from your lips as lightning crackles up your spine. “Oh my,” a woman’s voice suddenly says. “That looks like a very good time.”

You let out a strangled scream and try to scramble away from Till even as he grabs you close and swears. “Who the fuck let you in here?” he growls.

“I did.” Your mother grins, and your embarrassment floods through you.

He pulls out of you and, despite his former words, throws a blanket over you. He stands, scowling at the woman. “Get the fuck out.”

“Oh, well, that’s just rude,” Lillith pouts, conjuring a chair and sitting down. She snaps her fingers and a small table is there too, with two cups of tea. “I’m only here to talk.”

“Talk. Talk? Are you kidding me?” You scramble to sit up and keep the blanket covering you at the same time. “For the love of...”

“Poppet.” Lillith holds out one hand. “I beg you to hear me out.”

“You…” Rage begins to bubble up in your chest. “You attacked my husband. You told me flat out that the one true reason you had me was so you could have a power receptacle. Why do you think that you deserve a single second of my time?!”

She looks...regretful at your words, something that catches you off guard. “I...did not handle any of that correctly, and I cannot tell you how sorry I am. None of you deserved that. So...please?”

You stare at her, surprised by her soft, open expression. “I...all right. I suppose.”

She flicks a glance at Till. “Just you and me?”

Till sneers and sits down very definitively on his bed. “This is my room. Whatever you have to say, since you intruded, you can say in front of me.”

“Till.” You touch his shoulder, gently. “I’m so sorry for this. But, please? Wait outside or something?” You flush and lean forward, whispering in his ear, and he perks up and immediately walks outside, though he still doesn’t bother with clothes.

“What did you say to him?” your mother asks, amused as she hands you one of the cups of tea.

Your flush deepens. “I may have just bitten off more than I can reasonably chew, and that’s all I’m going to say about that to my mother, thank you very much.”

She laughs. “Oh poppet, I’d take huge gulping bites of that dessert if I were you.”

“Mom. Please. No.” You shift and struggle to rearrange the blanket around yourself, before taking a sip of tea. “So. Let’s talk.”

She sobers, nodding. “I...” She sighs, and looks uncomfortable. “Like I said, I wanted to apologize. I conducted myself extremely poorly. Attacking your husband was inexcusable. I am so very sorry.”

You nod slowly, still in shock that she would allow herself to admit wrongdoing. ”...thank you.”

She nods, letting out a breath she’d been holding. “Guilt is a very unpleasant emotion. Now then.” She takes her own sip of the tea. “I also wanted to say that...” And now she looks sad. “I will not contact you again. It is...clear to me that we just do not mix. We are like oil and water, my dear.”

You look down at your tea, tears stinging your eyes. You fight to keep them from falling. “Yes, I guess...I guess it’s really not possible for us to...to have a warm fuzzy relationship.”

Lillith’s smile is tinged with sorrow. “Too much water under the bridge, as they say. But I am so glad that I have seen you come into yourself, into your powers. You are strong and beautiful and...oh, everything I hoped you would be when I first saw you, poppet. Everything. I’m so proud.”

The tears do fall now, and you look up at her, managing a smile though your grief. “That’s all I ever wanted to hear, Mom.”

Tears well up in her own eyes, and she sets her tea down and moves to the bed, pulling you into her arms. “My sweet daughter,” she murmurs into your hair. “I’m so sorry. For how life has treated you, for never being there like you needed me.”

“It’s okay,” you warble back, so caught up in your sadness and the feeling of finally, truly hugging your mother that you don’t notice her power slipping into yours, a barrel full of water into your ocean. Cloaked as it is, it disperses without you realizing it’s there. 

After a few moments, Lillith pulls away to look at you. “Well, my poppet, I should go, before you start being affected again.”

You quickly swipe at your tears, composing yourself. “Of course...yeah...don’t need a repeat performance, right?”

“Right.” She stands, sniffling, and smiles to you. “I will always be proud of you, my daughter. And I wish you all the best with your loves.” She reaches forward one last time, stroking her thumb over your cheek, and then is gone. And you promptly burst into tears.

You sink down on the mattress, hunched around your sobs, and barely register the door snicking open. Near silent footsteps approach. A gloved hand strokes you. “My love, we are here for you.” On a cry, you rise up and throw yourself into the arms of your husbands, all of them barely dressed, looking rumpled and well fucked underneath their worry for you. They hold you tightly.

“What are you doing here?” you ask through your tears.

“Till sent for us,” Jonas murmurs.

When you look up, shocked, you see Till standing to the side, arms crossed over his massive chest. At your wordless question, he grunts. “I knew you would need them after your mother said whatever she said.”

You wipe at your tears, standing and walking over to the fae. You carefully hug him around his waist, and he stiffens in surprise, before relaxing. He presses one huge hand over your hair, the other on the small of your back. “Thank you, Till,” you murmur.

“I’m gruff, not heartless,” he murmurs back, tugging on a lock of hair gently. “Go on, go with your husbands.” He smirks faintly. “But I expect a raincheck to finish what we started here.”

“You’ve got it,” you say, trying to sound playful, but even to your own ears you sound hollow...bereft.

He makes you look up at him with a tug and a finger under your chin. “Do not let her ruin you. You are stronger than you think, liebling.” He bends down and kisses you lightly...for him. “Now go.” He mock scowls at your husbands. “Take her before I do.” And he winks.

Jonas nods his thanks and pulls his own shirt over you, before picking you up and carrying you out the door. Papa gently touches Till’s shoulder, gratitude in his eyes, before hurrying after his loves. And Johannes...he pauses, looking at Till, before offering his hand. “Thank you.”

Till stares at the wolf, eyes flicking from his outstretched hand and back to his face more than once. Finally, he grabs Johannes’s hand and slaps his shoulder. “You’re all right, for a mangy mutt.”

Johannes lets out a sharp bark of laughter. “And you’re all right for an asshole.”

Till’s laugh is sudden, loud, and long. “Finally you’ve figured me out!” He gives the wolf another slap on the shoulder. “Now get out of here before you start swooning at my feet.”

“That’ll be the fucking day, you dick.”

Johannes is smiling as he leaves the room, and he catches up to his loves and gently takes you from Jonas. “I’ve got her,” he murmurs, and leans down to bury his face in your hair. You in turn press your own face into his neck, letting his scent soothe your aching heart.

The king drops a kiss on Johannes’s head, and then on yours before he nods to Papa, herding the four of you down the hall with one hand on Johannes’s shoulder and the other at the small of Papa’s back. His only desire is to take care of all of you now.

You reach your rooms and Johannes immediately takes you into the bathroom, setting you down into the warm, ever-flowing bath. He strips his pants back off and gets in with you as Papa and Jonas do the same, helping you get situated onto Johannes’s lap. “Now, my love,” Jonas murmurs, “what happened?”

“She...she apologized for attacking you,” you say haltingly. When Jonas dismisses that with a wave and a smile, you tell them the rest. “So that’s that. And I know it’s for the best but... I feel like I lost her all over again.” Tears streak your face again. “It’s dumb, I’m a grown woman, I don’t need a mom. But...I want one and I thought maybe she could... now that I’m grown...but she can’t. All I ever wanted was a mom, a real mom, MY mom....” you dissolve into sobs again.

All three of your husbands wrap themselves around you. Papa is crying for you, hating to see you like this, and even Johannes has teared up. Jonas rubs your back and presses soothing kisses to your shoulder, and you let yourself feel everything, trusting them to bring you back to yourself when it’s all out.

They do precisely that, anchoring you with their kisses, their murmurs, stroking you, holding you close, kissing and stroking each other as well, reassuring you that they are your foundation. 

Your tears eventually subside, and you look round at all of them. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, come now,” Papa says, fingers stroking over the tops of your thighs. “There is no reason for you to apologize, my goddess. You went through something very sad today. We would be worried if you hadn’t cried.” The other two nod in agreement.

Before you can reply, Jonas says, “Family is very important, even when you are grown. And even though you didn’t know her well, loss is still loss. It requires grieving.”

Johannes scents along your hairline. “And by my count, sweetness, you feel like you’ve lost twice. What you did have, and what you’ll never have.”

His words make your expression crumple, and you dissolve into tears again, sobbing against Johannes’s chest. They hold you again, soothing you and keeping you safe through it, until you have no more tears, and instead you just feel...empty.

You say as much, in a small voice. “It is all right, my love,” Papa soothes. “It may not feel like it now, but you have family. And we can fill that emptiness up in so many ways.”

You think about it for a minute, too tired to even open your eyes, before nodding once. Papa smiles and presses a kiss to your shoulder. “That’s my love. Get some sleep, okay? We have you, and we’ll be here when you wake.”

You nod again, your words slurring as you doze off, and your husbands murmur approvingly. “Can we get out of here before I prune up?” Johannes mutters. “The bed’s a lot less wet.”

“We need to wash her fast, and then we can,” Papa says, chuckling. “Between Till and I, we flooded her a little.” Johannes grumbles, but it’s good natured, as he helps to wash you up.

They clean each other too, playfully, like overgrown puppies. But soon, they work together to get all of you out of the tub, dried, and comfortable in bed without disturbing you too much.

The others filter in slowly, having been cleaning up the throne so the servants wouldn’t have to. Beta takes one look at your puffy eyes and scowls. “The fuck happened? I don’t want to kill Lindemann but I will!”

“Easy, Beta,” Jonas says softly. “This isn’t his doing.”

Quietly, Papa explains, and Beta is quick to slide onto the bed and nuzzle your hip, which is the first place he can reach. “Oh girlie. Don’t be sad,” he whispers. Then he sits upright. “Shit, I need to wash....save my spot,” he rasps as he gets up and lopes to the bathroom.

Earth giggles softly and follows Beta into the bathroom. Everyone else either follows or goes into the king’s bathroom to wash, but Beta is first out, all but leaping onto the bed and pressing his face back to your hip, his arm wrapping around your thighs.  
He murmurs softly into your skin, so quiet that it’s hard to make out his words. When Earth comes out, he sits close so he can pet both you and Beta at the same time.

The others are let in on what had happened, and they all shift in close so everyone is touching you somehow. And when you wake the next morning, eyes sore but feeling well rested, they’re all still there, gently snoring and cuddled around you, and you can’t help but smile.

Over the last several months, you’ve heard the wolves say more than once, “The best family is the family you choose,” and you’ve always known, in your head, what that means. But this time...this time you truly feel the knowing in your heart and soul.

Besides, you think to yourself as you nuzzle into Papa’s chest, with how badly her very first visit went, who knows what would have happened with more time? You sigh softly. _Still...even just phone calls might have been nice..._

_Enh, who am I kidding_ , you finally think to yourself. _It’s better this way._ You close your eyes and let the sounds of the men surrounding you lull you back to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find the healing of a heart-to-heart...

The next time you wake, only Johannes is with you in bed. He’s stroking your back, having snugged you up close under his arm, and you flush as you realize you’ve been drooling on his chest. “I’m so sorry,” you mumble, using the sheet to wipe the saliva away.

He chuckles, kissing your forehead. “Not the worst thing that’s happened, sweetness, don’t worry about it.”

The two of you lie there, quiet, for long moments, and you’re almost sure he’s fallen asleep... “Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, sweetness?” His fingers tangle in your hair.

You shrug, enjoying his fingers scritching against your scalp. “I’m not...too bad right now. Trying to have a relationship with her...I don’t know that it would have worked anyway. I think...I’m more upset over not even getting to have the option, than anything.” You snort faintly. “If that even makes sense.”

“It makes all the sense,” he says, squeezing you gently. “I’m sorry I can’t get that option back for you. And I can’t be your mom. But I can be your lover and your husband and your friend. And the others feel the same way. That’s the option we can offer, and hope it’s enough.”

“Oh my love, of course, of course that’s enough.” You gaze into his eyes. “It’s more than enough.” You kiss him, the most achingly sweet kiss you’ve had in a long time, and it makes him sigh against your lips. You pull away, and some of the sparkle comes back into your eyes as you tease, “Besides, you’d make a horrible mom.”

“Says you,” he scoffs, looking offended. “I’d make a fucking excellent mom. I’d make sure you did your chores and your Clergy homework, and if you didn’t...just think of the amazing spankings I’d give you.” His hand quickly slides down your back and he gives your ass a sharp slap. “See?”

You gasp, grabbing his hand. “Absolutely not! You’ll give me some sort of weird complex!” He bursts out laughing, burying his face into your neck as he guffaws, and the sound soon has you laughing with him.

He rolls you over onto your back, looming over you a bit, propped up on his elbows as he stares down at you, happiness sparkling in his eyes. “There’s that smile I love. My beautiful sweet girl.” He kisses the tip of your nose.

You smile to him, winding your arms around his neck. “My handsome, wonderful husband.” His cheeks heat just a little, and you smile again and kiss the blushes.

“I really must be rubbing off on you,” you giggle. “Look at this color...so pretty,” you say in a singsong voice.

“I can give you pretty colors too, sweetness, and don’t you forget it.” He grinds against you for just a moment.

You groan, kissing him deeply, then pull away. “I’m a little sore after uh...Till. Maybe just cuddles today?”

He pouts a little, but nods. “If that’s what you want, sweetness. I’ll cuddle you so hard!”

You giggle. “Hard cuddling...sounds like an oxymoron to me.”

“Such a brat,” he grumbles as he scents you. “A beautiful...” he kisses you. “Stubborn...” another kiss “Amazing...” one more kiss “Brat.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” you retort, kissing his nose.

“Damn right.” He holds you close, burying his hands and face in your hair, breathing in your scent as if he’ll never have it again.

\---

“Anyone have any new business?” Jonas says as he looks around the table at the inner circle. “I don’t, and I certainly wouldn’t mind ending this meeting early and having an evening off.” You look around the table as well. An evening off sounds glorious after the last several days of getting the church back to normal...

Beta sits up. “Yeah. I do.” Grumbles rise up from the others. “It won’t take long.” He looks at you then at the king. “Now that things are calm, I want permission to hunt down Sister Imperator’s ex.”

Your eyes widen, and you swallow hard. Your first instinct is to get up and leave, but...something makes you stay, watching Beta as he stares at Jonas. At the same moment, all of the inner circle is at attention, and Papa’s eyes flash. “Fuck yes,” Johannes growls, looking to the king. “That asshole needs to pay.” He glances at you, and gentles himself. “Sweet-Sister Imperator,” he corrects himself quickly, as it’s a formal meeting requiring formal titles, “if you’d like to leave it’s okay.”

“No....no, I’ll stay.” You frown a little. “But I don’t understand. I thought we agreed to let him go.”

“You agreed,” Beta grumbles. “I didn’t. I don’t remember anyone else agreeing either.”

There’s nods around the table, and you scowl. “Well. That’s. You. Ugh.” You cross your arms and pout around at the assembled men.

Jonas sighs. “My fl-- Sister Imperator, given his connection to the angels, it’s dangerous to allow him to roam freely. What if he attacks one of our citizens?”

“And there’s too much we don’t know,” John adds. “If he’s still in the country, and we have no reason to believe he’s left, then I say we find him.”

One of Avatar Country’s generals, a man named Davidson who sports an even more impressive mustache than Tim’s, nods in agreement. “I don’t know the backstory, Sister, but this man seems to have been spying on this country for a while. He needs to be captured so he cannot spread what he knows.”

You let out a huff, nod curtly, and listen as Jonas and Beta begin to plan a hunt. Your ire rises fast though, and you excuse yourself. At Jonas’s nod, you’re out of the meeting room and heading...somewhere. You’re not sure where.

“May I join you, little one?” You shrug. Air takes that as permission, and follows you silently as you continue walking.

You find yourself outside, rage boiling just under your skin. You don’t know why you’re so angry, other than perhaps the thought of your ex...that has to be it, you decide. You want to be alone, to be somewhere with no other people...and suddenly you are, smack dab in the middle of the forest near the castle. You gape, your rage puffing out in an instant as Air pops in next to you, his eyes wide in disbelief behind the mask.

“Since when can you do that?!”

“I....ahhhh....I don’t know.” You look around, bewildered. “That was...really weird.”

“Agreed.” Air stares at you. “Try to do it again.”

“I don’t even know how I did it before.” You close your eyes, think about the palace, open your eyes to see you’re still in the forest with Air. “I don’t know. Weird fluke? I’ll ask Aether.” You take a deep breath. “Did you need something?”

He tilts his head. “You.”

You blink up at him, cheeks heating faintly as they always do. “I don’t know if I’m in the right state of mind for sex after that meeting, Air, I’m sorry.”

He steps forward, cupping your cheek softly. “That’s fine. I didn’t fully mean for sex anyway.” A hint of a smirk plays around his lips. “Though if you were to offer...” You can’t help but smile at that.

“Honestly, I figured you were still mad at me,” you say, your smile fading. “We haven’t exactly been talking to each other since the state dinner.”

Air sighs softly, tugging you over to a large tree and sitting, pulling you onto his lap. “Little one, I was...frustrated. I thought you were blinded by it being Till and not thinking of the dangers of actually going to the Faewild. It’s an extraordinarily perilous place for mortals. Even ghouls have gone astray there.” He nuzzles at your cheek. “I was worried. But...you have come into your own. And I need to trust you.”

You hesitate, then lean in to his nuzzling. “You do. You all do.” You sigh. “I guess I’m frustrated too because I feel like after all this time, none of you believes I can take care of myself. Part of what attracts me to Till is he behaves as though I’m capable. I wish you would too.”

“Dear one, it is not because we don’t think you’re capable,” he murmurs, wrapping his arms tightly around you. “It is because we want to save you from having to be capable in the first place. We don’t like seeing you in situations where you could be hurt, because you’ve been through more than your fair share of hurt already.”

“How can I be annoyed with you when you say things like that?” you mumble as you relax into his embrace.

“It is my hope that you cannot.” He pauses. “I can’t promise I won’t get overprotective again, but I will try very hard not to.”

You nod, pressing your forehead to the jawline of his mask. “Thank you. And I promise to remember why you get overprotective in the first place.”

“Thank you,” he returns, then pulls his mask off and kisses you deeply.

He pulls you in, a hint of roughness, and you melt into him as his tongue coaxes, duels with yours. How long has it been since Air, and only Air, has claimed you... “Are you in the right state of mind now, little one?” he mutters against your lips.

“Definitely getting there,” you gasp back against his, and he growls softly and wraps your legs around his waist. You shudder as he rocks up against you, his hands suddenly gripping your ass hard enough to leave bruises.

“Mmm, guess that means I have to try a little harder,” he says, his voice a low thrum across your nerve endings, his grip on your ass tightening, pulling a rough cry out of you before he kisses you again.

You shudder against him, grinding down onto his hardened cock, cursing the layers of clothes between you. He chuckles, liking it when you get this desperate, and slides his tongue against yours, the motion feeling like a promise of things to come.

His large hands glide up your back, then into your hair, getting a good hold and tugging hard, pulling your head back and exposing the line of your neck to his mouth. He begins to nibble and lick, making you gasp and squeal.

He chuckles darkly, before letting you go. “Better strip, little one, before I rip those clothes off.” You consider letting him, but this is your work uniform, so you figure you’d better behave and you roll off his lap, pulling your clothes off.

He watches you, gaze smoldering as you bare yourself, humming in approval. “Good girl. Now get back on my lap,” he commands.

“Aren’t you going to undress?”

He smirks. “Maybe. We’ll see. Now...”

You flush, but situate yourself back into his lap. He turns you so your back is tight against his chest. “Arms up around my neck,” he rumbles into your ear, and you shiver and obey.

He drags his fingers down your arms, triggering eruptions of goosebumps along your skin. Down your sides, to your hips, then his hands move up your stomach, lightly skirting your breasts before moving to your neck. One hand stays at your neck, long fingers wrapping around, as the other moves back down to cup a breast.

You shudder, closing your eyes and letting your head thunk onto his shoulder. “I love this,” he growls, thumb stroking your pulse point. “I love having you under my control.” His fingers stroke at your nipple, making you hiss quietly. “You do what I say, little one,” he murmurs as his fingers begin to pinch and roll your nipple and you let out a little whimper. “Do what I say and I’ll fuck you good and hard. Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir!” you gasp, shivering hard and arching into his touches.

“That’s my good girl,” he praises, giving your nipple a good pinch as a reward, and you cry out his name.

“Sounds so good, little one,” he rasps. “Scream for me again.” Another hard pinch on your nipple and you do as he wants. “Lovely. Keep your arms around my neck, look how it shoves your tits out for me.” His hand moves to your other breast.

“T-Thank you, sir, you feel so good!” you wail, and he scowls softly and gives your nipple a hard slap.

“Did I say you could speak?” he snaps, hand on your throat tightening dangerously.

“I’m sorry,” you breathe, too late realizing that isn’t allowed either. Another slap has you biting off a wail.

“No more words, little one, or there won’t be any fucking for you.” His voice is low and dark and smooth.

You settle for nodding, shuddering and quivering on his lap. “That’s right. Nice and obedient. You’re a good girl, aren’t you?” He all but coos, and you nod again, lacing your fingers together on the back of his neck.

He keeps his hand on your neck, letting his other hand play with your breasts a little bit more, rolling your nipples, relishing in the feel of the hard buds against his thumbs, making you arch and squirm. And then his hand moves to your hip. “Spread your legs, little one.”

You do so immediately, earning you a praise of, “That’s my good girl. Let’s see how desperate you are, hm?” He cups your mound, groaning as he feels just how slick you are. “You’re going to ruin my pants, little one. Apologize.”

“I’m...I’m sorry, Air,” you whisper, “I don’t mean to, I swear, it’s just, you make me drip...”

“Oh I do, do I.” He presses his palm against your pussy. “Are you trying to say it’s my fault?”

You shudder hard, hands clenching into fists to stop yourself from moving into his touch. “N-No! Y-Yes! I-I don’t know!” you wail desperately, dripping onto the tips of his fingers, and he laughs darkly.

He squeezes your neck just a little bit harder, simultaneously pressing hard against your cunt. “It’s all right, little one,” he rumbles softly right against your ear. “It’s definitely my fault, and I’m proud to say it.”

You make a soft gurgling sound. “P-Please, please, I need to come, I need it so badly.”

He smirks. “Is that so? Maybe I’m not done having my own fun yet. Would you really deny me my fun? Cruel, cruel.”

His middle finger slides along your clit and you let out a strangled wail as you gush into his hand. “A-Airrrrrr,” you say on a harsh exhale. He hums as he roughly rubs his hand against you, smearing your essence around your folds and his palm.

“I do so love how sloppy you get, little one,” he all but purrs, and he gives your slit a cheery slap. You shriek as you feel yourself splash against your own inner thighs, and he laughs. Suddenly, he grasps you around your midsection, and you let out a little squeal as he shifts his grip, then lifts you straight up over his head. Your back slaps against the tree trunk and he opens his mouth as you drip, tongue lolling out to collect your essence.

He swallows then growls. “Fuck that’s good.” He swipes at your thighs with his tongue, licking up more of your slick.

You shudder, gasping his name, hips wriggling to try to get his tongue where you need it most. He smirks and parts your folds with his tongue, before shoving it inside you, and you wail.

He sucks, and nibbles, licks and bites, his movements demanding, rough. He keeps you on just this side of an orgasm, on the edge of too much pain, reveling in your moans and sighs and yelps.

“Air please, please, PLEASE MAKE ME COME I’LL DO ANYTHING JUST MAKE ME COME!” you scream, writhing, no longer aware of the tree bark scraping up your skin. The sensations just add to everything.

“No cumming until I have my cock in this lovely cunt,” he says, and goes back to his meal. You’ve forgotten how maddeningly patient the ghoul can be as he continues eating at you, leaving you on the edge, not letting you come. You beg, and he ignores you. You wail and moan, and he merely hums against your drenched folds. Finally, after what seems like hours, he sets you down on the ground. “Hands and knees,” he rasps.

You shudder and rush to obey, your clit throbbing, desperate to be good, to be able to get what you want. You raise your ass in the air for him, keeping your legs spread wide so he can see how slick and needy you are. He groans, getting onto his own knees behind you and pushing his pants down enough to free his cock.

“Good girl,” he says. “Now...” and he simultaneously grabs your hip in one hand, twists your hair around his other hand, and pushes his cock into you, sliding in to the hilt without taking a breath.

You wail as he fills you to the brim, shuddering hard as his thick cock spreads you wide. He snarls at the feel of your walls gripping him, and he holds still for a moment, just savoring being balls deep inside you.

He tightens his grip on your hair and hip, and murmurs, “I hope you’re ready, little one.” Before you can even suck in a breath to reply, he begins to move, thudding into you with hard, even strokes, taking your words and reason away.

Fire and lightning crackle up and down your spine as he seems to hit each and every sweet spot at once. You gurgle out some approximation of his name as your hands scrabble along the ground, no longer bearing your weight now that your torso is held up by his grip on your hair. He growls your name and continues that pace, loving the way you splash against his thighs.

You feel wild, out of control. Animalistic grunts and moans and squeals escape your lips without your knowledge or consent. He mutters something but you’re not sure what...it might not have been English. But when his hand moves from your hip to your mound, and his fingers press on your slippery clit, you don’t know anything other than the instant crest of your orgasm.

The forest echoes with your screams as it feels like your climax is pulling you apart at the seams. He roars your name as you squeeze him viciously, and he slams into you even harder as his own orgasm begins. He fills you full, so full that he leaks down your thighs before he is even done cumming.

His thrusts and the insistent pressure of his fingers on your clit push you into a second, slightly less vicious, orgasm, and you press back against him, again and again, meeting each thrust.

He slows over a few moments, shuddering hard as the last of his cum spurts into you. Carefully, as if he wasn’t just ravishing you, he pulls out and gathers you into his arms before collapsing backwards onto the grass, gasping for breath.

Neither of you speak for long moments, trying to find yourselves after having shattered so beautifully. Finally, Air hugs you tight. “I love you so, little one.”

You smile, even though you don’t even have the energy to open your eyes. “I love you too, Air. I’m glad that I have you to worry about me.” He smiles and tenderly presses his lips to the top of your head.

“You will always have that, little one, even if it annoys the shit out of you, so there’s that.”

“I appreciate it, even when it seems like I don’t.”

He chuckles. “Good to know.” He holds you close, just breathing and enjoying the now much quieter forest. Eventually though, he dresses you both and picks you up, flying you back to the castle. “You managed quite a distance for your first teleport,” he says, impressed.

“Yeah...yeah, I really did, didn’t I,” you reply, gradually realizing what you’d done. “I don’t understand how I did it...but it’s pretty cool, isn’t it? I wonder if Aether could help me figure out what I did.”

“Perhaps,” Air murmurs. “You’ll have to ask him.”

“I will,” you reply on a soft exhale, closing your eyes and enjoying being in Air’s arms. The breeze against your face is gentle and warm, tinged with the scent of the sea, and you sigh contently. Air smiles at the sound, pressing his cheek to your hair as he sees the castle looming into view.

“You can do that later...if I’m not mistaken, you’ve got husbands waiting for you.” Air smiles faintly as he senses your happiness rise like bubbles inside you.

“I do!” you chirp, and then your face falls slightly as you wonder if they finished planning your ex’s demise. A tiny part of you wants to finish him yourself after what he did, but you squash it down. You aren’t like that, you tell yourself firmly.

What you’re like, you continue to scold yourself, is a decent, kind woman who would never wish ill on anyone, even someone who treated you horribly, who used you for his own selfish desires, who poisoned you, who left you in a hospital to die... “Little one, what’s wrong? Your hands are burning.”

You blink and look down, gasping as smoke rises from your skin. “Fuck I thought I was past this!” you yelp, shaking your hands and willing them to stop.

By the time you arrive at the castle, you’ve cooled off, literally, but Air still looks at you carefully. “Are you sure you’re all right, little one?”

“Yeah...yeah, I’m good.” When he doesn’t say anything, you look up at him. “What? I’m fine, Air, truly.”

The ghoul nods slowly and sets you down on the balcony. He kisses your forehead, and makes a face at you when you laughingly suggest he was actually feeling for a fever. “You would be more suited to comedian than Imperator,” he says flatly, though his eyes are sparkling just a little.

You curtsy cheekily and he growls faintly as he follows you into the suite, where the rumble of male laughter entices you.

Papa is seated on Johannes’s lap, who is in the process of feeding a strawberry to the dark pope. Jonas is at his desk, looking over some last-minute paperwork, and he smiles to you softly as you enter. “Well, there’s my flower. You look a little...a lot disheveled,” he says in surprise. Air smirks as you blush faintly.

“It’s so...ah...so breezy outside this afternoon,” you say, and Jonas chuckles. “And anyway, what’s this?” You point to the papers strewn in front of him. “I thought you were going to take the afternoon off, Jonas.”

“I thought I was too, my precious, wind-blown flower,” he replies with a sigh, wrapping his arm around your hips. “But an emergency request came in for humanitarian aid and unfortunately it can’t wait.”

You nod, knowing that it couldn’t, and you lean down to give him a kiss. “Well, would my other two husbands care to join me in the tub?” you all but purr at Papa and Johannes.

Papa looks up, his eyes heavy-lidded and full of desire. “I suddenly feel very dirty. Filthy, even. How about you, my wolf, you’re looking soiled indeed.”

Johannes’s laugh is bordering on wild. “I think you got strawberry juice all over my...fingers.”

Jonas buries his face in your side. “I think I’m dirty too,” he groans.

“Then you better hurry up and finish working,” you sigh.

Jonas grumbles about how much it sucks being a king sometimes and why couldn’t he just be a citizen for a day, and you laugh softly as you saunter into the bathroom. Papa and Johannes quickly follow, not letting you get undressed yourself, and you smile as they pull your clothes off.

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll wait for me,” Jonas calls out, laughing and growling at the same time, as he hears you squeal, which is quickly silenced, presumably by a pair of lips. And he turns to his paperwork, adding his signature to each page as quickly as he can.

He rushes into the bathroom to see Johannes tugging you impatiently into the water as Papa tries to keep kissing you, and Jonas laughs, he can’t help it. “Let the poor girl at least get situated,” the king teases, stripping. “My husbands are animals.”

“Only one of them is,” Papa sniffs, somehow sounding haughty even muffled.

“Hey,” Johannes protests. “No one here ever complains about me being an animal when I’m fucking them up against a wall.”

Jonas’s laugh explodes out of him. “No, I don’t suppose anyone does.”

You laugh into Papa’s lips, then hiss as Johannes’s fingers brush over the scrapes on your back from the tree. “Do I have to kick Air’s ass, or thank him?” the bodyguard asks, sounding both amused and annoyed.

“It’ll be a cold day in a Christian hell when you’ll be kicking my ass!” Air calls, and you’re pretty sure you hear him snicker as he leaves the suite.

“They’re just scrapes, Johannes, they’ll heal,” you say over his low growl.

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbles as he lightly kisses your injuries.

You chuckle, then close your eyes and concentrate a moment, and the scrapes close up. “There. Better?”

“Much.” Another kiss. “Perfect.” Another. “Gorgeous.” And yet another. “More words for pretty.” You burst out laughing, and Johannes smiles against your skin.

“There’s only one sound better than your laughter, sweetness,” Johannes says, his lips lightly skimming over your back, your shoulders, as Papa and Jonas both begin to nibble at your neck. Your inhale is shuddery, sharp. “Yeah, that’s a good sound too,” Johannes whispers.

You groan their names softly, a little bit surprised at yourself. You’d have thought that after Air was finished with you, you’d be done, but...your body is blooming again. “Just...be gentle, okay? You know how Air is.”

“Of course, my goddess,” Papa murmurs, licking a slow stripe of your neck. “We simply want to worship you...”

Jonas’s hands drift down your front and back, framing you, grazing Papa and Johannes lightly as he moves along your body. “Let us adore you in every way you deserve,” he rumbles, scenting you before nipping your earlobe.

“Yes...yes!” you gasp, and you happily sink into their embraces.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which time with your spouses is time well spent...

A few hours and several orgasms later, Papa carries you out of the tub, looking smug as you lie boneless in his arms, a goofy grin on your face. Johannes and Jonas are both having trouble walking, their thighs quivering in exertion. “Fuck. I didn’t know you could do that trick with your tongue, Dante,” Johannes pants.

“I have to keep things fresh in the bedroom somehow, don’t I?” Papa chuckles as he sets you on your feet just long enough to wrap you in a huge towel. “What a terrible husband I would be if I didn’t manage to keep my spouses...delighted.”

Jonas chuckles, kisses each of said spouses on the shoulder, then collapses on the bed with one leg hanging off the edge and falls almost instantly asleep. Johannes snorts and pulls him up so his head’s on a pillow. “He’s working too hard again. He takes after our wife.”

“Or she takes after him,” Papa replies as he carefully places you on the bed, and you press yourself along Jonas’s length, sliding a leg over his as you scowl a bit.

“I think I should be offended,” you say, “but ... after a nap ...” Your eyes drift shut and both Papa and Johannes smile indulgently.

“Shall we order some dinner for when they wake up?” Papa asks.

Johannes looks up at him, a glint in his eye. “I’m looking at my dinner right now...”

“Oh?” Papa purrs as Johannes stands back up from where he’d half knelt on the bed. The demon wraps his arms around Johannes’s neck. “Are you not done with me, wolf?”

“Damn right I’m not.” He backs Papa up against the wall, kissing him thoroughly and growling deep in his chest.

“Going to get rough with me, are you?” Papa mutters, his breathing growing harsh with anticipation.

“I just wanna eat,” Johannes growls, pulling on Papa’s full lower lip with a bite before sinking to his knees, raking his hands down Papa’s chest as he does so. “I’m hungry.”

Papa groans his husband’s name as the wolf slides his tongue over the shorter man’s cock. It twitches and comes to life, and Johannes growls and slides it eagerly into his mouth.  
Papa lets out another breathy groan, his eyes slamming shut to better appreciate the wet slide of Johannes’s tongue, the warm heat of his mouth. His cock lengthens, hardens, and his hips jerk, only once, before Johannes’s arm comes up and lays across Papa’s lower abdomen, a silent command to be still and take whatever he’s given.

For once, Papa’s happy to comply, sliding his hands into Johannes’s hair and biting his lip in pleasure. Johannes works him expertly, knowing exactly what Papa likes now, what gets him to the edge rapidly, and leaving him hanging there, but never pushing him off.

Johannes takes his husband’s cock all the way to the back of his throat, reveling in Papa’s choked grunt, the quiver of his thigh near his cheek, the pull of hands in his hair. He pulls back, then takes his cock again, all the way, nearly gagging himself in his eagerness to swallow Papa whole.

Papa isn’t exactly small, so such a feat is impressive. Johannes moans, shifting closer, enjoying the feeling of burying his nose into Papa’s pubes. The dark pope shudders and all but whines at his husband’s skill.

Johannes pulls back, dragging his tongue along Papa’s shaft before focusing on the mushroom head, suckling and swirling, dipping into the slit before circling the head again. He’s drooling around the mouthful of cock, and Papa’s grunts drive him further.

Papa shudders. “You’re so good at this, my love. I won’t last long at this rate...”

“Good,” Johannes growls, and swallows Papa’s cock again. He cries out, biting down on a finger to try to be quiet.

Johannes’s head bobs again and again, until he feels Papa tense, draw up... “Go on,” he mutters, drawing back a little, giving himself room to bring his hand in, quickly jerking him. “Fuck, go on...feed me...”

At that filthy plea, Papa bellows into his hand and spills into Johannes’s mouth. The wolf grins darkly and lets Papa’s cum splatter onto his long tongue. Some drips off down his chest obscenely, and the demon’s cock twitches in arousal. “You’re playing with your food, wolf.”

Johannes swallows, licks his lips, and looks down at himself. Swiping up some of Papa’s cum, he smirks up at the pope. “Is that a problem?”

Papa chuckles lowly. “Oh, definitely not. I love you covered in my seed...”

“Mmm, I know you fuckin’ do,” Johannes growls, licks up the cum on his fingers. Papa growls, swiping some up on his own fingers and offering them to his wolf.

Johannes takes Papa’s fingers into his mouth without hesitation, sucking and licking them clean without taking his gaze off the pope. His hand drops down to his cock, lazily stroking himself in time with his sucking.

“Mmm. Such a beautiful wolf,” Papa coos, taking his fingers back and swiping some more up. “Clean yourself, my love, and then I will take care of you.”

“What if I want you to take care of me now?” Johannes growls back, and Papa laughs.

“Are you going to be a brat?”

Johannes’s grin is large, playful, bordering on wild. “Will it get me what I want if I am?” He’s still stroking himself, but with a little more purpose now, showing himself off, wanting Papa to see how hard he is.

Suddenly, Papa has him on his back, smirking as he straddles his husband’s waist, hands pinning the wolf’s to the floor. “No, no it won’t. You’ll come when I say you can, and not a moment sooner,” the pope purrs.

Johannes struggles against his hold on him, but Papa knows it’s a token resistance. “Go ahead, I know you don’t want me to let you go,” Papa says, his voice like silk against Johannes’s nerve endings. “Tell me, my wolf, tell me what you really want.”

“I want to come on your face,” the wolf snarls, trying to buck Papa off. “Want to make you eat it all, scoop it off your fucking face and into your mouth.”

Papa tsks. “Such filth. You know what that does to me when you talk like that, my wolf.”

The wolf’s grin does turn feral now. “Fuck yeah I do. And I want it, I want you to wreck me, Dante.”

With a growl, Papa dives down, fusing his mouth to Johannes’s in a kiss of raw passion and lust. He tastes himself on the wolf’s tongue, and it drives him just a little bit wilder, has him grinding against his wolf just that much harder.

Johannes groans and laughs, flexing his long fingers against Papa’s grip. “Let me go, Dante, and I’ll make it worth your while!”

“You already did. It’s my turn now,” Papa says, his need making his voice low and his accent a little thicker, “my turn to have you where I want you.”

Johannes scowls. “If you have to hold my hands down, how will you do anything else?”

Papa laughs. “My dearest husband, do you really forget what I am?” Papa’s white eye flashes, and there’s suddenly a dark purple energy anchoring Johannes’s hands to the floor.  
Johannes’s eyes widen as he strains against the energy bar. “Fucker.”

“Yes. And you like it.” Papa captures Johannes’s mouth in another rough, raw kiss.

The wolf growls, kissing back even as he’s trying to break the energy. But it doesn’t budge, feeling almost like a padded cuff as he strains uselessly against it.

“Go ahead, wolf, struggle,” Papa murmurs as he nips at Johannes’s lip, his jawline, his neck...slowly moving down, savoring every inch, every bite.

Johannes shudders, and he whines, making Papa laugh rather evilly. Oh, how he is enjoying this. He marks up Johannes’s creamy skin, leaving red marks as he goes.

“Look at you, stretched out before me, under me,” Papa whispers. “Such beauty....”

“I’m...not...beautiful...” Johannes grunts out, trying his best not to embarrass himself by whimpering.

“Oh, I very much beg to differ...” Papa purrs silkily, running his hands over the wolf’s thighs. “Beautiful long hair like a raven’s wing...fitting. Creamy, soft skin...long, sensuous limbs, and this perfect cock. You’re so very beautiful...”

“You...fuck...too much...” The wolf bends one leg, plants his foot against the floor and pushes, thrusts, bucks....part to try to break his restraints, but part to beg for his lover’s touch where he needs it most.

But it’s all for naught as Papa just laughs and literally rides Johannes as if riding a horse. The wolf opens his mouth to howl in frustration, and Papa claps a hand over his lips. “Do not wake our spouses,” the demon hisses.

The wolf licks the pope’s palm, then bites it. Papa draws his hand back a bit. “What if I want them to wake up, watch you wreck me?”

“Such a bad wolf,” Papa responds, “you should let them rest...so we can ravish them later...”

Johannes laughs wildly, and growls as Papa bites down hard on his nipple. “You’re gonna fucking kill me, Dante,” he snarls, which just makes Papa laugh.

“Oh no, my love,” Papa says before laving the nipple he just abused. “I much prefer you alive and writhing.” And he moves to Johannes’s other nipple and bites down.

Johannes swallows a yelp, nails digging into his palms. “You’re a bastard,” he croaks.

“Oh, agreed,” Papa says cheerfully, tongue lapping over the reddened nipple. “Be glad I’m not drawing blood, dear husband.”

Johannes groans, tries to grab Papa’s hair but forgets that his hands are still restrained. “Fuck,” he rasps, “fuck, you can draw blood if it means you’ll stop teasing me...fuck!”

“My impatient wolf...” Papa whispers.

“You’re damn right,” Johannes growls, cock bobbing in need. “It fuckin’ hurts, you bastard. I need to cum...”

“Oh, I bet you do,” said bastard purrs. “And you will. When I want you to, and not a moment sooner.” Papa blows a puff of air over the leaking tip of Johannes’s cock.

The wolf curses, hips bucking. But Papa just chuckles as he moves down, stroking everywhere but the places he knows his wolf wants.

“PLEASE!” the wolf finally breaks, unable to keep from writhing. “Please, Dante, please make me cum, it hurts, I’ll do anything, just please!”

Papa groans. “The sound of your begging is like the most beautiful choir.” And he’s taking Johannes’s cock deep into his mouth and sucking hard and pressing onto his prostate from the outside at the same time and Johannes howls and explodes.

Papa drinks his wolf down, and as he does so he removes the energy restraint. Without even realizing it, Johannes throws one freed arm over his face, covering his eyes, as his other hand moves to clutch Papa’s head, pressing him as close as he can as he comes.

Papa smiles even through his husband’s orgasm. The wolf’s legs scrabble over the floor as his high just keeps going on and on. Eventually, it gets to be too much, and he gently pushes Papa’s head away from his cock. The anti-pope sits back, looking smug, watching Johannes’s chest heave, his skin flushed and sweaty. “This...this is what divinity is to me,” Papa whispers.

Johannes reaches up just enough to grab Papa and pull him down, wrapping him up in his arms. “Yeah...I know....and you’re my divinity,” he says between shuddering breaths. “You...Jonas...our wife...all of you...”

Papa smiles, happily cuddling into his husband’s embrace and pressing a soft kiss to his throat. “I love you.” Dante can feel Johannes’s pulse skip a beat, and he knows it’s not just a lingering reaction from the orgasm.

The wolf’s arms tighten, and he smiles into Papa’s hair. “I love you too. Big softy.”

“Pot. Kettle.” The two of them look up to see Jonas smiling down at them from the bed.

“Thought you were asleep,” Johannes mutters, embarrassed.

“With all that howling and grunting and coming?” The king chuckles. “I’m shocked our wife isn’t awake too.”

“I’m trying not to be awake, but I’m hungry,” you say sleepily.

They all chuckle softly, and Jonas kisses your forehead. “I will call down to the kitchens, my flower. What would you like?” You rattle off your order, making Johannes snicker, and Papa smiles, relaxing bonelessly in the other man’s arms.

“Shall we feed you two as well?” Jonas says, an indulgent smile spreading across his face as he watches Papa and Johannes snuggle each other. They murmur assent, and Jonas calls down to the kitchens, requesting everyone’s favorites as you slide in close to him and nuzzle his side.

“Thank you,” he says into the receiver, and hangs up, before wrapping his arm around you. “Surely you two would be more comfortable up here?”

“Sure,” Johannes murmurs sleepily. “One problem though: my legs won’t work.”

Your laugh is soft, slightly muffled against the king’s smooth skin. His fingers skate lightly over your back. “Your loss, my gain. Soft mattress under my back, arms full of our beautiful naked wife...”

Johannes grumbles. “I want beautiful naked wife. And beautiful naked husband number two. Dante, carry me up there.”

Papa snorts. “I will carry you when you’re in mortal peril, not before.”

“Not having all the naked beautiful spouses I’m entitled to counts as mortal peril in my book,” Johannes says, and you can practically hear the pout in his voice as you laugh harder, your body shaking against Jonas’s.

Papa chuckles, and he blinks both himself and Johannes onto the bed. The wolf is still pouting even as he cuddles up to your back. “That wasn’t carrying me.”

“So picky,” Papa says, still laughing.

“There’s just no pleasing some people,” Jonas adds.

Johannes growls before he starts leaving trails of nibbly kisses all over your back. “Depends on how and who.”

You shiver and wiggle happily as goosebumps race down your arms and legs. “I like to think that I pleased him just fine,” Papa sniffs. “I happen to be pretty good at that.”

“Oh, are you? I never would have guessed,” Jonas snarks back, also laughing happily.

“Here, let me show you,” Papa says, voice smooth and seductive as his hand reaches out and over, seeking Jonas’s cock and giving it a teasing stroke.

Jonas lets out a soft exhale at the caress. “Dinner will be here shortly.”

Papa smiles. “Then we better make this little four-way quick and satisfying, hadn’t we?”

Jonas’s eyes flash, and then you’re suddenly in between him and Papa. He hands Papa the lube as he leans in and kisses you deeply, and Johannes growls as he reaches down to rub his fingers over your clit.

Desire flashes through you at his touch, and you arch up into Jonas’s kiss, your hands flying up, reaching out to caress, to stroke, to grip.

Jonas moans, and you moan in return at Johannes’s touch on your clit, and Papa’s fingers at your back hole, preparing you. “We’re going to fill you up so full,” Papa purrs silkily into your ear, making you shudder.

Jonas’s mouth doesn’t let you answer, his kiss merely deepens. You move your hand to wrap around his cock, which is soon followed by Johannes’s free hand joining you, and you’re both stroking him.

Jonas groans into your mouth, and he pulls away long enough to rasp, “If you keep that up, I might not last long enough to fuck you.”

“And that would be a shame,” Papa purrs. “Better try your best then, Jonas.”

Like lightning he moves just enough to capture Papa’s lips in a searing kiss. “You’ve got a mouth on you, pope,” Jonas mutters when he lets Papa come up for air. The pope just smiles and kisses Jonas back.

“I thought this was supposed to be quick,” you whisper, entranced by your loves’ kiss.

“Hm, good point,” Jonas says. He gently pushes your hands away from his cock and without further warning, pushes into you. You cry out, shuddering hard, and then cry out again as Papa pushes into your ass.

Johannes growls. “That’s fucking it, sweetness. Too bad I just came, or else I’d take your mouth.”

You reach for him, seeking him out. “I can...still touch...” you gasp as you let Jonas and Papa settle into a rhythm, rocking you in between them. “Please...please let me touch...”

Johannes chuckles, taking your hand and pressing it to his chest. “Touch all you want, sweetness,” he growls, his other hand still rubbing over your clit. You shudder hard, hand roaming over his glorious torso, and you all but whine their names.

Papa and Jonas whisper your name in response as they move inside you, stoking your heat. Johannes moans, “Sweetness...” as your hand slides lower, finding his cock, which twitches in interest.

The wolf shudders, on the verge of overstimulation, but he presses into your hand regardless. You sigh in pleasure as you feel him become half hard against your skin, and Papa chuckles darkly. “You never can have enough, my husband.”

“Can you blame me?” he growls, watching your hand coax his cock to life again. “Look at the three of you.”

Your giggle is brief, breathless, as Jonas thrusts hard, seating himself deep within you. “Fill my throat now, my love,” you say on a moan. “Please...”

Johannes grins widely. “As my wife wishes.” He gets onto his knees. “Open that pretty mouth, sweetness...” You do, opening eagerly, and he groans and rubs the tip of his cock over your lips. “Perfect. Such a perfect mouth...”

Your tongue slips out, tasting him, and he lets out a strangled curse as he slides his cock along your mouth. Then, as if they planned it, he pushes into your mouth as Papa and Johannes thrust into you, and you are totally filled.

You shudder hard, quivering between your husbands, drunk on the feel and the smell of them, their skin on yours. You moan into the cock in your mouth, sliding your tongue against the base of his cock pressing to your lips.

Papa wraps your hair around his hand, pinning you down, as his other hand wraps around you, resting on your breast so that his fingers can play with your nipple.

You hiss in pleasure, the sound vibrating against Johannes’s cock. You shudder hard and arch into his touch. and Papa chuckles and gives it a soft pinch. “So beautiful...always so beautiful...”

Jonas covers your other breast with the palm of his hand, letting out a satisfied rumble. You have a brief moment of wondering how you can possibly arch more into their touches before you simply melt into sensation and let rational thought go.

“Ahhh, there she is,” Papa purrs silkily against your ear, rolling his hips into your ass. “Just let us do all the work, my beautiful wife...”

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good,” Johannes growls, burying his hand in your hair with Papa’s.

Johannes picks up his husbands’ rhythm, fucking your mouth as he rests his free hand on Jonas’s thigh. He lets out a little groan as he feels those thigh muscles bunch underneath him, and then he too gives in to the pleasure.

You all move as one, your limp body rolling between them, and Papa moans loudly at the perfect moment. Johannes’s hand moves back to your clit, rubbing and gently rolling it, and you come almost instantly, your sounds muffled around your husband’s cock.

Your inner walls clench hard around the two cocks inside you, dragging rasping moans out of both Papa and Jonas. Their grips on you tighten. “So close,” Jonas groans, “so close.” He suddenly grabs Johannes by the hair and kisses him.

Johannes moans loudly, kissing his husband back desperately, lips and tongue clashing. His hips start to lose their rhythm, as does Papa’s, who’s gasping your name behind you.

Papa buries his face into your neck, biting down into your skin just before his orgasm begins to overtake him. Jonas follows a handful of thrusts later, shouting against Johannes’s mouth as he comes inside you.

The four of you ride the pleasure together, moaning and writhing, almost one being. Slowly, slowly, your orgasms ebb, leaving all of you gasping for breath and gripping onto each other for dear life. Johannes quickly pulls out of your mouth so you can breathe, and you shudder hard as you savor the taste of him.

He and Jonas collapse into each other and then slump down onto you in what seems like slow motion. Their weight anchors you, keeps you from feeling as though you’re going to float off into the sky any minute.

Papa, panting into your ear, nuzzles against the bite mark in your neck. “My precious, beautiful goddess,” he whispers, and you smile, even though you are so tired you can’t open your eyes.

“My love,” you say faintly. “My husbands.”

Two sharp raps on the door draw a breathless curse from Jonas. “Enter,” he calls in a rasp. Servants bring in trays of food, and without looking up or even trying to sit up, he waves toward the table. “Just set everything over there, we’ll get to it.” The servants cast sly, covert looks at the tumble of flesh on the bed as they carry out their duties.

Papa straightens, stretching, and he catches the looks the servants give (because of course he does) and he smirks and winks to them. They all immediately blush, both at getting caught and at the inherent beauty and sensuality of the man.

Johannes’s muffled laugh tickles your skin. “You just can’t help yourself, can you?”

Papa smiles. “I have no idea what you mean, my wolf.”

“Fuck, your lies smell almost as bad as Jonas’s.”

Papa looks scandalized, and you can’t help but laugh, trying to hide it behind your hands. “Excuse you, wolf, nothing about me smells bad!”

“Then please, fuckin’ explain that brimstone smell suddenly wafting from you?” Johannes snarks back.

“You must be imagining things,” Papa huffs before nuzzling you.

“Sure, you know me, hallucinating on the regular,” Johannes returns, and you and Jonas begin to laugh out loud.

Papa pouts. “Traitors.” And, uncaring about his nudity in front of the servants, he gets up and stomps into the bathroom to wash up. You and Jonas just laugh harder, and Johannes joins in.

“Johannes, you shouldn’t tease like that,” you say in between giggles. “You know how he gets.”

“Then he shouldn’t fib,” the wolf mumbles, but he does pull himself up, leaving you and Jonas with quick kisses before following Papa into the bathroom.

“They’re ridiculous,” you say to Jonas, who snugs you in tight.

“They are. But it’s part of their charm,” he replies, nuzzling at your neck, scenting you.

“Wouldn’t have them any other way,” you agree happily. “Now, let’s eat, I’m starving!”

Jonas laughs, helping you off the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up first, my flower. Don’t want you ruining my chairs.” He winks as you blush.

You catch the departing servants stare at you, and your blush deepens, but Jonas just grabs your hand and pulls you along as he waves the servants off. The two of you enter the bathroom to see Johannes pinning Papa against a wall, kissing him. “What is this?” Jonas asks, chuckling as he pulls you toward the shower.

“I’m apologizing.”

“And he’s very convincing,” Papa pants, pulling Johannes’s lips back to his own.

Jonas chuckles as he pulls you into the hot water, nuzzling into your neck. “I love them. And you.”

“I love you too, Jonas. So very much,” you murmur back, sighing luxuriously.

He pulls you in close, cupping your face as he stares at you before kissing you deeply. “Keep this up and we’ll be right back where we started,” Johannes says as he and Papa join you. “Not that I mind...but there’s food waiting...”

Your stomach growls loudly, and your loves snicker as you blush. ““We must feed our wife, the void,” Papa laughs, “and I don’t think cum will do it.” You flush again and huff, grabbing the shower head to start rinsing yourself clean.

“Oh now, my wife,” Papa croons as he reaches to help you. “You know we love to take care of you. It’s our favorite thing to do.”

You flush darkly as Papa takes the spray and starts rinsing you out, Johannes and Jonas soaping up some washcloths. “Yeah, don’t deprive us of this,” Johannes says with a wide grin.

They tend to you, strong hands moving over your body, and you sink into their ministrations, moaning softly as they clean you, caress you.

You come once more in the shower, but it’s gentle, making you sigh rather than scream. Johannes holds you as Papa and Jonas clean themselves, the wolf burying his face into your hair happily.

“Have you had enough orgasms for now, sweetness?” he says with a grin.

You smile, hug him close. “I’ll let you know after you all let me eat.”

He laughs, pressing sweet little kisses all over your face. Papa awws, and Jonas watches with a soft smile. Your stomach roars its displeasure again, and you flush and hide in Johannes’s neck. “Come, let us get her fed before her stomach riots and eats us all,” Papa proclaims seriously.

Amid the male laughter, Jonas says, “We’d probably only have ourselves to blame, we do tend to keep her...busy.” He tosses towels around and your husbands begin to dry each other and you off.

“I never complain about being kept busy,” you say seriously, but with a sparkle in your eyes.

“Oh, we’re well aware, my insatiable goddess,” Papa purrs, wrapping a towel around you and tucking the edges in.

He wraps his hips in his own towel, then grabs your hands and kisses them before pulling you out to the main rooms and dinner.

The food is delicious, and it’s so much fun to just eat and talk and laugh in just towels on the bed, after your three husbands move the table closer (and almost losing a jug of juice in the process). “So, what’s going on tomorrow?” you ask cheerfully, stifling a yawn.

Jonas hums as he leans back, stroking Johannes’s hair and smiling as Papa encourages you to rest your head on the king’s lap. “Well....if our wife is not busy...”

Papa lets his hands idly roam over his spouses, one by one. “There are confessions being heard, and there is a meeting with our first group of citizens interested in joining the Church, but that meeting is in the morning. She will be available after it is over.”

Jonas smiles down to you. “How would you like to watch a demonstration with some of Tim’s finest warriors and our fae guests? It’s a little display of skills...there may be some wagers involved.”

You look up at him in surprise. “You mean...they’re going to fight?”

“Friendly sparring only, with practice weapons,” Jonas assures you. “And no powers.”

“I still think it’s unfair to have Lindemann take part,” Johannes grumbles. “He’s too much of a force of nature. And that wasn’t a compliment.”

You flush faintly, but grin and reach over, poking Johannes’s leg. “I think that was absolutely a compliment.”

He growls playfully at you. “Not on your life, sweetness.”

“Mmhmm,” you say as Jonas shoots the wolf an amused glance. “Well, I’d be happy to watch. Aren’t you going to be there?”

“For a bit, but not the whole thing. I thought you could be my representative, let Tim be your champion.”

You prop yourself up a bit. “Ooh, like a joust at a ren faire?”

Johannes snickers and flicks your earlobe playfully. “Nerd!”

You pout at him. “You’re just no fun, that’s all.”

“Hey, I’m tons of fun!” he protests, and Papa chuckles.

“My loves, you are too silly. But that does sound like a fun time.” He sighs in regret. “Too bad I’ll be doing confessions most of the day.”

You cast him a disbelieving glance. “As if you don’t enjoy them,” you accuse with a hint of playfulness.

“Wellll...” He looks at you, sees your smile, and he winks. “They have their moments.”

You snort, but can’t help but smile. Dinner is finished and cleared away as Johannes flops back with you onto the mattress and pillows his head on your belly. “Beautiful wife,” he purrs contently, and you smile and bury your hand in his hair.

“Handsome husband,” you say as he rains kisses on your belly and hips. As Papa and Jonas slide in on either side of you and huff, you press back into the mattress. “I’m sorry, husbands, handsome husbands.”

“Much more accurate,” Jonas replies as he nuzzles into your neck.

You laugh softly before yawning and settling into the mattress, falling asleep quickly. Your loves are awake just a little longer, admiring themselves and you, before falling asleep themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which battles reveal the best of everyone...

The next day, breakfast is held in the great hall, with all your loves (minus Henrik--it’s his morning off and he wanted to sleep in) and the fae, all of whom are in high spirits over the tournament. When the trash talking begins, the meal becomes quite the affair.

“You may as well admit defeat now, before you make fools of yourselves on the field today,” Till booms, smirking at Tim.

“There may be fools out there, but it won’t be us,” Tim responds, his smile hidden behind his moustache.

Paul laughs. “That’s the spirit!”

“We’re excited to see what you all got.” Richard grins, and Oliver nods next to him.

“Just some friendly sparring, right, Herr Lindemann?” Jonas says firmly.

“Yeah, yeah,” Till all but grunts. “I won’t kill anyone.” Jonas nods. “Much,” Till mutters.

“I heard that,” the king responds.

“I won’t kill anyone too valuable,” Till amends, and his smirk makes you laugh.

Till’s eyes flash to you, and he winks, smirk softening just a hair into a smile. The sight makes your heart skip, and you beam to him. Papa chuckles as Jonas sighs, but you can tell he’s amused. He knows when the fae is joking. “Oh, so it’s fine for them to take you out then?” Johannes calls, earning him laughing shouts from the fae, and return shouts from Johannes, Tim, John, Fire, and Water. It very nearly turns into a food fight.

Quickly changing the subject, Jonas asks loudly, ”My loves, you had the new dedicants meeting this morning at the church, correct? How did it go?” The noise from the others cuts down, though there’s still some muttered, though good natured, ribbing.

“Oh, it was wonderful!” Papa all but gushes. “There are actually quite a few people who want to join. Many of them had said that they felt our message from our shows and our music and wanted to be part of it, and I very nearly cried.” Then he beams to you. “And our wife was perfect in her role, welcoming but firm about what they can expect.”

You blush but smile. “I guess I was pretty cut out for the job after all. But yes, it went very well. Only a few people decided not to join, and most of them said they’d just have to think about it some more.” 

Jonas smiles. “I had a fairly good idea that my people would be open to your faith. I’m glad to hear it, my loves.”

Breakfast is completed and you all make your way down to the field, Papa and the ghouls breaking off halfway there to return to the church. You get a kiss from each of them, and Papa waxes poetic about how much he’ll miss you until you’re giggling and Till and Johannes are guffawing off to the side. “ 

Once you reach the field Jonas escorts you to the observation box, Johannes and Beta acting as guard. You watch closely as Tim and his warriors warm up, trading jeers and trash talk with the fae, who aren’t doing much in the way of warmup at all.

You sit down next to Jonas, grinning as you watch the carryings-on. “This should be quite the event,” Jonas says as he helps you settle into your seat with an indulgent smile.

“Beta looks like he’s going to lose his mind from excitement,” you say, trying not to laugh.

Jonas glances over at the clown, whose grin is wild. “That’s because he enjoys violence a little bit more than he should.”

You do laugh now as Beta nods. “Nothing wrong with that,” he says.

“I’m surprised you didn’t want to take part,” you say, taking Beta’s hand softly.

“I did,” he replies morosely, “but I’m guarding you. Besides...” He looks uncomfortable. “I don’t want to lose myself and kill someone who doesn’t deserve it.”

“Oh Beta,” you pull him toward you, kiss him gently. “I’m so proud of you. But I’ve told you before, I don’t need to have you following me all over all the time. Especially not now that the angel threat is over.”

“Doesn’t mean there aren’t any threats at all,” he mutters.

“Let him do his thing,” Johannes says from Jonas’s shoulder. “If little bro wants to stay up here, he can.” Beta looks over to him and grins, giving him a friendly nudge. You sigh softly, but smile to your boys and turn back around as one of the retired generals (who stays around to advise) explains the rules to the combatants.

“No fae powers, no shifting,” the general announces as his gaze moves from person to person. “Weapons and your skills with those weapons, only.” His hand waves over a selection of quarterstaffs, practice swords, and other armaments.

“Each weapon produces a different color paint. If you receive a wound in a place that would normally kill you? You lose. You may forfeit. Try not to break any limbs.” He looks to Till and some of the burlier shifters in particular.

Till raises an eyebrow, and a muscle in his jaw tics. “My limbs are unbreakable.”

One of the shifters snarls a little. “We can test that theory.” Chests begin to puff, muscles to flex.

“Friendly battle only.” The general scowls.

You bite your lip. “Do you think he’ll play nice?” you ask as Till glances at the general and nods curtly.

“He’d better,” Jonas rumbles quietly to you. Much more loudly, he reminds the combatants, “No one dies in a friendly sparring match.” The fae all glance at the king, and some of their peacocking settles down.

Before the shifters can preen they catch Jonas’s stern gaze, and they too relax a bit. As the combatants begin to choose their weapons, the friendly trash talk starts again, making you laugh as you lean against Jonas’s arm.

“That’s much better,” you sigh happily, watching as the fae all choose weapons similar to what they already use. The shifters pick out their own, and then draw numbered pieces of paper to determine the first rounds.

Richard lets out a whoop as he picks first round with one of the shifters, who grins, salutes his king and Tim, and the first battle begins.

The fae watches as the shifter immediately charges. “You’re a little impatient, man!” Richard laughs as he easily sidesteps. He blocks a side-swipe, steps aside to dodge an overhand swing and trips the man, poking the soldier’s stomach with the tip of his right dagger. It all takes about thirty seconds.

The next battle is shifter against shifter with quarterstaffs, and it’s very evenly matched. The trash talk is lively and your eyes dart back and forth as you try not to miss anything.  
Jonas chuckles as he takes your hand. “Almost looks like you want to get down there yourself,” he teases, and you flush.

“Oh, no. No powers, remember? I don’t know how to use weapons.”

“Girlie, you are a weapon, and you have no idea how sexy that is,” Beta says cheerfully, and Johannes nods in agreement.

You shake your head. “You’re all so very silly,” you say with a laugh as the second fight ends and the third begins.

Soon Jonas stands. “I must go, but you stay, let me know who wins.” With a wink and lingering kisses, he and Johannes take off.

You sigh happily as you turn your attention back to the third round. It’s once again two shifters, one with a set of daggers and one with a staff. “He’s gonna have to be fucking quick,” Beta mutters, sitting next to you, eyes glued on the fight.

“Having fun?” a cheery voice asks to your right, and you look to see Paul smiling at you. You grin and nod as he sits in Jonas’s vacant seat.

“Ooohhhh!” Beta shouts as the shifter with the daggers dodges a blow, dropping and rolling to the side. “Nice move!”

“Why aren’t you down there in a matchup?” Paul asks, grinning cheekily at the clown.

Beta shoots a slight glower at the smaller fae. “I’m her bodyguard. And I don’t wanna accidentally kill someone in a blood frenzy.” He lets his tongue loll out of his mouth as Paul makes an “ohhh” of understanding.

“Your guard is delightful,” Paul declares as he watches Beta devour the fight, commenting, scowling, shouting, and Paul’s fascination amuses you.

“Beta’s incredible,” you say fondly, and if the clown had heard you through his focus he may have blushed. Paul laughs softly as Beta doesn’t react at all, just shouts something rude at the owner of the daggers who tripped over a rock on the field.

“I can certainly see that,” Paul says, his cheerful voice taking on a bit of a purr. “Do you share him?”

You quickly glance at the fae. “What do you mean, share him?”

Paul finally pulls his stare from Beta and grins at you. “Do you let others have their way with him? He looks like he’d be fun. That tongue...”

You frown at the fae. “I don’t own him, Paul. He’s free to do whatever he likes, so long as it doesn’t hurt anyone undeserving. Besides, Beta and Earth are kinda married.”

Paul blinks at your sudden defensive tone. “I didn’t mean any offense, I promise. Your relationship with everyone is complicated, even for a fae. I’m sorry for how that came across.”

“It’s all right, I just ... I don’t own him. I don’t own any of them.” You feel a sudden flash of heat, a foreign sense of “but you could, if you want” deep down inside, but before you can even think about it, you are distracted by Tim taking the field. You’ve never really thought about what being the king’s general truly means, but as Tim tosses his hair back and twirls a sword in his hand, you realize...he’s not just a fighter, he’s a warrior.

You swallow hard as Paul whistles. “He’s got talent, I can see it already.” Tim looks over to the box and grins, bowing to you and throwing a kiss, which you happily catch and place over your heart. Then you watch as Oliver steps onto the field, loosely holding a glaive. The much taller man makes a polite bow to the general, who bows back in surprise, before the ref calls “BEGIN!”

The fae and the shifter circle, taking each other’s measure. The shifters are howling for their general, so although you can see Oliver’s mouth moving and you know he must be saying something to Tim, you don’t hear it. And Tim doesn’t reply, just circles once more, shifting his sword from one hand to another, and back.

Oli, suddenly and to your surprise, seems to stumble, and Tim darts in, quick as lightning. But, in a move that looks as inhuman as the being is, he leaps off the ground, twisting in mid-air and slashing down at Tim’s neck with his glaive, his face emotionless. Tim barely rolls out of the way, grinning wide under his mustache. “Oh ho ho!” Paul chortles. “Your general is faster than I thought he’d be! Oli has taken out many opponents with that move!”

The howling increases as the shifters encourage Tim and jeer at Oli. Tim is on his feet, his grin as wide as his face, and the two combatants circle each other again.

Till, Richard, Flake, and Schneider all bellow encouragement at their tall friend. Oli gives a nod of respect to Tim, who returns it. The fae takes a deep breath, and then attacks, and your mouth drops open. His strikes are like mercury, so fluid and quick that Tim is quickly on the defensive, blocking and parrying and looking for any kind of opening. “Holy shit,” you and Beta breathe at the same time.

“Bullshit, he’s using his powers,” Beta mumbles, “he has to be.”

Paul chuckles, back to staring in amused fascination at the clown. “No, I promise he is not. That’s just how he moves.” It looks like Tim is struggling, and you hold your breath as you watch him defend another blow.

But then, Tim parries a blow harder than he has been, throwing the glaive far enough out that Oli doesn’t have time to correct before Tim slashes a line of blue from shoulder to hip. Oli gasps and stumbles backward, looking down at his chest in shock. You and Beta and the rest of the wolves cheer.

Tim sweeps his arms out as he bows low to Oli, who hesitates only a second before bowing in return. And when Tim rises he looks to you, offers you a grin and a wink that you feel all the way to your core.

You’re distracted from your suddenly lustful thoughts by Beta crying, “Fuck yeah! That was incredible!” and pumping his fists in the air.

Paul laughs and applauds. “That was very impressive! I didn’t think he would actually pull that off!” He stands, leaning down and kissing your cheek before trotting down to the field to talk to Oli.

Tim’s triumph revs everyone up, and the next round of battles gets started quickly, excitement building to the point you can practically taste it in the air.

Till fights against a shifter, and his strike with his greatsword practice weapon is so strong that it cracks through his opponent’s weapon and sends him tumbling head over heels. There isn’t a wound on him, but the poor man instantly surrenders. Till grins and helps the kid up, clapping him on the back in a friendly manner.

“One day you’ll be a fine fighter...just not today,” the huge fae says, setting off a firestorm of renewed trash talk that makes you shake your head.

“It’s a wonder someone doesn’t get offended and they don’t start actually fighting,” you say to Beta.

“Nah, they know it’s just in fun,” Beta says, grinning. “Besides, you know that kid is gonna be bragging to all his friends that Till Lindemann kicked his ass and then complimented him.”

“That was a compliment?” you mutter, trying not to laugh.

“Well yeah,” Beta says, looking at you like you’ve sprouted a second head. “Can’t you tell?”

“You guys are so...odd,” you say with a laugh as the next two combatants face off.

The fae, save for Oli, win all their first-round matches, though a shifter lieutenant gives Flake a good fight. There’s a short break before the second rounds begin, and Tim comes trotting over. “Hey there, babygirl, having fun?”

He is in his element...the heat of battle, the thrill of victory, the unbridled joy of physical and mental acrobatics...and your heart thumps almost painfully as your core reacts to him. “Yeah...Yeah I am. You were fabulous against Oli, it was like a dance.”

“Thanks!” He kisses your cheek and sinks into the seat Paul has vacated. “I thought I was going to lose for a minute there. Even without powers, he’s so fast!” He’s beaming, his whole face lighting up, and you can’t help but lean over and give him a proper kiss.

Your kiss takes him by surprise, but only for a second. A soft growl accompanies his swift claiming of your mouth, deepening what you started. When he pulls away, he is smiling. “You like watching a bunch of men beat each other up?”

“I like watching you beat up a bunch of men,” you say breathlessly.

He laughs, low and pleased. “I do like showing off for you. How about after this I take you to my office, we have lunch, and then I have you for dessert?”

Your pupils blow wide in arousal. “Fuck that sounds good.”

“Sure as fuck does.” He kisses you again, and you can taste the promise in his caress. “Mmmm, I better stop or I’m gonna forfeit, and I still have some more fae ass to kick.”

Your smile is soft, sultry, your gaze heavy-lidded. “Go be my champion, then you can have me however you want me.”

Beta snickers. “I’ll eat my knife if you can beat Till.”

Tim laughs as he stands. “I hope you like the taste of metal then.” He heads back down to the field, and you notice Oli approach him, starting up a conversation. The tall fae is smiling very slightly--he’s a stoic one normally. You can’t help a smile as well. Everyone likes Tim.

You can’t hear them, but Oli says something that makes Tim startle. His reply appears to be one of shock mixed with mischief, and he and Oli shake hands. If you didn’t know better you’d swear they were plotting.

You’re almost curious enough to go down to the field and ask, but just as you tense to stand, the ref calls the beginnings of the second wave of matches. Paul is up first against...Flake? “Well, shit! This should be good!” Beta says, excited.

He’s practically bouncing in his seat and you laugh. “You’re really into this!”

“Fuck yeah. They can do this every day, I’ll watch it all,” he replies, looking at you sideways. “You laughing at me, girlie?”

“You’re just too cute, that’s all.”

“‘m not cute,” he grumbles, and you lean over and kiss his cheek.

“You’re very cute,” you retort. You watch as Paul and Flake trade playful insults as they get ready, and then the fight begins. You gasp at the way they move, almost too fast for your eyes to track. Beta’s on the edge of his seat, and even all the shifters on the ground are silent, watching in awe.

It takes you a couple seconds to realize neither fae is using weapons, they’re basically fistfighting, but they’re both moving so quickly that they aren’t making contact.

“They evenly matched!” Beta crows, wishing he had binoculars so he could see the action even better.

“They’re incredible!” you gasp, eyes wide as they trade blows. “How do we know who wins?” you ask as the dance between the two fae continues.

Beta shrugs. “Whoever finally lands an actual hit, I guess.”

It only takes a few more moments before Paul lands the hit, and Flake flies back a good twenty feet, landing hard and groaning. “I think you broke my rib!”

“It’ll heal.” Paul smirks as Flake flips him off. “Oh now, don’t be a sore loser, you big baby.” The shifters are in hysterics, and you’re trying not to laugh as well.

One of the shifter medics comes over, wrapping up Flake’s torso so it’s at least easier to work with. But you’re already moving down to the field, Beta yelping in surprise and following. “Flake, I could heal that if you want,” you offer when you get closer.

Paul’s scowling. “Mab’s crown, he’s fine, don’t coddle the fucker. He’s just looking for sympathy because I took him out and he lost.”

You scowl at Paul. “For someone so cheerful, you can really be a dick.” You place your hands on Flake’s torso as Paul splutters a little, and your healing energy sinks into his skin. Flake gasps and tenses, and you remember that they’re nervous about you, but you smile to him reassuringly.

“I’m sorry, I forgot,” you say quietly, “but I swear I don’t mean any harm.”

Flake takes a deep breath as he feels the bone knit. “I know. It’s all right.” He takes another deep breath. “Paul’s right, it would have healed on its own. Your touch is sweet though.”

You blush faintly. “Thank you. But it doesn’t matter if Paul’s right. Why be in pain any longer than you need to be?”

“To learn the lesson,” Flake replies softly. “The next time could be an actual enemy, and I could be dead.”

“That seems harsh.” You slide your hands up and down his sides, making sure his ribs are good.

Flake hums. “Harsh. That is one way to describe the six courts, certainly.” He takes another deep breath, then gently grabs your hands, holds them briefly. “Thank you, milady. You should go back to your seat before your guard has a fit.”

Beta snorts behind you, and you chuckle and stand, turning to head back to the box. “You shouldn’t just--”

“I shouldn’t just a lot of things,” you grumble at him, and he blinks in surprise. “I was in no danger and the angels are all dead.”

“Yeah but you never know, girlie.”

“What, they’re going to come back from oblivion?” you snap.

He stares at you, considering. “You all right?”

“Yes, and I’d be better if you’d relax.”

He goes silent, brow furrowed, confused and thrown off guard. He is more worried about you than hurt--he knows what it’s like to throw out words you don’t mean when you’re backed into a corner. So he lets you be, watching the fights start up again.

You stare at the next fight, but you’re not really seeing the shifter take on Tim. You’re not seeing anything, really. There’s a part of you that’s... rising up, to meet your irritation, to glory in it...as if-- A loud cheer from the field shakes you out of yourself. You see the slash of color on the shifter and Tim pumping his fist into the air, and you smile, pretending as though you saw the whole thing.

Tim blows you a kiss as he steps off the field, and you catch it and put it over your heart, the same spot as the one earlier. Stepping up next are a shifter lieutenant and Schneider, both of whom are wielding daggers. “Ohhhh they like knives too!” Beta crows, excited.

“You’re obsessed,” you tease.

He grins at you, noting you’re over whatever had set you off. “You say obsessed. I say I’m a big fan.”

You laugh softly and turn back to the fight. Beta watches you another moment, grin fading, and he makes a mental note to ask Special later. The two combatants circle each other. The fae is a little more careful than his brothers, looking for the best opening, but the shifter does her best not to give him any.

The dagger-wielding opponents finally clash, drawing a crow of approval from Beta. “Go for the neck!” he calls. “The neck!” The shifter delivers a swift kick to Schneider’s chest, then follows up with a sweep at his knees.

But the drummer twists over the sweep, lashing out at the girl’s neck, who ducks backwards just in time. Schneider lands, stony-faced, but the girl is grinning. She attacks again, fast jabs that push the fae back a little. “She’s good!” you say with a grin, always happy to see a girl kicking ass.

“Fuck yeah,” Beta says, his eyes wide and his grin huge. “I’d take her on.” The shifter pushes Schneider back again and again, each time slashing for his neck.

You snicker faintly. “Long as Earth and I could watch.” 

“Well, yeah, of course, why wouldn’t you?” he says absently, the meaning flying over his head, and you laugh your ass off. Schneider finally cracks a smile, impressed with her as he’s kept on the defensive and then, with a shout, she disarms him and leaves two paint slashes across his neck. The shifter onlookers cheer so loud you can feel the noise in your chair.

“How did she do that?” Beta shouts. “That was awesome!” The victor is buried under a pile of celebrating shifters while Schneider looks on with a smile, even after Till whacks him upside his head.

You laugh as Schneider looks indignant, but Till is laughing and clapping him on the shoulder and the fae relaxes and laughs too. Schneider goes over to the pile of shifters (who are so excited at the win they’re close to shifting into wolves), and he pulls the girl out of the pile and gives her a friendly hug.

It takes a few minutes for the excited shifters to calm down enough to get to the next battle, but they settle enough to keep going, revved by the female shifter’s thrilling win.

The battles continue. One by one shifters and fae fight and are eliminated. In the semi-final sounds, Tim beats Paul and Till beats Richard. The singer and the guitarist look at each other as the referee calls a break, and they both grin. “Oh my god,” you whisper, “how am I supposed to survive that much sexy?!”

Beta chuckles. “Maybe you’re not supposed to, girlie.”

“Oh you think it’s a good idea for me to melt into a puddle of goo before lunch?”

His chuckle gets louder. “Well yeah. You’re a lot of fun when you’re soft and wet.”

You squeal, blushing bright red. Tim and Till both hear the noise and look over to see a bright red you chasing a laughing Beta around the booth. “What do you think he said to her?” Tim asks, grinning.

“Don’t know,” Till grunts, then grins too, “but I want to find out.”

“Maybe she’ll tell me over lunch,” Tim says, laughing as he watches you smack Beta about his shoulders right before he plants a sloppy kiss on your lips.

“Maybe you’ll have to tease it out of her,” Till growls.

“Here’s hoping,” Tim says, licking his lips. “Now, let me beat your ass so I can have hers.”

Till laughs, hefting his greatsword as the ref calls everyone into position. “We’ll see, wolf. We’ll see.” He smirks. “Maybe when I win I’ll just take her back to my rooms instead. I never did get to finish fucking her that day.”

A look of determination crosses Tim’s face. “Not today, friend.” He looks up at you, as you settle back in your seat and smile down at him and he sees you mouth the words, “You can do it, love.” He turns his gaze back to Till and nods his head once. “Not today.”

Till, surprised, gets a little respect in his eyes, and he nods back. “Good fight, Tim.” He takes a stance, and Tim follows, and the ref yells, “BEGIN!”

They don’t even circle each other at first ... they just hold their respective stances and take each other’s measure. It is a long, quiet moment -- even the rest of the fae and the shifters are silent as they watch the two final fighters watch each other.

You’re holding your breath, monitoring their energies--there! Till’s coils and in the same instant he leaps, bringing his sword down in such a mighty blow that Tim has to dodge. If he’d tried to block, he’d have been cleaved through the skull, practice weapons be damned.

As if that first blow opened up a dam, the two combatants rain blows at each other, striking and dodging in a dance that would be lethal if these weren’t practice weapons. In fact, you think, even with practice weapons, some of these moves would be lethal and you hope that they’re both remembering to pull their punches.

Till laughs as he attacks, having a blast with this fight. “You’re fucking good!” he roars happily as he blocks a blow.

“You’re fucking scary!” Tim laughs, which just makes the bigger man laugh again.

They spin, leap, dip, swerve....and the others are shouting and cheering. Even Beta is roaring with each slap of the weapons against each other. The din is so great your ears ring with it. The only person not shouting is Oli...he’s watching intently, as if he’s waiting for something.

Then, in a move so fast you almost miss it, Tim kicks out at Till’s right knee. The bigger man bellows as it gives out, and he leaps backwards on his good leg, barely avoiding a swipe from Tim’s sword. Till seethes, clenches his fist and slams it down on his knee, and you gasp as you realize: he just punched it back into place.

“You all right there?” Tim says in between deep breaths as he flips his sword from one hand to the other.

“You’ll find out,” Till growls back, feinting a slashing move. Tim doesn’t fall for it, just holds his ground. Oli wonders if Tim will go for the knee again, really take his leg out of the fight--though it would take a keen eye to see that Till’s knee is bothering him at all. The stutter in his step is almost imperceptible.

But Tim has more than a keen eye, and he suddenly steps back and lets his sword fall. “I surrender.” There’s gasps of shock, and Till’s eyes go wide. “I took advantage of outside information to swing this fight in my favor.” He looks Till in the eye. “And that’s not honorable.”

“What does that mean, outside information?” Till asks, frowning. “Where would that have come from?”

Before Tim can answer, Oli crosses his arms. “Someone may have mentioned knee injuries in passing.”

“You dick.” Till curses.

“Your ego can take a loss,” Oli says. “And besides, I didn’t tell him to take you out. I merely suggested knees can be delicate.”

“We’ve all noticed that you’ve been a bit more...hm, arrogant lately,” Richard says seriously. “He figured this would be a good way to tone that back down.”

Till scowls. “You could have just said something instead of making it public. You all know that I listen to you.” His bandmates have the grace to look chastised, before he turns back to Tim. “What’s done is done. But this isn’t a win. I don’t give a shit if you know where I’m weak now--this fight continues.”

Till is scowling as he gestures to Tim, who slowly bends to pick up his sword. “Are you sure? It doesn’t seem right--”

“What’s not right is winning by forfeit.” Till flexes his arms, adjusts his grip on his sword. “Come on, let’s do this.”

Tim shrugs. “If that’s what you want then.” And he attacks, just as strong as before, but this time, he stays away from Till’s knee. The fight rages, and even though he’s got to be in pain, Till shows none of it.

“He’s going all in on that injury,” you murmur. “How much more damage is he doing to it?”

“He doesn’t seem to care,” Beta snorts.

“Maybe I should--”

“You stay here out of the way,” Beta rumbles. “Besides I don’t think he wants anyone’s help.”

“I’m going down to him after,” you insist, and Beta sighs, but nods.

“Fine, after. Stubborn girlie.”

The fight rages, both men giving it their all. Till’s strength is terrifying, but Tim is quicker. Lines and flecks of paint begin to litter their arms and torsos, but nothing fatal. Tim rains down blows on Till so quickly that the fae can’t recover, and the onlookers gasp as one as the practice greatsword suddenly shatters, and a line of paint slicks Till’s throat.  
An ear-splitting roar erupts from the shifters as they bury Tim in a pile of bodies. Richard and Paul grin watching the celebration, and even Till can’t help a smirk as he swipes at the paint on his neck and growls.

Immediately you’re back up and running down to the field. “Let me see your knee,” you insist, and he snorts but sits down and rolls up his pant leg without much fight. “You must be in a lot of pain, you didn’t fight me.” He glowers at you faintly, but there’s strain in his eyes.

You ignore his glower and set to work on his knee, gasping faintly as you see the mess of scar tissue. After several minutes, you’re sweating and you know you’ve thrown a huge amount of energy at him, but you also can tell you haven’t done much to his knee.

Finally he grabs your wrists and makes you look at him. “The pain is gone, that’s enough.”

“But...but it’s not...”

“Healed? No, it will never be totally healed, even with your power.” At your look of dismay, he shrugs. “It’s very old, and it’s meant to be a constant reminder.”

“Of what?”

He shrugs again. “Of the need to be wary of the six courts.”

“Oh, Till...I’m so sorry I can’t heal it,” you whisper, and he softens.

One hand releases your wrist, and the back of his fingers brush over your cheek. “You’re very kind. I hope you never change,” he whispers back.

You blush. “I’ll try not to.” You pause, placing a hand on his. “Well, the pain is gone, that’s something, I guess?”

“It is.” He stands, bringing you to stand as well, and bends a few times. “As good as it will ever be. Thank you.”

You beam to him. “I’m glad I could help.” Then you turn for Tim, who’s still buried under his troops, and you begin to worm your way in to get to him.

Richard steps over, bumping Till playfully with his hip. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in love. You’re soft with her, Till.”

The bigger man snorts. “Her powers don’t work on me, remember?” He pauses, considering. “I’m fond of her. Enough to take her to our home. But in love?” He shakes his head. “Fae don’t love, remember?”

“Mmhmm.” Richard nudges him again. “I remember. You’re the one who needs the reminder, I’m thinking.” Till smacks Richard upside the head, hard. “Doesn’t change anything,” Richard says with a laugh.

Till grumbles, and though he would deny it, there’s just the tiniest hint of pink on his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the victor takes his reward...

Deep within the pile of victorious, celebrating shifters you finally reach Tim, and he laughs and pulls you into his arms. “Well done, love!” you nearly yell to be heard, and he grins and kisses you, hard.

“I think it’s time for lunch.”

You giggle. “Not until we get out of this pile of crazy!”

“Oh let ’em have their fun for a minute.” He chuckles as the two of you are buffeted about by excited shifters. “It’s been a while since they could flip about like a bunch of lunatics.”

You laugh and kiss him again, then smile to him softly. “That was a very honorable thing you tried to do. Of course, Oli shouldn’t have told you in the first place.”

Tim shrugs, blushing a little. “Fae business is Fae business. If Till were actually trying to kill me, I wouldn’t survive. So a small advantage...I thought was a good idea. But it didn’t sit right after.” He runs his hands down your arms as best he can. “Besides, this way we’ll have an excuse for another matchup. It’s good practice for my soldiers.”

You sigh softly at his touches, closing your eyes for a moment to enjoy the goosebumps. “Everyone seemed to enjoy it. And it was amazing to watch.” You open your eyes and smile to him. “Maybe I’ll learn a weapon so I can try my hand next time too.

“I’ll teach you if you really want to learn,” he says. “Don’t know when you’re gonna squeeze weapons training into your schedule though.”

“Me either, honestly,” you say with a giggle just before you get poked hard in the side with an elbow. “Ooof.”

He scowls at the soldier who elbowed you. “All right, let’s get out of here. Move away everyone, coming through!” The pile of wolves shift off you and move toward the fae, and they all head to the mess tent, chattering together. Tim, meanwhile, hoists you over his shoulder playfully, making you laugh as he takes you to his office in the barracks. The building is huge and imposing, banners with the Avatar Country coat-of-arms hanging off the walls and red and gold flags fluttering in the breeze. 

“This is starting to become a habit,” you tease as he adjusts you on his shoulder before hiking up the front stairs and through the massive doors, carting you down the hall. “Pretty soon I won’t know how to walk anymore.”

Tim laughs as he opens his door. “And none of us would ever complain about carrying you.” He shuts the door and sets you on the desk before calling to the kitchen and ordering lunch for the two of you. “About how long will that take?” he asks as you grin and start unbuttoning his shirt. “An hour? Excellent, thank you.” He hangs up just as your tongue laves over his nipple, and he groans.

His hands cradle your head and he watches as you kiss and lick his nipple slowly, carefully, your hand sliding over to his other nipple and teasing it.

You sigh softly, enjoying the way his hands feel on your head, and also the way his nipples harden under your touches. He moans your name, head tilting back, allowing the ends of his hair to swing in a silken curtain as he takes in the sensations.

Your teeth scrape gently against his nipple, and Tim growls. “Do that again, babygirl,” he rasps, and you obey, following up the bite of pain with the soft wetness of your tongue.

He shudders, and then sweeps everything on his desk out of the way as he lays you down. He works your pants off and, not having the patience, snaps your panties clean off you. You gasp, but the aggressive act only stokes your flames.

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he whispers, his heated stare raking your body as one hand goes to the fastenings of his pants while the other grasps your chin, fingers at your lips. You suck one finger into your mouth, your gaze never leaving his, and he snarls.

His cock comes free, and he rubs the velvety tip over your clit. You shudder hard, the feeling indescribably good, and you drip onto the desk. “You’re making a mess, babygirl,” he growls at you. “Should make you lick it up.”

“I’ll do whatever you want,” you whisper around his finger, letting your hips move against his cock. “Whatever you want...just fuck me, and I’m yours.” His hand moves from your chin to your neck, reveling in your noises.

“Your begging is the sweetest music,” he rasps, dragging his cock down to your entrance. He lets just the tip enter you, just barely starting to stretch you at all, before pulling back and rubbing up your folds, then down, and teasing you again. You whine desperately around the digit in your mouth.

“Does that feel good, babygirl?” His growl is low and very nearly feral. “Do you like that?” He teases you again and again, drenching his cock head in your juices. “Tell me.”

“T-Tim, s-so good, y-you’re so g-good, yes,” you cry, and he growls. He leans down, licking a long slow stripe up your cunt, smacking his lips in pleasure, before pulling your legs over his shoulders and slamming home.

A harsh cry escapes you as he holds himself tight inside you. He curses, and you feel him twitch inside you. Your inner walls clench, making him groan as you hold each other’s gaze. “Ready?” he asks.

“Please.”

He smiles, kisses you, then pulls out and slams back in. You shudder hard as lightning races up your spine. “You feel so good, babygirl,” he gasps, burying his face into your neck as he gives you another hard thrust.

“Oh....oh gods...” you whisper as you wrap one leg high around his waist, bringing him even closer to you. His hair curtains about you, silken strands brushing against you. “Don’t stop...please don’t...”

Your other leg stays up over his shoulder, and he groans as you pull him deeper into you. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he groans, and picks up a rhythm. Slow, but deep, letting you feel every inch he has to give. His hand slips between you, fingers playing along your clit with brushes that are so light they’re barely there.

You try to answer him, but you’re suddenly without words; all you can do is meet his every thrust, grinding your hips against him as best you can. More pressure against your clit, it’s all you want, that and the constant jolt of delicious pleasure as his cock moves in you.

He turns his head, biting down on your calf gently, and moaning loudly into your skin. His fingers are slick with you, and you’re dripping all over his desk. Your hands scrabble at the wood as he shifts your hips just right to thrust hard against your g-spot.

You cry out, and you’d swear you see flashes of light in your vision. “Again,” you demand breathlessly. “Again, again...gods, Tim, make me...”

“So demanding,” he laughs, pinching at your clit gently and making you yelp. “I don’t think you’re the one in charge here, babygirl.” You shudder as his hips snap into yours, and you have to suppress a giggle, thinking of the paperwork under your ass he didn’t knock off the desk.

That need to giggle fades quickly as he grinds into you with each thrust, pushing you closer and closer to the edge. You grip him tightly as your orgasm begins to surge, and he buries himself in you, letting out a short, sharp howl as his orgasm rises to meet yours.

You ride it out together, wrapping your arms tight around his shoulders as you writhe on his desk, the wood groaning. But it’s a sturdy desk, and thankfully it doesn’t break, protest though it might. You both slowly come down, gasping and panting and stroking each other tenderly. “Oh Tim...that was incredible...”

He lifts his head from its resting place buried in your neck, and gives you the sweetest smile. “Give me lunch, a few minutes of recovery, and a slightly better surface than this desk, and we’ll make round two even better.”

You can’t help but laugh softly, and give him a kiss that’s as sweet as his smile. He cleans you up in the small private bathroom he has, and you both sit and chat until lunch arrives. Your stomach gurgles at the knock on the door, and Tim chuckles, booping your nose as you pout at him for laughing.

“You’re just too damn cute, babygirl, you know that, right?” he says as he rises to let the servant in.

The servant looks at the cleared desk, the detritus of office items still lying heaps on the floor, and casts Tim and you a look. “Is everything all right in here, General?” he asks politely. “Should I send someone to, ah, straighten up?”

Tim coughs as you blush. “Ah, no, thank you, we can handle it. Thank you for delivering the food.” And if that isn’t a dismissal, you don’t know what is. As the door closes behind the servant, you both hear a chuckle. 

You bury your face in your hands. “This entire castle will know our sex lives!”

Tim struggles to hold back his laughter. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, babygirl, but the entire castle probably already knows.” The strangled groan, muffled into your hands, is too much for him -- his laugh is nearly a howl.

You pout at him through your red face, but his laughter is contagious and soon you’re laughing with him, leaning on each other as you both cackle. But then your stomach growls, which sets you off again, before he pulls the food over. “Come on, let’s feed that monster you call a stomach.”

You watch him as he sits, his shirt hanging open, baring his chest, his pants pulled up but unbuttoned and revealing just enough skin to make your heart skip a beat. He flips his hair back and looks at you, smiling. “You all right?”

You take a deep breath. “Yeah...you just...yeah...” Heat rises in his eyes.

“Thank you, babygirl, but how about we eat first?” He pats his leg invitingly.

You flush, but nod and sit down on his lap. “Are you going to be able to eat okay?” you ask, pulling your plate toward you. “Or should I feed you?” you tease.

He chuckles lowly. “If you feed me, we won’t get much eaten. Food, anyway.”

Despite his warning, you pull his plate close too, and fork up a bite for him, offering it to him with a soft smile and smoldering eye contact. His mouth closes around the food as he watches you closely. “Your turn,” he rumbles as he tears off a bit of sandwich and offers it to you.

You hum as you take it, your lips closing gently around his fingers before slipping away tantalizingly. A soft growl starts in his chest as you chew and swallow, and you take turns feeding each other, until the food is gone and he’s hard beneath you.

He sucks on your fingers one by one, keeping his gaze pinned to yours. “You want more to eat, babygirl?”

“I’m full,” you breathe, and lean forward to kiss him deeply. He growls, kissing you back, before standing with you in his arms. He walks through a back door in the office, and you see a small bedroom, with a twin bed against one wall. “Convenient,” you giggle.

“The benefits of not needing much. I’ve always slept here.” He lays you on the bed, half straddling you as he pulls his shirt off. “And it’s definitely more comfortable than the desk.”

“I definitely wasn’t complaining at the time,” you say breathlessly. “You’re so beautiful.” You sit up, kissing a line up his stomach and chest. “I always...feel bad that...I can’t give each of you...individual attention...very often...” you murmur between kisses.

“That’s why it’s so precious when you are able to,” he says in a hushed tone. His hands plunge into your hair as your lips move up his chest to his neck. He closes his eyes briefly, trembles as the heat of your mouth lands on his pulse point. “If this is a dream...”

“It’s not,” you whisper.

“Good. I need you,” he whispers back, and kisses you desperately. You moan into his mouth as he tugs your clothes off and tosses them to the side, and then he’s pressing you down. “I need to make love to you,” he gasps into your ear as he settles between your legs.

“I need you too,” you whisper. “Please...”

“Babygirl.” He slides into you. So slow, so full...a perfect fit. “Oh babygirl.” You cannot answer...words can’t help you now, not in the face of the sweet sensations assaulting you.

His hair brushes over your shoulders, making you shiver. You pull him down, kissing him, breathing together as he holds himself still, savoring the way you feel around him, under him, against him. “You’re perfection,” you whisper.

“That’s my line,” he whispers back, making you smile to each other. Then he rolls you over, still connected, lying on your sides, staring into each other’s eyes.

His whispers are in another language but you don’t need to know what he’s saying to understand his thoughts. And soon there are no more words, just a meeting of mouths and lips and tongues.

He moves in you, gently rocking, hitting all the deepest parts of you. It didn’t seem like it should be that intense, but it was. Sweat pops out on your skin as Tim laces your fingers together and kisses you as if you’re going to disappear.

And it’s almost as if you are disappearing...into the heat of him, into the ocean of sensation between you. And if, for a second, a foreign feeling -- one of limitless malevolence -- rises up in you, it too disappears, and is quickly forgotten as Tim loves you, hard and thorough.

He ducks his head, latching his teeth onto your pulse point and making you shudder. His mustache scratches pleasantly, and you gasp as he lets go of your hand to slip it between your bodies, giving your clit the softest of touches.

The pleasure zings through your nervous system, pulsing in time with every press on your clit, with every movement of his cock inside you. His name is a plea on your lips, his skin a brand against yours.

“Come for me,” he begs, pleads against your skin, and how can you say no when he sounds like that? The bottom drops out of your belly as your orgasm shoots you into space, and you bury your face under his chin and scream as your orgasm explodes.

He holds you tight, so tight, which is good because without his arms around you, you’re sure you’d shatter into a million pieces. Your grip on him is hard as you stiffen against him, your orgasm raging through you, and into him, insisting he join you in the abyss...and he does, cumming deep inside you.

You shudder as you feel him, and he gasps against your ear as he writhes against you. You don’t think you could get any closer physically at this point unless you both meld together. You slump against the mattress as you come down, and he shudders against you, his arms loosening but not letting go.

For long moments, neither of you speak. The only sound is his harsh panting and an occasional gaspy whimper from you. Not until the sweat has cooled on both of your bodies does he speak. “I love you, babygirl...so much.”

Tears prick your eyes, your emotions feeling as loose as the rest of your muscles. “I love you too. I love you so much. Thank you, Tim. I still can’t believe that you and everyone stick around.” You laugh wetly. “This isn’t exactly a typical relationship.”

He chuckles, pressing his lips to your forehead. “You’re right, it’s not. And I don’t claim to know what everyone else thinks about it. But...we shifters... Some of us might have more than one form, but all of us save maybe Jonas are most comfortable as wolves. And wolves have a pack, don’t they?”

You play with a lock of his hair, avoiding his gaze as you think about his words. “Yes...that’s true.”

His hands rub up and down your back. “So...this is...we are... we’re a pack, and that’s a thing I’m familiar with. It works for me, it makes sense. And you’re there in the middle, with us...keeping us... centered, in a way...”

You smile softly, finally looking back to meet Tim’s eyes, and he’s smiling so softly that you have to lean forward to kiss him again. “I’m so lucky to have all of you. My life is so much better now.”

“We’re glad. We want you to be as happy as possible.” His arms tighten around you, tucking your head under his chin.

Snuggled together, you both doze off, deep in the comfort and safety of a warm embrace. All too soon, though, you slowly drift awake, hazily realizing that you have to get back to the church.

Tim’s snoring in your ear, making you smile even as you yawn. “Tim, love. Wake up.” He snuggles a little and shifts, arms tightening around you, and you grin, wishing you could just stay here the rest of the day. You shake him gently. “Tim, wakey wakey.”

“Eggs and bakey...” he mumbles, then he opens one eye and looks at you as you giggle. “I didn’t say that.”

“Ummm...” you laugh.

“You can’t prove it, no witnesses.”

“You totally did, and it was adorable,” you gush, and he blushes and tickles you in retaliation. You shriek as he attacks your sides, rolling clean off the bed and making him laugh.

“Ah, here you both are,” Aether says suddenly, making you gasp in surprise. The freshly blinked-in ghoul chuckles at the scene. “We were wondering where you got to at lunch.”

Tim stretches like a cat and sits up, helping you up off the floor and pulling you close. “Lunch date.”

“So I see,” the ghoul purrs as his gaze roams over the both of you appreciatively.

You grin and blow Aether a kiss. Tim, to both your surprises, blushes faintly and busies himself combing out your hair with his fingers. “Is something the matter, Tim?” Aether says, only a small hint of a tease in his voice.

Tim clears his throat, and avoids both yours and Aether’s eyes. “Nothing...why would anything be wrong?”

Aether looks at you, a question in his expression, but you shake your head. “If I make you uncomfortable, I apologize, it’s not my intention. I just can’t help but appreciate when I see art on display.”

Tim’s cheeks turn even more pink. “I, uh, ahem. I’m flattered, I promise, I’m just. Not used to uh...men hitting on me.”

Aether blinks. “Johannes or Jonas have never...?”

“Ah, no. They only had eyes for each other. The rest of us are just brothers,” Tim explains.

“I see.” Aether’s expression is alluring, and you’re suddenly reminded of that first time you met him, months ago, in Papa’s rooms. “Well, if you ever find yourself in the mood for something a little different, you just let me know.”

Tim’s ears turn pink now. “Um. Thank you. I’ll keep that in mind. Oh, look at the time, we should get you back to the church, babygirl.” You’re trying so hard not to laugh as he helps you stand and pulls his clothes back on.

“No wonder you all like making me blush,” you whisper in his ear as Aether gathers up your clothes scattered about. Tim’s flush darkens, and Aether winks as he hands your clothing to you.

“Ahem. Lovely lunch, my love, we should do it again sometime. I’ll see you at dinner.” He kisses you and scuttles out of there.

You and Aether laugh as you get dressed. “He’s adorable,” you gush, and Aether nods in agreement.

“I hope he doesn’t think I’m joking. He’s lovely,” Aether muses, and you snicker.

“I don’t think he thinks that at all.”

Aether hums thoughtfully as he looks you over, straightening this and brushing off that, letting his fingers dance along your shoulders. “Well...maybe some day he’ll feel...rambunctious. I can only hope he’ll let me know.” He presses a soft kiss to your forehead. “All set, my darling girl?”

“All set! I should get a shower soon though, Tim and I uh...went twice.”

Aether snickers. “Would you like to go wash up before going to the church? It must be quick, dinner is soon.” You nod, and Aether blinks you right into the bathroom in the blue rooms.

You quickly strip once more, and you can feel Aether’s grin. “Want company, my darling girl?”

“Weren’t you just saying I needed to be quick?” you admonish him as you step into the shower.

“I can be quick,” he teases.

“Are you sure?” you reply, grinning. “Quickies aren’t really your thing.”

“Well, it’s always good to branch out,” Aether smirks, stripping his clothes off and stepping into the stall with you. He’s on you immediately, kissing you deeply as he picks you up and presses you against the wall. You groan, wrapping your legs around his middle and grinding on him eagerly.

His cock slides along your pussy several times before he pushes into you quickly, smoothly. He swallows the soft sigh that escapes you before he sets his pace.

You shudder as he plows into you, and his fingers are immediately on your clit. “F-Fuck,” you breathe into his mouth.

“We are,” he growls, and kisses you breathless.

“I don’t... I can’t...” you whisper against his lips.

“Oh you will...you must...” he murmurs. He tightens his hold on you, fucks a little faster. “For me, darling girl... for me...”

You shudder again, digging your nails into his shoulders, clenching tight around him. He bites down on your neck, on one of the many marks Tim left, and you shudder hard. You gasp his name as you, somehow, feel the coil beginning to tighten in your belly.

A curse escapes your lips. “Aether... Aether, faster, Aether...”

“Whatever you desire,” he whispers, and he does as you ask, hips snapping, pushing you over the edge.

You bite down on his shoulder as you come, muffling the noise into his skin, and he shudders hard as he follows you over the edge into bliss. As he comes, something flashes through your energy, something that puts him on edge, but it’s so fast and he’s distracted enough that he wonders if he felt anything at all. You both come down slowly, panting hard, and he chuckles breathlessly. “See? I can...so be quick.”

You giggle with him, just as breathless. “I stand corrected.” You pause. “Or I will, when you put me down.” He moves to do so, but you stop him. “Not yet...just...not yet.”

“Whatever you desire, darling girl,” he mumbles as he nuzzles in to your neck.

You take a few moments, just nuzzling and basking in the feel of each other. All too soon though, he sets you down, kissing you softly. “The others are eager to see you,” he murmurs against your lips.

“I know. I’ll hurry. I have some things to take care of at the church too.” You return his kiss before ducking under the spray.

Aether watches you closely for a minute. “How are you feeling, darling girl?”

You laugh. “I just came, thank you, so I’m feeling pretty good.”

He smiles but presses on. “That’s not quite what I meant.” At your look, he says, “I thought... Your energy...for the briefest second it seemed...different. Are you sure you’re all right?”

“Of course I’m all right, Aeth. I’m fine.”

He doesn’t look convinced. “Would you let me take a look? Just to put my mind at ease.”

Almost instantly your entire being screams at you not to let him, and you shrink away, scowling. “Do you not trust me to tell you the truth?!” you snap. “I’m fine!”

He backs up a step, hands up. “I trust you, of course I do.” Now his gaze on you is focused, as he tilts his head, like he’s listening for something. “You’ll tell me if you’re not feeling right, will you?”

“I’m FINE. Let it rest, Aeth, all right?” He offers you a small bow, and you quickly rinse and get out of the shower, drying off and leaving the bathroom.

By the time Aether finishes himself and follows you out to the main rooms, you’re already dressed and dashing out of the room, passing Air on his way in with the barest of greetings.

The tall ghoul stares after you, then looks at Aether. “Who pissed her off?”

“I did, somehow,” Aether sighs as he towels off his hair. “All I did was ask to take a look at her energy because I felt something weird, and she blew up.”

“That’s...not like her,” Air says, frowning. “What was it you felt?”

“That’s just it, I don’t know.” Aether tosses the towel aside. “It was there and gone so fast, and I was cumming...I might be wrong. I just wanted to be sure.”

“Wonder if it has anything to do with her teleporting all of a sudden.” At Aether’s bewildered look, Air’s frown deepens. “Didn’t she tell you? She said she would.”

“No, she didn’t.” He pulls his pants on almost absently. “I don’t like any of this. Do you think we should tell Papa? Or just keep an eye on her?”

Air thinks about it for a moment. “Let’s just keep an eye on her for now. One more thing out of the ordinary happens though, and we spill the beans.”

The door opens and Beta pokes his head inside. “Is she in here?”

Aether shakes his head. “She went to the church.” He looks at Air, then back to Beta. “She didn’t wait for you?”

“No she fuckin’ didn’t,” he growls, stepping in. “She went off with Tim after the fighting and I haven’t seen her since.” Aether and Air look at each other, worried. “What happened?” Beta demands. “She’s been acting fucking weird all day!” Before either ghoul can say anything, Beta throws himself onto the nearest couch. “One minute she’s snapping at people like she’s got a taste for blood, and the next she’s fine. And sometimes she’s just...not there. I don’t know where she is but she’s not there. And I’m getting tired of her telling me she doesn’t need me to guard her. Fuck that sideways.”

Aether sighs. “Well, I suppose that was the one more thing. I’m calling in Papa and Special. Something isn’t right.” Air nods once as Aether closes his eyes, and in a moment, Papa and Special are there.

“What is it?” Special says curiously. “Dinner’s been served already at the church.”

“Dinner can wait. We need to talk,” Air says, crossing his arms.

Papa frowns. “About?”

“We’re concerned,” Aether answers, “about our goddess.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a change arises...

As Aether slowly begins to lay out the ghouls' observations, you appear in your office, immediately scowling a little at Katelyn as she stares incredulously at you. “When did you start blinking in like a ghoul?” the sister asks.

“It’s not really your concern,” you answer. “Can you finish up tomorrow? I have things to do.”

She hesitates. “Sister, I--”

“Out!” you snap, and she gasps and flees. You throw yourself into your seat, seething, but the fact that you don’t know why you’re angry makes you even angrier. You scream through your teeth and throw your hand out, and a vase with some flowers in it explodes.

You feel some of your anger release with the shatter of the glass, and you exhale. That was pretty satisfying, you think as you let your eyes sink shut against the outside world. And you know what else was satisfying? Giving Katelyn a little attitude back. Maybe you had it wrong all along ... maybe you need to be a bit more...assertive when dealing with certain people.

You stand and walk to the window, leaning against the sill. You’re a conduit. You’re a demi-goddess. It turns out that all this time, you didn’t need to beg and scrape and claw your way to a tiny shitty apartment. You scowl. You wish that you’d known that before. You would have taken care of Frank yourself. Your scowl turns into a smirk. You’re tempted to ask Satan to let you see how he is doing in Hell.

That same sense that rose up in you when Aether asked to read you rises up again. Seeing Satan right now isn’t the best idea. Watching Frank suffer will have to wait. Of course, there’s always Jackson...if he shows up again... If he shows up again, you’ll just have to show him you’re not the same sad little pushover he messed with before.

You cock your head, pausing. Thinking back to that day the angels attacked...your eyes close as you sink into the memory. Jackson, smirking before you. Ringing the bell. Having his throat cut by Beta, and healing. His energy...the feel of his energy...your eyes open, but they’re glowing, and you shoot out a tendril of your energy into the earth of Avatar Country itself. You don’t have to wait for him to show up again. You will find him.

There’s a sudden pull on your energy tendril, a pushback that makes you startle. *WHO DARES... OH. IT’S YOU. THE SILENT QUEEN.*

*Silent queen? What’s that supposed to mean?* you ask, bracing yourself. It’s been a while since your last encounter with the ancient spirit of Avatar Country.

*EXACTLY WHAT I SAID. AND IT SEEMS YOU ARE COMING INTO YOUR FULL POTENTIAL. A PITY.*

You scowl. *I didn’t ask you for your opinion. I’m just looking for someone and then I’ll be out of your...leaves.*

The country’s energy ripples, and you think perhaps that’s how an ancient land entity laughs...if it does in fact laugh. There’s a humming noise, and then another tug on your energy trail. *I’LL CONSIDER YOUR REQUEST.*

*It wasn’t a request, I wasn’t asking permission.*

*AHH, MY SILENT QUEEN, THERE’S WHERE YOU’RE WRONG. I’LL CONSIDER YOUR REQUEST.* Your energy trail is cut off then, and when you try to reconnect into the land, nothing happens.

You scream in rage, and the window you are standing in front of shatters. The glass rains down on the bushes below the window, and you feel that laugh-like energy ripple once more. *TEMPER TEMPER. SOMEONE LIKE YOU WITHOUT CONTROL IS DANGEROUS TO THIS WORLD. THIS WILL NOT END WELL FOR YOU.*

*YOU BASTARD!* you rage, smoke curling up from your hands. *YOU WON’T STOP ME FROM FINDING HIM!*

*I WILL THIS DAY. FAREWELL, CHILD.* The connection severs with such force that you’re shoved backwards, and you feel your nose begin to bleed.

You spin around, kick the wastebasket, letting the rage course through you and...enjoying it, which is so unlike you. “What the hell,” you whisper to the room, and the anger dials down, but it’s simmering, under the edge...and you kind of like it. Maybe this is how you should be more often, you think as you wipe your nose.

You wash up in the adjoined bathroom, looking at your reflection. This anger...it is helpful. It makes you want to do things, to put plans into action. To find that asshole and make him pay, to show your loves you can take care of yourself, to just...luxuriate in being more. You sigh. But you suppose it is time for dinner first. You finish cleaning up and walk to the door, and absently you flick your fingers. The window re-forms as if it had never been shattered. You don’t even realize that you’ve done it.

\---

Papa is pacing around the blue rooms like a tiger in a cage as he listens to Aether. Special is sprawled next to Beta on the couch, his arms stretched out along the back cushions, his head tilted back, staring at the ceiling, but no one can doubt that he’s listening closely. “Her abilities could just be evolving,” Papa says. “She is our only real experience with a conduit -- we have nothing to base anything on.”

Air stares Papa down. “It might explain the teleporting...maybe. But it doesn’t explain the mood swings.”

“And when has she ever called me ‘Aeth’?” Everyone looks at Aether, and to his credit, he only blushes a little bit. “I know it sounds dumb, but it struck me odd, and I’m not about to discount it.”

“And since when does she be a dick and then not apologize?” They all look at Beta now, and he relays the conversation he had with you during the tournament. “Like, I don’t really give a shit that she was pissy, but she always apologizes for being mean.”

“No...no, you’re right. Something’s going on,” Papa finally admits after a long moment of silence, frowning. “Perhaps we should be worried. Well, since she won’t let us look directly, how about indirectly? Special, Aether, do you think you could do it from here?”

The arch-demon looks at the ghoul. “Your energy could piggy-back on mine while I send it out.”

Aether nods. “Let’s do it.” Air and Papa watch as Special and Aether link up and send out their energies. After a few long moments, Aether begins to frown, and Special sits up.

“That’s ... odd.”

“What is?” Papa asks. When Special doesn’t answer right away, Papa feels a flutter of panic. “What’s odd? Is she all right?”

“She’s fine...as far as I can tell.” Special’s concern is finally showing on his face and body language. “But she’s got some kind of wall up, shutting us out.”

“A wall.” They nod. “Our love has a wall up. To keep us out.” Another nod. “...since when has that ever happened before?”

“It hasn’t. At least, not as far as I know,” Aether all but growls. “Something’s wrong. I have a really bad feeling.”

Earth suddenly blinks in, eyes wide but...unseeing. He’s pale, scared. “It’s beginning. _She_ is...beginning... But more is too much. She needs…” He looks at Papa, beseeching him for something but no one, least of all Earth himself, knows for what. “More is too much.” And then the small ghoul collapses.

Beta’s up and catching Earth before he hits the floor, cursing under his breath, panicking as he looks up at Papa. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know.” Papa takes a deep breath, trying to swallow down his own sudden deep wave of fear. “Hard as it may be, we must try not to panic, and...we’re going to have to try to figure this out without directly questioning her.”

“We can observe while we’re at dinner,” Aether says, sounding much more subdued than usual.

Special stands and comes over to Earth, taking a look at him. “He’ll be okay, Beta. His powers of prophecy are going a little haywire--they usually do during turbulent times. He’ll be okay after some rest.”

“I’m staying with him,” Beta says firmly.

Papa lays a hand on Beta’s head, stroking him soothingly. “Of course you are, that isn’t even a question.” Before Beta can say anything more, Papa adds, “And do not worry about not being there to guard our love. Taking care of Earth is your priority right now, no one will argue that.”

Beta nods, leaning against Papa’s leg for a moment, before gently cradling the little ghoul in his arms and heading for their room. Papa sighs heavily, looking to the three ghouls left. “Well. Shall we?” They all nod, and they blink to the church’s dining hall.

They stand off to the side at first, seeking you out in the crowded room. Once they spot you, they watch as you laugh at something Casey says, your head bent toward hers. “She seems...herself,” Papa murmurs after a few long moments.

Special hums. “Perhaps.” He catches Aether’s eye, then looks at Papa. “Come on, we’re going to look suspicious standing over here like a bunch of secret agents.”

Papa chuckles faintly, then puts some pep in his step as he comes over to your table. “My goddess!” he crows happily, leaning down and kissing your cheek. “How I’ve missed my love! How was the tournament, who won?” Special, Aether, and Air all sit and watch, knowing Papa was the best at this.

You reach up, caressing his face before kissing him in return. “The tournament was amazing. Tim won, he even beat Till, oh you should have been there to see it.” You ramble on a bit about the contest, then smile at the others. “How was your day?”

“Oh, it was...fruitful,” Papa says with a chuckle and a wave of his hand. “Confessions are always...well, let us say productive.” He gossips about his day, thankfully not letting slip one bit what they were up to with regards to you. The others also tell you what they’d been up to--Water and Fire had pulled a prank on a particularly stuffy Brother of Sin, Air had found a very interesting text in the library, Aether had helped with cleaning the great hall.

“Where’s Earth and Beta?” you ask, sounding a little worried.

“They’re fine, my darling girl,” Aether says with a smile. “They wanted dinner by themselves tonight, after we assured Beta you would be looked after.”

You roll your eyes. “He’s really got to give the bodyguard thing a rest, I keep telling him.”

“My wife, Beta is very attached and protective of you,” Papa gently scolds. “You’re the one who gave him life, after all.” The others nod in agreement, and a sharp spike of annoyance stabs through you.

“So what, does that mean I have to be responsible for him forever?” you say, anger simmering in your tone like a warning, which has Fire staring at you in surprise.

“Of course not,” Air says quietly. “But your safety is our primary concern, and it should be yours as well.”

Your hands clench on the table. “The angels are dead,” you seethe, just short of screaming at them. “There is no one else who has plans that we know of to hurt me.”

“But that doesn’t mean there aren’t any at all,” Water reasons. “There are tons of creatures out there you don’t know exist, and--”

“ENOUGH!” You slam your hands on the table and stand. “I’m not some fucking fragile human anymore! And I’m tired of being treated like ceramic when I’m actually steel!” You storm out.

“What the fuck was that all about?” Fire huffs as Water moves to go after you. Papa gestures to him, and the ghoul sits, gaze swinging between your retreating back and Papa, confusion flooding his expression.

“I didn’t mean to upset her,” Water says, finally catching Casey’s glare. “I swear I just was--”

“It’s ok, Water, it wasn’t you,” Aether says. “At least, not directly.”

“We need to have a meeting. I’m afraid this cannot wait. To my office, come.” Papa stands, sweeping out of the hall.

Casey stands with the rest of them, and when Water tries to protest, she crosses her arms. “She’s my friend, and I’m worried too,” she says firmly. “Besides, all you ghouls and anti-popes talking about all these powers, someone’s gotta be there with the common sense!”

With a curt nod, Papa beckons to her, and she follows the rest of the group. “Papa, maybe the wolves should be here too,” Aether says quietly. “Johannes isn’t going to like not knowing what’s going on.”

“I’m not suggesting we keep this from them,” Papa answers, “but we don’t know what this is.”

“And we should figure it out together,” Fire pushes. “Seriously, if you keep this from them, Johannes will stop trusting you.”

Papa sighs. “I know. I know. Very well. My ghouls, please gather the wolves into my office too. Casey, will you please round up more chairs?” He enters his office as the others do as he asks, sits down heavily, pulls out a bottle of expensive whisky from his desk drawer, and swigs right from the bottle.

He spins his chair so he can see out the window, staring sightlessly across the garden that’s just starting to come together. He curses under his breath, takes another overly generous swig of whiskey, and closes his eyes to the sound of Casey bringing in chairs.

“It’s going to be okay, Papa,” Casey tries to soothe as she gets the seats set up.

“I hope so. She’s...we’ve all been through enough,” he replies, and he sounds more tired than she’s ever heard him sound before.

“You’ve gotten this far, you’ll make it through this too,” Casey says as the ghouls and wolves begin to arrive.

It takes very little time for everyone to gather, and Jonas looks around the room. “We could have gathered somewhere a bit more roomy, Dante.”

Papa smiles faintly. “Apologies, my king. But I felt this couldn’t wait.” A hint of his usual smirk comes back. “I think we’re all used to being cozy with each other by now, don’t you?”

The king blushes faintly as snickers fill the room, and Jonas clears his throat. “Yes, well. Why the sudden meeting?”

“Some...concerns have been brought to my attention, and I wanted everyone to be aware.”

“What kind of concerns?” Johannes asks, his gaze quickly taking in the room. “What’s wrong with our wife?”

Papa’s smile is indulgent. “Astute as always, my love. Our wife has not been herself.” His smile fades as he recounts everything he’s been told, staring at the whiskey bottle as Aether, Air, and Beta add their own details and answer questions. Finally, he looks up to see Jonas’s frown, Johannes’s scowl, the confusion and concern on everyone’s expressions. “It is becoming quite obvious that something is happening to her.”

“That doesn’t make sense,” Tim says. “She was fine with me this afternoon.”

“And I’m sure you weren’t discussing any of her apparent trigger topics,” Aether responds with a faint smile.

Tim blinks, then grins. “Fair enough.”

A soft chuckle ripples through the room, then Johannes scowls. “So how are we going to figure this out then? What caused it, what’s happening...” His teeth bare, his frustration rising. “Why can’t things fucking be normal for fuck’s sake!”

“Well, in case you missed it, we’re a group of supernatural creatures,” Special replies dryly. “Normal isn’t typically on our menu.” Jonas reaches over to give Johannes a reassuring touch, but the wolf is having none of it.

“Fuck off, Special!” Johannes snaps, standing up. “You know what the fuck I meant! Ever since Satan made her look for a fucking bathroom in that venue, she’s been strung along through shit puddle after shit puddle and it’s. Not. FAIR!” He punches the wall--the wood holds, but barely. “She deserves a break! She deserves happiness and calmness, not her life falling apart time after fucking time! So yeah, Mr Big Shot Demon, maybe we’re never normal. But fucking shit, we could at least not have a crisis for a goddamn fucking minute!” And he storms out.

Henrik sighs. “He has a point.” Special stares at him, a hint of a scowl crossing his face. “Not the big shot demon part, that wasn’t entirely fair” --Special relents a little-- “but it does seem like she can’t catch a break. And it feels like our fault. A little.”

Casey sighs, then stands and leans against Papa’s desk. “You guys are so silly. She loves you all, much more than even you think. And she loves this place; she’s come to think of it as the first home she’s really ever had. Doesn’t matter what’s happened to her.” She looks around, then meets Henrik’s eyes. “And if it is our fault? That just means we need to do everything we can to fix it.”

As Casey’s words sink in, you are walking the streets, searching for a sign of Jackson. Every once in a while, you test the earth with an energy trail, but the ancient spirit of the land wasn’t joking -- it’s not letting you in for the time being. So you walk, and search, and absently toy with the power that has rooted within you...and seems to be rapidly taking over.

You feel...limitless. You feel like whatever you want to happen, could happen, if you want it enough. You cock your head a little and hold out your hand, and think. And in your hand appears your favorite iced drink. You grin and take a triumphant sip. This could be a lot of fun!

The best thing, you realize, is the lack of fear. Nothing can happen to you right now that you can’t take care of. No danger, no threat scares you. You can protect your loves without a worry; nothing will hurt any of them now. And if you wonder where all this newfound ability and bravado are coming from, it is only for the briefest second.

The thought of your loves gives you pause. You suppose that you’ve been a little mean to them today, at least to Beta and Aether and Papa. You chew a little on your straw as your walk slows. They just don’t understand yet. And it wasn’t very fair of you to blow up at them for ignorance. They’d never do that to you. You nod to yourself. You’ll explain, and then they’ll stop treating you like you are helpless. Maybe once time has passed, you can get your tether into the ground.

But first...a wave of heat rises up in you, and you let it swallow you whole. First, you think, you need to go to your rooms, grab hold of whichever of your loves is there, and let them fuck you til you’re full...your heat swells within you, making you whimper a little, and you blink out to the palace.

When you appear in the room, you’re surprised to see it empty. No...Johannes is on the balcony. You smirk and saunter out, wrapping your arms around his middle. “Mmm, hello, my husband,” you purr. His hands press to your arms, and he turns. And you blink in surprise. What you see...isn’t a man who wants to ravish his wife. He has tears in his eyes. “Johannes, what’s wrong?”

“Papa and I, we ruined your life, didn’t we, sweetness?” Remorse and regret are written all over his face. “We should have let you leave that first night, when you told us you needed to go home, we should have let you go.”

“What? No, how could you even think that?” You cup his face gently. “I’m not ruined. Not even close.”

“Aren’t you?” He stares down at you. “Because I don’t know, sweetness, I just...”

“Shhh,” you whisper. “I’m fine. I promise.”

He puts his hands over yours on his cheeks. “I love you so much. You saved me, my country, my king...and we keep repaying you with grief and pain. I thought once the angels were dead, things would be over. But now something’s changing, isn’t it?”

“Oh Johannes. It is, something’s changing about my energy. But I think that it’s a good change. Watch.” You hold out your hand, and in a second you’re holding a flower from the garden, which you tuck into your husband’s hair.

His smile is so faint it’s almost not there. “I don’t know, sweetness, something about this seems so... I don’t know. Aether’s worried. So is Papa. We don’t want anything to happen to you. You’ve been through enough.”

You ignore the little stab of anger that threatens to rise up in favor of soothing your husband. “Nothing will. Not now that I can really protect myself.”

He takes a deep breath. “But you’ve been changing in other ways too. I heard Beta talk about this afternoon, and what you said to Aether in the shower, and--”

“Johannes. I don’t like being mean to any of you. But being nice hasn’t gotten me very far. I’m not the weak mortal you’ve been protecting any longer. I don’t need to be treated with the kiddy gloves.” Your tone is low, dangerous.

“You’ve never been weak. Sweetness, we’ve been the ones telling you how strong you are.”

“And now that I believe it, you want to hold me back.” You frown.

“That’s not it at all, dammit!” Johannes takes a deep breath. “Sweetness, baby, I love you. We all do. We just want you safe and happy and...here with us.”

You sigh. “What exactly makes you all think I won’t be?”

“It’s just...you haven’t been yourself today. We’re just worried about you, that’s all.” He cups your cheek softly. “You know you can talk to us about anything, right?”

Your hesitation is only the barest breath, and in that moment you ask yourself why you’re hesitating even as you do...and then the thought passes. “I do, my husband, I know it. Only one thing I know better.” You reach up and kiss him softly, gently...suggestively.

Despite himself, he responds to your kiss with one of his own, just as soft, a little cautious. “And what’s that?”

“You.” Another kiss, with a touch more heat.

You feel him shiver, and you sigh softly as you step up against him. His arms wrap around you, pressing you tight against his chest. “My sweetness,” he breathes into your mouth. “My wife. I love you so much.”

“I love you so much too,” you breathe back, and start tugging him inside.

His chuckle rolls against you. “You got somewhere you need to be, sweetness?”

You nod. “In bed. With you. Getting fucked senseless.” You look up at him, biting your lip, letting your heat wash over him. “What do you think?”

He watches you for a moment. His eyes are questioning. “My wife. I want to fuck you so badly. Always. But this conversation...it isn’t over.”

A hot flash of anger surges through you, but you take a deep breath, trying to work through it and not let it control you. He is right, you realize, this isn’t you.

“No, I guess not,” you finally say. “But do you really want to finish it right now?” Your hands are roaming, down his back.

“Sweetness...” he groans. He reaches behind him and grabs your hands, bringing them to his mouth and kissing the backs of your hands. “I swear to you, I will ravish you so thoroughly tonight that you’ll lose feeling in your legs,” he growls. “But right now...I’m worried about you. And I want to not be.”

Something about his words, his expression, brings the sting of tears to your eyes. “I’m sorry, Johannes, I don’t want you to worry. And I don’t know what to do or say to help you not worry. I just... I don’t know.” Two tears escape, sliding down your face.

“Fuck, don’t cry, you know that kills me, sweetness,” he says.

He picks you up, finishing the walk inside and sitting down with you on his lap. “Tell me what’s been going on, my sweetness. Tell me everything.” And you do, about how your powers are growing and the anger you’ve been feeling and even your interaction with the spirit.

He strokes your hair the entire time you speak, his fingers combing through the tangled locks as he listens to you. He tries to keep his face impassive but he doesn’t always succeed.

“...and that’s it. I don’t know where this came from or why it’s happening, but...it’s here. I...I like the power,” you admit to his chest. “I like how invincible I feel. But...but I don’t want to always treat you all like shit because of it.”

“Believe me, sweetness, we don’t want you treating us that way,” he says, trying to sound light-hearted. “But...I get it. I guess... I guess you feel like there’s two of you inside.”

You blink at him in surprise, and you grin faintly. “I suppose you would know what that was like. Too bad we couldn’t find another conduit to have sex with me.” In spite of the situation, Johannes bursts out laughing, burying his face into your hair as he guffaws helplessly.

You clutch him close, laughing with him a little, but the humor fades quickly for you. “I’m sorry, sweetness, I know this is serious,” he says as his laughter settles.

“I know.” You sigh. “I know you know.”

He presses his forehead to yours softly, looking into your eyes for a long, silent moment. “Oh, my sweetness,” he finally whispers. “I wish we knew what caused this. And how to fix it, right now. I hate seeing you upset...”

“But...” you pause. “Do we really need to fix it?”

He straightens a bit, still looking closely at you. “What do you mean?”

“Johannes, it’s not like this is a bad thing, is it? The land spirit said I’m...coming into my power. Don’t you think that’s good?”

He frowns faintly. “Sweetness, you know that I’d be so proud of you if you were the strongest woman in the universe. I mean, I already think that, but still.” You can’t help but smile faintly. “I don’t think you being powerful is bad. But...if it’s changing who you are...I think that’s bad. Because it’s not your damn power I fell in love with.” He smiles to you. “It’s your kindness, and your resilience, and your sense of humor, and a million other things that are more important than what your power can do.”

“Oh my love.” You kiss him, and he holds you close but you are silent for long moments, letting his words echo in your head. “Sometimes change is good though. Maybe I need to change. Maybe I need to take charge. Like... like with Jackson.”

Anger flashes in his eyes before he, in a tone that’s too calm, asks, “What do you mean, like with Jackson?”

“I mean, maybe I’ve been wrong. Maybe I should be the one to finish him off.”

“No.” His tone is flat, firm, and what he assumes would brook no argument. 

“But--”

“No. That’s not happening. You made us promise to keep you from that. And I don’t break my fucking promises.”

You pull away from him. “I seem to remember you wanting me to confront him, to get closure.”

“I never suggested you kill him,” Johannes responds, the calm in his voice straining a bit.

“Not to mention, you’ve wanted to kill him from the minute you found out about him,” you continue. “Why is it all right for you to kill him, but not me? I’m the one he damaged.”

“You know why.” Johannes frowns. “You’re human. You said you didn’t--”

“Actually,” you interrupt. “I’m kind of not. Human, that is.”

He blinks at you, then scowls and grits out, “Still not the point, sweetness. You said every time he was brought up that you didn’t want anything to do with his death. Why has that changed?”

“Because I’ve changed!” you snap.

“Well maybe you’ve changed too much!” he snaps back.

“And you don’t like it.” You pull out of his embrace and stand. “So what happens if I change more? Do you hate me then?”

He stands too, shock flooding his system. “I could never hate you. Ever. I love you.” He watches you for a moment. “But not too terribly long ago, you asked Papa and me to help you, to keep you from losing your humanity. We said we would. And that’s what I’m doing now.” His expression is firm. “So...no. You can’t seek this asshole out and kill him. Just...no.”

You stare at him. You feel something rising up inside you, a swell of anger so white hot it would put the sun to shame. Any other emotion is swept away in its tide. “Fine. Then I’ll do it on my own. I love you, Johannes, you and Papa and Jonas and everyone.” Your lips twist. “I love you. But I don’t need you for this.” And you’re gone.

He is frozen where he stands, struck dumb by the utter stillness in the room. This didn’t really happen, you didn’t actually...leave. When the door opens, he finally moves, looks at Papa and Jonas striding in with growing panic in his gaze. “Is she with you?”

“Johannes, what--”

“Is. Our. Wife. With. You.”

“No, I haven’t seen her since dinner,” Papa says, and Johannes slams his eyes shut and mentally screams for Aether.

“Ow, fuck, I’m here, Johannes what--”

“FIND HER!” the wolf roars, his panic overtaking him. “SHE’S GONE SHE LEFT SHE SAID SHE DOESN’T NEED US ANYMORE FIND. HER.”

“Wait. What do you mean--”

In a flash Johannes grabs Aether by the arms and shakes him. “Did I fucking stutter? She’s gone, find her, find her FIND HER.”

Papa and Jonas pull their husband off a stunned Aether. “You’re not making any sense, wolf,” Jonas snaps. “Stop abusing the person you’re asking for help and start explaining!”

“SHE LEFT!” Johannes roars into his king’s face. “Our wife has decided that she’s going to be the one to kill her shit-stain of an ex and when I told her no, she said...she said...” Tears spill down his cheeks. “She said she loved us, but she doesn’t need us for this. And she left.”

“Where did she go?” Jonas asks, his voice so tight and controlled it’s a wonder it doesn’t crack right through his throat. “Where?” His grip on Johannes’s arm tightens painfully.

“For fuck’s sake, Jonas, if I knew I’d be there!” Johannes tries to pull away from his husbands, but their hold on him is iron now as fear and panic grip them as well.

“Aether, where is she?”

Aether’s eyes open. “I can’t... I can’t find her. I can’t sense her at all, she’s...cut us off.”

“FUCK!” the wolf roars, and sends out another thought.

Special is there suddenly, eyes narrowed. “If you think you can speak to me--”

“Shut the fuck up and FIND HER!” Johannes snarls, and Special blinks and takes in the feel of the room.

“...oh. I see.” He tilts his head back as his demonic form takes over, and his eyes glow white.

It is long moments, too long for Johannes, who is struggling against his husbands’ holds. When Special’s eyes finally stop glowing and he looks around at everyone, the wolf is ready to leap out of his skin. “I cannot find her either.” Before Papa can say anything, Special holds up one hand. “I know, I don’t understand how it’s possible. But...our Dark Lord thinks They might have sensed a trace of her energy at the church.”

Johannes exhales. “Ok, that’s fine, let’s go--”

“The main church.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which new allegiances come to play...

You stand at a familiar door and listen to the rustling you can hear on the other side, not even bothering to ask yourself when your hearing got so sensitive. You knock once, twice, four times, casting quick glances over your shoulder, as if someone is going to call you out...and they might, if you are seen... The door opens and the newest Papa, in a black dress shirt open at the collar and black slacks, looks at you in utter shock. “ _Stellina...”_

“Copia,” you say, your lower lip wobbling as tears well up. He immediately pulls you into his arms as you burst into tears, and he carries you to the couch, the door shutting behind him.

“Shhh, it’s all right, _stellina_. I have you, you’re safe here,” he murmurs soothingly to you, holding you on his lap.

He continues murmuring softly until your tears abate, staring at you in almost total disbelief. When you are down to sniffles and a little shakiness, he clears his throat. Copia inclines his head. “As you wish, _mia stellina_. But...” He literally can’t stop staring at you, your presence is surreal. “But how did you... why are you ... I’m sorry, if you don’t want to tell me, it is of course fine. I just...”

You smile faintly. “I understand. My...my powers are growing, somehow. I don’t know how, but they are. I can do so many things that I couldn’t before.” You hold out your hand, and materialize a box of tissues. “See?”

His eyes widen. “I do see. That is...certainly new. Why did you come here though? Not that I mind because...I definitely do not,” he all but purrs. “Do they know where you are?”

You shake your head quickly. “At least, I didn’t tell them. Hoping to keep it that way for a bit,” you add, as yet unaware of your loves’ inability to sense your location.

You dry your eyes and wipe your face, giving yourself a beat or two before you answer him. “Because...because you won’t judge me or hold me back or...or tell me you know better, that I must do as you say simply because you say so.” You look at him closely, seriously. “You see me how I am. You understand me, like I understand you.”

He cups your cheeks softly, as serious as you are as he answers, “I do. Of course I do. _Mia stellina_ , what is it you want that they won’t let you do?”

“I want to find my ex, the one who almost killed me, who was working with the angels. And I want to kill him myself.”

Copia’s eyes darken, and you recognize fury and bloodlust when you see it. “Who is this animal, and why hasn’t he been put down already?”

His growl, his words, echo deep inside you, setting off a frisson of excitement that warms you as you briefly tell him about Jackson. “He’s still alive because I stupidly insisted he be left alone... but now I know better.”

“Know better indeed.” He twirls a lock of your hair around his finger. “I see why your loves are acting this way. You asked them to do something no matter what, and they’re doing it. I cannot fault them for that. However...” He looks deep into your eyes. “I will not stop you. In fact, I will help you, if you would wish me to.”

Satisfaction rolls through you at his words. “Thank you, Copia. I knew...I knew you would understand, knew you would be on my side.”

“I do, I am.” His dark gaze is tight on you. “If I could, I would be by your side no matter what.”

“You are now,” you answer, your gaze moving slightly to his lips. “That’s what matters.”

He smiles, hands moving up your back to tangle into your hair, and you start to lean down--only for the door to bang open and Dewdrop to barrel in, leaping at you. You yelp as he lands on top of you, sending both of you to the floor in a heap, the ghoul chittering and cooing and nuzzling you half to death.

“Dew!” you gasp, half laughing, half choking. It’s as if the ghoul is trying to give you all the affection he’s been holding in since he last saw you at once. Copia chuckles as he shuts the door again. “Dew, you have to... gods, Dew, let me up!”

Copia places a hand on the ghoul. “You must allow her to breathe, Dew, she’s had a difficult evening. We need to comfort her, not suffocate her.”

Dew looks up at Copia and chirps questioningly.

“Her loves have...hm. How do I explain...Ah. She needs to kill someone who hurt her, and they’re not going to let her do it. It’s at her request, but her mind has changed.”

Dew bristles at the thought of someone hurting you, and he starts growling.

“I agree completely, and that’s why she’s going to kill the bastard.” He looks at you. “And we will help.” Dew lets out a low howl, and that satisfaction you felt before rolls through you again, triggering a wave of heat.

The ghoul’s nostrils flare as he smells your sudden arousal, and he grins and rips off his mask, kissing you hard. You moan into his mouth, wrapping your arms around him, and Copia smirks. “Bring her to the bed, Dew. She’ll be more comfortable there, and we can worship her all night.”

Dew purrs and you laugh, a throaty sound that riles him up, and he pulls you against him, snarling a little as his arousal ramps up in answer to you.

He stands with you, walking over to the bed and tossing you onto the pillows. He strips quickly, as does Copia, and they both crawl onto the bed after you, the ghoul’s tail curling through the air and his eyes glittering, making him appear to be stalking prey.

You watch them move, your own eyes shining with lust, as your hands slide to your shirt. But Copia stops you. “Oh no, _mia stellina_ ,” he mutters as his hand glides along your thigh. “Your arrival tonight was a gift. It’s only fair that I get to unwrap my present, isn’t it?” You shiver hard at his words and tone, and you move your hands away. “Ahhh, that’s a good girl,” Copia says silkily, and he helps you sit up, moving behind you and pulling your shirt over your head.

He tosses the shirt to Dew, who immediately presses it to his nose, breathing your scent in and growling in pleasure. Copia lets his hands glide over your arms, your shoulders, as he scents you. “Thank you, my dark lord,” he whispers as his hands move around you to cover your breasts. “I have never received a better gift.”

You moan his name as you arch into his touch, and he nips at your ear as he kneads at you, sliding his fingers over your nipples teasingly. Dew, after getting his fill of your shirt and tossing it aside, slips between your legs and pulls at the belt of your jeans, eager to get you bared to his gaze and his tongue.

Copia hums. “Yes, go ahead, my ghoul, she is as much your present as she is mine.” His lips and tongue trail lines of fire along your neck as his hands keep working your nipples. Dew quickly yanks your jeans down and off, and the cool air hitting your super-heated skin makes you hiss on a sigh.

Dew chitters something, and Copia chuckles darkly and nods. “You’re right, Dew. She does have the prettiest pussy we’ve ever seen.” You flush faintly, but smile and spread your legs for the ghoul. He purrs and nuzzles the inside of your knees, then kisses and nips his way down your thighs. “Oh, is Dewdrop being patient? Miracles.”

The ghoul prums against your skin, making you giggle.

“Yes, I suppose it is a special occasion,” Copia says softly. He cups your face, turning your head toward him even as he leans in. “Are you ready for us, _mia stellina_?” The look of pure need in his eyes makes you swallow hard.

“Yes...yes please.”

Copia chuckles. “So polite. Such a good girl for us...” He kisses you, deeply, and shifts to move away as Dew begins nuzzling at your mound. But you hold out your hand, and a bottle of lube appears in it.

“Better than rooting around for it, huh?” you say softly, and the reminder of Papa’s infamous toy drawer makes a pang of sadness rise in your chest.

He takes the bottle from you before kissing you again. “Much better,” he murmurs. “Now do not think...only feel...” His energy wraps around yours just as Dew kisses your clit.

You gasp and shiver hard, hips rising a little into Dew’s mouth. Copia slicks up his fingers and slides his hand down your body, pressing and gently rubbing along your back hole. You moan loudly, toes curling into the sheets.

“Yes, that’s right,” Copia says, his voice a low, sinful tone that flows over you. “The sounds you make, _mia stellina bella_ , they are beautiful, I want to hear you, I want to know you are feeling good.”

“Y-You both make me feel so good, all the time,” you gasp out, rocking between their touches as Dew starts gently lapping at your clit. The ghoul purrs at your taste and heat, and a finger suddenly rubs teasingly at your dripping entrance.

Your core clenches, the pleasure shooting through your nerve endings like electrical shocks, and you just want more. As if they are able to read your mind, Dew rubs the flat of his tongue against your clit just as he sinks one finger into your cunt at the same time Copia slides his finger in your cunt and the tip of his thumb in your back hole.

You cry out, bucking up into their fingers, and they both chuckle darkly. “Easy, easy. Wouldn’t want us to tie you down, would you?” Copia teases into your ear. Both men feel you clench around their fingers at his words, and Dew snickers. The ghoul lets out a happy purring sound as he sucks on your clit, and Copia nods. “Dew is right, isn’t he, you wouldn’t mind being tied down and at our mercy, would you?”

“N-no,” you moan as Copia’s thumb pushes farther in.

He curses. “I will keep that in mind.”

You shudder at the thought, then gasp as Dew suckles on your clit even harder, licking it at the same time. “Ohhh, he’s so good with his mouth, isn’t he?” Copia laughs darkly into your ear. “He has such an oral fixation too. He’ll happily eat you for hours, until you’re begging him to stop.”

Instead of saying no, or that it would be too much, you squirm between them. “Please... gods please, I need everything... don’t stop...” The heat in you surges in agreement, and you know that it wants to put Dew’s stamina to the test.

“You heard her, my ghoul,” Copia says. “Feast.”

Dew growls in excitement. He wraps his arms around your thighs, latches his mouth onto your pussy, and does as Copia commands. Copia, meanwhile, removes his finger from your cunt and moves it to your asshole, slipping it in there along with his thumb. You shriek in pleasure, bucking as hard as you can into Dew’s mouth.

Dew’s growls are muffled, rumbling against your clit, Copia’s finger and thumb are slowly fucking your ass and you are nothing but sensation and fire and lightning. And then you feel Dew’s tail moving up your thigh, slipping in between you and the ghoul, the tip sliding wetly between your lips.

You scream as Dew’s tail enters you at the same time that Copia adds another finger, and the combination, plus Dew’s mouth insistent on your clit, has you falling into your first orgasm of the night. Dew writhes, shuddering as the feel of your energy in climax washes over his system.

He releases your clit long enough to gasp and growl, staring up at you while licking lips glistening with you. And then he grins and goes right back to his meal, his tail never faltering as it slides in and out of you.

“Fuck!” you gasp, clenching hard around them. Your aftershocks don’t get a chance to fade, and within a minute you are rocketing into space again. As you come, Copia removes his fingers and replaces them with his slicked-up cock.

You let out a long-drawn out wail as he pushes in, slow but insistent, barely giving you time to adjust as he spreads you open. Your pussy gushes around Dew’s tail and he lets up on your clit long enough to gather your juices in his mouth, humming gratefully before returning once more to your clit. Copia wraps an arm around your front, his hand resting on your throat as he hits bottom inside you and grunts.

You shudder hard at the feel of his hand around your throat. He isn’t even applying any pressure, but the knowledge that he could is intoxicating...and you clench hard around his cock and Dew’s tail.

Copia lets out a raspy cry. “ _Stellina_ ,” he gasps, “do that again.” You obey, and his sharp shout of pleasure gives you a jolt, making you sigh harshly.

“More....more...” you beg, one hand digging into Dew’s scalp, the other covering Copia’s hand on your neck. “Please...more...”

Copia picks up the pace, gasping with each thrust, and another few licks from Dew has you coming again, wailing your pleasure into the room. Copia bites down onto your shoulder, and the only thing keeping him from following you into bliss is reciting the most mundane prayer he can think of in his head.

Your body trembles from the aftershocks of this new orgasm, and you’re grateful for their firm grips and warm bodies surrounding you, keeping you from shattering even as they drive you ever higher.

Dew chatters something right against your clit as you come down, but even Copia can’t understand what he says. And so they just continue, pushing you through orgasm after orgasm, until Copia can’t hold back any longer and comes deep into your ass. You’re boneless against them both, your body in a near constant state of orgasm, and as Copia comes, Dew rears up and paints your belly, howling as he comes.

The ghoul drops onto you, heedless of the puddles of sticky cum he’s smearing everywhere, and you don’t really care either. You’re just reveling in the sensations, feeling sated...although you suspect the heat within is going to rear up again sooner rather than later.

“ _Mia stellina_ ,” Copia breathes against your neck, pressing soft, gentle, fond kisses on your skin. You sigh luxuriously, tilting your head for him to continue, and he smiles against your flesh. Dew coos and nuzzles and, as when you’d first been intimate, tries to pull the blankets up. “After we wash up, Dewdrop,” Copia admonishes. “I don’t want cum stains on my sheets.”

The ghoul prums grumpily but Copia ignores him in favor of giving you more kisses and taking tiny sips of your energy. “I don’t know about you,” you sigh, “but I can’t move right now, so washing just has to wait a minute....or five...”

Copia chuckles softly. “Well, I cannot really blame you. But...how about you take this moment to practice with your new powers? Will us all into a nice hot bubble bath, hm?”

You blink, then smile. “I can certainly try.” You close your eyes again and imagine a perfectly hot, sudsy bath waiting in the bathroom, and then in a heartbeat, you’re all in the tub.

Copia’s smile is wide and warm. “ _Mia stellina_ , look at you.” He gathers you close and kisses you as Dew purrs and starts washing you off.

“Oh Dew, you don’t...” His testy little growl cuts you off, and you look at Copia.

"He sees you as his mate, and he wants to take care of you the way a mate would,” Copia responds, kissing you again. “I myself am still...it still seems unreal that you are here.” 

“I didn’t really know where else to go,” you admit.

Copia smiles softly to you, leaning forward and pressing his forehead to yours. “You will always be welcome here. No matter what.”

Tears prick your eyes. “I...I still love them. And I will go back, once it’s...once it’s done.” Are you trying to reassure him, or convince yourself? Copia wonders briefly before you speak again. “But I have to do this.”

“Of course you do, and you will. And you can stay here as long as you need...as long as you want.” He hesitates, then tentatively says, “You can...you can even stay always.”

You look into his eyes, and you smile softly. “I do know, Copia. I know.” You lean forward and give him a soft kiss. But then Dew is chittering at you to turn around so he can wash your front, and you giggle as you obey.

You lie back and let Dew fuss over you, smiling faintly as he goes through an impressive string of chitters, purrs, chirrups, prums, and one excited noise that you can’t even describe accurately. “Someone is happy, I think,” you say softly as you cup his face. 

Copia whispers into your ear. “He thinks that you’re staying permanently, _stellina_. He is telling you all about how he will set up a nest for you both that will be the most comfortable, and he will bring you a human breakfast every morning and he’ll fuck you every night. He is ecstatic.”

You look panicked. “But...but I can’t...” Again that sense that you’re trying to convince yourself...and then it’s gone.

Copia kisses your shoulder, the brief uncertainty passing as quickly as it rose. “Perhaps not. But there is no reason to think about it now. Right now...you are here.”

You smile weakly. “That’s true. Tonight I can be his mate. And...and yours too.”

His arms tighten a little around your middle. “Yes. And mine.” Your heart pangs again, and you’re almost overcome with the urge to blink back to your loves, to your husbands. You miss them, so much...and unbeknownst to you, they are arguing amongst themselves about what to do to get you back.

“We need to go, goddammit, we need to go right now and bring her home,” Johannes says for probably the hundredth time. He’s pacing and it’s all he can do not to scream with fear and anger.

“We don’t know for sure that she’s there, Johannes,” Henrik says, also for probably the hundredth time.

“And maybe she needs some time to cool off a bit,” Tim adds.

“I don’t know,” Air interrupts. “I hate to admit it, but maybe the wolf is right. Whatever is wrong with her ...I don’t know if we should wait.”

“What are you going to do, force her to come back if she doesn’t want to yet?” Water says, frowning.

“Yes!” Johannes snaps, and he somehow manages to sound angry and condescending at the same time. Water’s impressed more than offended.

“We will not force her,” Papa says calmly, sitting next to Jonas but leaning on him, taking comfort in the king even as his tone sounds...almost distant, his eyes locked unseeingly onto the floor. 

Johannes whirls on Papa, incredulous. “Are you fucking serious right now?”

The pope raises one eyebrow. “Do you hear yourself, my wolf?”

“Do you? You think it’s ok that her powers are growing freakishly fast for no reason we can see, and that she’s suddenly developed the urge to kill? What the fuck, Dante?”

“Of course I don’t!” Papa snaps back, suddenly in Johannes’s face. “I’m terrified of what is happening to our wife! But what the fuck can we do about it right now? If we force her to come back, she’ll hate us for it. We must figure out what is going on BEFORE we go after her! Think, Johannes, instead of flying into a blind panic!” And he’s gone, blinking out of the room.

Johannes picks up a heavy vase and hurls it into the wall, roaring as it shatters. He looks around at the others, chest heaving, then slams out to the balcony, howling at the sky.

Jonas pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing heavily. Which spouse should he comfort first? Can he comfort either of them when he too is scared for you?

Earth, looking and feeling steadier than when he had been in this room earlier, puts a soft hand on Jonas’s arm. “I’ll get Johannes, you go after Papa. Then we’ll...well, we’ll switch. Okay?”

Jonas blinks in surprise, then smiles and ruffles the little ghoul’s hair. “Thank you, Earth. That’s a good idea.” He stands. “Can you tell me where he is?”

Earth smiles. “The gardens of course. That...well. That’s his spot...always has been.” The ghoul shrugs.

Jonas nods, thinking back to shortly before they had come home from the main church. Seeing Papa under the ivy, gently touching a flower here or there... “I remember, thank you.” He strides from the room. Earth scuttles out onto the balcony and puts a hand on Johannes to begin the grounding process. 

Johannes doesn’t turn or look at Earth at all, just stares off into the dark of the night. “You know, little dude, sometimes I wish you’d just let me lose my shit and leave me alone.”

The ghoul fights the urge to allow his feelings to be hurt. “I...I know. But...well. This is ... ha. I have to help, and this is how I do it.”

Johannes sighs as he feels all the emotion drain from his mind, replaced with a warmth that could only come from the little ghoul. “I’m sorry,” the wolf whispers, tears dripping down his face. “That was real shitty of me to say.”

Earth shrugs, hand warm on Johannes’s lower back. “I...well. I understand. Sometimes, yes, it is. Ha. Good to lose your shit.” His fingers clench on the fabric under his hand. “But losing your shit now won’t help our goddess.”

“No, it won’t.” He finally turns his head and looks at Earth, this short little nervous ghoul who has been there for him since practically the moment they met, and he lets him see every emotion rioting through him. “But I don’t know what will. I don’t know, little dude.”

Earth pulls Johannes into a hug, squeezing him tight. “We’ll figure it out. I promise. I’m...I’m scared too, big dude.” Johannes softens and hugs Earth back. He doesn’t know what to say. He wishes he did. 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there is still more to learn...

It takes a few minutes of focused wandering, but Jonas finally finds Papa sitting on a bench near a patch of orchids, his head in his hands. “Dante.”

Papa startles, straightens, and tries to look calm and collected. “Ah, my love, yes, I’m sorry I...”

“Dante.”

“Yes, I’m fine, it will be fine, it will--”

“Dante.” Jonas finally sits next to his husband. “It’s all right to be upset and scared. To be, hmm, I think our husband might say, ‘flipping shit’?” He cups Papa’s face gently. “You’re allowed to not be in control for a minute.”

Papa blinks at him. His lower lip wobbles, and then his face crumples and he bursts into tears, pressing his face into Jonas’s chest. The king holds him close, stroking his fingers through his hair, letting the dark pope fall apart. He lays his cheek on the top of Papa’s head and rocks a little, shedding a few of his own tears as well as the two men cling to each other.

Slowly, Papa’s great gasping sobs are reduced to sniffles, and he sits back, rubbing at the tears on his cheeks. “Thank you. I haven’t cried like that in years.”

“I think you needed it,” Jonas says softly.

“Perhaps you are right,” Papa replies just as softly.

Jonas tilts his head. “I often am.” Both men chuckle faintly before they kiss, a soft meeting of lips that lasts for only a few seconds before Papa pulls away.

“What if she doesn’t come back. What if this departure is permanent. Jonas, I don’t know if I can live the rest of my life without her.”

“I would not like to try, my dear husband. We’ll get her back. But we need to figure out what’s going on. And for that, we need to be level-headed.”

“It’s hard to be level-headed around Johannes,” Papa admits. “He brings out the emotions in everyone he’s around, for good or ill.”

Jonas hums his agreement. “He feels everything so deeply. And I don’t think he really knows how to deal with the depth of his feelings for our wife.”

Papa frowns. “But the two of you have...”

Jonas ducks his head. “Ah, but you forget, our relationship is centuries old. In comparison, what he feels for our wife is barely in its infancy, it is so new.”

The dark pope nods slowly. “Well, that is true. Still...Still, things would be easier if he didn’t fly into a blind rage when something bad happens.”

Jonas chuckles. “Well, I won’t deny that you’re right. But...he wouldn’t be our husband if he didn’t.”

“This too is true,” Papa agrees, and then a little half-smirk crosses his face. “And his apologies are often very...satisfactory.”

“They certainly can be.” Jonas studies Dante closely. “Do you need a little more time? I can leave you be and see if Earth is having any success with calming our wolf.”

Papa’s hand wraps around Jonas’s wrist. “Don’t go yet,” the pope whispers. “I...I don’t want to be alone right now.”

Jonas softens, and he wraps his arms around his husband tightly. “Never alone, Dante, my love. Never.”

They are quiet for long moments, comforting each other under the stars, but knowing that the only true comfort they can have is you there with them.

Eventually, the king pulls back a bit, looks over Papa with a question in his eyes. Papa nods, and the two of them make their way back to the suite, where tempers have evened out a bit despite the tension still hanging in the air. The wolves are pacing amongst the ghouls, who are calmer but no less worried. Jonas nods to them all, and cups Johannes’s face. The wolf is looking calm...though that could be because Earth still has one hand resting on him.

Johannes nuzzles into Jonas’s hands somewhat sheepishly but he says nothing, just closes his eyes and takes in his king’s scent. Then he reaches out and yanks Papa into his embrace.

Papa lets out a little yelp of surprise, and there’s soft laughter around the room from the other men. “I’m sorry,” Johannes whispers into Papa’s hair.

“Me too,” Papa whispers back.

After a bit, Johannes pulls back a bit and looks around the room. “I still say we go get her and bring her home where she belongs.” At Papa’s slightly impatient, “My love,” Johannes sighs. “Yeah, I get it, we ought to figure out what’s going on first, but how the hell are we going to do that when she’s there and we’re here and Aether and Special can’t read her and we have no fucking clue where to start?”

“We have a place to start,” Special says, and though he sounds calm, there’s tension in his eyes. “When did she first begin acting this way?”

Silence reigns as your loves think. “Well, the teleporting thing happened yesterday,” Air muses, his elbows on his knees as he sits on a couch, hunched in thought. “And she seemed pretty surprised, so I suspect that was the first time she did that.”

Beta frowns. “The wild mood swings didn’t just start though. She’s been pissy and off for a few days...ever since...”

“Since her mother came,” Papa gasps, and all their heads snap up.

“That. She. She didn’t,” Johannes snarls, and no amount of grounding from Earth is going to contain his rage. “That BITCH! SHE DID IT WITHOUT HER KNOWING!”

“Did what without her knowing?” Tim asks, frowning. “What did we miss?”

Jonas stares at his general, concern plain on his face. “Her mother wanted to transfer all of her powers to our goddess... But she refused it.”

“Johannes...you don’t think...” Papa says, worry and fear truly gripping his heart now.

“I sure as fuck do.”

“We have no proof.” Jonas pinches the bridge of his nose. “It’s a theory...”

“It’s a fucking plausible theory!” Johannes snaps. “I’m not being emotional about this! She was fine, then her mother showed up to apologize and say good-bye, and then she started changing after that. What else is there that we have to go on?”

“Twice today I have agreed with him, mark the calendars,” Air mutters.

Fire and Water laugh despite the situation as Johannes points at Air, his stare bouncing back and forth between Papa and Jonas. “See? He agrees with me, and you know for fucking sure that’s the last thing he wants to do.”

Air nods in agreement, then seems to realize that he did it again and he scowls.

“Okay, okay. Considering that it’s literally all we have to go on, I think we need to run with it,” Fire chimes in, and Tim and John nod.

“Run with it how?” Beta asks. “She’s not here to ask, and who the fuck knows where that lunatic mother of hers is?” The clown looks at Earth, then Papa. “What do we do?”

“We need information about Lillith.” Papa taps his lips, then stands. “I’ll return shortly.” He stands and strides from the room, down the hallways, and knocks on a door. There’s no answer, so Papa knocks again, louder. “Brother! Open up!”

The door opens, revealing Ann standing there, naked but for the robe that is barely clinging to her shoulders. “I’m fairly certain we didn’t order a third for this evening,” she says, her smile laced with confusion.

“...awful pun aside, I apologize for the disruption,” Papa says, bowing slightly, “but I really do need to speak to my brother.”

“Ilaria, I do not recall telling you to cover up,” Damiano says as he looms up behind her, then sees who is at his door. “And I definitely did not issue an invitation to you. Go away.” He moves to shut the door.

Papa puts a hand out, stopping the door. “There’s a problem. It’s an emergency, brother. My goddess is gone.”

Damiano pauses. “What do you mean, gone?”

A short time later, Damiano and Ann are sitting in the blue rooms, sipping tea while listening to your loves explain what has happened. “...and Satan believes they have sensed her at the main church. We think she’s gone to Copia,” Jonas finishes.

Damiano sets his cup down with a decided thunk. “That is quite the leap of logic you’re taking. You don’t really know anything for sure.”

“I beg to differ,” Papa replies. “We know that Lillith wanted to transfer her powers to her daughter, and we also know that being near each other caused our wife to lose control of the powers she already possessed.”

“But still. Assuming she’s going to go to the Fourth...”

“Why wouldn’t she?” John puts in. He swallows when everyone looks to him. “Copia would do anything for her, including helping her to murder someone. It makes sense.”

Johannes curses under his breath. Damiano stares daggers at John, relenting only when Ann nudges him. “Hm. Regardless. I fail to see why you need me. I’m not about to go chasing after her. And quite frankly, you were planning on erasing this...individual anyway. Unless you’ve had a change of heart and want to save his pathetic life for some godly reason.”

Papa rolls his eyes. “We’re not asking you to chase after her. We want to know what you know about Lillith.”

Damiano’s eyebrow lifts. “I know what you know, what we were taught growing up in the church.” He taps his lips. “All the books here were copied from the main church's library. We could try there. And if not there...we could ask our brother.”

“Your brother? What brother?” Tim looks at both papas with surprise. “How many Emeritus siblings are there?”

Ignoring the wolf, Dante stares hard at Damiano. “That’s not permitted.”

“And since when has my precious little brother ever cared about what is and is not permitted?”

Papa scowls. “There are certain lines even I will not cross. He was banished, excommunicated.”

Damiano rolls his eyes. “Yes, for badly managing the job he never wanted. Nihil was being way too unreasonable and you know it.” The Second cocks his head. “Unless...your wife isn’t important enough to break this rule.”

Special grabs Johannes, pinning the spitting wolf down, and the only thing that keeps Papa from launching himself at his brother is Jonas immediately holding him back. “That won’t help us,” the king murmurs in the pope’s ear.

“How dare you,” Papa seethes. “How dare you even suggest--”

“Calm down, _fratellino_ ,” Damiano says dismissively. “You already knew the answer to your own protest. Against the rules my ass,” he mutters, then points to Papa. “There are some lines even you will not cross, hm? Bullshit. For her, all of you would go against Satan Themselves. So stop your fucking whining and get ready to go to the church library. I will call my contacts about our brother.” He stands, then pauses. “And remember to warn everyone about which books are cursed.” He sweeps out, muttering in disgust under his breath.

The wolves look at the ghouls, who shrug. “Don’t ask us to explain the Second,” Fire says, shooting a quick glance at Ann, who laughs as she rises.

“It’s funny that you think I have the answers just because we have sex.” She watches as they all stand and Jonas distributes notebooks and pens. “...he is right, of course. You say you’d do anything for her. And sometimes, that means saying fuck the rules.” She looks at Papa. “Even if those rules come from your father.” She leaves, following Damiano.

“...I fucking hate when they’re right,” Johannes snaps.

Papa, who is slowly calming, sighs. “I’m not fond of it either, but there it is. I’ve never openly defied our father, but...this time we must. Of course he’s right.”

“He’s right about something else,” Aether says. “We really don’t know anything for sure...including where she is. Satan said they thought they got a sense, but we have no proof. If there were a way to find out...”

John clears his throat. “Um, hello?”

Everyone looks to John. “Oh, right. Spy,” Fire says, sounding sheepish.

“We’re idiots,” Water laughs as John snorts. He looks to Jonas, and he takes a knee.

“Jonas. My king. I’ll go myself. Please, allow me to see to this personally.” He looks up into his king’s eyes. “It’s too important to leave to my agents, even the best of them.”

The king places one hand on John’s head and nods. “Without question.” As John stands, Jonas adds, “It goes without saying...locate her, if she’s there, then return. Don’t try to confront her yet, and don’t let anyone see you. Not even Copia.”

John nods, then rushes for the window and leaps off the balcony, shifting into his bird form and speeding off. The king heaves a sigh, then looks to Papa. “How big is your library?”

“It’s rather large, my husband,” Papa admits. “It’s hundreds of years of knowledge our church has collected...that hasn’t been destroyed by the Catholics, anyway. Why?”

“I thought we could bring in some backup. Of the fae variety.”

“I’m not about to turn down any help, fae or otherwise.” Papa is about to say more but Tim interrupts.

“I’m still curious as fuck about this brother of yours.”

Papa sighs. “Very well, a quick Emeritus history lesson. We have an older brother, the First, named Dominic.”

“Your dad was big on the D-names huh?” Beta snickers.

Papa shoots him a look, then clears his throat and continues. “Dominic didn’t want to be Papa, all he wanted to do was study. So when my father came back to find the church had been neglected...well, he wasn’t happy. So unhappy that he excommunicated Dominic and banished him. But this suited him, because now he could study in peace.”

“Your father didn’t seem like he’d be the type,” Tim muses. “I mean, we only met him the one time, but still...”

Papa shrugs. “Well, he’s much older now, and once his focus turned to Copia, he lost interest in Damiano and me.”

Henrik frowns. “That’s really shitty of him,” he says. “I’m sorry, Papa.”

Dante smiles weakly and pats the shifter’s shoulder. “Thank you, that’s kind. Truly, we didn’t mind. Having Nihil’s gaze on you...well, you don’t want to be seen by him for very long.”

“If that’s the case, then I guess your brother was more than happy to be banished,” Jonas muses.

“I suppose,” Dante responds. “He was much older than me, we weren’t close.” Then Dante looks up and smiles, clapping his hands together. “I don’t say this often, but enough about me. Let’s round up the fae and get to the library!”

There’s laughter, and even Johannes, worried and terrified as he is, cracks a smile.

“Oh my wolf,” Papa croons as he pulls Johannes into his arms. “We’ll figure this out, and we’ll help our wife, and all will be well again.”

“I wish I felt as confident as you sound,” Johannes mumbles.

Papa kisses the corner of Johannes’s mouth. “You’ll feel better once you’re doing something. Come, my husband. Let’s do some research on our mother-in-law, hm?”

That makes Jonas choke a little on the last of his cup of coffee. “Fuck, she kind of is, isn’t she?”

Johannes blanches and Papa chuckles. Tim slings an arm around Jonas’s shoulders. “Only a king would go for a mother-in-law who’s a goddess.”

“She certainly wasn’t the factor in my marriage,” Jonas growls good-naturedly.

“Okay, okay, let’s go! We ghouls will go get the fae!” Fire exclaims. “We’ll meet you there.”

The ghouls blink out, and Jonas motions to his friends. “Bird forms?” They nod. “Papa, you can ride on me,” the king offers, and Papa smirks.

“I will never turn that down, my husband.”

“I’m well aware of that,” Jonas says with a chuckle, and he moves out to the balcony, Papa following. “In fact, it’s one of my favorite things about you.” He pulls the pope in close and kisses him before beginning to shift.

Papa looks to Johannes, who’s standing and gripping the edge of the balcony, staring up at the moon. “My love.” Papa steps over and takes his hand ever so gently. “We’ll get her back.” He turns Johannes’s face to look at his own, and Papa’s expression firms. “This time, we’ll save her.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the heat of battle rages within...

You aren’t even fully awake when the heat rises up in you again...is this the third or fourth time this evening? Does it matter? you think...your hips rolling and your nipples already hard as diamonds. You palm yourself, one hand kneading a breast, the other cupping your pussy, and you try to stifle your moan. When it became obvious earlier that you had to act on these waves, Copia had said to wake him, no matter what...but there’s still a part of you unwilling to wake him, to use him...

You bite your lip, fingers sliding down over your clit, sending a jolt of lightning over your spine. You sigh, the breath almost completely silent, closing your eyes and remembering the way Copia and Dew had fucked you earlier. You’ve lost count of how many orgasms you’ve had tonight, yet somehow you still need more. Part of you, that same part that was reluctant to take advantage, is worried about how much you seem to need it. Much more than before.

You quickly wet your fingers and return them to your breast, letting them slip around your nipple before you pinch the stiff bud hard. It’s not enough...not the pinch, not the slippery glide of your fingers as you move from your clit to your slit... the heat washes over you again and that reluctant part of you is submerged. You need to be fucked, you need to come... and he said to wake him...

You turn over, watching him sleep. He looks relaxed, a small smile playing around the edges of his lips, his hair mussed. You grin and slip between his legs, sliding his mostly soft cock into your mouth. He makes a sound in his sleep, and you almost laugh as your tongue slides over his flesh.

Your nose is buried in his crotch and you can’t help but inhale deep. His scent drives your arousal higher, and your tongue moves a little quicker as it works over and around his cock. He makes another sound as he begins to harden in your mouth.

You make a sound yourself at the feel of his flesh becoming rigid under your talented tongue. His hips roll in his sleep, and he lets out a pleased sigh and murmurs your name. You shudder at the sleepy sound, and reach up to pinch at his nipples. That pulls him out of slumber, and he gasps as he’s hit with a wall of sensation.

“ _Stellina_!” he says on a second gasp. “What--”

Your giggle is muffled. “I was hungry,” you mumble around his cock, which is hardening fast now. You lick the underside of the shaft and then wrap one hand around the base.

He groans your name loudly, then cries out as you suck, hard. Dew wakes up at his cry, blinking as he takes in the carnal scene unfolding before him, then he growls and scrambles behind you, his own cock already hardening. He rubs himself along your folds, making you moan into Copia’s hard flesh.

Copia’s answering groan is accompanied by his hand on your head, pushing down gently. You arch your back, pushing your ass back against the ghoul, and he responds by leaning over and kissing a line of fire up your spine.

Dew pushes into you the same time he bites down onto your shoulder, and you shudder hard, getting as much of Copia as you can in your mouth and throat. The anti-pope curses, gasping your name as his head sinks back into his pillow, and you smile around his cock as the heat within you swallows you up...

***

Miles and miles away, flying as fast as he can on the breeze, John is crossing the ocean. He’s pushing himself, but the ocean winds are with him, and he wonders if Satan has anything to do with that. He sends out a mental thank you, just in case.

As he flies he tries to plan out what he’ll do when he arrives, visualizes the layout of the church and where people might be...it’s late in the evening, but that doesn’t mean siblings of sin won’t be up, at mass, at ritual...at play.

He remembers there’s a small forest to the back of the church, which means he should be able to rest on a tree and get a decent view into the window of Copia’s rooms. He wishes he had a smaller form, so he could sit on the windowsill. But he will make do.  
“Just let her be all right,” he thinks to himself as he soars on an air current before using his wings again. He’s not sure who he’s directing his thoughts to, but he’s also not sure he’s feeling picky. “We will do whatever we need to... as long as she’s all right.”

The hours pass. When he reaches land, he settles into a tree to rest for a bit. Over the many long years of his life, he’s learned that even though his heart wants to rush and not stop until he gets there, his body needs rest. It doesn’t do anyone any good if he’s too exhausted to move when he arrives at his destination.

He dozes for a while...actually for far longer than he intended. Unusual-to-him noises as wildlife moves below wakes him with a start. He takes only a few moments to collect himself before launching into the sky again.

By the time he lands in the forest outside the church, it’s nightfall again. But he’s made excellent time, he tells himself as he settles in to watch.

***

While the king’s spy does what he does best, back in Avatar Country, the shifters, ghouls, and fae are spending the passing hours poring over the church’s extensive library.

Johannes is the first to push back from one of the tables. “I feel like it’s the same info over and over. Who she is and what she is. Or am I looking at the wrong stuff?”

Papa, sitting next to him, sighs softly. “Any scrap of something different could be helpful.” He looks over to Johannes’s notebook, and snorts. “That is a lovely dick you’ve drawn, my love.”

Till slaps a huge book down on the table, beginning to flip through it, Flake paging through one on his other side. “Why don’t you just ask Satan about her? They knew her first, right?”

“The key word there is ‘first’,” Aether answers. “They were together very early, when Lillith’s powers were...in their infancy, so to speak. Over the millennia she has grown.” He looks at Papa. “Didn’t our darling girl say her mother had cloaked her all these years, even from Satan? If she was able to hide her existence even from Our Dark Lord, then Lillith’s got abilities beyond what any of us might know.”

“Well.” Papa looks troubled as he thinks about that. “That could very well be. But we will still do our best here, and go to my brother if needed.” Aether nods as Johannes groans and goes to get another book from the pile that Earth, Air, Oli, and Henrik were leaving.

They all go back to turning pages, but soon Johannes is beating a random rhythm out on the table using his pencil, as the others begin comparing notes. Finally he jumps up and scowls. “I’m too impatient with this shit. Is there something more...physical I could be doing, before I fly off after John?”

“You mean other than jerking off?” Beta cracked.

Johannes flips him off. “Fuck you, ya shit, you know what I mean, dammit.”

“Fuck you back, you asshole.”

“For Satan’s sake...”

The fae are snickering as Papa sighs in exasperation. “If you really don’t want to help us pore through books, why don’t you take lunch orders and get us all some food.”

“Yes, good, fine.” Johannes grabs up his notebook and pen. “What do you want, husbands?” Johannes gathers up the requests and calls them in to the kitchens, then looks around. “I can’t stand my own skin, I’m going for a run.”

Jonas looks up. “Would you like some company?”

His husband shakes his head. “You stay here and keep working. I’ll be okay, I swear.” He lopes out, barely waiting until he is out of the church to shift.

While Johannes’s wolf pounds through the wilds of Avatar Country, he tries not to think and worry about you, tries to just focus on the ground beneath him and the forest around him.

For younger shifters who only have a wolf form, this sinking into your senses is dangerous. When one isn’t used to the sudden enhancement of all of one’s senses, it can become overwhelming very quickly, easy to get pulled into, never to return. Every shifter child is told the story of kids who’ve lost their humanity, and become one with the wolf packs living in the woods. But Johannes, with the centuries behind him that he has, can let go for a while without fear.

He’s used to living in his wolf form for days, weeks, months...doing so was one of the only things that kept him even slightly sane when he was the assassin.

He tops a rise, looking out over his country, the home he loves. He tips his head back and howls, the mournful sound traveling far, and finding answers in howls that say “you’re not alone, take heart.”

***

Hundreds of miles away, on the grounds of the main church, the snowy owl tilts his head, as if he can hear those mournful howls. After a few beats, he looks up at the sky, then back at the windows he’s been watching.

He hasn’t seen anything yet—he could swear that window seems to have moved (although he doesn’t see how) and he doesn’t have the view he thought he would have when he had been plotting his surveillance. But he waits, patient as only a veteran spy can be. He’s not sure how long it takes, but finally, finally...there you are. You appear in the window, leaning against the sill, your eyes on the grass two stories below. He watches as you release a deep breath, then go still, your eyes falling closed. If he had lips at the moment, he’d be frowning. _What is she...oh, that tethering thing_ , he thinks. _Searching for your ex, baby girl?_ The owl swallows as you stand there, and you begin to glow. Time stretches, a minute passes...then five...ten...half an hour...a full hour goes by before the glow fades and a victorious smirk curls your lips. John almost gasps--he’s never seen you smile like that before. It’s...cruel, and arrogant, and foreign to the woman he knows and loves. 

He watches as Copia suddenly appears behind you, his arms wrapping around your waist. An ache of longing in his chest nearly makes the spy lose focus, but he pushes it aside. The newest Papa leans down to murmur something into your ear, and you nod. His shoulders shift in a soft laugh, and he says something else. 

You smile again, and John’s skin crawls. There’s so much malice in your smile that it nearly makes him take off. You say something in response, and lift your hand to the glass. A darkness coalesces on the pane, nearly blocking his vision of you, before detaching and shooting off to the southeast. John is willing to bet whatever that void is, it’s heading straight for Jackson. The drummer feels no pity for the targeted man, but he also hates you showing cruelty. This isn’t you. 

You start to speak again, that same arrogant, evil smile twisting your lips, and John can only imagine what you might be saying. But suddenly you stop, staring off into space, then begin to look around the treeline, and John stops thinking, stops blinking, stops breathing...you can’t possibly sense him, can you? He’s sitting far back in the dark shade of the tree to hide his feathers, he’s far up, off to the side, he hasn’t moved a wing...

Your gaze suddenly flicks in his direction. Even though you can’t possibly see him from where you are, it feels as though you are staring right at him. He’s rigid with fear, so tense now he’s sure he’ll break if he moves wrong. What will you do? 

For a split second, your face morphs. Gone is the malice, so foreign on your features. Now it’s just fear and desperation. You mouth a single word. **Help.** Then it’s gone, back to the new you, and you turn from the window to lean up to Copia’s embrace. 

_She’s still there_ , he thinks, hope bursting bright in his chest. _Don’t worry, baby girl, we’re on it._ The owl’s head twists and turns, sharp gaze taking in all his surroundings now, not just you. He needs to get back. 

Instead of taking off from there, not wanting to risk being seen, he hops to the ground behind the huge tree he’d been in and shifts directly to his wolf. His stomach growls as he runs, hungry after everything that’s happened. Though impatience is biting at him, he takes the time to hunt, an old deer, before resuming his run. Two hours later, he transforms back into his owl and takes off, wheeling northeast, heading home, determined not to stop until he’s back.

***

You stand at the window, your stare far off. He’s not there any longer, in that tall pine off to the side, you can tell, and you hope that he got your message...although now that you try to think about it, you can’t be totally sure he was there in the first place. Your senses might have been lying to you. It’s become very confusing... sometimes, like now, you feel like yourself, but that sense of “normal” is disappearing. More and more, you are ...well, you’re you but you’re ...not you. You’ve been trying to hold on, to coexist with this unusual heat, but it keeps washing over you, taking you over, surging ahead and you just...follow. It feels odd, but it feels good too. Copia moves in behind you, hands on your shoulders, a request in his energy. You nod, and he drinks from you...

“Do I taste different?” you murmur.

He burrows into your neck, humming against your skin. “How so, _stellina_?”

The heat is rising up again and you’re falling away, losing track of what you are thinking. “How so... I don’t...”

You take a deep breath, trying to quell the heat. Trying to force it back down. This is important, you tell it firmly as it tries to bury you in its warmth. You bring your hand up and bite down on your wrist, hoping to use the pain to shock you out of the heat, and it does draw back a little. Copia makes a worried sound. “ _Stellina_ , please. Don’t hurt yourself like that, no, no.”

He gently pulls at your wrist, leaning over you to kiss the bite marks you’ve left there, whispering words you can’t understand. You stare down at him, your vision feeling slightly swimmy. “Do I...taste different?” You put emphasis on “taste,” knowing he’ll understand.

He looks up at you, his gaze warm. “Your energy, you mean?” He closes his eyes and sips from you. “Mmmm...perhaps it is hotter than usual but it is still...you.”

You watch him as his eyes open, and you meet his with tears filling your own. “I don’t want to change. I feel like...like I’m losing myself. I don’t want that, Copia.”

“Oh, _stellina_ , it will be all right,” he croons, cupping your cheeks softly. Just that simple touch is enough to have the heat rising again, making you gasp. “Did I hurt you?” he asks, his thumbs smoothing along your cheeks.

Your hands come up to cover his as your eyes close and you sink into the heat a little--and it begins to swallow you up again. “Mmmmmmmm....no, not at all,” you hum.

The heat feels so good, you think as he smiles in relief and kisses you. He feels so good. You let go, the heat seducing you, overtaking you fully. Soon you are opening his pants, freeing his erection, and he takes you against the windowsill. Thoughts of John, if it was even him, float away on your lust.

***

Air sits back from the table, his sigh disrupting the silence in the library. “I’m beginning to see a disturbing problem here.”

All eyes turn to the tall ghoul. “And what might that be?” Papa asks.

“Well,” Air sighs again, “we’ve got a pile of information about Lillith and her abilities, but nowhere do we have anything about her transferring her powers or about her daughter ... obviously. Everywhere we look, we just end up at the same place.”

“We do know she kept her daughter a secret,” Tim says, pacing slowly with a book in his hand. “She said she cloaked our love’s power so that other non-human beings couldn’t use her.” He looks up at Papa. “I’m assuming that, somehow, that cloak finally lifted when she, uhh, saw us that first time, am I right? Otherwise her powers wouldn’t have worked on Johannes that first night he went after her.”

Papa nods. “Yes, that’s a good assumption. But lifting the cloak isn’t what did this.”

Till, sitting at the table, is looking bored, but those that know him best realize he’s thinking everything through. “Lillith isn’t the type of woman to apologize on a whim, even to her own child.”

Jonas nods. “Of course not. So we think that last visit was when she transferred her powers.” He looks at Air. “I still don’t see the problem you’re seeing.”

Air stands and paces around the room. “Nothing here tells us what to do next because not one author of any of these texts knew she could do this ... let alone thought she might want to.”

Aether sighs. “Which means we either need to act on an assumption, no matter how plausible it is...or find more information.”

“Which means visiting Dominic,” Papa says tiredly.

“Do you not like him?” Paul asks curiously.

“It is not that, really,” the pope muses. “But I have only met him a handful of times, and that was when I was very young. He does not know me as an adult. He was kind to me, much kinder than our father...” He smiles faintly. “I remember him being fond of peppermints.”

“Who’s fond of peppermints?” Johannes asks as he enters the room looking, if not calm, at least not in the midst of panic and disorder.

Papa gives his wolf a quick once-over. “My brother. It looks like we’ll be visiting him after all.”

The wolf looks around, blinking fast. “Nothing useful?” Everyone shakes their head, staring at the floor or at each other. “Fuck. Fine, where’s your brother then?”

“I was never told,” Papa says, “so I don’t know. Hopefully Damiano does.”

The men start to discuss next steps, voices starting to rise. “Wait.” All eyes turn to Henrik. “We’re forgetting someone else we need to talk to: Lillith.”

“And how the hell are we gonna do that?” Johannes growls. “We don’t know where she is.”

Henrik shoots Johannes a look. “No...but Satan does,” the bodyguard finally answers, shifting his gaze to Papa and seemingly dismissing Johannes at the same time. “After the battle with the angels, when Lillith was first here...she disappeared with our love to talk with her. And Satan told you then--”

Understanding dawns in Papa’s eyes. “They told me she was ok...that they were with her...” He smiles at Henrik. “How could I have forgotten that?”

“I’ll talk to Them,” Special says, standing from the couch and disappearing.

Papa comes over to Johannes. “My love. Please. I need you calm.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to be calm?!” he snaps back.

Anger surges in Papa’s eyes, his left eye flashing white. “In whatever way works for you, Johannes Eckerström, you’d better fucking figure something out. You’re no help to our love barking at everyone who’s trying to help. Are you a wolf? Or are you a fucking dog?!” Johannes stares in shock, and Papa gets right in his face. “Get yourself together, or when we go to see my brother, I’ll leave you here.” And he blinks out.

Johannes looks around the room. “What the fuck was that all about? I thought I was pretty damn calm, all things considered.”

Henrik snorts as he picks up another book—no harm in continuing while they wait for Special’s return. “Did you even hear your tone when you spoke to me? You’re not the only one upset here, brother.”

Johannes throws himself into the nearest chair, grumbling a little and sulking. The others who are still there do their best to ignore him, til he eventually settles. “Sorry,” he finally mumbles to Henrik.

Henrik looks up after a moment. “Hm? Did you say something?”

Johannes bites back a growl, takes a deep breath, then another. “I’m sorry. For growling. And for being generally useless.”

Henrik smiles faintly and nudges him. “You’re not useless. You called in lunch.”

Johannes stares at Henrik for long moments, and everyone is just waiting for the volatile wolf to erupt again...and then he barks in laughter. “Yeah, you asshole, I did, didn’t I.” 

Henrik smirks. “Yep. And you can call in dinner now.”

“Fuck you, ya smug dickhead!” Johannes shoves Henrik playfully, then sobers up. “I know I’m being an ass. I just... this feels like my fault. I chased her away. I didn’t mean to...but I chased her away.”

“We all kind of did,” Fire sighs.

Till snorts. “Leave us out of it, ghoul.”

Said ghoul rolls his eyes. “WE promised her we wouldn’t let her do this. But that didn’t matter once she changed.”

“I appreciate it, dude, but you weren’t in the room with me when she and I argued. It was just her and me, and I tried, I did...” Johannes sighs. “I tried to explain, I tried to get her to see...”

Richard, upside down on a couch with his spiked hair nearly touching the floor, pipes up. “If she’s so determined to murder this person...is it so surprising she didn’t want to see?”

Johannes leans back, resting his head on the back of the chair, staring at the ceiling. “I’m her husband, I should have been able to make her see, make her listen...”

Most of the fae, to Johannes’s immense displeasure, all laugh, and more surprising is the ghouls’ snorts. “Make her?” Paul laughs.

“You couldn’t make her do anything,” Oli says, the only fae not laughing.

“Marriage doesn’t work that way, Johannes,” Earth mumbles. “You can’t force your opinion on your wife, that’s...”

Water holds his hand over his mouth like he’s about to gag. “Downright Catholic of you.”

Johannes looks around at everyone, frowning. “I wasn’t forcing...you know what I mean, I just wanted her to understand...”

Water smiles. “I get it, Johannes, I do. And we know you weren’t forcing your will on her... it’s simply...well, you can only do so much. It sounds like you were up against her free will and her mother’s powers and...you did your best. Nobody’s blaming you but you.” The ghoul comes over, sitting in the chair next to the wolf and slinging his arm around his shoulders. “You’re a good man. Rough, but a good man. But you’re prone to let panic cloud your thinking. Before our goddess saved you, saved us all, minus our fae friends, what happened when you panicked?”

Johannes’s teeth clench as Beta waves cheekily from across the room. “...yeah, I know.”

“And now, you don’t have that,” Water says gently. “What you have is yourself. And the Johannes I know is a guy who gets things done. And that’s the kind of guy we need right now.”

Johannes blows out an exasperated breath. “I gotta be better. I know it.”

“Yeah, you do,” Water agrees. “And you can do it. Just...breathe first before you start growling.”

Johannes nods, wrapping an arm around Water’s shoulders in return. “Thanks, dude. I needed that.”

Water beams. “Anytime!” Then he nudges Johannes. “Maybe go apologize to Papa?” Johannes grumbles, but nods and stands, loping off after Papa’s scent.

Water sits back, looks over at Aether and sighs. “You know, we should have been warned that this ghoul gig required psychology degrees.”

Aether laughs. “We would never have agreed to it if we’d known, brother.”

“Has he always been like that?” Schneider asks curiously, lying on the floor with a book over his face.

“Sort of?” Tim chuckles. “He really is a good man. Just...a little bit broken.”

“Aren’t you all?” Till rumbles, and Tim, Henrik, and Jonas all look at each other.

“...not as much as Johannes,” Jonas finally says softly. “Not even me.”

Till grunts but says nothing more. Aether finally looks around at the rest of the fae, sprawled on the floor or across seating in strange positions. “Is it a fae thing, or do none of you know how chairs work?”

The fae all grin or laugh outright. “Of course we know how chairs work,” Flake sniffs. “We just choose to sit in the ways most comfortable to us.”

“A chair is for sitting,” Richard chortles. “And we’re sitting, are we not?”

Aether stares at Richard, still upside down on the couch. “In a manner of speaking, I suppose.” He chuckles and slaps a book shut. “Whatever works for you.”

Oli, walking by with a stack of books in one arm, gives Aether’s shoulder a friendly pat before continuing on to his table. “You guys are some of the best non-fae we’ve ever met,” Paul says cheerily. “We all hope we can be friends and allies for a long time.”

“That’s a high compliment, _Herr_ Landers,” Air says with a slight smile and a bow. “We wish for the same.”

***

When Damiano opens the door of his rooms, he frowns at his brother. “You’re back.”

Dante smirks. “I rather prefer it when your favored opens the door.”

Damiano’s frown deepens. “She’s not my favored.”

Dante laughs as he steps inside his brother’s room. “Oh you’re funny when you’re in denial, _fratello_.”

Damiano scowls as he shuts the door. “Is there a reason you’re here and not in the library? Or have you just come to annoy me?”

Dante laughs again. “Annoying you is a very productive break.” Then he sobers. “We’ve hit a dead end in our research. There isn’t anything in those books we don’t already know. Even the cursed ones the ghouls went through safely—nothing.”

“Not even in the Dead Sea Scrolls?” Damiano hands his brother a glass of wine, which Dante accepts with a nod. “She’s in the Dead Sea Scrolls, I remember that distinctly.”

“Yes, she’s there, but all that is mentioned is her lust and desire, her powers over men, and so forth.” Papa sips at his wine. “And before you ask, yes, I read over _Gilgamesh’s Demonic Hallucinations and Their Meanings_. That’s just page after page of her and Gilgamesh fucking throughout Sumer. Entertaining, and enlightening as far as sexual positions are concerned, but not very helpful.”

Damiano smirks, getting a far-off look in his eye. “Ahhh, yes. If I remember correctly, the sixth one he described was particularly...ambitious.” He shakes his head a little and focuses in on his brother. “Well, the good news is that I have personally been in communication with Dominic, and he’s agreed to a meeting. Just you and I are allowed, however, and one of his ghouls will blink us there.”

“...the others won’t like that,” Papa mutters, thinking of Johannes’s likely reaction. “When do we go?”

“Whenever we’re ready,” comes the reply, and the younger Emeritus sighs and stands.

“I’ll go inform the others.” He prepares to blink, then pauses. “...thank you, Damiano,” he says softly. “I appreciate your help more than you know.”

His brother, to Papa’s surprise, softens. “Yes, well. I like the girl, no matter how we clash. I’d hate to see her changed.”

“Indeed. We love her precisely the way she is.” Dante finishes his wine. “I’ll be ready to leave in about an hour.”

“Make it two.” Damiano clears his throat. “I have...things to take care of.”

Dante smiles. “If by things, you mean your favored.”

Damiano frowns, completely ignoring his brother’s implication. “If you’re going to blink out, do it from the hallway. You were raised in a satanic church, not a barn.”

Papa rolls his eyes. “That is a quaint point of etiquette, _fratello_.”

“Yes, one I happen to enjoy,” Damiano grumbles. “Now go.”

Papa opens the door, steps out...and nearly crashes into Johannes.

The wolf blinks, then suddenly hefts Papa over one shoulder and starts off down the hall. “Put me down!” comes Papa’s indignant cry, and Damiano sighs.

“Barbarians, the lot of them.” And he closes the door himself.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which family ties unite...

Johannes ignores Papa’s commands and efforts to get out of his hold, just strides through the hallways and into the blue rooms. He kicks the door shut behind him, looks around quickly, then finally puts his husband down.

“Johannes, what--mmph!” Papa exclaims as Johannes suddenly kisses him.

“I’m sorry,” he says after he pulls away (which is only when Papa melts against him). “I’m sorry for losing it and not doing fuck-all to help. I’m over it, and I want to do whatever I can.”

Papa softens, cupping Johannes’s cheek. “Oh my love...”

Johannes lays his hands on the sides of Papa’s head, fingers spearing through his hair as his gaze fixes on his face. “I can’t promise I won’t react rough all the time, but I’m going to breathe before I growl.”

“That’s all I’m asking, my husband.” Papa kisses him again, softly, then pulls back and looks sheepish. “I’m also going to ask for your patience because Dominic is allowing only myself and Damiano to go see him.”

Johannes presses his forehead against Papa’s, closes his eyes, and says nothing. After several long moments, Papa says, “My wolf?”

Johannes sighs. “I really wasn’t expecting you to make me breathe that soon, dammit.”

In spite of the situation, Papa buries his face against Johannes’s chest and laughs. The wolf tries to hold back, but soon enough he’s laughing with Papa, the type of laughter that hurts your ribs and leaves tears in the corners of your eyes. “Oh, my precious husband,” Papa finally gasps. “I’m sorry for laughing. Sometimes your timing though, is just...perfect.”

Johannes pulls Papa in close, hugging him tightly. “It’s a gift.” He runs his fingers through Papa’s hair as his laughter subsides. “I’m not that pissed, really. It makes sense your brother wouldn’t want a whole shit-ton of people visiting.”

Papa leans into Johannes’s touches, closing his eyes and relaxing, and Johannes is struck suddenly by the look on Papa’s face. Worry has etched lines into the dark pope’s forehead, the frown on his lips is replacing his usual sexy smirk, the muscles in his cheeks just under his eyes are tense...and it’s not like Johannes hasn’t seen this before, he’s seen Papa be worried a few dozen times by now, and he’s sure he will dozens more in the future. But right now, in this emotional moment, he’s struck again that Papa Emeritus III is allowing himself to be vulnerable with him. For someone in Papa’s position of leadership, with all eyes usually on him...that’s a sign of trust that somehow just heightens the beauty of the man, and it makes Johannes smile. 

Finally, Papa murmurs, “Yes, well. I do not like being parted from you all for so long. And as much as my brother and I have been...I suppose getting along, a trip with just the two of us is not high on my list of preferred vacations.”

“Yeah it sure as fuck isn’t on my list at all.” Johannes’s smile deepens as he feels Papa laugh again. He goes from stroking Papa’s hair to lightly rubbing the back of his neck with one hand while letting his other hand drift along his back. “When are you leaving?”

“As soon as I inform the others,” Papa all but purrs, enjoying the impromptu rubdown he’s getting. “Though I find myself not wanting to move for some reason.”

Johannes chuckles, low and dark. “Hmm, wonder what’s causing that?”

“I have no idea,” Papa teases, as he begins to let his hands roam. “It’s a mystery.”

Johannes lets out a low growl. “You got time to solve it?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Damiano’s voice suddenly says from their left. Johannes jumps in surprise, and Papa sighs.

“That was looking very promising, _fratello_ ,” he pouts as Johannes tries to reverse the heart attack he’s having.

“Yes, well. Have you told everyone else?”

“I can do it,” the wolf says, sounding strangled. He looks at Papa. “But you owe me a good time when you get back.”

“A debt I will enjoy paying,” Papa says with a smirk. He turns to his brother. “Why the change in plans?”

“That’s something you can ask our brother,” Damiano grumbles. “His ghoul has just blinked in to my rooms and indicated Dominic is not willing to wait.” Damiano frowns. “So. Come, the ghoul is waiting.”

“Well, I cannot blame him for wanting to get it over with. Very well.” Papa tugs Johannes down and kisses him deeply. “I love you.” And then he’s gone, along with the Second, and Johannes, standing alone in the blue rooms, is suddenly struck with an overwhelming loneliness. He swallows hard before he turns and lopes through the hallways, as fast as he can without actually sprinting.

***

The brothers enter Damiano’s room, where Ann is curled up in the corner of a couch, gazing curiously at the room’s other occupant. The very tall figure stands with hands clasped in front of him. He’s wearing a black hooded robe, with the hood pulled up and covering his face. Ann looks at Damiano. “Freaky,” she says, her expression carefully schooled.

The ghoul tilts his head and speaks in ghoulish. *Are you ready?*

“Do you not speak any human language?” Papa says, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

*Dominic allows us to speak in whichever language we prefer, as he knows them all anyway,* the ghoul replies, almost haughty, but more...blunt. *And as Papa, you should know ghoulish at the very least,* the ghoul continues. *Are you ready? He wants this finished, he has something else he wants to focus on.*

Dante snarls silently, disliking this ghoul very much. Damiano rolls his eyes. *We’re very much ready, so long as you’re done being condescending,* the Second replies. The ghoul doesn’t answer, just puts a hand on each of their shoulders, and blinks them all out.

The brothers find themselves standing in front of an immense building literally in the middle of nowhere. Dante quickly realizes it was once a church of some kind, but it is now old, the wood and shingles black with age, giving the building a gothic look. A creek quietly ripples nearby, but otherwise the silence is deafening.

Papa raises an eyebrow as he takes in all the nothing. “Well, the building is beautiful at least.”

Damiano snorts. “It suits Dominic. Come, let’s get this over with.” He starts for the door, following after the ghoul.

A large grucifix etched into the wood decorates the door, and Dante eyes it critically. “I wouldn’t think he’d be permitted to display Church symbology after being excommunicated.”

Damiano stares at the door, then looks around quickly. “I suppose he figures no one is here to stop him.”

*He does not hate the church,* the ghoul says as he produces a large, gnarled key. *He hates his father for forcing him into a position he never wanted, but the church and Our Dark Lord are beloved to him.* The door opens, and the ghoul turns and bows them inside.

They step inside, their footsteps ringing out hollowly in the hallway. The interior is dark, illuminated only by candles and torches in wall sconces, and Papa isn’t very surprised to find they only produce light, not heat. The walls are lined with bookcases that are positively stuffed with books of all shapes, sizes, colors, forms.

Even Damiano is awed into silence. They look around in shock at the vast amount of knowledge, and Papa feels hope rising. If the answer isn’t here...it isn’t anywhere.

The ghoul leads them down a short hallway and into what must have once been the nave. Most of the pews have been removed and the ones that are still there have been rearranged into various shapes and gatherings, piles of notebooks and parchment rolls scattered across them. In the middle of the nave is a huge roll-top desk and several tables, covered in more notebooks, parchment rolls, and piles of books. And in the middle of all that is Papa Emeritus the First.

Though not as ancient as their father, Dominic is nevertheless visibly their elder. His fingers are curled and thick with arthritis, but that doesn’t stop him from writing and translating quickly and efficiently. Eyes that should have been long blind still see the pages, and Dante wonders what spell that is. Despite wearing plain black robes, he still has his papal face paint--he'd been excommunicated by Nihil, not Satan, Dante realizes.

“Ghoul,” he says in a voice that sounds like old parchment feels, “did you find that copy of the first rites I asked about? I know it’s here somewhere...”

*Not yet.* He pauses. *Your brothers are here.*

Dominic looks up, seeing the younger two of the Emeritus line. He’s quiet for a moment before, slowly, standing. He shuffles around the table, coming to stand before Damiano. The Second stares down at the First, and only those who know him extremely well (Ann) could see the emotion in his eyes.

“Brother...you have not changed too much I see,” Dominic rasps. “But there is a new set to your shoulders. Avatar Country has been good for you.”

Damiano allows himself a sharp, short nod. “Thank you, brother. You have not changed at all.”

Dominic wheezes out a throaty laugh. “Then I have been old all my life.” He reaches up, pats Damiano on the cheek and then his shoulder, before turning to Dante. “So. _Il prescelto_ stands before me, an honor indeed.”

Dante flushes. “I am not...”

“I mean no ill will. I merely state the facts as I see them.” Dominic gives the youngest Emeritus a thorough once-over. “And I see that you have become all that was expected of you.”

Dante straightens. “I am proud of what I’ve accomplished. As you should be proud that you followed your heart.” He looks around. “This place is incredible.”

Dominic gets an odd little smile on his face. “You are...not like our father, are you? You brought the church to new heights...but on your own terms. Well done... _fratellino_.”

Dante bows his head. Of all the praise he has won, this simple statement from a brother he does not know might be the most important he’s ever received. “Thank you, _fratello_.”

Dominic turns and moves slowly back to his tables. “Chairs,” he rasps out in his scratchy voice. “Wine.” Ghouls dressed the same as the one who had blinked them there appear, and soon they have set up seating and a small table with wineglasses and a tray of cheese and crackers for the trio of brothers.

Dante nibbles on a piece of cheese as Damiano sips his wine. “So. Not that I am displeased to see my family, for I have missed my brothers,” Dominic starts, “but to what do I owe this sudden visit?”

Dante sighs softly. “There has been a lot happening, _fratello_. Some months ago we met--”

“The conduit.” Papa stares in shock, and Dominic laughs that papery laugh again. “I may be in exile, dear Dante, but I am still very aware.” The elder Emeritus sighs, a hint of rapture in the sound. “I have read many things about conduits and their abilities but never dreamed I would exist in a world that holds one. How fortunate you are.”

“I like to think so,” Dante responds. “But she is not just a conduit...she is the daughter of Lillith.”

Dominic’s eyes widen. “A conduit daughter of Lillith. She would be the most powerful woman on this planet.” He reaches over and pulls a leather-bound journal and pen to himself. “Please, tell me everything about her, spare no details!”

“Well...” Papa glances at Damiano, who shrugs. “I will be glad to. But in return, I need information about Lillith. Things that the main libraries won’t have.”

Dominic frowns faintly, looking into Dante’s eyes. “What happened?”

“Ahhh...” Dante rubs his face with a hand. “Well. We suspect...we have no proof...but we have reason to believe that Lillith transferred all of her power to the conduit.”

“All her...all?” Dominic’s mouth opens slightly as he considers Dante’s words. “Darkest night, conduit and goddess in one...”

“Lillith had mentioned when she first came to us--during the angel battle no less--that she wanted to...retire, as it were,” Damiano drawls. “That’s why she had her daughter in the first place, to be a vessel for her power when she grew up so that Lillith could...well, I’m not really sure what would happen to her without her powers.”

“My love said no, she didn’t want that. But we have good reason to believe that Lillith did it without her consent.” Dante scowls, as does his two brothers--consent is everything.

Dominic sighs. “Our Lady of Lust does not typically concern herself with matters of consent outside the bedroom, unfortunately.” He taps his journal with the point of his pen. “So I assume that her abilities have...expanded.”

“Rapidly, yes,” Dante says, swirling a finger over his wineglass. “She’s able to teleport wherever she wishes, and summon objects. And that’s just what we’ve seen-- we don’t know how her powers have developed since she left us. However, what worries me isn’t so much her powers, but her personality. Lillith’s energy has begun drowning her own. She’s becoming vengeful and selfish and...she’s not herself anymore,” he finishes, sounding mournful.

Dominic hums thoughtfully. “She would not be the first person whose personality has changed.”

“No, I suppose not,” Dante answers, “but she asked me...us... she doesn’t want to lose her humanity, and we promised we wouldn’t let her.” He swallows hard. “I swore it. And I won’t let her down.”

Dominic looks at Dante for a long moment, then sighs. “That was a stupid promise to make,” he says bluntly, and Dante bristles.

“It was not.” To Papa’s immense surprise, Damiano speaks up. “She is remarkably stubborn. If she didn’t want to change, she wouldn’t. Given how she fights me, I would be unsurprised to find she's fighting against this too. Our brother keeps his word. Were it not for Lillith’s interference, this wouldn’t be happening.”

“This may all be true,” Dominic says, his gaze steely, “but, my brothers, she is a conduit, and the daughter of a goddess. In the long term she might not be able to keep from losing her humanity, no matter what any of you do.”

Remembering Johannes’s words, Dante takes a deep breath, telling himself not to haul off and hit the brother whom he’s only just now getting to know. “Well, I mean no offense, _fratello_ , but in this case I must disagree. I cannot just sit by while she fades away. I need to help her, and I would be grateful if you would help me do that.”

Dominic gives his youngest brother a long look, then finally nods, and he tilts his head back. In an instant, several ghouls, all robed the same way as the first, are standing there. “Bring us everything we have on Lillith that would not be in the main church.” They bow, and disappear. Slowly, the desks fill up with several dozen books, and Dante’s jaw drops despite his simmering ire.

“Your collection is...astounding, _fratello_.”

The elder Emeritus looks around, fondly stroking the leather cover of a thin manuscript. “It pleases me immensely. Now let us see if it will give us the answers you seek.”

The ghouls appear with more candles without being asked, and Dante thanks them softly. They look almost startled, but they bow to him in thanks before leaving again. Pens and paper are distributed, each brother takes a book, and the reading begins.

***

Johannes’s arrival at the church library startles everyone from their research when he runs into the door with a yelp before he can open it, and he shoots Till a glare as the big man snickers at the shifter rubbing his now-bruised forehead.

Jonas’s worry is starting to show. “Where’s Dante?”

“He went to meet up with his brother.” At Jonas’s slight rumble of displeasure, Johannes adds, “He’s not alone, Damiano went with him.”

“Why didn’t he wait?” Aether complains. “At least one of us should have gone.”

“And how the hell did he leave without you?” Fire asks.

“The First wouldn’t allow anyone else there.” Johannes shrugs. “What else could I do?” Before anyone can say much else, a massive snowy owl flies like a shot into the room.

The owl crash lands onto the couch Richard is “sitting” on, and the fae yelps as he’s suddenly covered in feathers. Then John shifts back, uncaring that he is now sitting on Richard’s chest, and curses before gasping out, “She’s there-- Saw--I saw her. Think-- Think she found her ex… Think she saw me...but she--she’s not fully gone--” And then he promptly passes out, sprawled across Richard, exhaustion besting him.

Everyone in the room is stunned into immobility and silence. Finally, Richard clears his throat. “Um. A little help here?” he mumbles from underneath the spy, and then quickly everyone is moving and talking.

Being the closest, Till picks the spy up, more gently than expected, and lays him down on another couch. Aether quickly moves close and checks over John’s energy. “He’ll be fine with some rest. From the feel of him, he didn’t stop the entire way back.”

“Idiot,” Tim breathes as he grabs a blanket from the back of a chair and spreads it over his friend’s still form. Jonas makes a noise and Tim shrugs. “I mean, I probably would have done the same thing, but that just makes me an idiot too.”

“We’re all idiots when it comes to her,” Henrik says softly, and all the ghouls, wolves, and Till nod. All the non-fae look at him in surprise.

“What? I willingly say fuck my powers so I can have her.”

“You were an idiot long before her,” Paul cackles.

Till smacks Paul in the back of his head, and Flake snorts. “He’s not wrong. And you’re not hitting all of us for speaking the truth.” Till says something in a foreign tongue that everyone assumes means “Fuck you, Flake”, and there’s rumbles of laughter.

But that soon subsides as Special suddenly reappears. “Unfortunately, my Lord cannot help us. Her mother’s power being inside her means she’s now, technically, a full goddess, which means They cannot interfere directly with her and her plans. But They did say that we’re on the right track. Take that how you will.”

Jonas leans against a table, rubbing his chin as he stares at John. “I can’t say I’m too terribly surprised.” He sighs softly, then straightens. “So...now we know some things.”

“She’s still in there, huh?” Johannes says softly, and he smiles. “That’s good.”

“It’s good, but it’s only helpful if she’s able to fight off her mother’s power,” Special puts in, crossing his arms. “And so far? That hasn’t been the case.”

“Debbie Downer,” Johannes mutters.

“I’m sorry, wolf, but we must be honest with ourselves about the situation.” Special casts him a look, and Johannes shrugs.

“You’re not wrong. But I’m gonna hope anyway.”

“Nothing wrong with hope,” Fire says.

Special rolls his eyes. “You can hope and be practical at the same time, you know.”

“Semantics aside,” Jonas says, giving both Special and Johannes looks, “this is a good thing. We know where she is and what she’s doing, and we’ll ask John what else happened when he wakes. For now...let’s order some dinner and wait for Dante and Damiano.”

“Let’s go back to the castle,” Aether suggests. “We’re not finding anything here, and John may as well sleep on something more comfortable than the library couch.”

All the men nod, and Jonas picks up John as the ghouls teleport them out.

***

In Dominic’s main hall, the three brothers are still poring over tomes and scrolls. They have found a few interesting tidbits, but nothing so far that would help them.

Dominic maintains a quiet running commentary as he runs his gnarled fingers over pages. “Yes...very powerful...yes, and we know that lust drives her... Augustine doesn’t mention her ever...how strange...”

Damiano is pacing as he reads, and Dante has draped his legs over one arm of the chair, making himself as comfortable as possible. “It would be helpful if your wife wasn’t the only half-human she sired,” the Second mutters as he tosses another fruitless book onto the table.

Dante makes a noise of agreement. “I’ve never thought about it before, but given how...free she has been over the millennia, one would think she might have had more offspring than just my wife.”

“If one was not remembering that she is the goddess of lust and desire and sex, one might think that,” Dominic says absently as he reaches for another manuscript. “She controls all aspects of carnal expression. If she did not wish to procreate, she would not.”

“...good point,” Papa mutters, flushing faintly. The Third considers himself decently intelligent, with a quick mind, but Dominic is on another level. “So...she did not want children until she wanted to get rid of her powers.”

Dominic sits back, tenting his fingers and tapping them against his lips. “Do we know who your wife’s father is?”

“No, and apparently Lillith doesn’t know who he is either. He was a random man with,” Dante rolls his eyes, “a huge dick, apparently.”

Damiano snorts as Dominic nods. “Well, that would fit her usual tastes I suppose.” He sighs. “It is too bad she doesn’t know. Though I suppose it doesn’t matter. Lillith would surely have known if that man possessed power of his own.”

“Unless she does know and she decided to keep that information to herself, for whatever reason,” Damiano mutters. “Just because we have worshipped her for centuries does not mean her methods and motives have been...on the straight and narrow.”

His brothers nod. “Still...if she wished to foster goodwill between herself and her daughter, I think she would have offered that information,” Dante says, tapping a finger on the book in front of him. “So for now, I think it makes sense to take her word. Besides, her father is not what we’re looking for here.”

“No, what we’re looking for is...” Dominic pauses, then pins Dante with a questioning stare. “What are we looking for? What would you consider a successful conclusion?”

Dante pauses, looks at Damiano briefly. “To have her back. To get Lillith’s powers out of her and have my wife back.”

Dominic hums. “Perhaps we are looking in the wrong place then.”

“What do you mean?” Dante asks, but Damiano snaps his fingers.

“We do not need to know about Lillith’s powers. Only how to remove them.

“Exactly,” Dominic says with a smile. “Ghouls. I need our most effective removal and sealing spells.”


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which plans begin to take shape...

Copia enters his rooms, stripping off his chasuble with a sigh. “How was mass?” you ask casually from your spot on the couch.

“Very mass-like,” he answers before hanging up the garment and joining you on the couch. “I was so excited to be a Papa on tour that I forgot there are many more duties I have, and they’re much less exciting than touring. But what about you, _mia stellina_ , how are you?”

You smile, setting down the book you’ve been reading. “I’m much better now.” You shift over and kiss him, sighing into his mouth.

He kisses you for a long moment before pulling away with a smile, gentle fingers brushing some hair out of your face. “I will never be tired of that.” Then his smile morphs into a frown. “But we must speak. Imperator confronted me today. She knows you are here, and she wants to know why.”

You swear under your breath. “I don’t suppose you’d be willing to tell her ‘none of your damn business,’ would you?”

He chuckles but still looks a little nervous. “I am fairly certain you’re the only person who’s willing to talk to her like that, _stellina_.”

You can’t help but chuckle faintly with him. “Well. I will be here a few more days yet, and then be out of all of your hair.” You spot the crestfallen look on Copia’s face and sigh softly. “I know. I’m sorry. Part of me wishes I could stay.”

“We all wish that,” Copia murmurs, fingertips stroking your cheek. “You make me the happiest man on this planet.” He sighs. “But you have your duty to the second branch. And to your husbands.”

You lean into his touch even as you wave your hand in dismissal at his words. “That all can wait. There are other things that are more important.”

He pauses, and pulls back from you a little. “ _Stellina_? You don’t truly mean that...do you?”

You blink at him and arch an eyebrow. “If I didn’t mean that, I wouldn’t have left Avatar Country.” Deep inside yourself, you wail at the words, screaming about how wrong they are. 

Copia’s heart sinks, and he takes one of your hands between his. He’s not quite sure what to say. Oh, he knows what he should say, he knows he should tell you that that doesn’t match up with who you are. But that would mean admitting there might be a problem, that something is wrong with you...which might drive you away. And that’s the last thing he wants, even if it means that you aren’t quite yourself. 

He reaches out to your energy--it’s hotter than he’s ever felt it before, but then it caresses him, calls to him, and that is all he’s ever wanted. He pushes any concerns or guilt away and finally nods. “Well. That still doesn’t help with Imperator. I can only distract her for so long.”

You smile and all but purr. “I will speak with her myself. I don’t need to hide behind you, dearest Copia, though I know you’d do nearly anything for me.”

“I truly would,” he says seriously, and you reward him with another kiss.

He deepens the kiss, and you let him, allow him to pull you close and explore you. The heat is ever present now -- it doesn’t subside or ebb the way it did before. It’s a constant flow, moving within you and through you at all times.

Soon you’re both naked and he takes you on the couch, soft but intense, and afterwards you lounge together. In the time since your arrival, your powers have continued to grow by leaps and bounds; you don’t even have to think about it now, one second the both of you are covered in sweat and cum, and the next you’re cleaned up.

“I am...addicted to you,” he murmurs as his hand runs along your skin, cupping your breast, thumbing your nipple, skimming your stomach, stroking your thigh, ghosting over your clit. “I could fuck you again and again, right now, and never stop.”

You smile to him, kissing along his jaw leisurely. “You wouldn’t get much work done that way,” you tease, and he laughs.

“I’m not convinced there’s anything more important than pleasing you,” he teases right back.

Your smile turns lascivious. “Well...there is one thing...” you reply even as you press against him and let your hands do some roaming of their own. “One thing that might be more important...”

He moans at your touches, and you feel his cock stirring to life once again. The look in his eyes is downright worshipful, and he returns your touches with soft explorations of his own. “And what is that, _mia stellina bellisima_?”

You don’t speak right away. His words slide over you like the finest silk, and the adoration of his gaze makes the heat within you rise up and sing through your veins. _Yes...worship me,_ it seems to whisper inside you. You pay that inner voice no mind, you’re far too busy writhing against Copia, and your skin is alive with the heat. It rises up and over, and you can feel it reaching out to him, influencing him, pulling him with you.

The newest dark pope shudders and moans your name, kissing down your body, and proceeds to do just what your energy is demanding. He makes you come three times with his mouth and fingers before he slips his cock inside you again, and whatever you’d wanted to say to him earlier is completely lost in the tidal wave of heat.

He fucks into you, each thrust powerful, filling you completely, driving your energy higher. He begins to drink from you, and your conduit nature pulls energy from him, setting up a loop of give and take, forming a cone of power that builds and rises. And as it does so you weave strands of pain and fear into it, until the cone is a whirling vortex of reds and blacks, a tornado of power that howls silently above you, unseen by the naked eye. You give the cone one last element...direction. *Make Jackson Ross suffer til I get there,* you command, and the vortex swirls ever higher, waiting for you to release it like a stone from a slingshot.

Then Copia’s hand is slipping between your bodies, rubbing over your slick clit, and your orgasm snaps over you. You scream, and the vortex is released and goes shrieking into the night, silent to everyone save for its intended target. Your scream of pleasure turns into a laugh as your plan is continued, and Copia, having felt you do this, laughs with you, the evil sound filling the room with pure malice as he anticipates the pain this will bring to the worm who dared harm his _stellina_.

You are wildfire in Copia’s arms, so much heat there that you expect to see the couch, him, yourself, engulfed in flames. He plunges into you again and again until he unloads in you, letting out a raspy howl of pleasure as he comes.

You come down together, both of you trembling and gasping for breath. And as your bodies cool and you murmur sweetly to each other, you feel the whirling vortex of hate speed through the night, finding its target in only a few moments. The man has become paranoid, living in a squalid cabin, only venturing into town to get supplies. He doesn’t feel it when the energy enters his mind to join the darkness you’d sent the previous day, doesn’t feel it when the screaming abruptly stops...until it starts again in his head. The nightmares you’d already given him transform into a waking torture.

You’ll check in on him later, you think, see how he likes being on the receiving end this time. For now you are content ... your body trembles with the aftershocks of orgasm, and Copia holds you tightly, his cock still inside you, throbbing against your inner walls. “You’re so good to me, my love,” you murmur silkily as you bask in the heat.

“How could I not be, my goddess?” he purrs back, nuzzling into your neck. He sups from you, drinking your energy in soft gulps, not sensing a sharp spike of sadness that lances through your mind at the same term of endearment that Dante uses for you. Before too long Copia’s dozing in contentment, making you smile through the sadness as he reminds you of a cat. But a sharp knock on the door interrupts anything you might be feeling, and before you can call out to ask who it is, it opens to admit Imperator.

You sigh. “It’s rude to not wait for an invitation.”

“Almost as rude as showing up here without so much as a by-your-leave, abandoning your duties, and commandeering yet another Papa for your own desires.” She stares down at you with the same ire she showed you the first time you met.

“Ann and Casey are both there, the church will run fine until I return,” you say, your tone dismissive.

“Sure, sure, they’re both fine women with good heads on their shoulders,” Imperator agrees, conjuring a chair and sitting down. “Copia, meanwhile, is infatuated with you. He barely pays attention in meetings, and when his presence isn’t absolutely necessary, he’s here with you. You already have a harem, go back to them.”

“I will. Once my job here is finished,” you say in the same dismissive tone, though deep down you feel guilty.

“Why aren’t they helping you?” she asks, suspicion clouding her. “There’s a dozen of them, you have an entire country at your disposal, but you’re here. Why?”

“It’s personal, and it’s not your concern.”

She draws herself up, a glint in her eye that clearly says “don’t mess with me.” “It is my concern when you are here, in my church. You will tell me, or I will throw you out.”

You burst out laughing, even as the small part of you that is still fully you rails against it. “Oh, dear Sister, I would very much like to see you try.”

“Be careful what you ask for,” Imperator says, her temper beginning to rise.

“I could say the same to you,” you respond.

She stares at you for a long moment, then finally, she says, “Get dressed. Go home.”

“No,” you reply simply, and she scowls.

“Whatever you’re doing, and I really don’t care what it is, this isn’t you. You’ve changed. Get dressed and go home, before I call Our Lord into this.”

You smile, using your power to hold Copia still as you roll out from under him. Uncaring about your nudity, you stand, a purple glow entering your eyes. “Ah, well, the thing is...They haven’t done anything so far, have They? If They didn’t want me here...” You hold your hands apart and shrug.

Imperator’s eyes widen a little as she watches the purple suffuse your eyes, but she stands and moves toward you anyway. That’s when purple lightning crackles around your hands -- just a flash, but it’s enough to stop her in her tracks. “What is happening to you?” she breathes.

Trapped inside yourself, surrounded by the purple ocean of your mother’s power, your mind does its best to scream out for help. Imperator hears...something...something small, something just barely floating on the surface of this new power...and then she’s gone, standing in Hell before her Dark Lord.

“She’s almost gone!” Imperator snaps, “and you do nothing!”

“You might want to remember who you’re talking to, my dear Imperator,” Satan says, their voice glittering with warning even as they don’t look up from the papers they’re reading.

“Oh I know. I know very well. What I don’t know is why you aren’t helping her!”

“Because I cannot!” they roar as they slam the papers onto their desk. “I cannot do anything! I cannot act against another god-like entity. And even if I could, she has surrounded herself with unbreachable energies. I wasn’t even sure she was there until now!”

“She’s only a demi-god,” she retorts, the only indicator in her voice that she’s terrified is a small tremor. “Not a full goddess. If we allow this to go on much longer, she may lose herself fully!”

“Well, then it’s a good thing her loves in Avatar Country are already on it,” Satan replies, snarling.

Imperator sighs. “I should have known.” She bows her head. “Forgive me, My Dark Lord. I should not have spoken to you so...harshly.”

“It’s never stopped you before.” Finally, They relent. “It is a difficult time. And we must let it play out as it will.”

“I don’t like doing nothing,” she says. “Isn’t there anything that I can do to help her?” A slightly lopsided smile steals over lips. “Against all odds, I’ve come to like her.”

“Sometimes, nothing is the best we can do.” Satan’s tail swishes like an angry cat’s. “Many times it’s all we can do. Believe me, I’ve experience in the art of watching without doing. Sometimes it’s amusing...more often than not, however, it is...frustrating.”

Imperator says nothing. After a moment she bows deeply, then is gone, back to her offices. She sends a mental message to Special, a pointed order to hurry up with whatever their plans are.

***

Special tilts his head as he listens to Imperator before responding. *We are doing our best. I suggest not engaging with her again until we’ve figured out what to do.* He ignores Imperator’s mental snort of exasperation as he looks at the king. “Imperator confronted your wife.”

“Of course she did,” Jonas sighs, rubbing his temples. “I hope the church is still standing.”

Special laughs softly. “It is. She won’t talk to her again until...well, whatever it is that we’re going to do is done.”

“Well...that’s good. I had been hoping she could help, but...it’s better than preventing us from acting, I suppose.”

Special nods, then sits back, his gaze far off. “She didn’t give me any details, but whatever happened between them must have been … a lot. Imperator was shaken, I don’t think I’ve ever heard her sound like that.”

Fire gapes. “If Imperator was shaken...fuck, Papa better get back soon...”

“My king!” Tim skids into the room. “John’s awake!”

“All right.” Jonas swipes his hand down his face. “All right, he’s probably ravenous, and to be honest, some food wouldn’t be a bad idea for all of us. Let’s gather up in the conference room next to my office. We can eat and talk … and Special?”

“Yes, Jonas?”

“If you can reach Dante, let him know where we stand.”

Special nods and crosses his legs as if meditating, hands on his knees as he sinks into his power and sends it flying toward Papa’s energy. *Papa. We have good news and bad news. Good news? Our goddess is confirmed to be at the main church. John is back, he saw her, and Sister Imperator spoke with her. The bad news is that Sister Imperator spoke with her. Their conversation was not friendly, and John thinks she found Jackson. Things are moving rapidly; you and your brothers might want to hurry.*

The only response the arch-demon receives is a terse *Thank you, Special.*

“Well, I hope that means they’re getting somewhere,” Special mutters as he rises to join the others in the conference room.

When Special blinks in, everyone is seated around the massive table. Kitchen staff are setting out food and drink, and a medic is examining John, making sure the spy hasn’t taken on any lasting damage. John looks exhausted still, but other than a slightly scolding, “Get some more rest soon,” the medic pronounces him healthy.

“Yeah, yeah, all right already,” John says on a tired snarl. “Fuck, Jonas, this wasn’t necessary. I’m fine.”

Jonas pins his spy with a steely stare. “It also wasn’t necessary for you to damn near kill yourself to get back here.”

“For her? Of course it was,” he snaps back. “Besides, if I did die, I’d be back tomorrow.”

“Not the fucking point.”

“Can you all go five minutes without arguing?” a new voice suddenly says, and all heads look up to see H.E.A.T. filing through the doors. “We came back with the updated treaty from Sweden, but it looks like something happened,” Erik says, frowning.

Jonas looks around the overflowing room...grim, ghouls, wolves, fae… He swipes his hand down his face once again. “It would appear I miscalculated our needs. Perhaps we should move to the great hall, at least then we’d have enough chairs, and room for the pacing I know is about to occur.”

Till tilts his head, and suddenly everyone is in the aforementioned hall, along with the food...and is Jonas imagining things, or is there more of it? He looks to Till and nods, and the massive fae gives a slight grin in return. “My friends, welcome back to Avatar Country.”

“Where’s your lovely wife?” Erik asks, looking around hopefully. “I had hoped very much to give her a proper hello.”

“Not that it isn’t great to see you all again,” Crash says hastily, nudging Erik.

“Yeah, of course, totally,” Erik adds with a sheepish grin as Jona knocks him on the back of his head.

“Sorry, your majesty,” Jona says with a shrug. “I swear we’ve tried to civilize him.”

Jonas chuckles. “Have a seat, and something to eat if you’re hungry. We’ve got a lot to talk about.”

The grim all sit down, shaking hands and clapping shoulders with the ghouls and shifters as they do. They give nods to the fae, still nervous around the unpredictable group, but less worried about a sudden attack it seems. One less thing to worry about, Jonas thinks as the grim get settled.

He’s anxious to hear John’s report, even more anxious for Dante and Damiano to return, to offer them all some sort of plan, idea, shred of hope. But he’s more than willing to let his men take a few moments to reconnect, chat, get some food. He’s got a bad feeling that they’re all going to need that bit of normalcy before the shit really begins to hit the proverbial fan.

Johannes, sitting at the king’s right hand, nudges his husband. “Hey. It’s gonna be okay. Dante and his bro will figure it out.”

Jonas can’t help a soft smile. “Look who’s found some optimism!”

Johannes snorts. “It ain’t exactly optimism. I just refuse to think of any alternatives.”

The king laughs. “Finally, a good use for your natural stubbornness.”

Johannes grins. “You know, if I didn’t know better, I’d be telling you to fuck off right about now.”

“Well that’s new. You’ve never hesitated to tell me to fuck off before.”

The bodyguard shrugs. “Sometimes I learn. Sometimes.”

“Sometimes is right,” Tim mutters, and Johannes kicks him under the table. Finally, everyone has greeted each other, made small talk and eaten, and one by one every man turns expectantly to Jonas.

Quickly Jonas fills in the grim on what has happened with you, and it doesn’t take long for their expressions to sober up. “So, John, you’re up. You saw her? What happened?”

John sighs, meeting his king’s eyes as he relates everything he saw during his mission at the main church. “I can’t say for sure what she was doing since I couldn’t hear anything, but I got the impression she found Jackson. And I’m certain she saw me, or at least sensed me, though I have no idea how. She’s not totally gone though, why else would she ask for help?”

“How did Copia not find you?” Special asks, frowning. “He can sense energy signals.”

John looks at Special, his bright blue gazing unnerving even to the arch-demon. “Wouldn’t be much of a spy if I couldn’t hide my own energy.”

“True.” Special nods. “But you weren’t able to totally hide from her, were you?”

John looks sheepish. “Well...yeah, I guess not. But she’s not...” he pauses, looks at Jonas. “My king, I don’t think any of us are a match for her at this point. And not just because none of us want to hurt her.”

“Well, then it’s a very good thing we’re not planning on fighting her.” Those who don’t know him very well would think he was being pleasant, even perhaps teasing. But all his friends can pick out the very controlled, clipped edge to his tone.

John swallows. “L-Like I said, no one wants to hurt her. But, depending on what plan Papa and his brother come back with, we may need to hold her down.”

“Fucking Christ,” Johannes mutters, “hold her down? What the hell do you think we’re going to have to do to her?”

“Well I don’t fucking know, do I?” John snaps. “But we better prepare ourselves for any possibility.”

“Where are the Papas?” Jona asks softly.

“They went to see their elder brother, Dominic,” Tim replies. “Apparently he’s some sort of...secluded scholar?”

“They believed he’d be able to help, but we’re still waiting for them to return,” Henrik says, sighing faintly.

Erik sits back, stunned. “This isn’t...this isn’t going to kill her, is it?” Everyone stares at him, which makes him feel more than a little unsettled. “I mean, she’s...whatever else she is, she’s still human.”

“She’s a lot of things,” Special says. “Most importantly, she’s her mother’s daughter. She was...designed to take on her mother’s essence. It won’t kill her physically. But in every other way, it’s going to change her.” Special sighs. “It already has.”

There’s silence. Then, softly, little Earth says, “I don’t. Well. She’s her. We all love her because of who she is.”

“Right,” Tim says firmly. “And we’ll do whatever we can to keep her from changing.”

“She didn’t want this,” Air says gruffly. “She made us promise.”

“So we have to do whatever we can,” Johannes says. “And we will.”

Till clears his throat. “What if you can’t?”

“Can’t what?”

“What if you can’t keep your promise?” At the disgruntled murmuring, Till holds up one hand. “You may not like it, but you need to hear it. What if you can’t save her?” There’s silent looks between the ghouls and the shifters, but no one answers. Till sighs. “That’s what I thought you’d say.” He blinks out, and the rest of the fae follow.

Johannes looks around, feeling like a knife is twisting in his heart. “...that isn’t an option. It can’t be.”

“It won’t be,” Jonas replies, his gaze moving from shifter to ghoul to grim. “It won’t.” He hopes his words sound confident and sure.

“What won’t?” Papa’s voice suddenly rings out, and Johannes gasps and leaps at him. Dante can’t help but laugh as he’s picked up and swung through the air. Damiano looks on, unimpressed.

Jimmy and Dave stare at the hooded ghoul who brought the Emeritus brothers back, nudging their bandmates as they do so. The ghoul nods and says something in ghoulish before blinking out. Crash looks at Special. “See now THAT is the type of style you ghouls are missing. Faceless, speaking in tongues … exactly what I thought ghouls were like!”

Fire snorts. “Do you know how fucking dull the First’s ghouls are? They wouldn’t know a prank if it bit them on the ass!”

“Literally! I got one with a whoopee cushion when I was a kit, he didn’t know what it was!” Water complains. Despite the somber attitude, that draws a laugh.

Johannes has stopped swinging Papa in circles and the two are in a tight embrace, the wolf doing everything possible to keep from breaking down right there. “Please, Dante, please tell me you found something...please,” he whispers.

Papa pulls back just a bit so he can look at his wolf. “Let’s sit.”

Johannes hesitates, then nods, sitting down and pulling Papa into his lap. The pope chuckles faintly and allows it. “My friends, my loves...we have a plan.”

A rumble of relief and excitement rolls through the room as Johannes rests his forehead on Papa’s shoulder. Jonas closes his eyes briefly, then opens them and looks up at Damiano. “Have a seat, tell us what this plan is.”

The Second snaps his fingers and a chair appears, dark oak and carved. It’s exactly as dramatic as he is. “Thank you so much, Your Majesty, for your permission to speak. So, we found this.” He pulls a scroll out of the sleeve of his chasuble, ignoring Jonas’s bristling. “This is a spell that will pull all of a foreign power out of a person and seal it.”

“And,” Papa says on Johannes’s lap, “we have come up with the perfect vessel to hold it. But it must be made before we confront her.”

“Arts and crafts, awesome.” Erik bites into a sandwich. “Shoulda brought my hot glue gun.”

“Made...why made?” Henrik says. “Why can’t we just shove all this...power back into the person it came from?”

“I doubt she would take it back,” Papa says. “After all, she gave it away.”

“That, and we don’t know where she is.” Damiano looks at Henrik with a raised eyebrow. “Unless you have suddenly become a spy like your friend, or gained omniscience.”

Henrik blushes and hunches down a little, and Johannes scowls. “Stop being such a shitbag. It was an honest question.”

“Oh for the love of--”

“We really don’t have the time or the luxury to indulge in another round of ‘Johannes and Damiano don’t like each other’,” Jonas snaps. “Save that for another day.” Damiano and Jonas stare at each other for a long moment before Damiano finally nods once. “Thank you.”

“What’s the vessel then?” Crash asks, leaning forward, hands tapping out a rhythm on his knee.

“A large salt crystal, bound in iron,” Papa says. “Jonas, I assume Avatar Country has forges we could use?”

“You assume correctly,” Jonas says as he tugs on his beard thoughtfully. “Although I’m not sure where we can find a crystal like that...”

“Well...ha...” Earth startles a bit when everyone’s gaze turns to him. “You...ha. It’ll be easier if...well...we’ll need to consult with Avatar Country itself.”

Tim nods. “Yeah...yeah, to find something that’ll work.”

“Not just...not just that,” Earth says. “You can’t just...you can’t just take something like that without... asking permission. Especially not from a spirit like what’s here.”

Jonas gulps despite himself, but nods. “I will do it. Earth, if you would help me, we can do it now. I don’t want to waste any time.”

The little ghoul nods. “The gardens, my king?” Jonas nods, and Earth puts a hand on his shoulder and blinks out.

“So...now what?” Erik asks, a little lost as to what to do.

“I guess...we wait for Jonas and Little Dude now?” Johannes replies in a similar tone.

“Well...we can look at this spell in the meantime.” Papa shoots a look at Damiano. “We ought to make sure we have everything we need to do this properly.”

Everyone still in the hall starts talking loud and animated, offering to go and get components, almost arguing about who gets the honor, until Damiano’s voice cuts through the cacophony. “The ghouls will more than suffice. Unless anyone else here can mold crystals from clouds or corrupt angel bones?” He looks around with a raised eyebrow as he pulls out his notebook, setting it down on the table. “I thought not. In that case...Ghouls. As I list off components, you will begin the process of retrieving them.” As one, each ghoul looks to Dante for permission, who nods.

“Still don’t see why we need the ghouls. I know Satan can’t interfere with her directly, but They could totally get this shit for us,” Johannes grumbles.

Satan’s voice suddenly booms out, loud and angry. “I HAVE ALREADY BEEN THROUGH THIS WITH IMPERATOR! I. CANNOT. INTERFERE. IN ANY CAPACITY. OR I WOULD HAVE DONE SO ALREADY!” Johannes feels a sudden slap upside the head. “YOU ALL ARE MORE THAN FUCKING CAPABLE. PROVE IT.” The voice fades away, though Johannes’s head is ringing.

“Fucking hell,” Johannes grumbles, rubbing his skull where he felt the smack. “What was that for?”

“Oh my wolf,” Papa croons, “Satan is well known for their tough love.”

“I’d hate to see Them without the love,” the wolf mutters, making Papa laugh softly. 

“Besides,” Aether says gently, “spell components are more than just...recipe items. Whoever gathers them puts a bit of their essence into the spell. If the components are gathered without effort from those who cast it, the spell might not work as well as we hope.”

Johannes sighs heavily. “Well, you’d all know better than me.”

“Ah, finally, some sense from you,” Damiano mutters. Growling, Johannes leaps from his seat but Tim and John snatch him out of midair and drag him out of the room. Damiano doesn’t even flinch.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an old debt comes due...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Note from D and J: This chapter includes depictions of torture that are fairly graphic ... or at least, more so than anything that we've written before in the series. Just a heads-up, if you are looking to avoid that sort of thing, or even if you just need to prepare yourself. <3 <3

In the gardens Jonas follows Earth, who is moving quickly, head tilting from one side to the other rapidly, searching for the best spot to attempt contact. “If you don’t think this will work, Earth, we can go to the caves,” Jonas offers.

“It doesn’t...well. It doesn’t like its sources being entered into...without invitation,” Earth explains, finally pointing to a spot of grass next to a rose bush. “Your gardens will work.” Jonas nods and sits, and Earth sits in front of him. “My energy will take yours down to meet it. Don’t fight me.”

“Will it hurt?” Jonas asks.

Earth shrugs. “Does it matter?”

“Not even remotely,” the king responds instantly. “I was just curious.” His lip quirks, not used to seeing the small, shy ghoul so serious and confident. “I’m ready, Earth, let’s do this.”

Earth nods. “Have you meditated before?”

“I have...attempted,” Jonas says. “With mixed results. It’s hard to let go of every thought when you rule a country.”

Earth smiles and pats the king’s knee. “Try now. Your best attempt.” Jonas nods, closing his eyes and evening out his breathing. Earth lets his breathing match up with Jonas’s, then says, “Instead of tuning everything out, let it all in...just sit in the middle of everything...and breathe.”

Jonas frowns ever so faintly, but then tries it. Every thought in his head that he’d been trying to filter out comes swirling back in, roiling in his mind, faster and faster, and by the time he thinks he’s going to scream—it’s still. He’s looking inward now, standing in what feels and almost looks like the eye of a storm.

“Good job!” a cheerful voice chirps, and he looks over to see Earth beside him, his glamour gone.

“How did that even work?” Jonas asks as he stares at Earth’s horns, tipped with moss and dripping with what looks like willow branches.

Earth shrugs. “There’s more than one way to make the cat scream.” Even his voice sounds just slightly different with his glamour gone.

Jonas winces slightly. “My friend, that’s an unfortunate saying to someone with a cat form.”

Earth gasps. “Oh no, I’m so sorry, Jonas!”

The king smiles and pats his shoulder. “It’s okay, I promise. Now. How will this work?”

It takes a couple moments for Earth to recover from his careless word choice. He takes a deep breath, then says, “All right...I’m so sorry...all right. All right. So from here we’ll—”

“DON’T BOTHER. I’M ALREADY HERE.”

Both king and ghoul jump. “Oh, uh, apologies for this intrusion,” Jonas says, swallowing thickly. “And apologies also for never introducing myself before this. I had no idea you were...well, alive.”

“THERE IS NO NEED TO APOLOGIZE. YOU WERE NEVER MADE AWARE, AND I PREFER IT THAT WAY. NOW, WHAT IT IS YOU WANT?”

Jonas clears his throat, and assumes a more kingly stance. “Well...we are in need of—”

“I WON’T HELP HER CAUSE MORE MAYHEM.”

Jonas and Earth startle again. “Mayhem? That’s not—”

“SHE HAS CHANGED THE BALANCE ENOUGH.”

“What balance—”

“SHE CANNOT BE PERMITTED TO DO MORE SO DO NOT ASK.”

“If you’d allow me to complete a sentence, I could tell you what we actually are asking for.” The king’s voice is stern, bordering on a growl. There’s silence, but there’s an air of amusement that makes Jonas want to grit his teeth. “Thank you. We are not going to aid her in whatever she’s doing. We are trying to save her. We know of a way to get her back to normal, but we require a vessel, a large salt crystal. And we thought, now that we know you are alive, that it would be best to ask your permission to obtain the crystal from your land.”

No response. In fact, it is so quiet for so long that Jonas’s anger spikes and he’s about to explode when finally, there’s a snort. “TEMPERS ARE NOT BECOMING IN A KING.”

Jonas lets out a huge breath, seeking calm, and Earth lays a hand on his back. “It doesn’t think like you or me...try not to get angry,” the ghoul whispers.

“LISTEN TO THE EARTH GHOUL. HE’S SMARTER THAN MOST.” Jonas takes deep breaths, one after the after, as Earth blushes and beams. The entity chuckles, and there’s a fond note to it. “UP UNTIL YOU CHANGED, YOU WERE A FAIR KING. YOU DID RIGHT BY ME. HOWEVER, THIS WORLD IS CHANGING. HUMANITY IS DESTROYING TOO MUCH IN THE NAME OF PROGRESS. I WILL GIVE YOU A CRYSTAL THAT WILL SUIT YOUR NEEDS MYSELF, SO LONG AS YOU SWEAR TO ME THAT AVATAR COUNTRY WILL DO WHATEVER IT CAN TO REDUCE POLLUTION.” There’s a pause. “AND PLANT MORE TREES.”

Jonas nods as he tugs on his beard. “That... that seems reasonable. We’ll do our best.” There is silence, and Jonas looks at Earth, who shrugs. “Do...we...need to search for this crystal?”

“NO. I WILL BRING IT TO YOU. PULL OUT OF THIS MEDITATION AND I WILL COME TO YOU SHORTLY.” There’s an air of pause. “LITTLE EARTH GHOUL. YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE IN THIS COUNTRY OTHER THAN SHE WHO MAY SPEAK WITH ME. COME AND VISIT.” The presence fades.

Jonas stares into space. “I think I’ve been insulted. By my own country.” He looks at Earth, who is trying his best not to laugh. “My own country insulted me, didn’t it.”

“I think,” Earth starts, sounding only a little strangled, “that he meant more...well. The ability to speak to it through energy. Not that it doesn’t want to speak with you.”

“Hmph.” Jonas doesn’t look impressed...or convinced for that matter. “Well. I suppose we should return to consciousness, as we were commanded.”

Earth nods. “Just pull yourself out of meditation, and you’ll be back.” And he’s gone. Jonas sighs and forces himself to wake, blinking open his eyes.

He looks around, gathering his bearings, and lets his gaze rest on Earth, whose glamour is back in place. “I can’t believe my own country insulted me,” Jonas mutters. “Does being a king mean nothing anymore?”

Earth shakes his head. “Try...ha. Try not to take it personally. When you’re ancient, it takes a lot to impress.”

Before either of them can move, a being suddenly appears in the garden. Hooves attach to faun’s legs that turn into wood halfway up. Its torso is made out of rock, its arms grass. Its head is sand, its hair vines and ivy, and curled antlers poke up. On the tip of one horn, a tiny waterfall drips down and evaporates before hitting the ground.

Earth lets his glamour drop once more, in deference, and Jonas salutes. “My country.”

“MY KING.”

Jonas looks surprised, but he smiles and stands. “I thank you once again.”

“DO NOT THANK ME. JUST UPHOLD YOUR END OF OUR DEAL, AND I WILL BE SATISFIED.” The being holds out its hands, and cradled in the grassy palms is a crystal as large as Jonas’s head. “AND I EXPECT AN APOLOGY FROM HER, ONCE SHE’S NORMAL.” Jonas takes the crystal, which is very heavy, and when he looks up again the being is gone.

The king and the ghoul examine the crystal closely. Earth can’t help but run his fingers over the facets. “It’s beautiful,” Earth whispers. “Not the most...well. Complicated. But simple can be beautiful.”

“It’s all the more beautiful because it’s going to help save our love.” Jonas smiles faintly. “I always knew my country was perfect.”

“This planet is...wondrous,” Earth says quietly.

“It constantly amazes me,” Jonas replies, then he starts. “The land is expecting her to apologize? What the hell did she do to offend it?” Earth shrugs. Jonas sighs. “Well, we’ll ask her once this is over. For now, let’s get this back to Papa.” His legs are a little wobbly from everything that just happened, but he’s spared walking by Earth, who blinks them both back.

Jonas sits down heavily in the nearest chair, setting the crystal down on the table with a solid thunk as the others all start talking at once. Papa and Johannes are at his side immediately. “Are you all right, my king?” Papa asks, kneeling.

“Yes...fine...” Jonas’s smile is shaky. “Something about being near the spirit of this land is...unsettling.”

“But you did it,” Johannes says, grinning widely. It’s a different kind of grin, much more akin to how he was before the angel, and it makes Jonas’s breath catch in his throat. He pulls his husband into his arms and hugs him so tightly Johannes almost can’t breathe. Papa watches the embrace with a loving, indulgent smile. These two men and their love for each other melt him.

“Jonas, as much as I like this, we gotta talk about our plan,” Johannes whispers.

Jonas nods, releasing his husband and wiping at his eyes. “Yes, yes of course. Ahem. Now, we have the crystal. What next?”

Papa watches the rest of the wolves as they examine the crystal. “My ghouls are in the process of finding the elements we need for the spell. It’s going to take a bit of time, some of these things must be harvested in particular ways.”

At Jonas’s expression, Johannes is quick to reassure, “It’s fine, it’s fine, we still have to have the iron thing made.”

“Which we can do now that we know what the crystal looks like.” Papa’s smirk is endearing. “That’s one hell of a specimen you found.”

“Well, Avatar Country itself gave it to me. I didn’t find it,” Jonas is quick to correct, hoping the country could hear him.

“True enough, and I will have Earth thank it,” Papa says, standing. “To the forges?”

“Yes.” Jonas rises but his knees buckle and he’s quickly sitting back down. “All right, let me have a few minutes? I just...”

“Our goddess had a similar reaction before,” Henrik says as he hands Jonas a glass of water. “Better let your system recover.”

“We’ll stay with him,” Johannes says to Papa. He looks over his shoulder at Tim. “You ok with taking Damiano to the forges?”

Tim nods. “Not a problem. Anyone else want to go?” 

John shakes his head. “I hate to admit it, but I probably ought to lie down.” 

“I’ll go,” Erik says, standing and bouncing on the balls of his feet. When the other grim look at him, he shrugs. “What? I don’t feel like sitting around and waiting for something to happen.” 

Jimmy rolls his eyes as Jona, Crash, and Dave shake their heads. “Suit yourself. We’ll figure out rooms, no sense leaving when shit’s going down,” Crash says. 

Soon the hall is empty except for the three alphas and Henrik. “You want to go upstairs, lie down?” Johannes asks. “It’d be more comfortable than here.”

Jonas shakes his head. “I’m fine here. Besides, I’d rather not... Without our wife there, our rooms don’t feel comfortable to me at all.”

Johannes and Henrik both turn away for a moment, and Jonas hears a soft sniffle from his husband. “Yeah, no, they really don’t.”

“What about my room?” Henrik offers, doing his best to keep the emotion out of his voice. “You can use my bed, my king.”

“Thank you, Henrik, but it’s fine.” Jonas leans back, resting his head on the back of the chair and closing his eyes. “You’d think I wouldn’t be this affected by my own country’s spirit.”

“I mean, it’s really disconcerting,” Henrik replies, sitting down next to the chair and leaning up against the arm of it. “To know the land under your feet is alive.”

“It was....certainly not easy to communicate with,” Jonas admits, still just the smallest bit salty.

“Elementals can be temperamental,” Papa muses as he settles himself into a nearby chair and gazes at the crystal. “I am impressed that this one gave you such an astounding crystal for our purposes. You must have made some sort of an impression on it.”

Johannes walks over to Papa, picks him up, and sets him back down in his lap. “I don’t know about an impression,” Jonas sighs, closing his eyes. “I did promise to step up reversing pollution and planting more trees. Also to tell our wife to apologize when she’s back to normal...but I don’t know for what.”

“She insulted an elemental?” Papa closes his eyes and rubs his forehead.

“Well, that elemental insulted me, so I feel as though combined, it all comes out in the wash,” Jonas replies tartly.

“Yes, my dear husband, so you keep saying,” Papa says patiently, and Jonas shoots him a dirty look as Johannes snickers behind the pope’s shoulder.

Meanwhile, Tim, Damiano, and Erik have reached the forges, and the elder Emeritus has taken charge and is explaining what needs to happen.

“Look,” the ironsmith says, looking at the large crystal he was handed, “I don’t usually take orders from anyone other than the king. Did he authorize you to do this?”

Tim jumps in before Damiano explodes. “The king is aware of what we’re asking here, believe me.”

“Oh! Well, General, if the king knows, if he’s asking for this to be created, then of course, right away.” He reaches out and takes the crystal. “Eight straps, you say? I can do that, it’s big enough. I’ll need a few days for something this size.”

Damiano opens his mouth, but Tim answers again, “That’s fine, just send word when it’s done.” And he pulls the indignant retired papa away.

“What am I, worthless?” Damiano rumbles. “I led an entire church, demons do as I bid, and I can’t ask a simple ironsmith to do something without a by-your-leave from someone else?”

“It’s nothing personal,” Tim attempts to soothe. “Most citizens are accustomed to requests coming directly from the king, it’s habit.”

Damiano snorts explosively. “Well. When it is finished, I will be there to help with the spell. Excuse me, oh great King’s Messenger.” He bows, and is gone.

“Fuck he’s such a prat,” Erik mutters.

“He’s got a stick up his ass, that’s for sure,” Tim agrees. “Although he’s not nearly as bad as he was when he first arrived.”

“Well,” the grim says, “I didn’t know him when he first arrived, but if this is better?” The grim sweeps a dramatic bow. “You have my sympathy!”

There’s a burst of laughter from the two men, and they make their way back. Tim opens his mouth to inform Jonas of what happened, but Henrik holds his finger up to his lips and points to the king, who’s snoring deeply in the chair he never left.

“Perhaps we should all get some sleep, we’ve been going at this like madmen, and this spell isn’t going to be easy,” Papa says quietly, then looks around. “Where is my brother?”

“Having a tantrum,” Erik says with a shrug and a roll of his eyes.

“What else is new?” Papa sighs heavily, and he stands. “Come, let us all to bed. Air and Aether might be back with the first spell components in the morning. I hope.”

Amid good nights and other rumblings, Johannes stands and looks at Papa. “Can you blink him upstairs? I’d carry him, but he gets sensitive about that shit.”

Papa smiles. “Of course.” And he does as Johannes asks.

He’s only gone a moment before he’s back, blinking Johannes up there as well. “Thanks, Dante,” the wolf says with a yawn. 

“Of course, my wolf,” Papa says softly as he begins to undress the king for bed, setting his crown on the pillow it rests on overnight.

As Johannes helps him with the remainder of Jonas’s clothes, Papa murmurs, “He’s right, you know.”

“Who’s right? About what?”

“Jonas is.” Papa looks around the rooms. “Everywhere I look, I expect to see her, and when I don’t, I can trick myself into thinking she’s just...in the next room or something. But here...in these rooms...the trick doesn’t work.”

Johannes swallows hard, then stands and moves to the partition. For the first time since you’d all moved to Avatar Country, the wall slides shut, leaving just Jonas’s side of the room in view. Wordlessly the wolf comes back, sheds his clothes, and starts undressing Papa.

“My wolf, I can--”

“Shhhhhh,” Johannes whispers as he bares Papa to his gaze. “Just... I want to...”

Johannes’s expression is so hot and soft at once, Papa moves in close. “You want to...what, wolf?”

But before anything can happen, the king stirs at being alone. “Come to bed,” Jonas murmurs sleepily. “Both of you.”

Papa chuckles softly. “Jonas is probably right, my love. There will be less...tense times for lovemaking. Sleep will...sleep will help.” 

He doesn’t sound very sure of himself, but Johannes just nods and steps up to the bed. He places one knee on the mattress, then looks to Papa. “We’ll get her back. We won’t fail her.”

“We won’t. We mustn’t.” Papa sinks down onto the mattress. “She is depending on us...even if she doesn’t quite realize it at the moment.”

Johannes nods, and he wraps himself as best he can around both of his husbands. “I love you, Dante,” he whispers as Papa flicks his fingers and the lights go out.

“And we love you too,” Papa whispers back. And then there’s silence, save for the gentle sounds of slumber. Johannes finds sleep an elusive partner that night, and he stares into the dark, desperately wishing you were here.

***

You don’t sleep. You pace for a while, then sit at the window and connect to Jackson’s energy, feasting on his fear and pain. Your ex’s terror appeases the waves of heat, at least for a little while, but before long you’re up and pacing again, then back to the window, over and over.

Deep within your mind, your thoughts are chaotic, screaming at yourself that this isn’t you, that you want to go home to your husbands, to where you belong. You don’t want to kill him! But the power, the overwhelming power that you know isn’t your own, squashes those thoughts until they are little more than an annoyance.

_Don’t you see? This is good. Revenge feels good. It’s only fair... after everything he did to you... all the times he ignored your safe word... all the times he gave you nothing but pain... those long terrifying days and nights in the hospital... he deserves all this and more..._

The hypnotic rhythm of the power within you swirls around you...

 _It doesn’t matter!_ you scream at it. _This isn’t me! You want this, I don’t!_

 _You are weak,_ it hisses back, and you yelp as you feel a sudden hand on your shoulder.

“ _Stellina_ , why do you pace so?” Copia murmurs, wrapping his arms around you. “Come to bed, you need your rest.”

“Copia,” you whisper, the real you, “please, Copia, help me.”

“Of course, _stellina bellisima_ , but first you must sleep.”

“I don’t think I can sleep until I’ve dealt with my ex for good,” you say, the waves of power submerging you again.

Copia cocks his head just a little. The fears about you changing come back, not so easily swept away this time. “ _Mia stellina_ , forgive me, the sleep has stolen my memory, but could you tell me why you’ve changed your mind again? About killing this wretch?”

“He’s gotten away with what he did for far too long,” you reply, pressing against him. “Even Johannes told me once that I should get closure. So...I want closure.”

He nods slowly. “I see. It makes sense for you to want it...but you weren’t like this before.” He smiles faintly, keeping his worry out of the expression. “I’m not saying I mind, _stellina_. Because it brought you here with me.” He kisses you, softly, sighing into your mouth.

You return the kiss, moaning a little as you taste him. “Are you happy I’m here, Copia?” you murmur against his lips. “Have I overstayed my welcome? I can go, if you think I should.”

“No!” he gasps, arms tightening around you as all of his worry is swept away in a near panic. “I never want you to leave. Never.” He picks you up, taking you to his bed, where he lays you down, gazing at your body reverently. “Let me show you,” he rasps as he slides his hands up your legs, spreading them apart to make room for himself, “show you how much I want you here…” his fingers move to your center, stroking your folds, circling your clit, “how much I need you here…” he leans in and licks you from slit to clit with the flat of his tongue.

Your moan is loud and long. “Show me, Copia...show me…”

He begins to feast upon you, making you come with his mouth once...twice...over and over.

Each orgasm feeds the heat, the power, until it’s roaring within you, a maelstrom of lust and chaos and want. Your conduit nature feeds that energy into Copia and he welcomes it, letting it fuel his sensual assault on your body. When he finally pushes his cock deep into you, you feel as though your entire being is collapsing into itself. “Fuck me,” you moan, “give me everything.”

“Yes,” he gasps, pulling your legs up over his shoulders. “Yes, _stellina_ , all of it.” He plunges in and out of you, making you whine at the pleasure, and he groans into your neck. He feels so good, he can barely keep from losing it already...but he holds on, for you.

You hang on to him tightly, in every way possible, your whines morphing into a keen as you begin to come once more. Your inner walls clench around his cock as your orgasm pulses through you, his name on your lips. You clench and jerk, letting go of any control you may have still possessed. All that matters is the pleasure.

He roars your name and comes just as hard as you, nails digging holes into his sheets as his hips lose all semblance of rhythm. He fills you to the brim and more as you both come down slowly, gasping each other’s names as the aftershocks make you both twitch.

He sinks down onto you, covering you with his sweat-slick body, and you welcome the weight of him as you sink even further into the heat. You stroke his back, your movements shaky, and he presses open-mouthed kisses to your neck.

You sigh his name as his lips worship your skin, and your eyes open, glowing purple. You purr to him, voice silky and not entirely your own... “Again...”

Hours later, Copia is unconscious on the bed. You slip into some clothes and summon Dew to your side. “My precious ghoul, would you like to come with me as I take my revenge?”

Dew lets out a soft yowl and straightens, nodding. His tail swishes and he tilts his head as he chitters at you.

“I can’t make any promises, but if he tries to run, you can certainly chase him down,” you reply, not even questioning your sudden ability to understand him. Dew grins, tail moving a little quicker, but you put your fingers under his chin and meet his eyes. “But the kill is mine. Understand, precious?” He nods firmly and nuzzles your cheek, making you laugh. “Very well. Then let us be off.” You put your hand on his shoulder and blink out of the room.

It is dusk when you and Dew appear at the edge of a tattered treeline that you’ve only ever seen in your mind’s eye. You look around, briefly wondering how Jackson had managed to get himself out of Avatar Country and to this dirty little corner of nowhere.

But ultimately, you didn’t care. You smirk, and start walking toward the...well, it’s more like a shack than a house. “Give us a pretty howl, Dew. Something to set the mood for him.”

With a swish of his tail, Dew throws his head back and opens up his throat, letting out an otherworldly howl that would send chills down the bravest spine. You can feel panic racing through Jackson’s energy, and you smile.

Dew chitters a laugh as he feels it too, and you rub the top of his mask. “That’s my Dew.” He purrs and nuzzles into your touch, then howls again. You disappear from view as the front door suddenly bursts open, and Jackson is there, looking exhausted and manic and holding two knives.

“Who’s there?!” he roars.

He is not the confident, brash man who once controlled your every move. He isn’t even the smoothly dangerous man who let the angels tear through the sky above Avatar Country. He is thin, ragged, terrified but trying to hide it. He peers out into the evening gloam, trying to see something, anything. Dew rustles some leaves as he skitters almost invisibly from spot to spot, just enough to make it clear something is out there, but not enough for anyone to know what.

You smile as you hide in the trees, and you use your power and some air energy to throw your voice. “Oh, Jackson dear, you look terrible. Have you been sleeping?”

“YOU AREN’T REALLY HERE!” he shrieks to the sky.

“I’m not? Well, then what is it you’re hearing?” You laugh, and the sound is pure malice. “Don’t tell me you’ve found a conscience and it’s making you hallucinate from guilt. Because you don’t have one of those.”

“SHUT UP, YOU BITCH!” he screams as he whirls about, searching for you...for anything to explain what’s happening to him. Dew skitters by again, drawing Jackson’s attention once more.

You laugh again. “Oh yeah, I’m a bitch. But you’re a worm. Which do you think is worse?”

“FUCK YOU!”

“Been there, done that. You were a shitty dom, you know that? I never once orgasmed with you. Couldn’t even kill me correctly.”

“So what?” he yells back. “You weren’t worth the effort. You were a worthless sub, and now you’re nothing but a whore who’ll sleep with any nasty animal that’ll have you!” He spins around, trying to catch sight of Dew as he rustles by faster than a blink. “I’ll kill whatever it is that’s running around and I’ll kill you too!”

He turns again, and yelps to see you right in his face. He strikes out, only for his knives to hit an invisible wall. “Do you really think it’s going to be that easy?” you purr to him. You snap your fingers and suddenly, he can’t move, suspended in the air. “I’m going to have fun with you before you die.” You turn and walk inside, and Jackson starts following, the tips of his toes dragging on the earth.

He curses as he unwillingly follows you into the dilapidated shack. You look around at the bare walls, the camp stove on a wobbly table, the unmade bed without a frame in a corner, the two crotchety chairs, and you tsk. “How the mighty have fallen.”

“Go get fucked by—” His lips suddenly seal shut, muffled yells the only sound able to emanate forth.

“That’s quite enough out of you,” you say, sitting down and crossing one leg over the other. “I’ve heard more than enough of your poison for one lifetime.”

You watch him for a bit, every so often forcing him to raise his arm or turn or stand on one foot. “Nice to be in charge. How’s it feel, me in charge?” you ask quietly.

He finds he can move his lips again, and he starts spitting out the most vile curses he can at you. You just sigh and magically gag him again. “You know, considering you worked with angels, I’d think you’d have a better mouth than that.” You tilt your head and smile, and you open his jaw. You lean back and make a come-hither motion with your hand, and his tongue sticks out of his mouth. Farther...farther...tears gather in his eyes and yells in his throat as it goes farther...it begins to tear...

“So how does that feel?” you say suddenly, letting up on the pressure and watching him gasp and gurgle, his tongue lolling a little.

He shudders in your hold, sweating already, but he spits a gob of blood at your feet. “You’re worthless. You were when I had you. You always will be.”

You smile to him. “If you actually think I still believe anything you say? You’re even more deluded than I thought.”

You flick your fingers and sharp air energy whips out, leaving dozens of cuts on his face, his arms, his legs. He hisses and gasps in pain. “You’re a lunatic, you know that? A fucking lunatic!”

“You just don’t like that the shoe’s on the other foot,” you say as more air energy slices him up. By the time that you stop, his blood is dripping to the floor from dozens and dozens of cuts. None of them are life threatening—you aren’t close to being done yet. “No...no, you only like torture when you’re the one doing it,” you growl. You cock your head and smile. He begins to shake. His veins show blue through his skin, and his breath is suddenly visible as you lower the temperature of his blood...but not the rest of his body. “Tell me, how does ice in your veins feel?”

“F-Fuck y-you.” His body shivers, barely perceptible at first, then more and more until he can barely curse at you through the freeze.

“You don’t like that?” you ask with feigned concern. “How about...fire?” And you send heat through his veins, setting his blood to slowly boil.

Dew chitters happily as Jackson’s mouth drops open in a soundless scream, and he would be thrashing against the chair if he could move. “Hm, I guess you don’t like that either,” you say, mock regret in your voice, and he slumps as the fire subsides. “You’re beginning to bore me,” you sigh, tapping a finger on the table next to you.

The ghoul yowls and you smile at him. “Hmm, well, go ahead, maybe that will make him more entertaining,” you say as Dew circles your ex, letting out a low, rumbly growl as he does so.

Dew stops in front of him and suddenly rips his shirt open. The ghoul grows his fingernails out, grinning happily as he reaches forward, and Jackson makes a gurgling sound in his throat as Dew starts to carve demonic runes into his skin. “You know, after all of this, I don’t expect you to beg for mercy.” You smile indulgently as the blood begins to run down his chest. “But that’s okay. I know that whatever I do to you won’t be anything half as bad as what waits for you in Hell.”

Jackson grits his teeth, tries not to scream as Dew slowly digs one claw into his side. Dew chitters. “Oh he’ll scream eventually, Dew. Keep trying.” The wind whistles through the treeline as Dew does his best.

The night passes. No one hears, deep in the dark, the screaming start.

***

The sun rises. The forest is quiet. If one would get close to the shack, one could hear soft sobs. You yawn, stretching as you stand from the chair. “Well, that was productive. How are you feeling now?”

His body can’t stop shivering. You’d healed his worst wounds so he wouldn’t die, but he is covered in blood and demonic runes that burn just under his flesh. “Please…please stop...” he whispers brokenly.

“Hmmm...where have I heard that before...I have to think...” You tap your lips with two fingers for a couple of seconds, feigning deep thought, before you snap your fingers and smile brightly. “I know!” You move in close to him, smile disappearing and eyes glowing purple. “All the times I used my safe word, asked you to stop. So. Give me one good reason why I should do what you never did.”

He’s silent. There is no good answer and he knows it.

You smile, reaching out. “It’s time.” You grip his hair and tug his head back. “For you to meet someone.” A dot of red appears just under his ear. “Someone who’s very fond of me.” A line of red starts slowly drawing along his neck. “And They’re not going to like you. Not. One. Bit.” You watch the life drain from his eyes the same way the blood falls from his throat. “See you around, Jackson,” you whisper just before his eyes glaze over, leaving him staring sightlessly into your own. You stare at him for a moment, before Dew slides in against you, rubbing your back and purring. “Yes, I agree.” You let go your grip on Jackson’s hair and his body slumps over. “A good night’s work deserves a treat.”

Dew purrs even louder, and you put your hand on his shoulder and blink out. Jackson’s body slowly cools as the morning light starts to illuminate the shack. Birdsong fills the air, cheerful and sweet, oblivious to the horror inside. And to those who could feel it, there comes a shift in the world. Dominic looks up suddenly, all his ghouls on alert. Papa, Johannes, Jonas, and the rest of your shifter loves all start twitching in their sleep, their dreams turned to nightmares. The fae and the grim become anxious. In various parts of the world, your beloved ghouls curse and do their best to work faster. 

And deep inside your own mind, you scream in anguish.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a little hope goes a long way...

You and Dew blink onto a soft, sandy beach barely lit by the dawn. Gentle waves lap at the shore, and you hum quietly to yourself. “That’s the ticket,” you whisper as you sink to your knees and watch Dew immediately strip and dunk himself in the water.

You laugh softly as he plays in the surf, and you strip and join him. The water is the perfect temperature, as you knew it would be, and Dew chitters happily. “I know, it’s gorgeous here.” He wraps himself around you, and you both watch the sun rise, turning the water to gold for a few moments.

The scenery doesn’t hold Dew’s attention for long, not when he has you in his arms. He buries his face in your hair, at your ear, and you can feel him rumble softly as he inhales.

The motion reminds you of your loves, and a pang of sadness makes your heart thump harder for a moment. Your consciousness almost breaks free of the overwhelming power swirling in your mind, but you fall just short, and you snarl at yourself in frustration. Outwardly, you smile and kiss at Dew’s neck, making him moan softly.

Your lips rest on the pulse in his neck, and the way it jumps as you lick it makes you laugh against his skin. Dew snarls as he pulls you closer, and you lightly abuse that spot on his neck, alternately kissing, licking, and nibbling until Dew pulls you up and kisses you hard.

You moan as you kiss back, and he backs you up until you’re both in the shallows. He settles between your legs as he continues kissing you, rutting his hardened cock against your folds eagerly. You moan, wrapping your legs around his waist, needing him inside.

He releases your lips long enough to dip down and capture the tip of one breast in his mouth, his tongue laving the hard nipple and drawing another cry of desire out of you. “Dew...oh my ghoul...” you gasp as your hips buck against him, encouraging him to bury his cock right where you want it.

He sighs and shivers and finally, finally slips inside you. But he holds himself still, savoring the feel, and he keeps lapping and sucking on your nipples as well. You shudder, writhing against him and trying to get him to move.

He snarls and bites down on your breast, hard, his message clear: he’ll move when he moves, dammit. “Don’t make me wait,” you moan, “need you...fuck me, Dew...” and you clench around him.

He snarls again at how hard you clamp onto him, but he doesn’t move still, rasping out a laugh as his tongue laves over the mark he’s made on you. You whine at him and still he doesn’t move. But you get tired of waiting. In one fluid motion you heave him over, straddling him and starting to ride.

Dew’s hands fly to your hips, tightening as if he’s about to make you stop, but you slam down on him, grinding against him, once, twice. His eyes close briefly and he lets out a warm growl as his cock sinks as deep as it can inside you. You lay your hands on his chest, fingers playing with his nipples, and he helps you move up and down his cock.

You smirk faintly. “That’s what I thought.” And then you’re picking up the pace, crying out his name each time he bottoms out in you. He howls in pleasure, doing his best to meet your movements, and his fingers slip between your bodies, playing over your clit.  
Each swipe on your clit zings through you, tightening your coil and making you gasp in time with his grunts as flesh meets flesh.

He chitters something, and you smile. “You’re beautiful too.” A firmer touch on your clit has you screaming as your orgasm breaks, and he howls with you as your climax rips through him, triggering his own.

You feel his hot release deep inside. He doesn’t let up the pressure on your clit, and you begin to tremble as your orgasm continues for long moments. You sink down on top of the ghoul, cursing softly.

His arms wrap around you, cooing happily as you both come down so slowly together. The water feels delicious on your now-sensitive skin, and you sigh his name into his mouth as you kiss him tenderly.

He returns the kiss, and the two of you nuzzle and stroke each other until Dew drops off to sleep. You’re dozing yourself, the gentle waves lulling you, when a once-lilting laugh disturbs the peace.

“Oh look at this precious moment.”

You come awake, your energy surrounding you and Dew protectively. You blink in surprise as you see your mother standing over you but she’s...different. Already her black hair is showing signs of gray, and lines mark the skin around her eyes and mouth. Whereas before she looked young and vibrant, now she looks older, weathered. “Mother?”

She pats herself. “Good to know I’m not completely unrecognizable yet,” she mutters. “And what are you doing here? Please don’t tell me you’re using infinite power to take your lovers on little mini vacations, that’s NOT what I intended—”

“Wait...so this isn't my own powers evolving, it's... it's YOU? You gave me your powers even after I said I didn't want them?” you interrupt, scrambling to your feet without disturbing Dew.

“Well of course. Who else?”

You scowl, and your anger is enough that you are able to break through and regain control...for now. “You. Take it back! I don’t want it! I...” Tears well up in your eyes. “I killed him. I fucking killed him and I didn’t want to! I can’t control all this shit, so take it the fuck back!”

“Take it back?” Lillith laughs again. “My dear daughter, this isn’t a schoolyard game where everyone yells ‘backsies’ and we start all over from the beginning. No refunds. No do-overs. Your birthright is yours.”

“You mean... you did this to me, without my consent...and knowing it couldn’t be undone?” Before she can even respond your hand flies up and you slap her across the face so hard you can hear the sharp snap of her jaw loud and clear.

She staggers back, stunned for a moment, before turning back to you, fury in her eyes. “I may not have my power, but—”

“But what?” you sneer, advancing on her. “What exactly can you do right now? You’re powerless since it’s all inside me, remember?” You hit her again. “Fuck you. Fuck you for ruining my life! It doesn’t matter that you gave it to me if this is what you were planning all along!”

You move to slap her again but she stops you, barely. “I’m your mother, you foolish girl, you don’t treat me this way!”

“You’re the narcissistic asshole that spawned me, I can treat you however the fuck I want.” Instead of pulling your wrist out of her grip, you move in close to her, right up in her face. “You birthed me, you abandoned me, then when I suited your purposes, you used me,” you spit out. “You’re no mother. You’re a monster.”

She can feel it, the moment that your consciousness is swallowed by the power, her power, again. You straighten, taking your wrist back. “You’re lucky I don’t kill you. But death would be too good for you.” You reach out and press a finger to her forehead. There’s a flash of light, and she crumples to the ground, her eyes wide at the sudden influx of power. “Alone, powerless, and now simply immortal. You gave me what you didn’t want. Now I give a little gift in return. Enjoy eternity.” You walk over to Dew, who is awake and glaring at Lillith. He hisses at her before you both blink out.

***

Papa stands on the balcony, wearing a robe that drapes open, heedless of the early morning rain pelting him. He barely looks over as the door opens to let Johannes slip out and join him. “You felt that, right? I wasn’t just dreaming or...or imagining it?” Papa nods. “Fucking christ.”

The shorter man turns towards the taller and presses into his chest. “We need to hurry,” Papa whispers, and even Johannes can barely hear him over the storm. “The iron should be ready today, and the ghouls should start returning with the ingredients they’re gathering. We need her back, my love. Home and safe and...and herself.”

The wolf’s arms wrap around the pope swift and tight. “She’s gonna fight us. Like, really fight us.”

Papa pauses. “It would not surprise me.”

“Fucking christ.”

“We can’t let her fight,” Papa says, looking up at Johannes. “She could just...just think us out of existence. We cannot fight that. We need to figure out how to keep her from using her powers until we can...cast the...” His eyes widen. “Until. What if Till can help us? He can make whatever he wants happen on a small scale. If he could give us even thirty seconds...”

“I’m willing to try pretty much anything. We can ask.” Johannes shrugs. “He and the other fae weren’t exactly what I’d call supportive the other day...but Till likes her in spite of himself.”

Papa sighs, but nods. “Like you said, anything is worth a shot.” He looks down at himself and sighs. “I suppose I should get dressed.”

Johannes snickers. “I dunno, from some of what he’s said, Till might appreciate you showing up naked.”

Papa smiles faintly. “Normally I would be very much in favor of testing that theory, but not now.”

Johannes drops a kiss on Papa’s head. “Once this is all over then,” he teases. “Come on, we’re getting soaked.” He pulls him toward the balcony door. When they enter the king’s bedroom, Jonas comes out of the bathroom, naked and toweling at his dreads. Johannes groans. “Both of you need to get dressed so I’m not fucking tempted.”

Jonas chuckles faintly and tosses the towel at Johannes’s head. “Insatiable wolf.”

“You know it.” Johannes flops onto the bed as Papa pulls on a pair of pants and a dress shirt that he only partially buttons, then blinks out.

“Where’s he going?” the king asks.

“My stomach is hoping for breakfast, but I’m pretty sure he’s going to find Till, ask him to help us with this spell.” Johannes’s gaze follows Jonas as he pads through the room. “Fuck, get dressed.” At Jonas’s raised eyebrow, Johannes crosses his arms under his head. “Well, we have work and shit to do, right? Helping with the spell, or...I don’t fucking know, kingly stuff you have to do?”

Jonas sighs softly, but pulls some boxers on. “There's not much we can do to help with the spell, and my kingly stuff can wait. But...I know what you really mean. And you know she wouldn't mind if we continued to make love to each other.” He crosses the room and sits down next to his husband, taking his hand. “We’ll get her back. Especially if Papa has a plan—you know how smart he is.”

Johannes rolls onto his side, propping himself up with his free hand, staring intently at Jonas’s hand gripping his. “We’ve got a great plan. I just... I’m scared for her.” He looks up at his king, so vulnerable. “Really fucking scared.”

“I know, my love. I do. After what we all felt this morning...she really did it. Which means..I’m also scared for us. She’s so strong...” Jonas bites his lip. “If she were herself I wouldn’t worry. But she’s not. I know all too well what she’s capable of when she’s not herself.”

Johannes suddenly sits up. “We won’t let her... she’d never forgive herself if she hurt one of us, all of us...” His breath catches before he closes his eyes and rests his forehead on Jonas’s shoulder. “Fucking christ.”

Jonas puts his hand on the back of Johannes’s head, strokes his arm, and murmurs, “We’ll get her back.” He pauses, then tries to add some levity. “I can take my boxers back off, if it would make you feel any better.” 

Johannes can’t help but laugh softly, slightly teary though it is. “Yeah, well, now Papa’s gone, so we gotta wait anyway.” Jonas laughs and hugs his husband tight. 

As the king comforts Johannes, Papa appears outside Till’s room and knocks. The door opens, but Till is sitting next to a window, reading and occasionally watching the rain. “Emeritus.”

“Hello, Till. I’m sorry to disturb you, but I have an important question.”

“Mmmhmmm,” Till hums, turning a page.

Papa pauses, but when he realizes the fae isn’t going to give him his undivided attention, the pope shrugs and plows on. “We’d like to have your help with our goddess when it’s time to work the spell.”

“I’d already planned on helping,” Till murmurs, sounding very distracted.

“Well, I mean, yes, but I’ve thought up a way that you could help specifically,” the pope replies, trying his best to keep the irritation out of his voice.

Till finally looks up. “Specifically. Go on.”

Papa takes a deep breath. “Well, this spell is going to require concentration and cooperation, between those of us who will be casting the spell...and from my wife. Under normal circumstances this would not be a problem but...she is not herself. I fear she will not cooperate. In fact,” Papa sighs, “I am expecting her to fight us.”

Till nods, frowning faintly. “I’d be surprised if the power didn’t fight us.”

Papa blinks at the distinction he makes, and his heart warms a little toward the massive fae. “Indeed. So my idea...your power. What if you made it happen that she is powerless? Even for thirty seconds, that would be enough time.”

“Make her powerless, hmm?” Till stares at Papa thoughtfully, then turns to watch the rain. “I think you might be overestimating my abilities, pope.”

“I didn’t think that was possible,” Papa says. “Your being fae and all.”

Till snorts. “I can’t take her power away. I’m not even sure your spell will be able to do it. Power is … once power is in someone, once it settles, takes root...it rarely lets go.”

“Fuck.” Papa flops into a chair, staring at the floor. “We’ve accounted for the spell, it will do its job. It was originally made to be used against Satan and God, if that dick ever came back to earth. But we need time...”

Till shifts, leans back in his chair and props his feet up on the windowsill. “I can’t take her power away,” he muses, almost to himself. “...but I could try to pause it maybe. The way you’d pause a tape. No guarantees though...”

Papa perks up. “Excellent. Oh, and I wonder—”

“An experiment with Till Lindemann?” a sultry voice purrs, and both men turn to see Satan lounging on Till’s bed.

“Practice on Satan!” Papa says to Till cheerfully.

Till snorts, and nods toward Satan. “The Divine Discord. It’s been a while.”

“That’s putting it mildly,” they reply.

Papa can’t hold back. “Is she...”

“She is flush with her mother’s power, and so she is...not herself, my beloved Papa. I wish that I could tell you more than that.”

“So it was Lillith,” Papa snarls. “I would wring her neck myself!”

Satan laughs. “Oh, do not worry, Papa. Your wife has already punished Lillith. I was able to hear her screaming but a short while ago.” They pause, frowning. “And I’m not sure if this was something I agree with or not.”

“She punished her mother?” Till asks. He shares a look with Papa, then looks back at Satan. “This is a good thing, I should think. All things considered.”

“Yes, well, that all depends on whether or not she would have wanted to do that,” Satan explains with a sigh. “But, I’m not here to discuss that. Till, you want to practice? Go ahead.” They spread their arms welcomingly.

Till’s eyebrow is nearly buried in his hairline. “Really?” At Satan’s amused nod, Till smiles wide. “Never thought I’d see the day.” His feet drop down from the windowsill, planting firmly on the floor as Till focuses laser-like on Satan. “So...do something, I will pause you.”

Satan thinks for a moment, then holds up their hand, sparks beginning to fly from their fingertips. Till grits his teeth and brings all his power to bear on Satan and...the sparks freeze in midair. Till’s eyes widen. “It works.” He looks at Papa. “It fucking works!”

“YES!” Papa cries, rushing to Till and planting a kiss firmly on the bigger man’s mouth. “Fuck yes! There’s a chance!” He turns to Satan with a huge grin. “How long will this last for?”

“One...moment...” Satan’s face is a picture of concentration and effort. It takes several more moments before he breaks through the pause and an electric shock whizzes through Till’s hair, leaving it spiked up. “Hmm. How long was that?” Satan asks. “Thirty seconds? Forty?”

“And I wasn’t even putting pressure on. I just paused you and then let it run its course,” Till muses. “So if I keep pressing pause, I might be able to hold her for longer.”

“I’m not sure I like going into this with a ‘might be able to,’ Till,” Papa says, almost apologetically. “Could we try again? Hold Them back as long as you can.” 

Till nods, and he rises from his chair and cracks his neck. “I’m ready when you are, Lucifer.” 

“Oh, I do love that name on your tongue, Herr Lindemann,” Satan purrs, standing as well. They cock their head a little, then nod. “All right, I have it. Ready?” Till nods again. “Go.” Till braces himself as Satan points. Papa holds his breath as a minute passes. Two minutes. The fae grits his teeth, Satan’s eyes narrow. Three minutes. A trickle of blood begins to drip from Till’s nose. He almost makes it to the four-minute mark before he gasps and goes to a knee. Satan’s power gets through, making the fae’s eyebrows briefly pink. 

“You are strong, Till! I’d forgotten in our time apart,” Satan crows as Till wipes at the blood on his face with the back of his hand. 

“So, Emeritus. You have your answer,” Till says with a slight grin.

“Yes! Yes yes yes! There’s hope!” Papa kisses Satan too and then blinks out, then blinks back in and bows deeply to Till. “Thank you!” Then he’s gone again.

Till laughs softly. “He’s very free with his kisses, isn’t he?”

“You have no idea,” Satan purrs.

Till hums as a vision of himself, you, and Papa plays like a movie in his mind. “Mmm. Nice.” He licks his lips, then sits back down and props his feet up on the windowsill once more. “Don’t suppose you’d be willing to let us know if we really can succeed with this plan of theirs.”

Satan frowns. “You know the answer to that.”

“Never hurts to ask.” Till casts a sidelong glance at them. “You know if this doesn’t work, your followers will be crushed.”

Satan scowls now. “You don’t have to tell me that. And since when do you care anyway?”

“Caring is foreign to fae.” There’s a pause, heavy, before Till sighs. “But myself and my band aren’t usual fae. We spend much more time around humans than others do, and so yes, we do care. Sometimes it’s a burden. Mostly it’s a blessing. So I would see this have a happy ending.”

Satan sighs. “Introspective as always, Till. I want this to work as much as all of you. But there are some rules even I cannot break, or even bend. I want to help, she is my favored and I don’t want to abandon her. But so long as that power is inside her? My hands are tied.”

Till huffs. “Then I guess it is up to them to make this work.”

“It’s up to all of you,” Satan says. “You fae are part of this whether you care or not.”

Till just gives a little, wry smile, and Satan snorts and blinks out. The big man doesn’t pick up his book again, instead staring out at the rain, just thinking, and wondering how things will turn out.

***

Papa blinks into the king’s room and throws himself onto Johannes and Jonas, startling laughter out of them. “What the hell, Dante?” Johannes huffs before getting thoroughly kissed.

When he comes up for air, Papa gazes at his husbands almost triumphantly. “Till’s going to help, and I think he’ll be successful.”

Johannes gapes. “Seriously?”

“Seriously! Till practiced on Satan and was able to keep him powerless for almost four minutes!”

Jonas looks cautiously optimistic. “This is tremendous news... but is that long enough? The spell takes longer than that to complete.”

Papa sits up, enthusiasm only slightly dampened. “If Till can keep pausing her, keep distracting her, we should be able to start drawing her mother’s power out of her.”

“This...could actually work,” Jonas says, a smile starting to steal over his face. “This could actually work!”

“FUCK YEAH!” Johannes cries, and he kisses Papa much the same way the pope kissed him. “You brilliant, beautiful bastard! You fucking did it!”

Papa chuckles. “I haven’t done it yet, my wolf.” He sobers. “And honestly, we still don’t know if this will work. What if it’s like the immortality ritual and it fails? I don’t—”

Johannes kisses him again. “It won’t fail. It can’t.”

“If Till’s power works on Satan, it stands to reason it will work on her,” Jonas says firmly. “And this spell sounds powerful. It will work, my love. Try to stay positive.”

He cups Papa’s face and Papa leans into his touch. “I don’t know what I would do without the both of you to keep me sane.”

The two wolves chuckle and hug Papa between them. “You’d manage,” Jonas says with a yawn. “I pray to Satan that the ghouls get back, soon. I need our wife with us.”

Papa nods as he soaks up his wolves’ embrace. “It feels as if she has been gone for months, and not just a few days.” He pulls back so he can see their faces. “Satan tells me she did something to Lillith, punished her in some way.”

Johannes perks up a little. “Is that what we felt? Is that what woke us up this morning?” he asks hopefully, not wanting to accept the alternative even if he truly knows already.

Papa frowns. “No, I think...I fear that what we felt was...more.”

The wolf closes his eyes. “She really did it then. Fuck. We failed her.”

“No. Don’t think like that, no matter how much it feels like we want to,” Jonas says. “You know that she wouldn’t blame us. No one can fight against that power.” Johannes is quiet, enough to where the king takes his husband’s chin in between his fingers and looks into his eyes. “Swear to me that you won’t blame yourself.”

Johannes swallows hard and takes a deep breath. “I swear I’ll do my best.”

Jonas chuckles as he and Papa exchange knowing looks. “We’ll remind you.” He captures Johannes’s mouth in a hard kiss, then does the same to Papa. “We’ll remind each other.”

Johannes lets out a soft groan. “I was gonna suggest breakfast, but now I’m distracted.”

“Distracted is good,” Papa moans softly. “Why don’t we get a little more distracted?”

An hour later, they finally order up breakfast, and their friends start trickling in. Air is back, looking tired. “I’ve already dropped off the spell component to your brother,” he murmurs. “Water and I weaved the clouds into the crystals we needed and then he went off to the ocean.”

“Excellent,” Papa says with a smile. “Is anyone else back yet?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” Air responds as he drops into a chair, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “That really wasn’t the easiest thing I’ve ever done,” he says then sits up. “Did anyone else feel that energy shift earlier? Was it—?”

“She killed Jackson,” Johannes says, stabbing his bacon a little more roughly than absolutely necessary. Air is silent, the news making him look even more tired, before he blinks out. Papa can feel he’s in his own room, and leaves him be.

“Good morning, everyone,” Paul’s cheerful voice suddenly cuts through the air and the moroseness all at once, and they look over to see both fae and grim standing there, smiling.

Greetings ring through the room as Johannes gets up and hits the button to pull back the partition. “Need some room in here,” he grumbles as he passes by Erik, who nods and smiles.

“Thanks, I’m feeling out of sorts after this morning’s energy quake, or whatever that was.”

“Yeah, we all are, I think,” Johannes grumbles.

“What was with that?” Jona asks curiously.

Papa gravely explains what happened, eliciting gasps from the grim, while Jonas gets up and goes to Till, offering him his hand.

“Thank you, my friend.”

Till shakes the king’s hand but grumbles a little, “We are allies, I of course will assist.”

“You’re not helping just because we’re allies, and I know it,” Jonas says, his hand on Till’s shoulder.

Till just huffs, but the corner of his mouth is turned up just a little. “Believe whatever you’d like.” He sits, making up a plate and listening as the others are filled in.

Erik is sitting but his leg is bouncing, he’s running his hands through his hair, and he looks like he’s about to jump up and run. “So what do we do? Is she lost to you, to everyone? Will the spell still work?”

“She’s not lost,” Johannes snaps, and Papa puts a hand on the wolf’s shoulder, which is enough to get him to take a deep breath and apologize.

“The spell will still work,” Papa assures him. “And Till will be helping, to keep her power at bay as we cast it.”

“We can help too,” Erik says, nodding to the other grim, but especially pointing out Crash. “During the spell. We can watch her aura, warn you if she’s in pain or if ... you know, if anything else is weird. Crash is the most aura-sensitive of all of us.”

Papa looks to Erik gratefully. “Thank you, my friend. Your help will be greatly appreciated.” All the H.E.A.T. boys beam back to Papa.

“Where is this going to take place?” Richard asks curiously. “Her ex is dead, but she’s not back yet.”

“That’s an excellent question,” Papa says carefully. “I guess that depends on if she comes back here.”

Johannes freezes, only his eyes moving as he looks to Jonas, then Papa, panic threatening to overcome him. “IF she comes back here? She’s going to come back. She has to.”

Jonas takes Johannes’s hand. “It’s okay. Of course she’ll come back.” He sighs. “I hate to say it, because it doesn’t feel right...but the fact that she hasn’t come back yet is a blessing in disguise. It would be much harder to get the spell ready if she were here.”

“How close are we to having everything ready?” Henrik asks. “Who needs to check in yet?”

“Air is here, and he says Water is at the ocean.” Papa sits back in his seat, sipping his drink. “Fire returned late last night, but he went back to that volcano to get more lava, he was afraid what he got wouldn’t be enough. We still need Earth and Beta, and Special and Aether will probably be the last to return.”

“So...not close at all.” Tim sighs, rubbing at his mustache. He finally stands. “I’m going down to the field. I’m too antsy for this, sorry.” He jogs from the room. John follows, clapping the king on the shoulder.

“We’ll spar, get some training in,” he says quietly. “But call if you need us, my king.” Jonas nods, and Papa watches the door shut on their departing forms.

“I really should go to the church, make sure everyone is all right, meet with Casey and Ann, talk to my brother. Or do you need me to stay here?” He directs this question at his husbands.

The king shakes his head. “You go ahead and be Papa. We’ll be okay here, you’ll know if something happens,” he promises. Papa nods and kisses Jonas and Johannes, who is still looking a little shell shocked, and blinks out.

Jona and Crash look up from their conversation. “We need to spend some time at some water,” Jona says, “we’re all kind of jumpy, Erik especially. And we can’t help if we’re not settled.”

“Of course. The ocean is just outside the palace, or if you need rivers there are a few nearby,” Jonas says.

“We know, we can sense them,” comes the cheery reply, and they too file out of the room.

“Well, now what?” Flake says, mostly deadpan.

Oli is stretched out on a couch, staring at the ceiling. “Waiting. Unless you want us to go get her.”

“No.” Johannes is quick to speak. “We can’t force her. At least not til we’re ready.” He looks at Jonas. “Am I right?”

Jonas nods. “You are right, yes. We will finish the spell, then contact the main church, asking for her.”

“You think she’ll come home?” Schneider asks, tapping out a rhythm on the table softly.

“I can’t think any other way,” Johannes responds before Jonas can open his mouth. “I just... I just can’t.” He stands and walks away from the table.

Jonas watches Johannes as he says, “If there’s even a tiny part of her still fighting, and I think there is, then she’ll do her best to get home.”

Johannes is quiet for a moment. “...Henrik, you got him?”

“Yes,” the bassist says simply. Johannes nods and walks out onto the balcony, then leaps off, shifting into raven form and flying away. Jonas sighs softly, but lets him go.

“If you would have told me that my shifters and I would be brought to our knees by a lover, I’d have laughed you back to your dimension,” Jonas says as Till pushes his breakfast plate aside and leans his arms on the table.

“Life works in mysterious ways,” the fae chuckles, “especially for royalty.”

Jonas laughs softly. “I suppose so.”

“Besides, I’d hardly call this brought to your knees,” Paul chimes in. “You’ve already worked out a plan and are close to finishing it in what...four days?”

“Johannes has never been able to handle emotion well, even before he changed,” Flake snorts.

“We have a plan...because getting her back is all we can think about.” Jonas sobers. “She is the glue that holds us all together, individually and as family. Without her...well, we’d survive but it wouldn’t be much of a life. And if that isn’t being brought to our knees, then I don’t know what is.”

“I think you might be giving her just a tiny bit too much credit,” Oli says.

“She’s important, anyone can see that,” Paul says gently. “But you and your inner court, once you were back, would have healed just fine on your own.”

“She’d tell you the same thing if she were here and herself,” Till says pointedly.

“Spoken like true fae,” Jonas says with a laugh that isn’t really amused.

Before any of the fae can continue, Henrik says quietly, “Yes, she’d say the same thing, blushing the whole time. And yes, we would have healed on our own, and we would have been fine. Maybe even happy. But we wouldn’t have been complete. And that’s all there is to it.” Paul opens his mouth but Henrik shakes his head. “That’s all there is to it.”

Richard snorts. “And you call us stubborn.”

“Does it really matter?” Jonas says tiredly. “Hypotheticals are rarely useful...” At that moment, the phone rings, and Jonas answers it, speaking only a few words before hanging up. “Well, my friends, duty calls, which is a damn good thing since we’re in a holding pattern.” He motions to Henrik, who’s on his feet in an instant.

Jonas nods to the fae, and the two shifters take on wolf form and trot from the room. The fae look at each other, and as one they shake their heads and blink out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everything--and everyone--begins to come together...

Over the course of the day and long into the evening, the ghouls slowly pop in, taking their components to Damiano, who is working tirelessly on the spell. Dominic arrives with two of his most trusted ghouls, supervising his brother’s work and helping to fine-tune the details as the spell construction continues into the night. 

It is incredibly late when Special and Aether, exhausted, finally arrive at the church. “Go, rest,” Special says, “I’ll deliver our prize.”

“Thank Satan, I’m dead,” Aether responds before blinking out.

Special smiles faintly before blinking into the Second’s room, earning an annoyed glance from the man bent over a table. “It’s done.” He holds out a small velvet bag, which Damiano takes swiftly.

He pulls out a finger bone, and he frowns. “This is it?”

“This is all that’s needed,” Dominic assures him, with a voice like the thinnest parchment.

“I started with the whole arm,” Special says tightly. “Angel bones don’t like being corrupted.”

“You should have been more careful,” Damiano scolds. “What if something goes wrong and we need more? What if--”

“I am not yours to discipline, Damiano,” Special interrupts, frowning.

“ _Fratellino_ , it is fine,” Dominic says, motioning to his own ghouls, who nod. “This spell may not have been performed before,” the First continues, “but I have memorized how it works and what needs to be done. I trust this will be enough.”

Damiano, unwilling to cross his elder brother, bows his head in acquiescence.

Special nods to Dominic. “Thank you, Papa.” Then lifts his chin at the First’s ghouls. “Alpha, Omega, good to see you both again. Looks like exile has treated you well.”

They both bow to Special with slight grins. “Well enough. We’re just glad we don’t have to deal with Imperator anymore,” Alpha jokes.

“We’ve heard you’ve been up to a lot since we’ve been gone,” Omega says, a little more serious than his brother ghoul.

“Gotta stay busy, that’s how I stay young and beautiful,” Special says with a mischievous smirk, and the other two ghouls chuckle. “After this is all over, we should catch up. It’s been a while.”

“We’d love to,” Omega replies. “Still a wine lover, or have you come to your senses?”

“I hate to interrupt this touching moment,” Damiano snaps, sounding anything but apologetic, “but we must start the next stage of this spell and the background noise is. Not. Welcome.”

Special rolls his eyes and turns to Damiano. “My apologies. I can stay and assist you if you like.”

“I would rather--” Damiano catches Special’s expression and pauses. “Thank you for the offer, Special, but unless my brother says otherwise, I think we’re good.”

Without even a bow, Special blinks out. Dominic gives a soft, rasping laugh. “You have changed, dear brother, but not much.”

Damiano shoots a look at the older man, but says nothing as he lays out the spell components in the proper order.

***

After the unrelenting rain of the day before, the sun rises high above Avatar Country, warming all who are out working and playing underneath it...including five grim who are once again stretched out along the lake, absorbing the water’s calming energies.

“Shouldn’t the spell be ready by now?” Erik grumbles, kicking at the gentle eddies on the shore.

“They just started it overnight, dude,” Jona mumbles. “It’s only been a few hours since that Special guy and Aether got back.”

“Aren’t spells usually instant though?” Dave ponders, sounding almost drunk in his relaxation.

“Not all of them,” Crash replies, eyes closed as he enjoys the sun. “There’s a lot of them that can take a while.”

“All our magic’s instant, how do you know that?” Erik shoots at him.

“Read it somewhere,” comes the calm reply.

Jona sits up and stares blearily at Crash. “You read?”

Crash punches his fellow grim, but it’s a lazy punch, not much power behind it. “Fuck you, I read all the time.”

“Name one time.”

“All the times.”

“You can’t just say ‘all the times’!” Jona grumbles, lying back down. “That’s cheating.”

“It’s not cheating if it’s true,” Crash shrugs, reaching out and giving another lazy punch.

“Stop that.”

“Then admit I can read.”

“Guys, it’s too nice out to do this...” Dave complains. “Jimmy,” Dave mutters, nudging him, “tell ‘em. Tell ‘em it’s too nice.” A soft snore escapes Jimmy, and Dave sighs. “See... like Jimmy says...”

Laughter rings out over the lake. “It’s like watching lizards lounging,” Richard chortles.

The grim, minus the snoring Jimmy, are instantly on alert. “Easy, easy,” Paul says, holding up his hands with a smile. “I know fae and grim don’t have the best history, but I promise, we mean no harm.”

Slowly, the grim relax again. “Sorry,” Jona says softly. “Old habits, you know?”

The fae nod. Erik sits up, suddenly animated. “Are they done? Is the spell ready?” he asks.

Paul sits down in a shady spot. “Be patient, _junger_. I’ve read through this spell, it’s going to take time to pull those ingredients together. And I don’t think the vessel is ready yet either.”

Erik sighs and flops back down. “I want her back to normal. I think we all miss her.”

“We do,” Till grunts, stripping on the beach. “But the plan’s a good one.”

“Yeah, it’ll work out,” Oli says, copying Till and stripping down to dive into the water.

“How can you be so calm about this?” Erik asks as he flings an arm over his eyes. “I feel like I’m about to jump out of my skin every time I think about all this, but you guys are just, ho-hum, good plan, pip pip, cheerio.”

Till stares at Erik for a long moment. “We aren’t British.”

Erik rolls his eyes. “You know what I mean.”

“Fae have been alive long enough, and have seen enough things in many worlds, that not much fazes us anymore,” Paul soothes.

“We’re worried, in our own way,” Schneider says softly.

“We are still here,” Flake murmurs, looking at a shell.

“Yeah, you’re still here,” Crash says, a considering look pushing through the indolence of the water energy he’s soaking in. “That’s saying something. You fae don’t usually stick around for anything, whether it interests you or not.”

Paul shrugs. “Last year we put out an album. It’s touring time and stuff and...”

“And we realized how much we missed the human world,” Richard interjects. “It’s much more interesting than the Faewilds.”

“We’d like to stick around for a long time,” Schneider admits, “and we’ve come to like it here.”

Jona and Erik grunt in understanding, but Crash props himself up on his elbow. “You sure those are the only reasons?”

Dave sits up. “Dude, don’t--”

“What other reasons might there be?” Till asks, staring intently at Crash.

The drummer shrugs. “I don’t know. That’s why I asked the question.”

Flake gives Crash a look. “If you’re going to insinuate something, at least come out and say it.”

Crash shrugs again. “I’m just saying.” He looks to Till. “You especially.”

“The girl.” Till scowls at the grim. “Yes, I like her a lot, beyond just to fuck. But I don’t love her, the way the shifters and ghouls do. She’s a friend who I fuck. It’s as simple as that.” Crash nods, slowly, lips pursed, and Till takes a step toward him. “What’s that mean?”

“What’s what mean?”

“That look. You think I lie?” The huge fae takes another step, and Crash looks nervous but he doesn’t budge. “I don’t lie.”

“You’re fae. You may not be able to lie but you know how to manipulate your words,” Dave says as he moves just very slightly in front of his bandmate.

Till glares. “I don’t lie about this.”

“How many times do we have to say we’re not like other fae?” Richard snaps, pulling out a cigarette.

“We’ve found that telling the truth is often a lot more fun than lying,” Schneider says dryly.

Till steps up to Dave, bending down and staring right into his eyes. “We. Don’t. Lie.”

If Dave is unnerved or intimidated, he doesn’t show it. He just straightens and meets Till’s intense glare. “Fine. WE. Are just making sure.”

Till regards the grim then stands straight. “I was not aware your allyship with Avatar Country included monitoring the safety and well-being of the woman and her lovers.”

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Erik asks, frowning. “They’re our friends, after all. That’s what friends do.” None of the fae had a good answer to that.

“...You all are at least friends, aren’t you?” Crash asks tentatively.

“Of course we are,” Paul says firmly.

“More like brothers,” Oli calls from the shallows.

“Have you ever had friends who weren’t you guys?” Dave asks. “Because it kinda sounds like you haven’t.”

Schneider gestures at Dave, wordlessly asking permission to sit near him, and Dave nods. The fae sprawls next to the grim. “We have...all right, not Till as much,” Till growls and Schneider chuckles, “oh come on, Till, you know it’s rare you find someone other than us you want to give your time to.” He turns back to Dave. “But those friendships are nothing like what the six of us share now. What you must understand, my lovely grim friend, is that the Faewilds is made up of six courts -- the Courts of Shadow, Light, Elementals, Illusion, Ordine, and Chaos. Each of us belongs to a different court. It is not typical for fae to consort outside the court you belong to. Our...bond with each other has defied many fae traditions. Some of us are no longer welcome in our home courts.”

“In many ways,” Paul says, “you could say there is a seventh Fae court …. the Court of Rammstein.”

“The court of Rammstein...” Dave muses, then grins faintly. “I won’t lie, that’s pretty awesome.”

“We think so,” Richard says with a grin.

“So...you’re outcasts in both your home and ours,” Crash says, a hint of sadness to his voice.

“Yes. Most of the time we prefer it. Sometimes...well, we find people like the shifters, and Papa and the ghouls, and Till’s new paramour...and you all too,” Schneider explains with a smile, ignoring Till balking at his descriptor of you.

“We’d like to be friends, if you want,” Paul says with a sincere smile.

Dave looks at his bandmates, who tilt their heads, nod, or shrug. “Well, we’re already allies, that’s a good start.”

Schneider dips his head. “It is indeed. And we’ll go from there.” He smiles, bemused, at Jimmy. “Your friend isn’t dead, is he? I’m not sure he’s moved once since we started talking.”

Erik laughs out loud. “He’s fine, he always sleeps when we’re at the water, it’s easier for him to get his energies aligned that way.”

Till, finally, dives into the water. Erik stands and strips, joining him. The huge fae is a strong swimmer, surprisingly graceful in the water for his size, but he’s still not a water spirit. Erik, grinning, surges by, literally swimming circles around Till, who just grins back.

“You’re like otters,” Till says as Jona and Crash jump into the lake as well. “Skinny little otters.”

“Never heard that before,” Erik calls, laughing. “But I’ve been called worse, so it’s ok by me.” He chases after Jona.

“Guess it’s a lake party!” Paul says, and starts stripping.

“Have fun,” Flake says as Richard and Schneider also strip and jump in. The tall man keeps looking for anything interesting on the shore.

“What are you looking for?” Dave asks.

Flake hums. “I’ll know when I find it.”

“Ooo-kay then,” the grim replies with a chuckle as he lies back and watches the others swim and play.

Grim and fae spend the day swimming and talking and laughing, and by the time they all head back to the castle, they feel like they’ve known each other for a long time. Jonas blinks when he sees them all chatting and happy, but the sight makes him smile. “Good to see you all getting along, my friends.”

“Well, we had the time to work on our relationship,” Erik replies with a grin, then he tilts his head. “Are we still waiting?”

Jonas shrugs. “I have not heard otherwise.”

“Fuck. I hate waiting.”

“As do we all, my friend,” Jonas says with a sigh. “But I know that the Emeritus clan is working hard, and I believe they can succeed.”

“At least, we better hope they can,” Till mumbles, half to himself, and Jonas shoots him a look, but says nothing.

Instead he looks up as Henrik enters. “Has Johannes returned?” he asks his bodyguard.

“He just did. He’ll be here soon, he wanted to shower.” At Jonas’s questioning look, Henrik shrugs. “He’s good as he can be, as we all are.”

Jonas stands. “Why don’t we go to a club this evening, take in a show? Get our minds off things as we wait?”

Richard looks at Till. “Could we play? I’ve been itching for the stage, _mein freund_!”

Till blinks. “I don’t see why we couldn’t. We don’t have any of our stage setup though.”

“That’s okay. Something low-key like the old days will be fun!” Paul says cheerily.

“Low-key?” Till grunts. “You mean boring.”

“I mean fun!” Paul nudges the big fae. “Come on, when’s the last time we could focus on the music, really FEEEL it.”

Till sighs, but he sees that all his friends are excited for it, so he smiles faintly. “All right. If the king is fine with it, anyway.” He raises an eyebrow at Jonas, who grins.

“I haven’t been able to catch your show in years. Please, perform.” He stands. “I specifically request ‘Adios’ be played--I love that guitar. Let me make a call to the bigger club and make the arrangements.”

Till bows slightly. “As your majesty requests.” Jonas laughs as he moves off to call the necessary people, and the fae talk amongst themselves as they make their own plans.

News of the last-minute performance spreads throughout the immediate area, except for Damiano’s room, where the Emeritus brothers are intently focused. When Johannes quietly enters the room, shortly before the evening’s entertainment is to begin, his heart skips a beat as he watches the dark popes work on the spell before them. Finally, when they seem to be taking a moment to breathe, he moves in close and slips his arms around Papa’s waist. “You need a break. Rammstein are going to play a show, we’re all going.”

Dante relaxes against Johannes for several moments. “Oh my husband, that sounds fantastic. But I shouldn’t. We are at a delicate point for the spell, all three of us are needed.”

“We can pause here for a few hours,” Dominic rasps. “I am much older than you both, and I must rest. Go see this...Rammstein.” He shuffles over to an armchair and sits, and is still.

“...he is just asleep, right?” Johannes whispers, and Papa has to smother a laugh. “Dude, I’m serious,” Johannes continues to whisper. “I’ve never seen anyone go from animated to--”

“I am not dead,” Dominic rasps, eyes still shut. “Just old.”

Johannes smiles as Papa laughs harder. “I think I like this brother better than the other one.” Damiano doesn’t react at all to the dig.

“You and many others,” Ann says as she enters from the bedroom. “Did you say Rammstein is performing tonight?” At Johannes’s nod, Ann turns to the Second. “You promised.”

Damiano grumbles faintly. “Fine, fine. We’ll take a break for the show, but then it’s right back to work!”

Johannes snickers. “You softy!” The glare that the half-demon levels his way is enough to make even him wilt, and he gulps and scuttles out.

Papa turns to follow his husband but not before he catches Damiano’s expression as he watches Ann smile brightly and begin to get ready. “Are you sure she is not your favored, _fratello_?” Dante murmurs.

Damiano looks to him for a moment, then back to Ann. “...she is,” he finally bites out. “However, I am not...soft and...and emotional….like you.”

Papa sighs softly--only his brother could insult him while opening up. “I know that. But you need to tell her, before you don’t get the chance.”

“I am willing to do many things, _fratellino_ ,” Damiano practically hisses, “but I will not profess my....preferences in front of our brother, whether he’s asleep or not.”

Dante does his best not to snort in his brother’s face. “Perhaps a romantic moonlit walk would be more to your liking?”

Damiano looks thoughtful. “Yes. Yes, perhaps...after the show. I will send a message down to the kitchen and make it a picnic.” He hesitates, then smiles ever so faintly. “Thank you.” Then he’s turning away to get changed himself. Dante shakes his head and finally follows his husband to change into his casual stage suit.

***

The club is full, despite the last-minute nature of the evening’s performance, but two booths are reserved for the king and his inner circle, and Papa sinks into his seat gratefully. “I don’t know whose idea this was, but I owe you a blowjob. Never before have I needed a break as much as tonight.”

Jonas snickers faintly as he lifts a mug of beer. “Well, that would be Richard. Not sure if he’d be into that or not.”

Papa laughs softly as he leans up against Johannes. “Well, I certainly am. He’s nearly as pretty as me.”

“I heard that,” Richard says, coming up to the booth with a grin and wink to Papa.

“We’re ready to play,” Till says, cracking his neck.

Papa pauses only the briefest moment. “Me, or the music?” The fae stare at him unblinking for a second, then Richard explodes in laughter as Till smirks, and the king and Johannes both shake their heads and smile.

“Well, we hope you have fun regardless,” Richard chortles, heading backstage, the huge fae following after. The patrons in the club stare at them in awe as they pass.

Papa chuckles. “They’re all but worshiped here, huh?”

Jonas hums. “They’re popular, definitely. Which is fine as long as they remember who rules.”

Papa tugs on one of the king’s dreads. “Oh now, don’t tell me you get jealous, your majesty.”

“Of course not.” Johannes and Papa both snort. “Very rarely.” Another snort. “All right, perhaps on occasion. And that’s all I’m admitting to.”

Papa and Johannes laugh and fuss over the king, who blushes and grumbles but doesn’t tell them to stop. The lights dim. Rammstein might not have their own stage setup, but this club isn’t a slouch when it comes to the lights. And since the light techs know their entire catalogue, they had assured the fae that the light show would be perfect.

The opening bars of “Ich Tu Dir Weh” bring the crowd to their feet, and Johannes is moving in spite of himself. “Fuck, this is totally my song,” he says loudly into Papa’s ear.

“I think I knew that, my love,” Papa replies with a laugh.

By the time it even gets to the first chorus, the crowd is fully hyped up. The mosh pit spills out onto the street, and the grim and ghouls and Tim and John and Henrik can be seen in the crowd, moshing and headbanging and singing. Little Earth can be seen air drumming along. The energy is incredible, electrifying the whole place.

Papa takes in the chaos, reveling in it without needing to be in the middle of it. He nudges Johannes, who is nearly vibrating. “Go throw yourself into the pit if you want, my love, you don’t need to sit here with me.”

Johannes looks to him. “Are you sure? And you, my king?”

Kungen chuckles. “Go and have fun, Johannes.” The wolf is gone in a shot, and Papa and the king laugh to see the pit pick him up and crowd surf him to the front.

“We really need to do this more often,” Papa says, sitting back and taking a long drink of his wine. “Everyone needed to let loose tonight, even my dear brother.” He motions to Damiano, who is handing Ann a drink.

Ann looks the most excited anyone’s seen her since coming here. She can’t take her eyes off the stage, and Damiano...well, he can’t take his eyes off her.

Jonas laughs softly. “He’s so in love.”

“It’s pretty obvious,” Papa agrees with a chuckle.

“To everyone but her, I imagine,” Jonas responds as he drains his first beer and gestures for a second.

“Well, if my brother actually takes my advice, perhaps that will change tonight.” After a waitress brings more beer, Papa lets his hand rest on Jonas’s knee. “We shall just have to see.”

Jonas smiles and laces his fingers together with Papa’s. The king perks up as he recognizes the opening for “Adios,” and the crowd goes wild again--this is a song that doesn’t get played live often.

“Glory to the king!” Till rumbles before launching into the lyrics, and Jonas raises his glass and nods in salute. The song kicks in and Jonas’s head bobs along in time as the moshing and crowd surfing intensifies.

Despite what he’d said, Till does have a lot of fun performing for such an energetic crowd. Eventually, Jonas and Papa, overcome with the music, head into the crowd themselves, and an absolutely phenomenal show is had. By the time Rammstein take their last bows, everyone is hoarse from screaming along, and absolutely exhausted.

Water, John, and Henrik are holding each other up, arms draped across each other’s backs as they try to recite their favorite lyrics at each other. Earth is bouncing up and down, making Beta laugh. And Ann is leaning against Damiano, saying, “Wow. Just...wow.”

“They are that good with just that tiny stage,” Damiano is telling her. “Just wait until you can see them with their full setup.”

“Oh, did you enjoy yourself then?” Fire asks with a grin.

“Why would I not enjoy myself with just good music available?” comes the haughty reply. And, whispering into Ann’s ear, he adds. “And such good company.”

It takes a few moments for Damiano’s words to sink in...but when they do, Ann’s eyes widen and she turns to look up at him. “Was that supposed to be a joke?”

Damiano clears his throat once, twice. “Not remotely. Can we...take a walk?”

His quick panicked glance at Dante almost makes Dante laugh, but he manages to simply nod and say, “I will go back and assist our brother, _fratello_ , so that you can...walk.”

He nods gratefully to his younger brother and offers his arm to Ann, who takes it, looking wary and still a little shocked. They leave through the crowd, and then there’s a loud cheer as the Rammstein men come out, and they’re soon inundated with offers to buy them drinks.

Revelry ensues, but it isn’t long before Papa leans in to Jonas and says, “As much as I want to stay, I must head back and help Dominic finish the spell.”

“Do you want me to go back with you? Or Johannes?” The king’s gaze darts about, looking for their husband.

“I’ll be fine, my king, no need to fret.” Papa lets one gloved finger drift down Jonas’s arm. “You can take care of me later.”

“Mm, looking forward to it.” He kisses Papa, tenderly, before the pope blinks away. The party goes well into the night, but Jonas bows out before it ends, tired and wanting his husbands...and his wife. A lump tries to form in his throat, but he pushes it back as he listens to Johannes recounting his time in the pit.

“Fuck that was a lot of fun,” Johannes says as they enter the blue rooms. “Did you have fun? I’m sorry I sort of disappeared.”

“I told you to enjoy yourself, Johannes,” Jonas answers. “And I did have a good time.” He looks around the rooms, the lump trying to return to his throat.

Johannes immediately picks up on his king’s change of mood, and he quickly goes over and starts up the partition. “The spell is almost done,” he says softly, watching as Jonas slowly starts getting undressed. “We’ll have her back to normal soon.”

“I know,” Jonas answers as he pulls his shirt off over his head. “Sometimes I just... I miss her. I miss seeing her here, I miss her voice. Her blush.” He watches Johannes cross the room toward him. “Every so often it hits me...”

“What hits you?”

“How important she is to me, to you, Papa, all of us. How much we love her. How much...I love her.”

Johannes smiles faintly. “Yeah. It’s a little overwhelming. I wouldn’t change anything though.” He wraps his arms around his husband. “She’s our precious sweetness. Forever and always.”

“Our flower.” Their kiss starts out gentle but deepens quickly.

“Soon she’ll be back,” Johannes murmurs. “She’ll be between us again.”

“Keep telling me that,” Jonas mutters. He nips at his husband’s mouth. “Tell me that while you get naked.”

Johannes grins faintly, but starts stripping. “You’ll be in her ass, and I’ll take her pussy again,” he mumbles against Jonas’s lips. “We’ll make her come so hard she forgets her own name.”

“She’ll squirt all over you,” Jonas says on a moan, his hands moving to push Johannes’s shirt off.

“Yeah she will,” Johannes rasps as he pulls the king close and kisses him hard. “And we’ll fill her up, make her scream for it,”

“And then, after we pull out, Papa will lick her clean.” Jonas shudders at the mental image as Johannes’s pants hit the floor.

“Fuck, we’d get hard again just from that,” the wolf growls.

“So fucking hard,” Jonas agrees, his hands roaming Johannes’s smooth skin. Johannes’s hands move to the fastenings of Jonas’s pants. “We’ll have her and Papa between us.”

“Papa will make her come again,” Johannes says in between kisses.

“Papa’s so good at that,” Jonas says with a shiver. “She’s so beautiful when she’s coming...”

“She is...the most beautiful sight in the world...but so are you...and so is Dante...” Johannes moans, dropping to his knees.

“And you...” Jonas says quietly as Johannes pushes his pants down and runs his hands up Jonas’s thighs, pressing his face against his hard cock and inhaling. “Fuck...”

“We will,” Johannes groans.

The wolf’s long tongue slips out and presses to the beautiful cock before him, and slowly, achingly slowly, licks a trail of fire up Jonas’s skin. He groans loudly, hands slipping into Johannes’s silky hair, and his thighs tense under his husband’s hands to keep from bucking into the other man’s mouth.

“Go ahead, my king,” Johannes whispers. “Be rough if you want. I can take it.” And he takes Jonas’s length into his mouth.

Jonas hisses in pleasure, fingers tightening into the other man’s tresses. “N-No, I want...want to be gentle with you.” Johannes’s eyes soften, and as a thank you he sucks hard on the king’s length, making him stifle a bellow at how good it feels.

“She’ll suck your dick...” Jonas says, his words tight through his arousal, “like you’re sucking mine...” He curses as Johannes takes him all the way to the back of his throat. “And Dante will take her...we’ll be connected to each other again...”

Unable to respond, Johannes lightly sinks his nails into Jonas’s thighs, who grunts in pleasure as he twitches deep in his husband’s throat. Then Johannes pulls off, gasping and standing. “Please, my husband, please fuck me, I need you.”

Jonas pulls Johannes in close, kisses him long and hard, drawing him toward the bed as he does so. And when they reach the mattress’s edge, they fall together, mouths and tongues dueling, hands roaming.

“Get the lube,” Jonas gasps, letting Johannes roll away to grab it. The wolf rolls back and continues kissing the king, as if he can’t breathe without their lips connected.

“Let me,” Johannes breathes, “let me slick you up.”

“Do it,” Jonas answers in between their heated kisses. “Do it now.”

The wolf fumbles a bit with the bottle but manages to open it and cover Jonas’s cock with lube. “Get you wet,” Johannes mumbles, “so wet, fuck, need you so bad...”

Jonas moans the other man’s name like a prayer as Johannes pumps the cock in his hand. “I can’t wait, please, please fuck me,” he begs, and Jonas rolls his husband onto his back.

“Hold on, hold on,” Jonas mutters as he drizzles lube over Johannes’s hole.

“It’s enough, fuck, hurry, please,” Johannes begs, and Jonas finally does as his husband wants.

They shudder together as Jonas slowly sinks into the man beneath him. He holds still once he bottoms out, gasping in pleasure as his husband surrounds his cock. It feels like coming home, though he never left.

Johannes bears down, his inner walls squeezing Jonas til they both moan. “Move, dammit, move,” the wolf rasps.

“So fucking demanding,” Jonas says. “I should make you wait longer.”

“Fuck no,” Johannes yelps. “Come on!”

Jonas laughs, leaning down and kissing Johannes deeply. He moans into the kiss and swirls his hips, dragging his cock along Johannes’s walls and making him cry out, the sound devoured by the hungry king.

The king begins to move, slow, hard thrusts that make them both groan. Johannes buries one hand in Jonas’s dreads, and the other moves to his own cock, where it’s joined by Jonas’s hand...and soon both of them are jerking Johannes off in time to Jonas’s hips.

They gasp together, writhing in pleasure as Jonas slowly fucks his husband. “You feel so fucking good,” Johannes growls.

Jonas smirks suddenly and rolls them over. “Ride me, wolf. It’s been a long time since you have.”

Johannes doesn’t hesitate, just adjusts himself and begins to do as his king commands. Jonas growls as Johannes moves, harder and faster, his hands stroking Johannes’s sides and hips before moving back to his cock, smearing the precum that is leaking from his reddened tip.

At that moment, Papa opens the door, but neither man notices. The pope’s breath is stolen as he watches Johannes move, the lines of his body sinuous, hair soft and sleek and shining in the low light. Silently, Papa comes in and undresses, pressing up against Johannes’s back and wrapping his hand around his cock as well. “Looks like I missed the opening act...”

Johannes gasps at the sudden feel of Papa’s heated skin against his own. “Never too late to get involved, Dante,” he says on another gasp.

Papa chuckles darkly before peppering slow, open-mouthed kisses along his wolf’s shoulders. Jonas groans as the pope’s hypnotic two-toned stare pierces him, and Johannes gasps out a laugh as he feels the king twitch inside him. “You’re so fucking sexy, Dante, you’re gonna make Jonas blow his load just by looking at him!”

“Perhaps,” Dante murmurs, “but if our beloved king can hold on, I’ll make it worth his while.” And he reaches for the lube even as his lips drag along Johannes’s back.

“What are you..ooohhhh,” Jonas whispers as Papa drizzles lube over his own cock and Jonas’s back entrance.

“Oh fuck yes,” Johannes gasps. “Fuck him, Dante, as hard as he’s fucking me!”

“Planning on it,” Papa grunts, pressing his tip to Jonas’s hole. “Do you need me to prep you first?”

“No, Dante, my love, just do it,” Jonas groans.

“Gladly,” Papa whispers and he presses harder, slowly pushing his way inside as Johannes grinds down on Jonas. The three lovers groan in unison before Johannes lets out a wild laugh.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he chants.

“You feel so fucking good,” Papa growls, anchoring himself on Johannes’s waist. The wolf grinds himself down onto Jonas’s cock as Papa presses hard into his prostate, and the king bellows, biting his lip and struggling to keep from coming already.

Johannes leans forward a little, watching Jonas’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking and pulling, before he looks up at the king, catching his gaze. He rests his hand on Jonas’s throat, squeezing lightly. “Gonna come … “ he whispers. “Come with me...”

“Y-Yes...fuck yes,” Jonas gasps, arching up into the hand on his throat. Then he’s howling as Papa presses against his prostate again, his orgasm stealing his reason as he bucks wildly up into Johannes.

He rides Jonas hard, milking him, gasping for breath, then letting out a strangled cry as his hot spurts of cum cover Jonas’s hand and belly. Papa bites down on Johannes’s back as he surges inside Jonas, just on the edge of his own orgasm

Johannes turns his head, catching Papa’s eye. “Come with us,” he growls out, and the sound of his voice, combined with a particularly hard squeeze from Jonas’s walls, sends Papa hurtling over the edge to join his loves in bliss.

Johannes collapses on top of Jonas, Papa on top of Johannes, heedless of Jonas’s little “oof” as their deadweight lands on him. There’s long moments of gasping, slowing heart rates, roaming hands, chuckling, and snuggling. Jonas is half dozing when Papa, his voice quiet and calm, says, “The spell is done.”

“Wait what?”

Papa hums. “Well, nearly. It has to sit and settle, Dominic is monitoring it. But for the most part, it’s done.”

Hope blooms on both shifters’ faces, and it makes Papa smile. “That’s...that’s really great news. How long until we can use it?” Jonas asks, hands rubbing his husbands softly.

“It must rest for the night,” Papa explains, yawning. “Then it may be used.”

“Fuck that’s awesome,” Johannes murmurs. “You did it, Dante. You and your brothers did it.”

“Well...it’s not over yet, my wolf.” Papa grins as his eyes drift shut. “And we could not have even attempted this without Dominic’s guidance. But yes...we did it.”

Papa feels a pair of lips on his forehead--Jonas’s, unless Johannes is suddenly much more flexible than he used to be--and it makes him smile. “Dante, I love you, and I’m proud of you, but please don’t fall asleep while you’re still in my ass.”

Johannes bursts out into laughter, his whole body shaking with his guffaws as Papa mumbles something in Italian and slowly pulls out with a groan. Jonas lets out a soft shout, followed quickly by a sharp bark of laughter.

Papa’s still smiling as he flops back onto the mattress, too tired to do anything but blink slowly at his loves. Johannes pulls off of his king, making them both gasp, before Jonas stands and, with an ever so slight limp, walks into the bathroom to get washcloths. Johannes looks to Papa, reaching out and stroking a hand over the smaller man’s hair fondly.

“Proud of you, Dante,” the wolf mutters, so much emotion in his voice. “I mean it.”

“When we have her back,” Papa says softly. “When she’s home, and safe, then I’ll be proud.”

Johannes nods, agreeing, and sighs softly as Papa shifts over, pressing himself up against Johannes’s side. The wolf smiles faintly and wraps himself around the smaller man, and Papa falls asleep, looking absolutely exhausted.

When Jonas returns, he grins at the sight of his lovers on his bed, wrapped around each other, one already deeply asleep and snoring, the other just softly stroking his husband’s back and smiling sleepily.

“You both are the epitome of beauty,” he murmurs, shifting carefully onto the bed to start cleaning his loves.

“Wouldn’t be talking there,” Johannes murmurs. “Think you’re the most handsome man in the kingdom.”

Jonas grins faintly. “I’m your husband and your king. You’re supposed to say that.”

Johannes snorts. “When’ve I ever said anything I don’t mean?”

Jonas tilts his head, smiles, and nudges Johannes’s legs apart enough for him to clean. “True enough.” A thought occurs to him as he works. “You’re the most straightforward person I know. Have you ever lied?”

“I try not to,” Johannes says, his words starting to slur. “Your lies stink, but I can’t taste ’em. Mine...fuck, the stench AND I taste ’em. Nasty...”

Jonas laughs softly. “Sometimes I forget you can do that, my love. Go to sleep, and dream of our love.” Johannes smiles and lets himself drop into slumber. The king, cleaning his loves gently but thoroughly, sighs softly. He wants this done, he wants his wife back...He wants bad things to stop happening to himself, his country, and the people he loves.

“My flower...” he whispers, wishing so much his words could travel across the miles and reach you...somehow. “My flower...our flower...I miss you so much.” He sighs, then throws the washcloths into the laundry and carefully climbs into his bed without waking his loves.

He wraps himself around them, closing his eyes, and he finds a fitful slumber.


End file.
